Change of Hearts
by Polarstern
Summary: Yugi hat sich in den Oberschüler Yami Atem verliebt und hofft das dieser ihnirgendwann einmal bemerkt. Um ihn zu beobachten bleibt er Donnerstags immer länger in der Schule als nötig. Doch was Yugi nicht weiß ist, dass Yami bereits vergeben ist.
1. In der Sporthalle

Change of Hearts

Autoren: Kagu-chan und Polarstern!  
Disclaimer: Chujitsu (japanisch, Treue) gehört uns – sowie Yamis Eltern, Yoake und Sakura. Alle anderen leida nicht ;  
Warnung: AU! Shounen Ai, Yaoi Pairing: Yami x Yugi Anmerkungen: Wir haben beide keinen Schimmer von dem japanischen Schulsystem.. und überhaupt wie es da so abläuft ;; Es ist also auf das normale Oberstufen Schulsystem von Deutschland bezogen Es ist kein RPG, sprich jeder hat mal aus jeder Sicht geschrieben )  
Wie bereits erwähnt... nicht von mir alleine! Wir hoffen auf Kommis, bzw. Verbesserungsvorschläge!

Yugis Sicht

Ich sitze auf der untersten Stufe der Tribüne, hab die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und starre gebannt auf das Basketballspiel, welches sich der Donnerstagssportkurs der 13.ten Klassen liefert.  
Ich müsste eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein – in diesem Gebäude habe ich wahrlich für heute genug Zeit verbracht. Meine Volleyballstunde ist bereits seit 50 Minuten zu Ende. Alle anderen aus meinem Kurs sind bereits lange zu Hause – ich bin der Einzige aus der 12. Klasse, der noch hier ist.

Ich weiß, ich bin verrückt... freiwillig länger in der Schule zu bleiben... Doch das ist bei mir seit einigen Monaten donnerstags zum Standart geworden. Seit ich rausgefunden hab, dass er direkt nach mir Sport hat... Mein Blick ist auf ihn festgenagelt – gerade hat er heldenhaft einen Korbversuch der Gegner abgewehrt. Er spielt für sein Team in der Defense. Diese natürliche Ausstrahlung die er versprüht..

Ich bin noch viel verrückter, da ich über diesen Jungen, der mich so fasziniert, nichts Genaueres weiß. Ich kenne ihn ehrlich gesagt kaum. Ich bin damals auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, weil er mir so schrecklich ähnlich sieht. Als wäre er mein großer Bruder. Diesen Gedankengang bin ich natürlich schon intensiver nachgegangen... Aber ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass dies unmöglich sein kann. Er ist nämlich dunkelheutig und hat seine Wurzeln in Ägypten. Er spricht aber akzentfreies Japanisch, ich glaube, dass er hier geboren ist. Durch die Anwesenheitsliste hier im Sportkurs habe ich auch seinen Namen erfahren. Er heißt Yami Atem. Ein wirklich interessanter Name... Ich habe mich heimlich gefreut, dass sein Vorname meinem so ähnlich klingt.

Ich bin Yugi Mutou und wie bereits erwähnt, leider nicht in Yamis Stufe... Deshalb sehe ich ihn kaum, da die 13er ein kleines Gebäude ganz für sich allein haben. Eigentlich war dies nie so geplant.. Das Gebäude ist eigentlich ein großer Container, der als Anbau zu unserer Schule diente, die aus allen Nähten platze. Alles andere ergab sich mit der Zeit.

Durch Zufall habe ich herausgefunden, dass Yami Kunst als einen seiner Leistungskurse hat. Malen kann er wirklich traumhaft.. Ab und zu werden die besten Zeichnungen der Kunst LKs auf Stellwänden in der Pausenhalle aufgestellt. Einmal hab ich sie mir aus Langeweile angesehen... Wie gebannt war ich von dem Bild, dass links in der Ecke klein mit „Y. Atem" unterzeichnet war!

„VORSICHT KLEINER!" , schreit auf einmal diese Stimme der Person die ich schon so lange still anhimmele. Plötzlich sehe ich den Ball auf mich zu rasen. Perplex strecke ich meine Hände aus und kann die orangefarbene Kugel gerade noch halten. Er steht mir am nächsten und so ist es auch er, der mit schnellen Schritten das Feld verlässt und zu mir an die Tribüne kommt. Ich hab mich ja nicht irgendwo hingesetzt.. Ich weiß ja, dass er an seinem eigenen Korb bleibt. „Danke dir", lächelt er mir zu und streckt die Hand aus. „Ja klar, kein Problem", erwidere ich schnell und er nimmt mir den Ball aus den Händen. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Doch nur einen Kleinen, er wird sich nun wieder umdrehen und davon gehen. Ohne auch nur etwas zu ahnen... warum ich hier bin... Doch er bleibt. Steht genau vor mir mit dem Ball unter dem Arm und sieht mich fragend an. „Du bist doch aus der 12? Warum noch hier?" Oh mein Gott. Schock. Mein Herz bleibt stehen und gefriert. Ich habe mir keine Ausrede bereit gelegt!  
„Ach, das ist so weil..." „Yami! Kommen Sie endlich da wieder runter, wir haben noch nicht Schluss!" ruft der Lehrer aufgebracht und unterstreicht den Befehl mit einem schrillen Ton aus seiner Trillerpfeife. Gerettet... Dieser Typ sollte wirklich geheiligt werden. Mich noch einmal kurz betrachtend dreht sich Yami schließlich um und läuft zu seinem Team zurück. Gedankenverloren starre ich ihm nach, bevor ich mich wieder mir selbst widme. Ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen. Schon so lange sitze ich hier, doch anstatt mir zu überlegen, was ich tue, wenn mich jemand fragt warum ich hier sitze, schaue ich einfach nur auf das Spielfeld. Für einen Moment weicht mein Blick wieder zu dem Platz an dem er steht. Eigentlich ist es lächerlich was ich hier mache. Er wird nie solche Gefühle haben, wie ich für ihn, das weiß ich. Und doch sitze ich jeden Donnerstag hier und muss ihm zuschauen.

Leise seufze ich auf. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt zu Hause sein und vor meinem Mathematikbuch sitzen. In zwei Tagen ist die letzte Klausur in dem Fach und ich habe noch nicht mal begonnen zu lernen... Durch den Abschlusspfiff werde ich jedoch wieder aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Suchend blicke ich mich um. Yami scheint schon gegangen zu sein. „Hmpf..."

Langsam verlasse ich das leere Gebäude und gehe den Weg vor mir entlang. Warum muss es im Januar auch so verdammt kalt sein? Zitternd ziehe ich meinen Schal enger. Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „ Hi du!" Ich blicke in das lächelnde Gesicht von... „YAMI!" „Oh.. habe ich dich erschreckt? Tut mir leid... Aber, woher kennst du denn meinen Namen?" Nun strahlen seine so geheimnisvollen Augen Überraschung aus. Ich starre für einen Moment in diese zwei Amethyste hinein, schaffe es aber gerade noch mich wieder rumzureißen. „Also.. ähm.." Verdammt, überleg Yugi! „Deine Freunde haben dich so gerufen.." Ein Glück.. „Achso. Sag, was machst du denn ganz alleine hier? Und um diese Uhrzeit?" Fragend schaut er auf seine Uhr und abwechselnd zu mir. „ Oh...ich, ich ähm.. hab auf einen Freund gewartet...weiter nichts." „Und wo ist er?" „ Naja, das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären..." Verlegen betrachte ich meine Schuhe, die langsam jeweils einen Schritt vor den andern setzen. Eine Weile spüre ich Yamis Blick auf mir ruhen, bis er aufblickt und mich weiter fragt. „Wohin musst du eigentlich?" „Nach Hause. Dort vorne ist meine Busstation. Ab da dauert es nicht mehr lange. Warum?" „Ach nur so...aber dann haben wir ja den selben Weg..." Ich spüre gerade wie mein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht. Yami und ich derselbe Weg? Ich hoffe ich träume nicht!  
„Wirklich? DAS IST JA...toll." Reg dich ab Yugi...sonst hält er dich noch für komplett bescheuert.

Yamis Sicht

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln kommt über meine Lippen. Dieser Junge ist anders als die, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe. Er wirkt so unschuldig und schutzbedürftig, aber gleich strahlt er so viel Freundlichkeit aus... Um die eben entstandene Stille wieder zu brechen, forsche ich weiter nach. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du scheinst mir nicht älter als sechszehn.." „Ähm...ich bin siebzehn und gehe in die 12. Klasse, aber egal." „Oh tut mir leid..." Entschuldigend schaue ich dem um - einen - Kopf - Kleineren in die Augen. Doch diese zeigen keinen Anflug von Ärgernis. Erleichtert atme ich wieder aus... „Ich gehe in die 13. Schulstufe und bin neunzehn..." „Ich weiß." Verwirrt und zugleich überrascht schaue ich ihn an. „Woher weißt du das? Sind wir uns denn schon mal begegnet?" Der Kleine bleibt stehen, so wie ich auch. Mit ein kleinwenig Panik starrt er mich an. Habe ich jetzt was Falsches gesagt? Oder ist ihm die Frage einfach nur unangenehm? Im selben Moment ertappe ich mich selber, wie viel ich doch über diesen Jungen nachdenke. Schon komisch, aber irgendwie verständlich. Dieser Mensch scheint nicht ganz die Wahrheit zu sprechen... das weiß ich. Oder zumindest sagt mir das mein Gefühl. Trotzdem wäre es interessant zu erfahren, was in ihm vorgeht. Andererseits erklärt das natürlich nicht, warum er jeden Donnerstag unserem Basketballspiel zuschaut. Ein Gedanke schießt durch meinen Kopf und augenblicklich muss ich verschmitzt lächeln.  
Von wegen auf einen Freund warten. Es war ganz sicher wegen dieser Kaikyo aus dem anderen Team.. Ich weiß gar nicht, was alle an der finden.. Naja ich bin ja auch der Falsche und das zu beurteilen.. Sollen sie ihr doch alle nachstellen.

„Ich sehe dich oft in den Anbau extra für eure Stufe gehen, nichts weiter..." Ohne zu zögern geht der Junge weiter. Etwas perplex starre ich ihm nach. Also das war es. Naja, auf so was hätte ich auch kommen können.

Ich setze meinen Weg ebenfalls fort und komme wieder bei dem Kleinen an. Er scheint über etwas nachzudenken.  
Ich wende meinen Blick wieder von ihm und sehe unsere Bushaltestelle. Auch er scheint sie gesehen zu haben, denn er geht direkt auf die Sitzbank, die neben dem Schild steht zu. Schweigend sitzen wir eine Zeit lang nebeneinander. Kurz darauf ist auch der Bus schon da und wir steigen ein. Ich folge dem Kleinen bis in die letzte Sitzreihe und setze mich dann neben ihn.

Jetzt sitzen wir schon seit 10 Minuten hier und je länger ich ihn neben mir anstarre, wie er aus dem Fenster schaut, desto mehr hab ich das Gefühl in einfach beschützen zu wollen, am Besten vor allem und jedem. Ein Schmunzeln kommt über meine Lippen. Erst jetzt merke ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns beiden. Ob wir verwandt sind? Nein, ich glaube nicht, denn seine Hautfarbe scheint nicht ihren Ursprung aus Ägypten zu haben. Erstaunt betrachte das Innere des Busses. Wir sind anscheinend die einzigen Fahrgäste, denn die Sitzreihen vor mir sind leer. Naja was solls... „Und...wie ist die 13. Schulstufe so? Sehr schwierig?" Plötzlich ist das Gesicht des Jungen nicht mehr mit Traurigkeit gefüllt, wie zuvor, sondern strahlen eine gewisse Interesse aus. Augenblicklich erinnert mich der Kleine irgendwie an mich selber. Diesen Blick kenne ich sonst nur von mir, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich genauso eine Unschuld in den Augen habe, wenn ich so schaue. Grinsend betrachte ich ihn. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
„Hey Yami!" „Äh ja?" Verärgert zieht der Kleine eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab dich was gefragt..." „Entschuldige...was wolltest du denn"  
Man wie kann mir den so was schon wieder passieren? Sonst bin ich doch auch nicht so abwesend!  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob deine jetzige Schulstufe schwer ist?" Nun bekomme ich einen ernsteren Blick in meinen Augen. „ Ja leider...sie ist verdammt schwer. Warum?" Abweichend nimmt der Kleine seine Hand und schüttelt sie. „Ach, ich wollte nur fragen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin ob, wenn die 13. Klasse so schwierig ist, ich nicht lieber wiederholen sollte." Ein leicht - roter Schimmer von Verlegenheit bildet sich auf seinen Wangen. „Ich habe doch jetzt schon so große Probleme in Mathematik..." „Mhmm...ich weiß nicht, aber wenn du willst dann kann ich dir ja ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben." Grinsend schaue ich zu ihm runter. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ist mir auf jeden Fall lieber, wenn er lächelt. „Wirklich? Das wäre echt super! Ich mein...ich würd' mich freuen, wenn du mir helfen könntest,... aber du hast doch sicher selber genug Probleme..?" Zugleich überrascht, dass er sich so gefreut hat und auch, dass er sich sofort um mich Sorgen macht, lächle ich ihn an. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein...! Aber, lass uns das am Besten ein anderes Mal klären, denn ich steige die Nächste aus und schließlich kenne ich nicht mal deinen Namen." Nun ist es er, der lächelt. „ Mein Name ist Yugi. Yugi Mutou." „ Okay, Yugi, ich melde mich einfach bei dir, in Ordnung?" Ein kräftiges Nicken ist die Antwort, bevor ich ihm schnell meine Hand reiche, die Türen aufgehen und ich wieder die klirrende Kälte spüre, die mir ins Gesicht bläst. Trotzdem kann das Wetter diesmal an meinem Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Glück nichts ändern. Lächelnd mache ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Yugis Sicht

Ich weiß gar nicht, ob in meinem Herzen genug Platz für soviel Freude ist, die ich krampfhaft versuche nicht herauszuschreien. Mir erscheint es unglaublich, was da gerade die letzte halbe Stunde passiert ist. Yami hat mir seine Hilfe in der Schule angeboten, mit mir geredet und mir die Hand geschüttelt! Noch dazu hat er neben mir gesessen!  
Zufrieden schaue ich den jetzt leeren Platz neben mir an. Ich weiß, dass diese Schwärmerei mit 17 lächerlich ist, aber im Moment ist mir das so ziemlich egal.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen steige ich aus dem Bus, der nun die Endstation erreicht hat. So schnell ich kann, flitze ich zu dem kleinen Gebäude, dass mein Großvater und ich bewohnen und das zugleich auch ein Spieleladen ist, und klopfe an die Holztür. Mich böse betrachtend öffnet dieser mir auch sogleich und schaut mich nun durchdringlich an. „Yugi, zum hundertsten Mal! Du sollst doch gleich nach Volleyball nach Hause kommen! Du weißt doch, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache...noch dazu solltest du doch für deine Klausur lernen!" Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich ihm erzählen soll, weshalb ich immer wie festgenagelt noch in der Schule hocke, nur um Yami zu sehen. Entschlossen entscheide ich mich dagegen.  
Er würde es nicht verstehen, ja sogar mich vielleicht für verrückt halten, weil ich für einen 19-jährigen schwärme. Lieber nichts sagen und die altbewerten Methoden benutzen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass zu den schlechten Noten ein Rauswurf hinzukommt.  
„YUGI, hörst du mir zu?" „Ja Großvater. Tut mir leid...ich hab...mit Joey die Tafeln sauber machen müssen!" „Ach wirklich?" „Ja, ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich nächstes Mal mehr beeilen.." Entschuldigend schaue ich ihn an, doch er zeigt keine Anstalten mich ins Haus zu lassen. „Willst du mir nicht lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Joey hat nämlich vor 30 Minuten angerufen und wollte wissen, was ihr in Englisch aufhabt"  
Geschockt starre ich in die Augen meines Großvaters. So was hatte ich befürchtet...

Mein Herz rast... verdammt, all die anderen Donnerstage war es gut gegangen... Und ausgerechnet heute... Heute wo Yami mich das erste Mal richtig bemerkt hat.. Ich war ja so verdammt glücklich. Aber ich bin so verdammt leichtsinnig.. wie konnte ich glauben, dass diese Freude lange anhält?

Ich schwanke zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge. Ich könnte die Wahrheit als Lüge übertragen. In der 13. Stufe gibt es doch diese Kaikyo, die wird doch von der halben Schule angehimmelt.. Dann müsste ich Großvater zumindest nicht sagen, dass ich wohl wahrscheinlich... Ach Himmel, ich weiß doch auch nicht weiter! Ich will, dass alles nicht länger für mich behalten! Ich will die Freude von heute in meinem Herzen mit jemandem teilen! Ich will auch mit meinem Schmerz nicht allein sein... Ich will reden, aber es ist so als würde mir eine klebrige Masse den Mund zusammenhalten... Die Angst...

Ich sehe Großvater an – sehe, dass er sich ehrlich Sorgen gemacht hat. Er hat eine lange Lebenserfahrung, ich werde mich ihm anvertrauen. Er kann sicher sagen, ob ich mir ernsthafte Gedanken um meine Polung machen sollte oder ob es bloß eine Schwärmerei ist. Obwohl in einem halben Jahr werde ich bereits volljährig. Ich seufze noch einmal tief und sehe Opa dann in die Augen. Ich nicke bereitwillig und ein leises „Okay.." entkommt meinen Lippen.

Yamis Sicht

„Auf was habe ich mich da wieder eingelassen...", seufze ich und knalle die Tür hinter mir zu. Meine Eltern arbeiten noch... Na zum Glück, diese bescheuerten Besserwisser.. ich komme überhaupt kein Stück zur Zeit mit ihnen klar. Wütend knall ich meine Sporttasche mitten in den Gang – sollen sie sie doch wegräumen – und lasse mich dann zu aller erst auf die große Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen. Greife im Fall nach der Fernbedienung neben mir, auf dem Glastisch und schalte einen Musiksender ein. Drehe den Ton immer lauter und lauter. Ich muss einfach alles in mir übertonen!

So kommt es auch dazu, dass ich das Telefon oben in meinem Zimmer nicht höre, dessen Anrufer es bereits zum fünften Mal bei mir probiert. Auch bemerke ich den Anrufbeantworter nicht, dessen rotes Lämpchen leuchtet, um auf eine hinterlassene Nachricht hinzuweisen, als ich spät abends nach einem weiterem heftigen Streit mit meinen sogenannten Eltern ins Bett gehe. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihn gestern versehentlich unter einer Flut von Computerzeitungen hab verschwinden lassen. Aus lauter Frust nach diesem Streit vergesse ich sogar mir den Wecker für Morgen früh zu stellen. 


	2. Chujitsu

Yamis Sicht

Laut schreiend und auf mich rumhackend übernimmt diese Funktion dafür am nächsten Morgen meine Mutter. Sie hat es wohl immer noch nicht aufgegeben mich mit ihrem Geschrei „zur Ordnung" rufen zu wollen. Langsam wär's mir lieber, sie würde mich, wie auch mein Vater, größernteils ignorieren. Ich bin halt so wie ich bin..

Total entnervt fahre ich mal wieder zur Schule. Warum geh ich überhaupt noch die letzten drei Wochen hin? Hat eh kein Zweck mehr... Ich weiß eh schon, dass ich's dieses Mal nicht schaff'..

Ich komme in der Schule an, alles so wie immer... Alle Grüppchen stehen wie jeden Morgen zusammen und quatschen fröhlich vor sich hin. Ich habe keine Lust mich zu meiner sogenannten Clique zu stellen... Ich kämpfe mich durch den kleinen Flur bis zur Einganghalle vor. Dort setze ich mich an einen der rumstehenden Stühle und rücke damit an einen der Tische. Darauf verschränke ich dann meine Arme und lege müde meinen Kopf darauf. Zum Zeichen, dass ich nicht gestört werden will lege ich die blaue Jacke meiner Schuluniform über meinen Kopf. Das zerzaust mir zwar die eben mühsam erstellte Frisur, aber was solls... Ich habe ja noch 15 Minuten Zeit bis Unterrichtsbeginn. Das dieser dumme Bus auch immer so früh schon fahren muss...

Ich habe heute Nacht kaum geschlafen... Mir ist gerade so ziemlich alles egal. Zu viele Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, als dass ich mich hätte entspannen können. Meine Eltern verstehen auch gar nichts... 

„Guten Morgen Yami-chan!" Sofort erkenne ich die Person neben mir, obwohl ich sie nicht mal sehen brauch. Munter reißt er mir die Jacke vom Kopf und zieht mich an der Schulter vom Tisch. „Hey Süßer, lass mich raten, deine Alten wieder? Ich hab dir doch schon soo oft gesagt, lass sie reden! Sie sind halt zu engstirnig um zu verstehen, dass es nicht auf das Geschlecht ankommt, was man liebt... Wir haben bald unser Abi, dann suchst du dir eine super Arbeit und schon bist du da raus! Ich hab dich gestern übrigens versucht x-mal anzurufen!" „Mhhm.. Sorry, hab ich nicht gemerkt..", murmle ich vielsagend vor mich hin und starre aus dem Fenster. „Yaaaaamii Atem! Hörst du auf dich deinem Namen entsprechend zu benehmen?" redet Chujitsu mit einer für mich um diese Zeit unverständlichen guten Laune auf mich ein. „Tut mir leid Chujitsu... Am Besten, lässt du mich im Moment in Ruhe, mir geht es wirklich mies. Ist nichts gegen dich Schatz, wirklich..", flüstere ich und es tut mir leid, ihn so abweisen zu müssen. „Da weiß ich eine gute Medizin..", grinst mich Chujitsu an und ehe ich ausgewertet hab, worüber er spricht, hat er mich auch schon zu sich hochgezogen, hält mich engumschlungen und presst stürmisch seine Lippen auf meine. Ich seufze leicht auf... Die Wärme die von ihm ausgeht tut gut... Ich glaube Chujitsu hat Recht, Zärtlichkeiten sind das, was ich nun zur Abwechselung mal brauche. Sanft erwidere ich seinen Kuss und lege dann traurig meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen... Wir sind jetzt schon fünf Monate zusammen. Aber er macht mich nicht wieder wirklich glücklich... Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich die letzten Wochen über Dauerstress mit meinen Eltern habe. Sie akzeptieren nicht, dass ich schwul bin.. Was musste ich alles ertagen in letzter Zeit..? Ich kann im Moment nicht mehr. Ich hab nichts, was mir neue Kraft gibt... Ich genieße es und schließe erleichtert die Augen, als Chujitsu leicht an meinem Ohrläppchen knabbert. Doch es fühlt sich nicht mehr so prickelnd an, wie am Anfang.. mit der Zeit ist der Zauber verblasst... Aber es tut gut.

Ich brauche mich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, mit welchen blöden Blicken uns die Anderen hier in der Eingangshalle nun anstarren werden. Ist halt Gewöhnungssache. Dass unter den Schülern die an uns vorbei in die Klassenzimmer gehen, auch der sympathische, kleine Junge von gestern ist, der uns mit leeren Augen anstarrt, bemerke ich nicht.

Yugis Sicht

Immer weiter renne ich den vor mir liegenden Gang...Ich höre die Rufe nicht, die mir die Schüler nachschreien, weil ich sie womöglich angerempelt habe. Das Einzige was mir noch durch den Kopf geht, ist das ich hier weg muss. Einfach weg.  
Andauernd frage ich mich, warum ich alles um mich nicht wahrnehmen kann, aber dieses schreckliche Bild dagegen sich so in meinen Kopf einbrennen konnte.

Ich renne weiter. Langsam spüre ich wie sich einzelne Tränen den Weg über meine Wangen bannen. So sehr ich auch versuche stark zu sein, dieses Gefühl von Traurigkeit ist stärker. Für einen Moment bleibe ich stehen. Durch meine verheulten Augen kann ich ein mir bekanntes Haus ausmachen...doch jetzt zu Joey zu gehen erscheint mir als ziemlich schlecht. Sein gutes Zureden würde mir doch auch nicht helfen. Aber was denk ich hier.. er ist eh in der Schule.  
Wieder spüre ich Tränen aufsteigen. Ich versuche verzweifelt sie mir aus den Augen zu wischen, doch diese kommen so schnell, dass ich es schließlich aufgebe...

Das Gespräch mit Großvater war umsonst. Auch das endlose Warten jeden Donnerstag. All das hätte ich mir sparen können... Er ist bereits vergeben... aber nun ist es sowieso zu spät. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Yami, Schwarm aller Mädchen...und Jungen... sollte sich für so einen kleinen Zwerg interessieren? Was für ein idiotischer Gedanke. Ich setze meinen Weg gehend fort und komme schließlich an meinem Lieblingsort an. Dem Meer.  
Es hat so eine beruhigende Wirkung, wie ich finde. Doch auch dieses kann mir nicht helfen Etwas zu vergessen. Ich kann meine Tränen nun nicht mehr von dem inzwischen eingesetzten Regen unterscheiden. Beide kommen genauso schnell über mein Gesicht, wie sie auch wieder gehen. Ich lasse mich in den durchnässten Sand nieder. Alles was für mich Bedeutung hatte, ist verloren, das wird mir schließlich klar. Doch ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hätte mich diesen rufenden Klippen und dem jaulenden Meer hinzugeben und hineinzuspringen. So viele Leute bauen auf mir. Leider wissen sie nicht, dass sie damit einen großen Fehler machen.  
Ich werde diese Schulstufe nicht schaffen. Auch weiterhin für die Menschen, die ich Freunde nenne, kann ich nicht da sein. Zuviel hat mich zerstört. Oder besser Jemand. Der Mensch, ihn den ich gestern noch so viele Erwartungen gesetzt habe. Der Mensch den ich... den ich.  
Schmerzlich verdränge ich die letzten Gedanken und verfalle in einen hemmungslosen Weinkrampf.

Warum musst du mir das antun? Warum? Hast du gestern nichts bemerkt?

Ich kann nicht mehr...ich spüre, wie ich keine Tränen mehr habe, die ich weinen könnte. Leise jappse ich auf. Mir ist ungewöhnlich schlecht. So schlecht das.  
„ Mist..." Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Brechreiz. Schmerzerfüllt halte ich meinen Bauch mit meinen Händen und atme schnell ein und aus. Ich versuche mich so gut es geht zu beruhigen, doch der Kloß, der in meinem Hals steckt wird immer größer.  
Zitternd schließe ich die Augen und lasse es nun doch zu. Mein karges Frühstück, das ich aus Vorfreude auf diesen Tag kaum runter bekommen habe, taucht nun wieder auf. Ich spüre meinen leeren Magen und diese verdammten Schmerzen, die meine Seele nun bewohnen und wahrscheinlich auch für lange Zeit erhalten bleiben.  
Ich richte mich wieder auf und schaue auf meine Uhr. Seit zwei Stunden bin ich schon hier. Ob mich jemand vermissen wird?  
Natürlich. Aber leider nicht die Person, von der ich es mir wünsche.  
Kurz überlege ich, ob ich zurück in die Schule gehen soll und einfach eine meiner Ausreden vortragen soll. Ich stehe auf, falle aber sogleich wieder auf meine Knie, da sich mein Magen gefährlich zusammenzieht.  
Ich bleibe schluchzend im Sand sitzen. Alles habe ich mir verbockt...Morgen ist diese verdammte Klausur in Mathematik und ich werde sie zu hundert Prozent in den Sand setzen.

Andererseits...ist jetzt sowieso alles egal. Ob ich diese Klasse schaffe oder nicht ist wohl mein geringstes Problem. Tief grabe ich meine Finger in den Sand, der inzwischen von dem immer stärker werdenden Regen völlig aufgeweicht ist. Ich spüre wieder meine aufkommenden Tränen.  
"Wieso...wieso musste es gerade so kommen?"

Noch einmal rapple ich mich auf. Zitternd stehe ich auf meinen Beinen und klammere mich verzweifelt an eine, mir nahe liegende Wand. Doch kaum zwei Schritte weiter gibt mein Magen schließlich doch nach und bringt nun auch den letzten Rest hervor, den ich hatte.  
Irgendjemand hatte mir mal erzählt, dass sich die Probleme eines Menschen auch körperlich zeigen können. Jetzt glaube ich ihm voll und ganz...

Ich gebe nach und lasse mich verzweifelt, an der Wand angelehnt nieder. Schwer atme ich ein und aus. Aus Panik wieder in einen Brechreiz zu verfallen, schließe ich die Augen und versuche mich abzulenken. Schlagartig reiße ich die Augen wieder auf. Jetzt verfolgt mich dieses Bild sogar bis in meine Gedankenwelt! Streng schaue ich auf meinen Körper, während ich ein Schluchzen unterdrücke. Es muss doch zu schaffen sein, mit Wille und ein ganz klein wenig Kraft, dieses Stück wertloses Etwas zu bewegen!  
Ich krieche auf allen Vieren die Mauer solang entlang, bis ich das Ende des Strandes sehen kann. Noch einige Male verkrampft sich mein Magen, bevor ich an dem Gelände ankomme, an dem ich mich abstützen kann. Es klammernd entlang schlurfend, komme ich zu meiner Bushaltestelle an.  
Auf der Bank sitzend, starre ich auf den Asphalt, der immer wieder von kleinen, schweren Punkten getroffen wird, die schließlich zusammenlaufen und einen kleinen Bach am Gehsteigrand bilden. Eine Weile betrachte ich das Ereignis schweigend, bis ich den Bus bemerke, der bereits vor mir steht und darauf wartet, dass ich einsteige.

Warum fahre ich eigentlich nach Hause? Großvater ist sowieso nicht da, da er einen Freund für 5 Tage besuchen gegangen ist. Aber vielleicht ist es genau das was ich brauche, um wieder zu mir zu kommen... Einsamkeit.

Ich steige in den Bus ein und setze mich in die letzte Reihe. Ja, das Beste wird sein, wenn ich einfach nach Hause fahre. Noch einmal schaue ich auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass die 13. Klasse schon ausgehabt haben muss. Seufzend und mit vereinzelten Tränen in den Augen, drehe ich meinen Kopf in Richtung Fenster und schaue, soweit es meine Tränen zulassen, hinaus.

Eine halbe Stunde verschwinden auch die letzten Fahrgäste aus dem Bus. Denn nicht viele Personen müssen zur Endstation. Ich bemerke dies alles jedoch kaum, der Schmerz, der in meinem Herzen wohnt, lähmt mich und meinen Sinn für die Realität.

Der Bus hat gehalten und der Fahrer steigt aus, holt sich eine Zigarette heraus und zündet sie an. Genüsslich zieht er daran. Eine Weile betrachte ich ihn.

Was wäre wenn ich so etwas tun würde? Ich bin schließlich 17...erlaubt wäre es mir.

Energisch schüttle ich den Kopf, sodass weitere Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Auf die falsche Bahn zu geraten, würde mir nicht helfen. Es macht das alles nur schlimmer, das weiß ich.  
Trotzdem. Der alleinige Gedanke daran, scheint schon Wunder zu bewirken. Mit jedem Weiteren verschwindet dieses schreckliche Bild vor meinen Augen mehr...

Ich steige aus dem Bus und komme an einer dieser kleinen Geschäfte vorbei, die sich Traffik nennen. Meine Schritte werden langsamer und ich drehe mich um. Etwas zögernd mache ich die Tür auf.  
„Ja bitte?" Eine ältere Frau blickt mich mit ihren glasigen Augen an. Anscheinend scheint sie auf meine Antwort zu warten. Kurz mustere ich sie. Sie hält ein zerknülltes Taschentuch in der einen Hand und in der Anderen.. „Was möchtest du Kleiner"  
Erschrocken schaue ich ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Oh...ähm, ich möchte bitte... ein Päckchen Taschentücher und.  
Zitternd spreche ich die letzten Wörter aus.  
...ein,.. ein Päckchen...Zigaretten"  
Gelangweilt schaut sie mich an.  
„War's das"  
Zögernd nicke ich.  
„Das macht dann 2500 Yen"  
Schnell ziehe ich ihr das Päckchen aus der Hand und lasse es in meiner Jacke verschwinden. Dann nehme ich die Taschentücher und verlasse das Geschäft hastig.

Ich setzte meinen Weg nach Hause fort.  
Fünf Minuten später erreiche ich mein Ziel auch. Mit letzten Kräften ziehe ich die Tür auf und lasse mich dann auf den Boden fallen.  
Eine Weile bleibe ich erschöpft so liegen. Ich spüre wieder den erneuten Aufstand meines Magens. Langsam krieche ich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf das Sofa lege. Ich halte mir meinen schmerzhaften Bauch eine Weile, bevor ich mich zitternd aufrichte. Noch einmal presse ich meine Augen zusammen, die die letzten Tränen hinunterrollen lassen und krame vorsichtig in meiner Jackentasche. Lange starre ich das Päckchen an, bevor ich ganz langsam die Außenhülle weg reiße.  
Ich nehme mir eine Zigarette hinaus und starre sie in meiner Hand an. Dann nehme ich mir ein Feuerzeug, das auf dem Glastisch vor mir liegt und lege es auf meinen Schoß.

Soll ich?

Noch einmal schießt mir das Bild in den Kopf, was mich immer weiter verzweifeln lässt und schließlich auch überzeugt. Ich nehme die Zigarette in den Mund, zünde sie an und ziehe dabei vorsichtig daran. Sofort verkrampft sich in mir alles und ein Hustanfall überfällt mich.  
Noch einmal ziehe ich daran. Diesmal ist es nicht so schlimm.  
Ich schließe meine Augen, lege eine Hand neben mich und mache noch einen Zug.  
Es tut gut.  
Es lässt mich alles, wenn auch für kurze Zeit, vergessen.  
Erst jetzt bemerke ich die Einsamkeit in mir. Spüre, wie sie immer größer wird.  
Ich lasse von der Zigarette ab. Sie liegt stumm zwischen Zeige - und Mittelfinger. Immer mehr erkenne ich, dass er dies in mir unterdrücken konnte.  
Meine Augen starren ins Leere. Ich muss nicht in den Spiegel schauen um zu wissen, dass ich wahrscheinlich schwarze Ringe unter den Augen habe und dass mein Gesicht kahlweiß ist.  
Nein. Das weiß ich alleine.. Ich starre auf meine Zigarette in meiner rechten Hand. Sie ist schon soweit runtergebrannt, dass die heiße Asche meine Haut berührt. Anscheinend muss sie schon länger in der Lage sein, da meine beiden Finger, die sie halten, zwei tiefrote Flecken in der Innenseite aufweißen. Ich dämpfe sie in dem Aschenbecher vor mir. Etwas Asche liegt auch auf meiner Hose, worauf ich aufstehe und ins Bad schlurfe. Ich ziehe sie mir aus und werfe sie in den Wäschekorb neben dem Waschbecken. Dann betrachte ich mich kurz im Spiegel. Ich hatte Recht.  
Schließlich ziehe ich mir auch den Rest meiner Schuluniform aus, worauf mein Magen sich krümmt und ich kurz auf die Knie falle. Ich krabble in die Dusche und drehe heiß auf. Der Regen und die Kälte haben mich wohl doch etwas frieren lassen.

„Ich hätte bei zehn Grad draußen wohl doch meine Jacke aus der Schule nehmen sollen"  
Ich seufze auf. Langsam wärmt sich mein eiskalter Körper auf und ich spüre in unter mir beben. Ich lasse meinen Blick auf meiner rechten Hand ruhen und spüre erst jetzt, dass das brennend - heiße Wasser an den zwei Brandflecken ein entsetzlich, schmerzendes Pochen ausgelöst hat.  
Ich drehe den Wasserstrahl ab und nehme mir eines der vielen Handtücher aus einem kleinen Kästchen. Während ich es mir um die Hüften wickle, mache ich mich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer, in dem ich mich auf das Bett fallen lasse.

Ich schaue auf die Seite und schließe dann die Augen, das Pochen in meinen Fingern wird stärker. Verärgert öffne ich die Augen wieder und setze mich auf. Mit der linken Hand stützend, stehe ich auf und gehe wieder nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Unfallkasten steht. Ich mache ihn auf, hole die Brandwundsalbe heraus und schmiere sie mir auf die zwei Finger. „Aua!" Warum muss das verdammte Zeug auch so weh tun!  
Noch einmal betrachte ich meine Leistung und gehe dann in mein Zimmer, indem ich mir eine meiner Shorts schnappe und sie anziehe. Flüchtig betrachte ich den Schreibtisch, wo mein Mathematikbuch aufgeschlagen liegt. Jetzt zu lernen hätte eh keinen Sinn...Schon allein deswegen, weil ich es sowieso nicht verstehe.  
Plötzlich fällt mir Yami's Versprechen ein.  
Die Nachhilfe kann ich ja demnach vergessen.  
Leider wird mir bewusst, dass ich Yami dies auch sagen muss. Aber unter die Augen werde ich ihm nie wieder schauen können, das weiß ich. „Am Besten ich rufe ihn an... Hoffentlich find ich ihn im Telefonbuch"  
Ich schlurfe wieder hinunter, hole das große gelbe Buch aus einer Schublade und lasse mich auf dem Sofa nieder. Schnell ist er gefunden, wie ich es mir gedacht habe gibt es in Domino City nicht sonderlich viele Einwohner ägyptischer Abstammung die dazu noch „Atem" heißen. Geschockt stelle ich fest, dass es bis zu ihm lediglich eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß ist.

Langsam nehme ich das schnurlose Telefon in die Hand.  
Zitternd wähle ich seine Nummer... Ich merke wie sich wieder alles in mir zusammenkrampft, meine Hände sind eiskalt. Es fällt mir schwer den Hörer zu halten. Endlich erscheint das Freizeichen im Hörer. Innerlich lege ich mir schon mal die Wörter zurrecht, falls einer seiner Eltern drangehen sollte. Wenn es Yami selbst ist.. dann stehe mir Gott bei, dass ich überhaupt eine vernünftige Silbe sprechen kann...

Yamis Sicht

Schlecht gelaunt sitze ich über meiner Zeichnung für den Kunst Leistungskurs. Verflucht, morgen ist letzter Abgabetermin und was hat Yami bisher vollbracht? Genau, so gut wie nichts hab ich auf dem Blatt. „Ach, alles Mist!" ärgere ich mich und drücke die Kreide zu fest auf das Graupapier. Von dieser bricht ein Großteil der Malspitze ab, so dass sie viel zu breit zum weiterzeichnen ist. „Scheiße!" fluche ich und greife nach dem Anspitzer. Also wenn jetzt noch irgendwas passiert raste ich aus! – denke ich und gebe mir die größte Mühe trotz der Wut im Bauch den Kreidestift vorsichtig zu spitzen.

Plötzlich klingelt zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Telefon. Argh, das wird wer für meine Eltern sein – die können mich mal! Oder wenn es Chujitsu ist? Aber wieso sollt er mich anrufen? Und wenn schon... Ich will meine Ruhe.  
Wie immer meldet sich nach dem fünften Klingeln der Anrufbeantworter. Jetzt muss ich auch noch diese ätzende Stimme meiner Mutter ertragen, obwohl sie gar nicht hier ist!

„...Hallo... Ähm, hier ist Yugi Mutou... Yami.. Ich wollt nicht lange stören. E..eigentlich wollte ich dir nur eben Bescheid..." „Hallo Yugi! Ich bin's, Yami. Tut mir leid, ich habe das Telefon nicht so schnell gefunden..", lüge ich schnell.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich plötzlich in mich gefahren ist. Was hat mich bloß dazu bewegt? Als ich den Kleinen so sprechen gehört habe, musste ich das Gespräch einfach annehmen. Aber seine Stimme klingt irgendwie gar nicht mehr so froh wie gestern. Ich seufze tief das Kunstbild wieder zu vernachlässigen und beschließe für ihn die Seelsorge zu spielen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich störe... Ich hoffe ich halte dich nicht von der Arbeit ab... wenn die 13. Klasse so schwierig ist. Ich"  
„Ist schon okay, hab eh nur gerade dumm rumgesessen. Was hast du auf dem Herzen Yugi?" Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, was erzähle ich hier? Aber ich bin viel zu gut für diese Welt um ihn einfach abzuwimmeln. „Also... Ich wollte sagen, dass das mit der Nachhilfe nichts wird... Aber Danke noch mal... Über das Angebot hatte ich mich wirklich gefreut..." In kleinen Bruchteilen von Sekunden wo es ihm nicht gelingt seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten erkenne ich, wie deprimiert er wirklich ist. Plötzlich fängt er aus heiterem Himmel an zu husten – ich glaube er versucht damit zu verhindern dass ich bemerke, dass er den Tränen nahe ist. Doch es ist zu spät. Wer hat diesem zarten Wesen bloß so viel Leid zugefügt? Irgendwie erkenne ich mich wieder selbst in ihm. Ob er auch Stress mit seinen Eltern hat?  
„Alles in Ordnung Yugi? Wenn du Probleme hast, ich höre dir gerne zu. Vielleicht kann ich dir einen Rat geben..." „Nein, nein!" kommt es hastig. Aber dieses Mal habe ich nicht gelogen: Andere beraten und helfen kann ich gut, nur mir selbst nicht. „Es geht schon wirklich. Ich wollte nur eben sagen, dass es nichts wird und du dich nicht mehr bei mir melden brauchst!" „Warum denn auf einmal? Haben es dir deine Eltern verboten oder was? Glaub mir, ich kann.." „Danke Yami. Auf wiedersehen..."

Und schon hat er aufgelegt. Gleichmäßig tutet mir das Telefon ins Ohr. Er ist schon komisch.. Naja was soll's, frag ich ihn halt morgen in der Schule nochmal deswegen. Oh man.. wieder Samstag und wir müssen hin.. Ich bin müde, ich brauche Ferien.. 


	3. Dritter Tag

Yamis Sicht

Ich ziehe mir widerwillig die Stöpsel meines Discmans aus den Ohren, als ich das Schulgebäude betrete. Wie fast jeden Morgen höre ich auf der Busfahrt Musik – heute Morgen musste ich sie besonders laut drehen, sonst wäre ich auf der Fahrt wieder eingenickt. Habe gestern noch bis 3 Uhr Nachts an diesem blödem Bild gesessen.  
Direkt hinter dem Eingang hängt das schwarze Brett mit dem Vertretungsplan. Natürlich fällt nichts aus und keiner meiner Lehrer fehlt. Ich will gerade weitergehen, da fällt mein Blick auf den Klausurenplan von heute. Alle Leitungskurse der Schiene 1 der 12. Stufe schreiben heute ja die ersten drei Stunden ihre Arbeiten. Sagte Yugi nicht mal was von einer baldigen Matheklausur? Oh je der Arme, er wird wohl im Mathe LK sitzen und muss jetzt ran... Hoffe ihm geht es besser als gestern...

Wo steckt eigentlich Chujitsu heute Morgen? Ich sehe ihn von hier aus gar nicht? Er wollte doch unbedingt mein neues Bild sehen? Beiläufig hebe ich das zusammengerollte Papier in meiner Hand an. Nach dem alltäglichen Gewühle durch die Menge treffe ich endlich auf meine Clique. Doch mein Chujitsu ist nicht bei ihnen?

Yugi Sicht

Schon seit 10 Minuten reden meine Freunde auf mich ein. Merken sie denn nicht, dass sie so alles nur noch schlimmer machen, statt mir zu helfen? Sie bohren immer weiter... Besonders Joey ist aufsässig wie noch nie. Wieso geben sie sich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden, dass sie mir nicht helfen können? Das kann wirklich niemand! Doch... die Zeit... Die heilt gewöhnlich alle Wunden. Aber nicht wenn dauernd darin rumgestochert wird! Soll mich doch die ganze Welt in Ruhe lassen. Bitte!

Ich kann es nicht mehr hören... Abrupt drehe ich mich um und gehe Richtung Hintertür. „Yugi, wo willst du hin!" ruft Tea entsetzt. Ich schweige, gehe einfach weiter. Joey eilt mir nach und packt mich an der Schulter. „Yugi, wo..." „Nur auf Toilette! Darf ich?", entgegne ich gereizt.  
Joey lässt verstört von mir ab und ich verschwinde auf den Hinterhof.

Seitlich am Schulgebäude vorbei gelange ich in eine kleine Nebenstraße. Ein Glück ist mir wenigstens Yami heute noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Ich glaub, dann wäre so ziemlich alles aus.. Ich kann kaum noch stehen.. mein Körper fühlt sich einfach nur schwer an. Ich lehne mich langsam an eine der dicken Kastanienbäume, hier ist es eher ruhig, kaum jemand kommt vorbei. Aber trotzdem zittere ich am ganzen Körper. Ich will da nicht wieder rein.. Vor allem: Ich schreibe Mathe Klausur! Und ich kann nicht mal einen Stift ruhig halten.

Ich erinnere mich an gestern. Nachdem ich mir die Zigarette angezündet hatte schien ein Zauber auf mich gelegt. Das Zittern verschwand und für einen Moment ging es mir besser. Sollte ich noch mal?  
Ein schmerzlicher Blick wandert zu meiner Brandwunde zwischen den Fingern. Ach was solls... Ist eh alles egal.  
Ich ziehe die Packung Zigaretten aus meiner Jackentasche. Darin steckt ein Feuerzeug. Wie ist das eigentlich da reingekommen? Ich registriere schon gar nicht mehr richtig, was ich so alles mache. Seufzend ziehe ich mir einen Glimmstängel aus der Packung und zünde ihn an.  
Wieder muss ich beim ersten Zug husten – habe wohl zu fest gezogen. Bin ja auch Anfänger. Schon nach wenigen Zügen merke ich, wie ich deutlich ruhiger werde... Bis plötzlich von hinten eine Hand regelrecht auf meine Schulter geschlagen wird.

„YUUUGI!", schreit Joey entsetzt und ich zucke fast mit einem Herzstillstand zusammen. „SAG MAL WAS TUST DU DA"  
Verwirrt und zugleich geschockt starre ich ihn an. Doch ich lasse mich jetzt auf keinen Fall aus der Ruhe bringen. Nein.  
Entschlossen schaue ich ihn an. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?" Böse blickt er mich an. Mit einem Mal schlägt er mir die Zigarette aus der rechten Hand. "Verdammt sag du es mir"  
Ich schweige.  
Um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, drehe ich meinen Kopf weg. „ Ich rauche.. was sonst?" Mit meinem rechten Fuß kicke ich einen mir naheliegenden Stein weg. Ich spüre Joeys Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich weiß, dass er mich fassungslos anstarrt. Ich weiß auch, dass er mich jeden Moment am Kragen packen wird und mir eine scheuern wird.

Doch nichts dergleichen passiert.

„Bitte Yugi... tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich weiß zwar nicht was du hast, aber ich werde dich nicht zwingen es mir zu erzählen..."

Doch dringt keines dieser so nett gemeinten Worte zu mir durch. Ich habe auf Durchzug geschaltet. Das Einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich alleine sein will. Ich brauche seine Mitleidsnummer nicht. Ich brauche niemanden!

„Ich lasse dich jetzt in Ruhe. Du sollst jedoch wissen, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Und... gewöhn' dir den Scheiß da ab"  
Mit seiner Hand deutet er auf die Zigarette auf dem Boden. Ich starre ihn mit glasigem Blick an. Doch ich sage nichts... ich lasse es nicht zu schwach zu werden und ihm alles zu erzählen, wo ich mir doch gestern Nacht geschworen habe, mich von niemanden mehr verletzen zu lassen. Und Freunde sind da keine Ausnahme. Auch sie lassen einen nur schwach werden.

Für einen Moment kommt mir ein allzu bekanntes Bild in den Kopf. Ich sehe mich und... meine Freunde auf einer Brücke stehen. Wir alle lachen, da Joey es wieder mal geschafft hat, sich zum Affen zu machen. Ich sehe Joey nach, der gerade um die Ecke verschwindet. Zitternd strecke ich meine Hand in die Luft, um nach ihm zu greifen. Ich versuche ihm nachzuschreien. Doch keine Silbe kommt über meine Lippen. Innerlich schreie ich, dass weiß ich.  
Ich spüre dieses altbekannte Gefühl in mir hochkommen. Gleich werde ich losheulen. Gleich laufe ich ihm nach und entschuldige mich für das alles.  
Doch anstatt diese Routine durchzuführen, greife ich wieder in mein Päckchen mit den Zigaretten und zünde mir eine Neue an. Ich schließe die Augen und lehne mich wieder gegen den Kastanienbaum. Genieße jeden Zug, bis sie fertig ist. Entspanne mich wieder und lasse mich gehen. Vergesse das eben erlebte... so gut es geht.

Um nichts mehr zu denken, lege ich meine Hände auf mein Pult und vergrabe meinen Kopf darin. Erst als eine allzu bekannte Stimme die Klasse erfüllt und die Schülerschar zum schweigen bringt, sehe ich auf. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren beginnt Fr. Yutaka, eine sehr junge strenge Professorin, Zettel zu verteilen, worauf unsere Klausur geschrieben steht.  
Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe...

Um nichts mehr zu denken, lege ich meine Hände auf mein Pult und vergrabe meinen Kopf darin. Erst als eine allzu bekannte Stimme die Klasse erfüllt und die Schülerschar zum schweigen bringt, sehe ich auf. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren beginnt Fr. Yutaka, eine sehr junge, strenge Professorin Zettel zu verteilen, worauf unsere Klausur geschrieben steht.  
Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe.  
Bevor ich meinen erhalte, stehe ich auf und gehe zu ihr. Ich bitte sie mich zu entschuldigen, weil ich ja ach so schreckliche Kopfschmerzen habe. Und schwindelig ist mir am Besten auch noch.  
„Wenn es denn überhaupt nicht geht... Gut, gehen Sie nach Hause und werden Sie gesund! Nachschreibtermin ist in 3 Tagen, merken Sie sich das"  
Ich nicke hastig und greife nach meinem Rucksack. Leise schließe ich die Tür hinter mir. Ein Spaziergang wird mir jetzt sicher gut tun...

Nachdenkend schlendere ich den langen Gang vor mir entlang. Dabei bemerke ich nicht wie mein Unterbewusstsein den Weg nach draußen, zum Anbau der 13. Klassen einschlägt.

Yamis Sicht

Endlich schellt es zur fünf Minuten Pause zwischen den Stunden. Samstags morgens und direkt Doppelstunde Geschichte... Wen interessieren bitte die Meiji Ära im 18. Jahrhundert... versteht die Frau denn nicht, dass ich die halbe Nacht zeichnen musste? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt kurz weggenickt vorhin... ein Glück habe ich einen netten Banknachbarn. Vielleicht sollte ich kurz rausgehen und frische Luft schnappen vor der nächsten Ladung historischem Gela... Erzählungen.

Ich trete auf den Gang und strecke mich noch mal genüsslich. Nachher werde ich mal Chujitsu besuchen gehen, seit wann ist der mal krank? Ich gehe weiter und lehne mich schließlich in die kleine Tür unseres Gebäudes. Plötzlich steht eine Person genau vor mir. Ich werde von dem grellen Sonnenlicht total geblendet und bemerke sie zu spät. Fast wäre sie in mich reingelaufen, hätte ich nicht kurz vorher „Hey! Vorsicht!" gerufen.

„Ent.. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals!" „Yugi..?", überrascht halte ich mir die Hand als Sonnenschutz vor die Augen und blinzele. Seit wann ist die Sonne im Januar schon so hell?  
„Oh... Hallo..", kommt es ziemlich gleichgültig von ihm. „Was machst du denn hier? Du gehörst doch nach da drüben..." Ich nicke dabei mit dem Kopf Richtung Hauptgebäude. Der Kleine scheint mich total zu ignorieren. Er steht regungslos wie eine Statue. Ihm scheint's wohl immer noch nicht besser zu gehen – Aber Moment mal! Sollte er nicht in der Klausur sitzen?

„Was ist los Yugi? Du hast doch jetzt Matheklausur, oder"  
Er schaut weiter nur auf den Boden. Hat er wieder Stress mit seinen Eltern oder Freunden gehabt? Er wird wohl deshalb schwänzen.  
„Hör zu Yugi. Hast du dich krank gemeldet um nicht mitzuschreiben? Dann solltest du dich auf keinen Fall hier öffentlich stattdessen auf dem Gelände rumtreiben! Wenn du gesehen wirst, gibt das üble Probleme. Geh nun wirklich nach Hause... So wie du aussiehst ist das das Beste für dich. Deine Eltern werden dich schon nicht auffressen... Ich muss da im Moment auch so durch einiges durch... Aber sag mal, waren sie es die dir meine Nachhilfe verboten haben?"

Stumm bald er seine Hand zu Fäusten, starrt nur weiterhin auf den Boden. Ein kühler Wind fegt ihm durchs Gesicht – mir nicht, ich stehe weiter im Eingang. Was hat er bloß? Ich hoffe er beeilt sich mit der Antwort... Ich habe nur noch eine Minute Pause. Ein leises Schluchzen kommt von ihm aus. Langsam werde ich wütend, was zieht der hier für eine Show ab? Warum vertrödele ich eigentlich meine Zeit mit diesem 12. Klässler? „Du musst mir nicht sagen was los ist Yugi! Das geht mich nichts an, du kannst es also für dich behalten! Ich will lediglich wissen, was das mit mir soll! Meinst du nicht ich fühle mich dadurch auch verarscht!" Daraufhin fangen seine Schultern leicht an zu zittern, passend zum Schellen, welches das Pausenende einleitet. Was will er noch von mir! Warum bleibt er noch hier?  
„Komm, geh nach Hause! Dass du noch weiter hier bleibst heute scheint nicht sonderlich sinnvoll!", mache ich ihm barsch klar und wende mich ab. Soll er doch machen was er will, ich kenn ihn ja nicht mal richtig. Verdammt, jetzt bekomm ich noch einen Eintrag für 2 verspätete Minuten... Was solls, mein Zeugnis ist eh mieser als mies, da macht eine weitere Verspätung auch nichts mehr.

Ich setzte mich wieder zurück auf meinen Platz. Entschuldige mich kurz und höre dem langweiligen Gerede meiner Geschichtslehrerin zu. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab... Irgendwie überkommt mich ein schlechtes Gewissen.. Ich war nicht gerade nett zu ihm... Wenn er schon mit Leuten die ihm wichtig sind Probleme hat, sollten andere wenigstens freundlich sein.. Aber mir geht es auch gerade ziemlich mies... Da gerate ich schnell außer Kontrolle. Naja, nichts dran zu ändern... er ruht sich jetzt hoffentlich zu Hause aus.

Yugis Sicht

Yami's Rat befolgend, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die aufgekommenen Tränen habe ich schon lange wieder verdrängt. Soll er doch denken was er will von mir.  
Ich habe es nicht länger nötig, ihm Tränen nachzuweinen. Das habe ich jetzt lange genug getan..

Zuhause angekommen, mache ich mich daran, den Saustall von gestern Abend zu beseitigen.  
Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und entleere, den inzwischen vollen Aschenbecher. Auch die Kissen des Sofas bringe ich wieder in die richtige Position. Eine Stunde später ist unser Haus endlich einigermaßen sauber. Etwas verstört schaue ich auf den Kalender, den Großvater vor einer Woche gekauft hat. Alle Donnerstage von diesem Monat sind rot angestrichen. Ich muss kurz über meine frühere Naivität lächeln und reiße dann das Blatt aus dem Kalender.

„Ich glaube ich sollte mir langsam merken, wann ich Volleyball habe..."

Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich diese Tage nicht deswegen gekennzeichnet habe. Es war wegen ihm. Yami. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Nie wieder werde ich mich so einem Menschen hingeben. 


	4. Nach den Ferien

Yugis Sicht

Müde schaue ich aus dem Fenster. Ein Glück, dass ich in der neuen Sitzordnung wieder in der Fensterreihe sitzen kann. Die eine Woche Ferien nach den Zeugnissen ist auch viel zu schnell vergangen.  
Mein Zeugnis an sich war ganz okay. Es hätte besser sein können... Aber durch die letzten paar Wochen im alten Halbjahr mit Yami habe ich bei weitem keine Glanzleistungen erbracht. Das hat mir den Schnitt runtergerissen...

Nachdenklich betrachte ich die Menschen, die in das Schulgebäude stürzen, da es wie aus Eimern regnet. Sollen sie doch nass werden. Sind sie denn aus Zucker? Unter ihnen kann ich auch einen meiner ehemaligen Freunde erkennen. Joey. Er schreitet langsam dem großen Tor entgegen, bevor ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann.  
Leise seufze ich. Ich habe Joey abgewiesen. Noch oft ist er nach dem Vorfall zu mir gekommen und hat mich gefragt, was los sei. Doch ich habe ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen.

Ich habe gelernt. Gelernt was es doch für eine Freude ist alleine zu sein. Wieso habe ich mich früher deswegen so aufgeführt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
Eilig stecke ich meine linke Hand in die Hosentasche. Für einen Moment stocke ich, doch dann spüre ich sie. Gott sei Dank. Ich habe die Zigaretten nicht vergessen. Mein Blick gleitet wieder zu dem Fenster. Erst als unsere Mathematikprofessorin in die Klasse schnellt, stehe ich wie gewöhnlich zur Begrüßung auf und schaue nach vorne.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Leistungskurs. Ah...ich sehe wir haben eine neue Sitzordnung. Jetzt gibt es also doch die Tische für zwei Personen in unseren Räumen.., aber setzt euch mal"  
Ich spüre wie ihr Blick kurz auf mir ruht, da ich der Einzige bin, der keinen Banknachbar hat, ich sitze sogar allein in der kleinen Reihe. Doch dann wendet sie sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
„Ich sehe ihr seid alle erholt aus den Ferien zurück. Fehlt auch keiner"  
Ein Tuscheln geht durch die Klasse, bis ein Mädchen dann aufsteht und mit einem lauten „Nein" ihr die Antwort gibt.  
Missachtend blicke ich sie an. Wie kann man nur so aufmüpfig sein?

"Klasse, ihr bekommt neue Mitschüler. Sie sind aus der 13. Schulstufe zu uns gestoßen." Mit einem Handzeichen winkt sie die vor der Tür stehende Personen hinein. Desinteressiert wandert mein Blick auf diese. Doch wen ich da sehe lässt meine Augen aufreißen.  
„Yami"  
„Das ist euer neuer Mitschüler...Yami Atem. Und hinter ihm Sakura Morisato, sie werden ab jetzt bei uns sein. Ich bitte Sie, nehmen Sie die Beiden freundlich auf. Gut, dann sucht euch einfach einen freien Platz."

Meine Augen weiten sich noch mehr. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Dieser.. Typ setzt sich genau neben mich!  
Schlecht gelaunt lege ich meine Schultasche von dem Sitz neben mir und betrachte Yami kurz. Ich sehe wie er sich lächelnd neben mich setzt.  
Ich schaue wieder aus dem Fenster. Mir ist egal, ob er mich jetzt verwirrt anschaut. Wahrscheinlich wird er gleich wieder so gereizt reagieren, wie das letzte Mal.

Yamis Sicht

Es war ja schon seit Wochen klar, dass ich die 13. Stufe nicht schaffe.. Ich darf mich dieses Mal nicht wieder von meinen Eltern so runterziehen lassen... Ich glaub mittlerweile hab ich eh ein dickeres Fell bekommen. Sie treffen mich mit ihren Schikanen nicht mehr.

Außerdem haben sie eh im Moment den Bonus... Ich bin zurückgezogener geworden. Verbringe fast den ganzen Tag zu Hause und treffe auch Chujitsu immer weniger. Das gefundene Fressen für sie... Aber sie haben sich geschnitten wenn sie glauben, mich umzupolen...

Vorne in der Klasse bemüht sich unsere Lehrerin gerade das neue Thema des Halbjahres zu beginnen. Integralrechnung – wie einfach. Da gehe ich lieber weiter meinen Gedanken nach. Yugi neben mir scheint auch nicht gerade dem Unterricht zu folgen. Nein, er guckt demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Mir ist, als würde er mich ignorieren? Ach, bestimmt bloß Einbildung. Aber er sagte doch, er hätte Schwierigkeiten in diesem Fach, wenn er schon meine Hilfe plötzlich ablehnt sollte er wenigstens hier aufpassen – wir sind immerhin ein LK!  
Vorsichtig stupse ich ihn an, er reagiert nicht. „Yugi!", flüstere ich zu ihm, doch er reagiert nicht. Ich hatte also Recht? Gott, was habe ich ihm getan? Verstehe einer diesen Jungen... Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, irgendwie mag ich ihn. Ich möchte ihm helfen.. Also nehme ich einen meiner Bleistifte, habe ja eine riesige Sammlung davon durch meinen Kunst LK und kritzle schnell etwas auf den Rand seines Heftes, dass aufgeschlagen vor ihm liegt.

Ha! Er ist neugierig, ich wusste es doch. Triumphierend grinse ich in mich hinein. Er wirft tatsächlich einen schnellen Blick auf meinen Rat. Tut dann aber so, als hätte er nichts gesehen. Ich seufze... Er ist doch selbst schuld.  
Der Unterricht nimmt seinen Lauf, mir ist langweilig. Ich bin ja nicht umsonst im Kunstkurs.. also nehme ich wieder einen Bleistift und zeichne auch an meinem Heftrand rum. Endlich schellt es zur Pause zwischen den Stunden. Ich lehne mich zurück, hole meinen Apfel aus der Tasche und esse ihn beiläufig. Warum muss ich auch hier hocken.. In der 12. Klasse hatte ich nie Probleme... Plötzlich bemerke ich aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Yugi einen Stift schnappt und etwas unter meine Zeichnung schreibt. Verständnislos sehe ich ihn an: „Yugi, wir haben Pause, da darf man laut reden!" Ich muss schon etwas lachen. Er ist wirklich... sonderbar. Interessiert gucke ich was er geschrieben hat.

- Du hast wirklich eine schöne Schrift und... ohh... zeichnen kannst Du auch sehr gut! Ich beneide Dich... –

Was soll das denn heißen? Scheu wirft er mir einen Blick von der Seite zu, wendet ihn aber sofort wieder ab, als er merkt dass ich ihn ebenfalls ansehe. Kurz darauf klingelt es und die zweite Mathestunde beginnt. Er scheint nun etwas aufmerksamer. Ein Glück für ihn..

So vergehen die nächsten Tage.. Außer in Mathe, teilen wir uns noch den Philosophie und Japanischkurs. Dort sitzen wir aber nicht nebeneinander. So kommt es, dass wir nur in Mathe ein paar karge Wörter wechseln. Aber immerhin.

Mit der Zeit wird er mir gegenüber ein bisschen aufgeschlossener. Ich verstehe mich ganz gut mit ihm. Im Laufe der Zeit erledigen wir sogar die ein oder andere Partnerarbeit zusammen... Aber nur, weil ich ihn drum gebeten hab. Ich bin eigen... ich möchte nicht mit irgendwelchen Fremden zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin ganz froh, dass ich zumindest Yugi etwas kenne. Allerdings hat er noch immer große Probleme in Mathe... aber er will sich ja nicht helfen lassen. Genauso so stur wie ich..

Selten haben Yugi und ich gleichzeitig Schule aus, da wir in total verschiedenen Kursen sind, aber jeden Dienstag haben wir beide zufällig nur 4 Stunden. Allerdings müssen wir uns dann sehr beeilen, da unser Bus 3 Minuten nach Stundenschluss fährt. Auf der Rückfahrt reden wir so gut wie nie etwas, jeder hat seinen Discman dabei und geht seiner Musik nach, um sich vom Vormittag zu erholen. Mittlerweile ist es Anfang April... einmal haben wir bisher den knappen Bus verpasst und der Nächste fährt erst 30 Minuten später. Aber da haben wir einfach schweigend nebeneinander an der Haltestelle gesessen und wieder nur unsere Musik gehört.

Heute ist mal wieder Dienstag, ich stürme aus der Schule hinaus, Yugi direkt hinter mir. Wie immer hatten wir in der 4. und letzten Stunde zusammen Japanisch... Ist die eine Quasselstrippe! Oh man, die geht mir richtig aufn Nerv! Aber was muss die auch die Hausaufgaben erst nach dem Schellen geben? Verflucht, in einer Minute fährt unser Bus... Ich höre Yugi hinter mir herhechten, er hat seine Jacke ausgezogen und unter den Arm geklemmt und schafft es mit seinen kleinen Beinen kaum mir zu folgen. Irgendwie tut er mir leid, aber ich kann ihm das Laufen ja nicht abnehmen. Schade eigentlich. Dabei ist heute einer der ersten richtig warmen Frühlingstage. Die Sonne tut richtig gut... als würde sie mir meine Probleme einfach aus dem Herzen leuchten. Obwohl... Wenn ich da 3 oder 4 Monate zurück denke, wie dreckig es mir da ging, da hat sich einiges bei mir zu Hause gebessert. Wahrscheinlich, weil es mir immer weniger ausmacht, dass meine Eltern Chujitsu niedermachen. Ich hab auch nicht mehr allzu sehr den Drang ihn vor ihnen verteidigen zu wollen... Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit stecke ich im Moment in die Schule. Jetzt wo ich alles schon kenne sollte ich das ausnutzen und Punkte sammeln.

Keuchend biege ich als erster um die Ecke... um zu sehen, wie der Bus bereits 10 Meter weiter uns vor der Nase wegfährt.  
„Na Klasse!", rufe ich und hätte am liebsten meine Schultasche auf den Boden geschmissen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich schnell aggressiv, habe ich feststellen müssen... Ich drehe mich um und schaue zu Yugi, ihm scheint auch das mal wieder egal.

Vom Laufen ist mir auch ganz warm geworden, ziehe auch mein blaues Oberteil aus und hänge es mir über die Schulter. Das heißt wie immer die 30 Minuten lang mit Musik hören verbraten. Ich stelle mich mit dem Gesicht in die Sonne, genieße diese angenehme Wärme und stecke mir die Ohrstöpsel ein. Ich schließe die Augen und denke nach.

Irgendwann gegen Ende des Liedes kommt mir Yugi in den Sinn. Ein wirklich mysteriöser Junge.  
Ich öffne meine Augen wieder, um ihn zu betrachten. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm...

Hm? Er hat seinen Discman nicht auch rausgeholt? Er sitzt da nur dumm rum und betrachtet die Straße. Wird ihm das nicht langweilig? Es sieht ja sogar so aus, als würde ich ihn extra ignorieren, wenn ich nur Musik höre und ihn alleine da sitzen lass. Ich verlasse mein Sonnenplätzchen und komme zu ihm in den Schatten.

„He Kleiner, was los? Hast du keine Musik dabei?" Er sieht nicht hoch.. betrachtet stattdessen seinen Rucksack, der auf seinem Schoß liegt. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Ich überlege, was ich jetzt machen könnte. „Hab ihn in der Eile heute Morgen zu Hause vergessen..", kommt es schließlich knapp. „Achso." Kameradschaftlich stopfe ich meinen CD-Spieler zurück in die Tasche. „Das brauchst du doch nicht tun Yami... Ich kann doch auch alleine warten...", versucht er sich rauszureden. Hält er mich für blöd? Er ist ein schlechter Schauspieler.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich einen Vorschlag machen. Aber warte mal, bevor ich wieder voreilig bin..." Schnell werfe ich einen Blick in mein Portemonnaie. Gut, ich habe mich nicht geirrt. „Sag mal... Yugi, magst du mit mir Eis essen kommen? Wir haben ja noch 25 Minuten Zeit. Da hinten ist doch diese gute Eisdiele, wir könnten uns draußen hinsetzen. Das schaffen wir locker noch"  
Erstaunt sieht er mich an. Ist Eis so etwas Schlimmes? Ich bin verrückt nach dem Zeug. Ich hatte schon eeewig keins mehr.  
Für einen Moment glänzen seine Augen wieder. Hey, das war die Frage doch zumindest schon mal wert. Doch dann werden sie sofort wieder kleiner, trauriger.. „Tut mir leid.. Ich habe nicht genug Geld. Geh ruhig, ich bleib hier"  
„Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich dich einladen wollte... Du bist mir sympathisch. Komm, wenn du magst, wir sollten nicht trödeln." Wieder weiten sich seine ohnehin schon großen, violetten Augen. Ich kann den Blick nicht wirklich deuten.. Aber er erinnert mich an unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen damals an der Sporthalle. Trauer passt nicht zu seiner Erscheinung..

„A...aber... aber Yami! Das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen! Ich mein... du kennst mich kaum und... du brauchst doch dein Taschengeld selbst! Du... solltest es nicht für mich verschwenden... Ich will das nicht..." Wow, so viel hat er glaub ich noch nie auf einmal zu mir gesagt! Ich muss etwas lächeln. „Ach, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Kleiner. Ich mag dich einfach. Und das bisschen Kleingeld macht mich auch nicht arm. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du denen den Laden leerfuttern wolltest?" Schweigend tappst er hinter mir her, hält aber einen Sicherheitsabstand ein, als würde ich ihn fressen wollen... Wenn er meint..

Schnell sind wir an der Eisdiele angekommen, ich suche uns einen kleinen, runden Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und hänge mein Oberteil über einen. „Du solltest schnell wählen, Kleiner, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit"  
„Musst du heute noch weg?", kommt es sofort.  
Überrascht sehe ich ihm in die Augen und setze mich ihm dann gegenüber. Er versteckt seinen Kopf schnell hinter der riesigen Karte.  
„Nein, wie kommst du da drauf"  
„Weil du gesagt hast, dass du nicht den ganzen Tag... Gehst du nicht zu deinem Freund?", der letzte Satz ist ein einziges Flüstern. Doch ich habe ihn verstanden. Verwirrt blicke ich ihn an, sehe aber nur die Eiskarte vor ihm. „Meinst du Chujitsu? Was soll mit dem sein? Woher weißt du eigentlich von ihm"  
Wieder schweigt er bloß, studiert weiterhin die Karte. Oder tut bloß so... Ehe ich etwas einwerfen kann, erscheint die Bedienung an unserem Tisch.

„Ich nehme eine Eisschokolade mit Vanille gemischt. Und du Yugi"  
„Ein kleines, gemischtes Eis mit Früchten"  
Die Kellnerin hat sich alles notiert und verschwindet zurück zur Theke. Zum Glück ist heute hier wenig los.

Eine Weile schweigen wir uns einfach nur an. Yugi macht einen unheimlich desinteressierten Eindruck. Die ganze Zeit starrt er nur seitwärts auf die Straße.  
Ich stütze den Kopf auf meine Hände und überlege, wie ich ihn am besten in ein Gespräch verwickeln kann. Ich möchte ihm das Gefühl geben, dass ihm jemand zuhört.

„Wie sieht das bei dir eigentlich mit Mathe aus? Kriegst du das mit der Integralrechnung hin? Wir haben ja bald die Klausur." Er dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung, schaut aber stattdessen den Tisch an. „Ist mir egal"  
Ich glaub ich sehe nicht richtig! Der Kleine zieht tatsächlich ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche! Ich habe noch gar nicht zu Ende gedacht, da zündet er sich blitzschnell eine an und beginnt vor meiner Nase zu rauchen. Ich hasse diesen Gestank! „Yugi! Was tust du da? Das hätte ich dir nie zugetraut!", entsetzt erhebe ich meine Stimme. „Warum nicht? Ich bin doch wie jeder andere... Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich nicht rauchen?" „Weil das nicht in das Bild passt, was ich mir von dir gemacht habe"  
„Tja... Dann hast du dir wohl ein falsches Bild gemacht", entgegnet er mir gleichgültig.  
„Das glaube ich nicht.. Damals hast du so anders auf mich gewirkt... Aber mach jetzt bitte das Ding aus"  
Wortlos sieht er mich an... Einsamkeit spricht aus seinen Augen.  
„Hast du nicht gehört? Mach es wenigstens in meiner Anwesenheit aus! Es stört mich"  
Ich kann dieses Bild einfach nicht sehen.. es passt nicht zu ihm... Solange ich in seiner Nähe bin, möchte ich ihn zumindest vor diesem Gift schützen. Widerwillig drückt er die Zigarette aus.

„Sag mal, was ist bloß mit dir los? Habe ich dir irgendwas getan! Ich will dir doch gar nichts Böses. Ich bin doch neu in der Stufe.. Da dachte ich, ich könnte mich an dich halten, aber du scheinst mich ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen.. Ich dachte ich könnte das ändern, wenn ich dich mal freundschaftlich einlade und wir mal mehr ins Gespräch kommen würden... Aber ich glaub ich ahne was es mittlerweile ist..." Energisch sehe ich ihn an. Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Er hat doch eben von Chujitsu gesprochen!  
„Du hast was gegen mich, weil ich nicht hetero bin, hab ich Recht? Dich ekelt das sicher auch an, wie die meisten anderen! Du denkst wie meine Eltern!  
Du hast Recht, ich habe mich wirklich verdammt in dir geirrt"  
Wütend springe ich von meinem Platz auf.  
„Ich dachte du wärst anders als die Anderen! Du kannst es mir ruhig ins Gesicht sagen Yugi! Ich lasse dich in Zukunft in Ruhe! Ich habe ja sowieso keine richtigen Freunde deswegen, da ist ein halber mehr oder weniger auch egal! Ich finde es nur total mies, dass du..."

„Oh Entschuldigung... Ihr Eis...", unterbricht mich die Bedienung. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich ihr einfach das Geld hinklatschen soll und dann einfach abhauen. Ich schlucke den Rest des Satzes runter und setze mich wieder hin. Ohne mein Gegenüber weiter zu betrachten verschlinge ich meine Eisschokolade.  
Wie man sich doch in jemandem täuschen kann... 


	5. Mittagspause

Yugis Sicht

Perplex schaue ich ihn an. Was hat der denn auf einmal? Habe ich den etwas falsch gemacht?

Erst als die Bedienung mir mein Eis vor die Nase stellt, lasse ich mit meinem Blick von ihm ab und widme mich dem Eis. Es folgt minutenlanges Schweigen.

Je länger wir so da sitzen, um so ein schlechteres Gewissen kriege ich. Etwas zögernd versuche ich die Stille zu brechen. Eigentlich ist es mir unangenehm, mit ihm zu reden, doch das hat sich in den letzten Monaten irgendwie geändert. Er ist so.... freundlich ...zu mir. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich darauf eingehen soll, aber ich habe es zumindest etwas versucht. Trotzdem will ich versuchen meinen Vorsatz einzuhalten, was jedoch in dieser Situation mir unmöglich erscheint. Ich kann ihn doch nicht in dem Glauben von mir lassen, dass ich etwas gegen Schwule habe! Ich bin doch... Ach egal! Soll er doch denken von mir was er will. Schließlich ist es für ihn ja kein Muss sich mit mir zu beschäftigen.  
Scheiße!  
Ich kann das einfach nicht. Wenn ich ihm in die Augen schaue, sehe ich unendliche Wut und grenzenloses Enttäuschen. Ich muss das jetzt ausbügeln, Schluss, aus. Der Vorsatz kann warten....ich muss das jetzt klären.  
„Yami?" Es folgt keine Reaktion. Diesmal sollte ich wohl mehr sagen.  
„Yami, hör mir wenigstens zu...." Ein leises Brummen ist die Antwort. Ich deute das einfach mal als „Ja".  
„Ich glaube, du hast das alles in den falschen Hals gekriegt.. Ich habe nichts gegen Homosexuelle... ich... ich bin doch...selber... schwul." Für einen Moment kneife ich die Augen zu. Ich weiß, dass er mich jetzt anschaut. Ich spüre es. Schnell mache ich ein paar Bissen von meinem Eis, wahrscheinlich zu schnell, denn augenblicklich gefriert mein Mund und meine Zähne von der Kälte.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich diesen Anschein gemacht habe, aber....aber...." Weiter komme ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn davon überzeugen soll, dass ich anders denke, als die meisten. Aber vielleicht interessiert ihn das auch gar nicht.  
Ich esse meinen Eisbecher zuende und stehe auf. Ein leises „Danke" kommt noch über meine Lippen, bevor ich von dem Platz gehe. Doch gerade als ich an Yami vorbei gehe, stoppt er mich, indem er seine Hand nach mir ausstreckt. Sein Blick jedoch bleibt an dem Eis haften. "Wenn das so ist..." Verwirrt starre ich ihn an. Was soll denn das jetzt? Zuerst einen auf sauer machen und dann unverständliche Sätze von sich geben? Für einen kurzen Moment suche ich seinen Augenkontakt. Nichts.  
„Tut mir leid Yugi. Ich habe gedacht du bist so wie all die anderen Typen....Willst du dich nicht wieder hinsetzen?" Zögernd blicke ich ihn an. Eigentlich will ich ja, aber ich weiß, das wenn ich mich schützen und nicht wieder in den selben Trott wie früher fallen will, muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich sollte lernen strenger mit mir zu sein....

„Nein." Mein gewohnter Ton tritt wieder auf, was mich selber ein bisschen aufschrecken lässt. Er klingt so abweißend.....Aber das soll er doch! Oder?  
„Warum den nicht? Hey, ich habe mich entschuldigt....mehr kann ich doch auch nicht tun!" Ich schaue ihm kurz in die Augen, reiße mich dann aber aus seinen Griff los und drehe mich um. Auch wenn ich jetzt gerne irgendetwas antworten würde...mir fällt absolut nichts ein. Darum verlasse ich die Eisdiele einfach und lasse einen verstörten Yami zurück.

Als ich an der Busstation ankomme, sehe ich gerade den Bus stehen und renne hin. Zum Glück hatte der Fahrer gerade ein Gespräch mit einem Fahrgast, den ansonsten hätte ich auch diesen verpasst. Ich setze mich wie immer in die letzte Reihe und starre etwas aus dem Fenster. Leider kann ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken seit langem Mal wieder, zu Yami abschweifen. Er findet mich also sympathisch....Tja, sein Pech...Glaubt er, dass mich das interessiert? Nein.  
Doch je mehr ich mich dagegen sträube, dass es mich freut, was er sagt, umso mehr Gedanken mache ich mir.  
Verwirrt komme ich zuhause an und laufe erst einmal nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schmeiße ich meine Schultasche aufs Bett und lege mich daneben.

Ich darf jetzt nicht schwach werden....das geht nicht...ich muss mir einfach immer wieder den Tag vorhalten...dann klappts schon....Genau.  
Noch etwas verwirrt, stehe ich wieder auf und mache mich auf den Weg nach unten. Von dort kommt auch die altbekannte Stimme, die mich zum Essen ruft.

Ein kühler Wind weht mir durch das Haar, während ich hinter dem Schulgebäude noch schnell die letzten Züge meiner Zigarette mache. Es ist zur Abwechslung mal wieder bewölkt, so wie ich es mag. Der ständige Sonnenschein ist auch zu nervtötend gewesen.  
Noch ein letztes Mal ziehe ich, dann lasse ich die Zigarette schließlich auf den Boden fallen und steige im vorbeigehen darauf.

In der Klasse angekommen, ist von Yami noch nicht die Spur zu sehen. Ich gehe inzwischen auf meinen Platz und setze mich. Ach ja...Wir haben ja erst nächste Stunde Mathematik.... Das heißt ich verbringe diese Stunde alleine auf dem Platz.  
Etwas enttäuscht widme ich mich dem Englischunterricht und lasse so meine Gedanken nicht weiter um Yami kreisen.

Eine Stunde später schleppe ich mich ermüdend in den Raum für den Matheleistungskurs. Diesmal war Englisch wirklich nicht leicht. Da hätte ich die Hilfe eines Älteren gut gebrauchen können. Als ich dort ankomme sitzt Yami schon an unserem Tisch. Anscheinend hört er wie immer Musik, denn er scheint mich nicht zu bemerken, als ich mich neben ihn setze. Ich hatte Recht...er hört Musik und zeichnet dabei. Doch was interessiert es mich eigentlich? Lustlos schaue ich aus dem Fenster. Wahrscheinlich wird es bald anfangen zu regnen...

Mittagspause.  
Keiner ist nach draußen gegangen, außer mir. Ist auch besser so. Ich genieße es den hinteren Schulhof nach langer Zeit mal wieder für mich zu haben. Langsam schlendere ich herum, bis ich an eine Graphity bemalte Wand komme, an die ich mich auch sogleich lehne. Ich ziehe mir meinen Apfel aus der Hosentasche und beiße einmal kräftig hinein. Flüchtig richte ich meinen Blick nach vorne. Doch was ich sehe lässt mir meinen Bissen im Hals stecken bleiben. Vor mir sehe ich Yami in meine Richtung kommen.  
Mein erster Gedanke: Ob er zu mir will? Doch dies erübrigt sich, als ich bemerke, wie er mir zuwinkt und dann langsam näher kommt.  
Mein Herz beginnt automatisch schneller zu schlagen, auch wenn ich das gar nicht will. Kurz vor mir bleibt er schließlich stehen. „Hallo Yugi!" „Hi...." Gebe ich tonlos zurück. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich jetzt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich wird er mich wegen gestern ausfragen. Und darüber kann ich ihm nicht viel sagen....Außer vielleicht, dass das Eis lecker war.  
Doch es herrscht eine Weile eine drückende Stille. Ich schaue ihm kurz in die Augen, widme mich aber dann wieder meinem Apfel.  
Schließlich lehnt er sich neben mich an die Mauer, sieht mich an. Ich starre einfach geradeaus. Mal sehen was er will.

Yamis Sicht

Der Apfel in seiner Hand überrascht mich aber... positiv. Ich hätte wieder mit einer Zigarette gerechnet... Ich hoffe er nimmt sich das von gestern mal ein wenig zu Herzen. Ja... gestern... Wer hätte das auch gedacht? Ich denke ich weiß nun, was mit ihm los ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich so sehr ähneln. Er wird genau das selbe durchmachen, was ich hinter mir hab. Er hat seinen Eltern wohl ebenso gestanden, dass er schwul ist und seinen Freund mit nach Hause gebracht. Und seit dem Tag an machen ihm genauso seine Eltern die Hölle heiß, wie mir... Wobei das bei mir wohl schlimmer war.. Meine Eltern sind wohlhabend... wir haben eine ansehnlich große Wohnung und ich werde später eine ganze Menge erben. Pah, laut meinen Eltern soll ich dann das ganze Zeug für das Leben und eine gute Ausbildung meiner Kinder ansparen... Die tolerieren nichts.  
Ich versteh Yugi nur zu gut... würde er sich mir anvertrauen könnte ich ihm helfen.

„Yugi...", beginne ich und stoße mich nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens wieder von der Wand ab. Er hat seinen Apfel fast schon auf. „Ich mag dich wirklich.. ich möchte eine Art Freund für dich sein. Ich habe nämlich so das Gefühl, dass du dringend jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Jemand der dich versteht... Ich bitte dich, sag mir endlich was du hast." „Danke für das Angebot.. Aber es geht schon." DAS war ja mal wieder klar... Ich sehe ihn energisch an.  
„Nein, tut es nicht! Damit speist du mich schon die ganzen letzten Wochen ab... Ich kenne das von mir selbst, wenn man mit niemanden über die Sache reden kann, die einem Probleme schafft, macht man sich kaputt! Ich habe dich beobachtet... Du sprichst mit niemandem groß ein Wort. Also erzähl mir nicht, du hättest bereits mit jemandem geredet..." „Warum solltest du mir zuhören wollen?", antwortet er trotzig und greift in seine linke Jackentasche. Sofort kommt mir selbige Szene von gestern in den Kopf. Oh nein mein Freundchen, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich so noch mehr zerstörtst. Schnell mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hat bereits das Päckchen aus der Tasche bezogen. Ich schlag es ihm einfach aus der Hand. „Lass den Mist, dass macht alles nur noch schlimmer! Jetzt h..." „Was soll das?", blufft er zurück.

Ja... warum eigentlich? Warum macht es mich so wütend? Es sollte mir egal sein wer meiner Klassenkammeraden raucht und wer nicht... Aber ich will ihn halt vor sich selbst schützen. Ich wünschte jemand hätte diese Rolle bei mir damals übernommen.. Aber ich habe mich durch alles selbst durchgeschlagen. Und wofür? Ich habe so sehr für meine Beziehung gekämpft... Dafür, dass ich jetzt eh nur noch alleine rumhänge. Entweder hat Chujitsu sich verändert oder ich mich. So aufdringlich kam er mir früher nie vor.  
#Yami, sollen wir Freitag mal wieder ins Kino? Dieser neue Actionfilm ist doch angelaufen! Danach kommst du noch mit zu mir und wir machen es uns mal wieder richtig gemütlich#  
#Tut mir leid, Chuji-chan, Freitagabend bin ich mit meinen Eltern bei Bekannten eingeladen#  
#Hey Süßer, hier in der Nähe hat doch dieser neue Freizeitpark aufgemacht, „Kaiba Land"! Wir gehen Morgen zusammen hin ja#  
#Das ist gerade schlecht... Ich muss doch noch für die Englischklausur lernen. Aber du kannst mich nächste Woche ja mal wieder besuchen...# Es ist langweilig mit ihm geworden.. Dabei verstehe ich gar nicht wieso! Er gibt sich doch so Mühe.. Vielleicht haben meine Eltern zu sehr auf mich eingeredet...

Ich rufe mich selbst wieder zur Besinnung. Ich will Yugi all das ersparen. Er soll sich nicht durch seine Eltern von seinem Freund abbringen lassen! Er hat schon wieder diesen ignoranten Blick aufgesetzt. Er.. er... Er macht mich rasend! Ich nehme mir immerhin extra für ihn Zeit! Ich trete genau vor ihn und lege meine Hände an seine Oberarme – drücke ihn dann nach hinten gegen die Wand. „Yugi! SAG MIR ENDLICH WAS LOS IST VERDAMMT!!", schreie ich ihn an, sehe ihm streng in die Augen, selten bin ich so vernatisch darauf, etwas zu erfahren. Er weicht sofort meinem Blick aus und sieht zu Boden. Ich nehme die linke Hand von seinen Schultern und drücke ihm damit das Kinn hoch. Er soll mich gefälligst ansehen, wenn ich mir seiner annehme. Die rechte Hand lege ich schnell an seine Brust und drücke ihn so weiter gegen die Wand. So spüre ich sein Herzchen, dass wie im Marathon gegen seine Rippen hämmert. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen... Hat er Angst? Vielleicht habe ich ja übertrieben.. Ich bin sehr emotional und schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Ich will dir doch helfen...", füge ich leise als eine Art Entschuldigung hinzu. In dem Moment fallen die ersten Tropfen. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wie sehr sich der Himmel zugezogen hat.

In seinen Augen ist weiterhin der Schreck zu lesen... Aber einen Vorteil hat es. Sie sind für diesen Moment weit aufgerissen... und klar. Klar wie ein Spiegel... ich kann mich sogar darin sehen. Oder ist das Einbildung? Ich hatte vergessen wie glanzvoll seine Augen sein können, wenn dieser Schleier von Gleichgültigkeit und Trauer weggezogen wird. Wie wach er plötzlich wieder wirkt. Ja, es ist Zeit, dass ich ihn wieder wach rüttle. Der Regen wird heftiger, prasselt auf uns ein. Aber das ist unwichtig, ich werde ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen, nicht wo ich ihn so weit hab.  
Geradezu panisch sieht er mir gezwungenermaßen in die Augen. Ein wunderschöner Farbton...

„Als aller erstes gewöhnst du dir bitte diesen Dreck ab!" Ich weise mit dem Fuß auf das Päckchen Zigaretten, dass gerade vom Regen total durchweicht. Anzünden kann man diese zumindest nicht mehr... Ich halte inne, wir stehen einfach so da im strömenden Regen.

Ich sehe ihn so an, diesen zierlichen Körper, wie er hastig unter mir atmet. Er scheint wie im Fieber zu überlegen was er mir bloß sagt.. Die Wahrheit Yugi, die Wahrheit. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich... Ich beuge mich ein wenig mit dem Gesicht nach vorn, betrachte seine zerwühlte Mimik genauer. Seine Lippen sind einladend einen Spalt breit geöffnet, ich lausche seinen ängstlichen, schnellen Atem daraus. Was denke ich hier?? Ich weiß nicht was über mich kommt... Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe jetzt weiter zu denken.  
Er ist wahrlich hübsch... Nein, das tue ich ihm nicht an... Ich nehme meinen Kopf wieder zurück.

Ich sehe ihn einfach an, er ist total perplex. Noch immer hat er kein Wort gesagt.  
Ich rüttle ihn leicht um endlich meine Antwort zu erhalten.  
Ich glaube er steht jetzt noch mehr unter Schock als vorher.... Mir ist kalt, der Regen hat fast unsere komplette Kleidung durchweicht.  
Ein Glück ist heute Donnerstag – nach der Mittagspause ist Sport. Immerhin trockene Klamotten.  
Als ich in die 12.te zurückkam musste ich einen neuen Sportkurs wählen. Wie zufällig habe ich mich für Volleyball entschieden. Wie früher habe ich also wieder Donnerstags Sport, allerdings nun 2 Stunden eher als sonst. Wenn ich die Halle verlasse sehe ich immer meine alten Teamkollegen an mir vorbei laufen. Ich hatte eh nie viel mit ihnen zu tun... 


	6. Samstag Abend

Yugis Sicht

Mit einem rasendem Herz starre ich zu ihm hoch. Hat er gerade versucht.....? Nein.... unmöglich. UNMÖGLICH. Ich schaue weiter in sein Gesicht. Es ist vom Regen völlig durchnässt und kleine Tropfen hängen an den Haarspitzen.

Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich sagen soll. Er betrachtet mich noch immer mit diesem warmen, besorgten Gesicht. Schnell schließe ich die Augen. Ich weiß, jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.  
Ich muss es ihm sagen.  
Aber wie soll ich ihm den klar machen, dass Er der Grund meines plötzlichen Wandels war?  
Wie verdammt? Noch einmal muss ich an früher zurückdenken, als ich ihn mit seinem Freund gesehen habe. Damals brach für mich meine letzte Hoffnung und schließlich meine ganze Welt zusammen. Ich erinnere mich auch noch an all die letzten Augenblicke der Verzweiflung.

War es den richtig, was ich getan habe? Zweifel und Tränen kommen in meine Augen.  
Ich kann nicht mehr stark sein.  
Die Tränen, die ich alle in der ganzen Zeit verdrängt haben kommen nun zum Vorschein und lassen sich nicht mehr aufhalten.  
Yami drückt mein Kinn noch immer nach oben, wodurch er wahrscheinlich jetzt sehen kann, dass ich weine. Ja, ich weine...Um ihn. Um meine Freunde. Um einfach alles...

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie er seine Hand von meinem Kinn nimmt.

Jetzt wird er gehen, dass weiß ich. Über mich herziehen, dass ich, ein Junge, weine.  
Doch nichts dergleichen passiert.  
Überraschender für mich ist, dass ich mich auf einmal in seinem Armen befinde und spüre, dass er mich ganz fest an sich drückt. In dem Augenblick, fällt auch meine letzte Fassade.

Ich drücke mich an seinen Körper und kralle meine Hände in sein T-Shirt. Immer leiser werdend, verfalle ich in einen stillen Weinkrampf.  
Ich spüre seine Hand über meinen Kopf streicheln einige Zeit, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt habe. Immer wieder tut er dies und lässt mich dabei nicht los. Auch nicht als ich mich schon längst wieder beruhigt habe. Erst als das Klingeln der Glocke ertönt, lässt er von mir ab und schaut mich an. Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Er nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich in Richtung Sporthalle. Ich folge ihm und bald sind wir gleich auf. Flüchtig werfe ich einen Blick auf unsere Hände und dann auf Yami. Doch der macht keine Anstalten loszulassen. Weiterhin strahlt er mir ins Gesicht, worauf auch ich ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenken muss.

„Yami?" Ich bringe zwar nur ein Flüstern heraus, aber er hört es trotzdem.  
„Ja?" "Ich...würde mich freuen....wenn..," ich schaue ihm noch einmal in die Augen, sehe aber nur Freundlichkeit mich anstrahlen. „......wenn du mit mir befreundet wärst...." Augenblicklich spüre ich, wie er meine Hand fester drückt und seinen Blick gerade aus richtet. Trotzdem behält er dieses Grinsen bei.  
„Darüber bin ich wirklich froh....ehrlich." Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. In mir breitet sich plötzlich ein spürbares Glücksgefühl aus.  
Er schaut wieder zu mir hinunter. Lacht mich an.  
„Aber dann musst du dir als erstes dieses Zeug mit dem Rauchen abgewöhnen, ok?" Ich schaue ihm kurz verdutzt in die Augen. Dann nicke ich.  
An der Sporthalle angekommen, lässt er meine Hand los und läuft voraus in unsere Umkleideräume.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden fliegen nur so an mir vorbei. Immer wieder sehe ich, wie mir Yami freundliche Blicke schenkt, was mein Herz etwas schneller schlagen lässt.  
Doch ich werde mich nicht wieder auf dasselbe einlassen, wie vor ein paar Monaten. Ich muss lernen ihn als ganz normalen Freund zu sehen...

Verschwitzt komme ich nun in der Umkleide an und ziehe mir mein drei Nummern zu großes T-Shirt aus. Yami, direkt hinter mir, lässt sich etwas schwer atmend neben mir nieder.  
„Puh,....das war anstrengend, was?" Mit dem Kopf zu mir gewand betrachtet er mich. „Ja..." Ich versuche noch mehr zu sagen, aber leider fällt mir nichts ein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es nicht falsch versteht. Eine Weile schweigen wir wieder und Yami zieht sich fertig um. Ich dagegen bin wieder einmal einer der Letzten und noch nicht ganz soweit, was mich veranlagt, mich nur noch schneller umzuziehen.  
„ Keine Eile, Yugi...Wir haben doch noch Zeit! Du musst dich nicht extra beeilen..." Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an. Er wartet auf mich?  
„Aber...warum wartest du auf mich? Du kannst doch schon gehen, du bist fertig!" „Yugi...du bist doch ein Freund von mir. Glaubst du ich lasse dich jetzt einfach hier alleine sitzen?" Grinsend schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„Oh....danke." Ich binde mir noch schnell den letzten Schuh zu, bevor ich aufstehe und meinen Rucksack um die Schultern werfe. „ Ok, ich bin soweit wir können gehen." Mit einem Nicken packt auch er seine Tasche und zusammen machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

„Sag mal Yugi.....was hältst du davon mal etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?" Mit weit aufgerissenen schaue ich an. Habe ich mich auch nicht verhört? Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Aber nur einen ganz Kleinen. Ich muss mich im Zaum halten.

„Ähm....ja.....gerne. Aber ich weiß nicht......wir haben doch demnächst Klausuren...." „Ja ich weiß, aber bis dahin ist doch noch ein bisschen Zeit....Ich würde Samstagabend vorschlagen, da können wir ja den Sonntag ausschlafen... Das wäre doch nicht schlimm und außerdem hätten wir dann noch eine Woche bis die Klausuren anfangen."

Leicht grinst er mich an. Ich werde ein kleines bisschen rot um die Nase, sage dann aber zu.

Der darauffolgende Freitag verflog so schnell wie noch nie, obwohl ich in einer Doppelstunde Kunst leiden musste. Wie kann man dieses Fach bitte mögen? Naja, wenn man so ein Talent wie Yami hat...

Es ist Samstagmorgen und wir haben Mathe. Ich bin extra einen Bus früher gefahren als sonst, ich wollte doch noch mit Yami besprechen, wo wir eigentlich hinwollen! Ich treffe ihn ja nie Morgens im Bus, da er um diese Zeit nie bei Yami vorbei fährt. Was wohnt der auch in der hintersten Ecke?  
Nur Mittags fahren wir ab und zu zusammen, wenn es der Stundenplan erlaubt.  
Doch ich komme in der Schule an und sehe ihn nirgendwo in der Vorhalle.  
Ich warte noch ganze 20 Minuten bis es klingelt, doch er kommt einfach nicht. Er wird doch nicht ausgerechnet heute krank sein?  
Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Matheraum, sicher kommt er noch – doch im Treppenhaus kommen mir plötzlich Joey, Tristan und Tea entgegen. W- was wollen die denn jetzt? Ich warte doch auf Yami! Ich gehe ganz normal an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie groß anzuquatschen. Ein einfaches „Morgen" muss es auch tun. Doch zu meinen erschrecken erwidern sie nicht mal das!  
Verdammt...sie sind also immer noch böse auf mich. Was habe ich auch erwartet? Dass ich sie wie Dreck behandeln kann, sie ignorieren.. und kaum geht es mir wieder etwas besser sollen sie tun als sei nichts gewesen? Oh man... Und ich kann nun nicht plötzlich wieder nach all der Zeit angekrochen kommen.  
Wortlos laufen die Drei an mir vorbei. Na was soll's... ich muss hingehen und mich entschuldigen. Direkt am Montag werde ich es tun.

Ich sitze in der Klasse, in fünf Minuten wird unsere Lehrerin aufkreuzen, aber ich sitze immer noch alleine in meiner Reihe. Wo steckt dieser Typ.  
10 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn klopft es dann an der Tür und mein Sitznachbar entschuldigt sich vielmals für die Verspätung. Innerlich seufze ich, nun muss meine Frage bis zur großen Pause warten.  
Als es endlich zu dieser klingelt, setzen Yami und ich uns ins Foyer, doch macht Yami keine Anstalten mit mir zu reden, im Gegenteil, er kramt eines seiner Hefte heraus und schreibt eilig hinein.

„Ähhm... Yami?", spreche ich ihn schließlich an. „Hm?", kommt es ohne dass er von seinem Tun aufsieht, „Was gibt's, ich muss noch schnell Englisch machen!" Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. So abweisend war er noch nie zu mir... Ach was solls, er wird wieder Krach heut Morgen zu Hause gehabt haben.  
„Wollte dich was fragen, aber das dauert was länger. Wenn du jetzt keine Zeit hast... Aber zeig mir mal Englisch, ich bin LK." „Danke Yugi!", erleichtert schob er mir sein Heft rüber.  
„Hier, diese 2 Fragen sollten wir beantworten!" Schnell schreibe ich ihm die Antworten darunter – zeichnen kann er also, aber die einfachsten Grammatikregeln in Englisch beherrscht er nicht.  
Dabei spreche ich ihn auf heute Abend an: „Was ich dich fragen wollte Yami, wo wollen wir hingehen? Ich hab keine wirkliche Idee... „ Erstaunt sieht er mich an. „Na ich dachte daran, dass wir einfach mal abschalten. Ich brauch was, wo ich mich etwas abreagieren kann.. Habe im Moment überall viel Stress. Wie wär's.. wir gehen nachher ins „Heavens - Gate". Ja?" „Waaas, in die Disco?? Also neee.... Das mag ich nicht. So laut da, so viele Leute.. und tanzen kann ich auch nicht wirklich... Da fühl ich mich nicht wohl so allein..." „Hey wieso? Ich bin doch auch da! Du brauchst doch kein guter Tänzer zu sein! Einfach Spaß haben.. und bei schneller Musik kann man seinen Frust gut abbauen. Vielleicht geht es dir danach endlich mal besser – was auch immer du hast." „Ich weiß nicht Yami, wenn du meinst... Ich hab auch ne menge Stress."

Plötzlich merke ich, wie sein Blick auf meinem Kopf hängen bleibt. Er starrt mich also an. Ich lasse mich nicht beirren und mache ihm weiter seine Hausaufgaben. Ich hab einfach zu ein gutes Herz... Aber ich tu es, weil ich das Gefühl hätte, dass er mir sonst die Freundschaft kündigen könnte. Ich will nicht wieder in ein Loch fallen wie damals...

„Vielleicht hast du Recht... Ja, gehen wir in die Disco. Um wie viel Uhr nachher?" Ich schiebe ihm wieder sein Heft zu und füge noch leise „Bitteschön" hinzu.  
„Um 20 Uhr! Ich warte vor dem Haupteingang auf dich. Und Danke noch mal", lächelt er.

Seufzend lege ich die letzten Meter zum Heavens-Gate zurück. Zu was habe ich mich da bloß wieder überreden lassen? Von weitem sehe ich schon Yami an der Mauer lehnend. „Hi Yugi!", grinst er und wir stürzen uns ins Getümmel. Mir ist ziemlich unwohl zu mute... Wirklich klasse Yugi, du bist mit einem 19-Jährigen, den du noch nicht mal lange kennst in der Disco gelandet.  
Wie ich es mir dachte, ist es unheimlich laut. Yami versucht mir irgend etwas zu erklären, aber ich verstehe ihn kaum. Ich sehe mich um.. gerade läuft ein eher langsamer Lied und Pärchen tanzen verliebt zusammen. Ich will heim...

„Komm Yugi, wir setzten uns erst mal an die Bar!" Yami zeigt ganz links im Raum an die Theke. Dann nimmt er mich bei der Hand und zieht mich durchs Gedränge dorthin. Ich geh doch hier mit meiner Größe voll unter.  
Er weißt mir einen Platz zu und sagt mir, ich solle mich schon mal setzen. Er selbst war weiter oben beim Barkeeper und kommt kurz darauf mit zwei Longdrinks wieder. Ein Grüner und ein Orangefarbener. Er hält sie mir so merkwürdig vor die Nase und sagt dazu irgendwas. Verdammte Musik, diesmal ist es Rock, ich verstehe kein Wort – aber ich glaub ich soll wählen. Ach, mir ist es egal, ich kenne beides nicht. Zufällig greife ich nach dem orangefarbenem Drink, während Yami sich neben mich an die lange Theke setzt. Er greift nach seinem grünem Getränk und dreht sich Richtung Tanzfläche. Während er die Leute beobachtet kann ich regelrecht sehen, wie es ihm in den Füßen juckt. Gedankenverloren nehme ich nun auch den Strohhalm in den Mund und probiere.

Hey, das schmeckt gut! Kommt es mir sofort in den Sinn und ich nehme einen größeren Schluck. Was hat Yami mir da bloß untergejubelt? Hoffentlich nichts hochprozentiges, ich vertrage nichts... Ich war noch nie betrunken und habe um ehrlich zu sein nicht den Nerv raus zufinden, was mit mir in diesem Zustand passiert.  
Schnell nehme ich noch ein paar große Schlucke, merke wie mir davon richtig warm wird. Plötzlich dreht sich Yami zu mir zurück, beugt sich vor und muss regelrecht schreien: „Kommst du mit auf die Tanzfläche? Ich geh mal runter!" „Also... ich weiß nicht... äähm.." „Wie bitte?!" Toll, er hat kein Wort verstanden... Also versuche ich es noch einmal lauter und entschlossener.  
„Ja, ich.... versuch es mal!" Schnell trinke ich mein Glas leer und folge dann Yami.  
Ich stelle mich etwas abseits, beobachte erst mal und warte ab. Yami blüht sofort auf, er geht weiter nach vorn und bewegt sich gekonnt im Rhythmus der Musik. Ich beneide ihn... Ich war das letzte mal vor 2 Jahren in der Tanzschule, aber nie lange.

Ich stehe nur dumm weiter hinten rum... ich bin traurig und enttäuscht. Ich wollte von Anfang an nie hierher! Aber immerhin bin ich mit Yami alleine... Das sollte ich genießen. Das Lied ist zuende und kurz darauf taucht er plötzlich neben mir auf. Hat der Kerl mich erschreckt! Ich will es ihm noch sagen, lasse es aber lieber, da er mich eh nicht hören wird.

Gerade in dem Moment wird Warriors angespielt. (Hee, wir sind hier immerhin im AU, also g Das passt hier so gut hin )  
Eins meiner Lieblingslieder. Für einen kurzen Moment ist Yami vergessen und ich lausche der Musik. Zaghaft bewege ich meinen Kopf im Rhythmus, beziehe schließlich noch die Arme mit ein. Das Lied ist nicht gerade langsam und so werde ich mutiger. Der Song geht mir richtig ins Blut, habe ihn schon länger nicht mehr gehört.

Mit einem Schlag fällt mir Yami wieder ein! Himmel, wie peinlich.... Er hat alles gesehen! Ich sehe erschrocken zu ihm und muss feststellen, wie er mich regungslos betrachtet. Hab ich ihn so geschockt? Macht er sich nun lächerlich über meine kläglichen Versuche zu tanzen? Er lacht bestimmt in sich hinein... Ich merke wie sich eine Schale um mich bildet um meinen empfindlichen Kern vor Verletzung zu schützen. Doch er irritiert mich gewaltig, als er mich anlächelt. Er zieht mich zu sich und beugt sich zu meinem Ohr. Jetzt wo er mir so nahe ist, wirkt er irgendwie merkwürdig. Irgendwie unruhig.. aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das bloß ein, weil ich immer noch Angst vor seinem Spott hab.  
Er versucht gegen den Sänger von Warriors, was immer noch läuft anzukommen. „Mach ruhig weiter Yugi! Ich sehe doch, dir macht es Spaß!!"

Mein Gesicht wird leicht heiß, nicke aber dann. Er hat Recht! Gerade läuft der Refrain an, ich schließe kurz die Augen und gehe dann meinem innerem Gefühl nach. Tanze, wie es mein Instinkt sagt, ohne mich an irgendwelche gelernte Choreographien von damals zu erinnern. Ich drehe mich öfters, finde Gefallen an schnelleren Bewegungen und wirble leicht herum. Ich hätte es direkt versuchen sollen, es macht wirklich Spaß! Aber... seit wann tanze ich so ausgelassen? Ich hoffe das eine Glas Alkohol von eben schlägt nicht hiermit durch...

Ich sehe kurz verschüchtert zu Yami, aber zu meinem Erstaunen sehe ich, dass er selber nicht tanzt? Mag er „Warriors" nicht, oder ist er schon zu kaputt? Ach, bestimmt nicht, er kann ja nicht bei jedem Lied tanzen. Er beobachtet mich so merkwürdig.. Etwa schon länger? Habe gar nicht auf ihn geachtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, wie er nervös einen Fuß auf den Anderen setzt. Er wirkte mir eben schon so hibbelig.  
Verwirrt halte ich inne und sehe ihn genauer an. Er nimmt sofort seinen Blick von mir und lässt ihn eilig durch den Raum schweifen. Sucht er jemanden? Er dreht sich weg und geht auch etwas zur Seite. Er schaut durch die Menge und wirft ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu mir. Er scheint böse.. Hab ich ihm was getan?

„Yami!! Was hast du??!", schreie ich zu ihm rüber. Verdammt... Ich habe wohl übertrieben mit dem tanzen.. ob er sich schmerzhaft das Lachen verkneift? Die letzten Töne von „Warriors" verklingen im Raum und kaum ist das Lied aus, fühle ich mich wieder unsicher wie zuvor. „Bin gleich wieder da!", ruft er mir zu und verschwindet dann in der Menge. Was soll bitte das? Sucht er sich jetzt einen besseren Tanzpartner..? Enttäuscht kehre ich an die bar zurück. Ich will mir noch so einen orangefarbenen Drink reinkippen, vielleicht hilft er ja... 


	7. Yugis Story

Yamis Sicht 

So schnell ich nur kann, renne ich zu dem naheliegendem Männer-WC. Verdammt, wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Etwa wegen Yugi? Aber er hat auch echt super getanzt...Wenn ich jetzt an seine Bewegungen denke....

Noch einmal schaue ich hinunter zu meinem Hosenbund, während ich weiter laufe. Doch die Beule dort ist leider nicht zu übersehen. Gott sei Dank sind heute sehr viele Leute hier, sonst würde eventuell noch wer auf mich achten. Hoffentlich hat Yugi nichts gesehen.  
Zitternd öffne ich die Tür des WCs und schließe mich in eine der Kabinen ein. „Scheiße...." Langsam öffne ich meine Hose und überlege. Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch nicht......Nein! Wenn mich jemand hier hört.  
Ich könnte es mit kaltem Wasser versuchen... aber wie komme ich aus der Kabine, ohne das Jemand mich und mein kleines „Problem" bemerkt?  
Vorsichtig spähe ich hinaus. Keine Menschenseele ist in dem Raum. Ich schließe die Tür wieder und mache meinen Hosenbund so gut es geht wieder zu. Doch gerade als ich nach draußen gehe, kommen auch schon die ersten Leute hinein. Geschockt schlage ich die Tür wieder zu und greife mir an die Brust. Mein Herz rast.

Was soll ich den jetzt tun?? Hinaus kann ich ja wohl nicht mehr... So kann ich Yugi nicht unter die Augen treten.  
Wie aufs Stichwort sehe ich ihn wieder tanzend vor mir.  
Der Drang in meinem Unterleib wird stärker – ich muss mich einfach davon befreien. Ich darf nur nicht so laut sein.  
Vorsichtig lege ich Hand an und beiße mir auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Yugis Sicht 

Gelangweilt setze ich zum dritten Schluck meines vierten orangen Longdrinks an. Anscheinend ist Yami schon gegangen... Er wird sich jetzt wahrscheinlich über mich totlachen mit seinen Freunden. Tja...das heißt wohl wieder traute Einsamkeit Hallo!!

Ich schaue wieder auf die Tanzfläche, als ich plötzlich einen mir bekannten Jungen bemerke, der langsam auf mich zukommt. Kurz vor mir bleibt er stehen. Ist das nicht Yamis Freund? Etwas angetrunken schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Plötzlich packt er mich am Kragen und zerrt mich zu sich in Augenhöhe.  
Geschockt starre ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was will er den von mir??

„Ich habe euch die ganze Zeit beobachtet - Was willst du von Yami?!!" Doch ich bringe keinen Ton heraus und schaue in weiter erstarrt an.  
„Hey!! Hörst du mich?? Ich warne dich....wenn du ihm noch einmal zu nahe kommst, prügle ich dich windelweich!!" Langsam erwache ich wieder aus der Starre und schaue ihm nun so gut es geht, entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich....ich und Yami...sind nur Freunde...Mir...liegt sonst nichts an ihm.." „Hoffen wir für dich, dass das stimmt, Kleiner!"

Ich blicke ihm nur weiter in die Augen und versuche die Ruhe zu bewahren. Dann lässt er mich hinunter. Mein Herz rast, als hätte ich einen Marathon hinter mir. DAS ist Yamis Freund?

Erschrocken lasse ich mich wieder auf meinem Hocker nieder. Für einen Moment weiß ich nicht, ob ich jetzt einfach gehen soll oder erst mal beruhigen.  
Ich entscheide mich für das Zweite und bestelle mir den Fünften dieser verdammt guten Drinks. Die lassen einen aber auch wirklich alles ein bisschen vergessen. Und das Yami so einen Freund hat, geht mich ja auch nichts an...

Nun sitze ich schon eine verdammte halbe Stunde hier und warte. Keine Spur von Yami.. Ich trinke den letzten Schluck meines diesmal grünen Longdrinks aus und schiebe das Glas zur Seite. So, ich geh nun einfach, Yami scheint ja eine bessere Begleitung gefunden zu haben, wenn dieser Typ hier ist – warum habe ich da überhaupt gewartet?

„Mensch Yugi! Da bist du ja! Warum bist du nicht dahinten auf der Tanzfläche geblieben wo wir eben waren? Ich habe dich überall gesucht!" Er schlägt mir mit der Hand auf die Schulter und setzt sich neben mich, als sei nichts gewesen. Ich habe keine Lust ihm in die Augen zu sehen, er war doch sicher die ganze Zeit mit seinem Freund rumknutschen. Warum ist er überhaupt zu mir zurück gekommen? Pflichtgefühl? Danke, darauf kann ich verzichten.. Soll er doch machen, was er will und mit wem er will, mir ist es schließlich egal. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass er bloß ein Kumpel ist und bleibt. Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr, wenn ich es jemals getan habe. Es war wohl doch nur Schwärmerei.

„Ich dachte du seiest schon gegangen..", kommt es von mir emotionslos als Antwort. „Wieso das denn? Denkst du ich verschwinde einfach sang- und klanglos? Quatsch, ich musste.. bloß mal auf die Toilette. Danach warst du verschwunden.." „Achso.." Doch damit scheint sich Yami nicht zu Frieden zu geben. Energisch zieht er mich von unseren Barhockern und schleift mich zum Hinterausgang. Hier ist es ruhiger und man muss nicht gegen die Musik anschreien. Wir stellen und etwas abseits und Yami geht sicher, dass keiner in der Nähe ist, der uns hören würde. „Also Yugi, ich möchte dass du mal ganz ehrlich zu mir bist! Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, sag mir was du hast! Als ich dich vorhin kurz auf der Tanzfläche erlebt habe, da warst du ein völlig anderer Mensch! Aufgeschlossen, fröhlich, unbeschwert! So habe ich dich schon ein paar andere Male erlebt... Aber die meiste Zeit bist du einfach nur wortkarg, verschlossen, depressiv und einfach ein totaler Muffel! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht wirklich zu deiner Persönlichkeit gehört. Es tut mir leid, letztes Mal, als ich so offen mit dir sprechen wollte, ist es mit mir durchgegangen.. Entschuldige noch mal, dass ich so barsch war. Aber jetzt erzähle mir doch bitte, was die quält! Ich möchte dich nicht weiterhin so leer sehen!"

Mir ist etwas schwindelig, er spricht so schnell, ich komme kaum hinterher den Sinn seiner Worte zu erschließen. Aber ich versteh schon, was er will, dasselbe wie immer... Es geht ihn überhaupt nichts an! Es ist eh wieder alles in Ordnung, wozu alte Wunden aufreißen? Aber wenn ich ihm nichts sage, wird er mich nie damit in Ruhe lassen.. Das Denken fällt mir immer schwerer, angestrengt suche ich nach einer Ausrede. Irgendwas, was der Realität nahe kommt... Tut mir leid Yami.

„Es ist... ach... es interessiert dich sicher nicht..." Meine Show kann beginnen!  
„Hör mir zu Yugi, würde ich dich sonst immer wieder fragen? Ich mache mir ehrliche Sorgen um dich!" „Schuld ist... mein Freund..." „Was...?" Sehe ich da Überraschung in seinen Augen? Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine Figur wie ich tatsächlich einen hat... Er hat doch Recht.  
„Was ist mit ihm??" ,fragt er mich weiter.  
„Er.... hat mich.... damals sehr verletzt... Seitdem ist unsere Beziehung nicht mehr so wie früher..." „Erzähl mir alles Yugi! Ich höre dir gern zu." Aufmunternd legt er seinen rechten Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich schützend an sich. „Also... ich... er hat mich.. betrogen..", es klingt wirklich überzeugend, dazu versuche ich die Stimme verweint klingen zu lassen und schaffe es sogar Tränen hervor zu bringen. Eine Fernsehreife Leistung! Aber wieso schaff ich das so einfach? Normal würde ich so was nie hinbekommen! Ob das auch vom Alkohol rührt? Ich tische ihm weiterhin überzeugend meine spontan erfundene Leidensgeschichte auf, über meinen Freund, den ich trotz des betrogen Werdens noch so liebe, aber der zu mir die ganze Zeit so abweisend ist. Mitfühlend versucht er mich zu trösten, aber das trifft mich um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich wenig. Warum geht er nicht zu seinem Freund... Ist doch kein Zufall, dass der auch hier ist...

Wir unterhalten uns noch ein wenig, bis ich meine, dass es Zeit für mich wird zu gehen. Yami nickt und wir machen uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Haltestelle. Es wundert mich schon, dass er so einfach mitkommt. Er lässt seinen Freund so einfach zurück? Vielleicht weiß er wirklich nicht, dass der auch hier ist?

In der folgenden Woche verbringen wir in der Schule, besonders in den pausen viel Zeit zusammen. Wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte, habe ich mich bei Tea und den anderen entschuldigt. Aber es ist nicht die selbe Freundschaft wie vorher. Dazu bemühe ich mich auch zu wenig um sie, ich stecke immer nur mit Yami zusammen. Wir sind eine Art Duo geworden, wir verstehen uns richtig gut. Außer das er sich ständig nach meinem Freund und unserer Beziehung erkundigt, nervt schon. Er strapaziert bald meine Phantasie über. Aber was solls, ich habe wieder einen richtig guten Freund gewonnen – ein Glück bin ich nicht mehr in ihn verschossen. Bis mir eines Tages – Yami hatte schon eher Schluss und ist bereits zu Hause – sein Freund an der Bushaltestelle abfängt.

Außer ihm steht niemand sonst dort, ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren und stelle mich ganz Abseits. Doch ich schlucke, mir wird ganz schön flau im Bauch, als er plötzlich auf mich zukommt. „He Kleiner! Du hast mich wohl letztes Mal nicht ernst genommen oder was? Ich habe gesagt, du sollst deine Patschefinger von meinem Freund lassen! Wegen dir vernachlässigt er mich total!!" Wütend packt er mich und schupst mich dann zu Boden. Er ist sogar noch ein gutes Stück größer als Yami, ohne mich wehren zu können, fliege ich in den Dreck.  
Das ist die Letzte Warnung du Zwerg! Geh ihm aus dem Weg, oder du beziehst Prügel!!" Er wirft mir noch einen warnenden Blick zu und verlässt dann meine Sichtweite. Verflucht! Was denkt dieser Spinner eigentlich, was ich von Yami will? Ich bin längst über ihn hinweg!! Ebenfalls wütend rüttle ich mich wieder auf. 


	8. Am Strand

Yamis Sicht

Es ist Mittwoch, einer dieser verdammt langen Schultage. Ich komme gerade gähnend aus dem Geschichtsunterricht, da sehe ich schon einen vor Freude strahlenden Chujitsu auf mich zurennen. Och nö, was will der denn schon wieder? Freizeitpark? Kino? Schwimmbad? Videoabend? All das hat er schon durch.. Ich habe keine große Lust mehr, mit ihm wegzugehen. Merkt er dass denn nicht? Ich wollte mich doch in der Pause mit Yugi treffen.  
Was hab ich diesmal vor? Hm.. für Klausur lernen habe ich schon 100 mal benutzt... Nachhilfe! Genau, ich gebe zufällig an diesem Tag einem Kumpel Nachhilfe in Mathematik. Da steht er auch schon vor mir...

„Morgen Yami-chan!" grinst er und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hi, wie geht's?" „Ganz gut! Ich habe für uns zwei Eintrittskarten für das Konzert dieser neuen Band besorgt! Die spielen am Freitagabend im Stadtpark. Das wird sicher cool!" „Äh.. kommenden Freitag? Oh ne..." „Sag bloß du kannst nicht!", direkt gerät er wieder in Wut. Das ist nicht der Chujitsu, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe.  
„Na ja... Am Freitag muss ich zu einem Kumpel, ich gebe ihm etwas Nachhilfe." „DAS GEHT NICHT YAMI! Ich habe deine Karte doch schon gekauft! Hier, ich lad dich sogar ein!" Schnell hält er mir die beiden Tickets unter die Nase, fuchtelt damit vor mir rum. Ich habe aber trotzdem keine Lust.  
„Sag bloß du gehst zu diesem abgebrochenem Typen aus deiner Stufe?!!!", schnaubt er mich an. „Ja, was dagegen? Er ist halt nett, wir sind gute Freunde." Natürlich gehe ich nicht zu Yugi, aber er kauft mir die Ausrede gerne ab. Ich werfe mir lässig den Rucksack über die Schultern und gehe an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus. So geht das nicht mehr lange weiter... Ich muss es wohl beenden, das ist das Beste für uns beide. Ich habe heute 8 Stunden, Chujitsu auch soviel ich noch weiß, ich werde ihn nach der Schule darauf ansprechen. Dann muss ich nicht weiter vor ihm weglaufen.

Yugis Sicht

Ich habe bereits nach der 7. Stunde Schulschluss und biege gerade um die Ecke, habe die Schule hinter mich gelassen, als zwei große Kerle mir den Weg versperren. „Lasst mich bitte durch!", versuche ich es, obwohl ich weiß dass sie nicht auf mich hören. Ich kenne sie Ansehens... sie sind aus der 13. Schulstufe. Hing Yami nicht früher immer mit denen rum? Aus welchen Kreisen kommt er?  
Blitzschnell packt mich jeder an einem Arm und drücken feste zu. „Auuu, ihr Idioten! Ich habe euch nichts getan! Lasst mich gehen! Ich habe auch kein Geld dabei!!" „Wir werden jetzt spazieren gehen, Kleiner. Am Besten runter zum Strand." „Ich will da nicht hin!! Mein Opa macht sich Sorgen um mich, wenn ich später nach Hause komme! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" „Du wirst vorerst gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, Yugi..", der linke Typ lacht los und sein Kamerad stimmt mit ein. Mit Tritten und Ohrfeigen zwingen sie mich, das ganze Stück mit ihnen runter zum Strand zu laufen. Verdammt, ich habe Angst, richtig Panik schon, ich habe doch nichts getan!! Tränen überströmen meine Wangen. Ich bin doch nur Yamis Kumpel.... mehr will ich doch auch gar nicht! In einem günstigem Moment drehe ich mich um und renne davon. Renne, was meine kurzen Beine und meine Lunge hergeben. Doch sie holen mich ein... Ich spüre noch, wie einer mich an der Jacke packt und wie etwas hartes auf meinem Kopf landet. Unglaublicher Schmerz breitet sich aus. Mir wird schwindlig.... ich taumele, habe das Gefühl als müsste ich mich übergeben... Dann löst dieses Gefühl eine gnädige Schwärze ab und ich bekomme nichts mehr mit.

Yamis Sicht

Am Schultor angelehnt warte ich, dass mein noch - Freund endlich aus dem Gebäude kommt. Ich habe mich extra abgehetzt, direkt nach dem Stundenende hierher zu kommen, ich kann ihn unmöglich schon verpasst haben. Unruhig sehe ich auf meine Uhr, nervös bin ich ja schon. Aber es ist besser so... Ich laufe immer nur vor ihm weg... der Zauber ist einfach verschwunden, ich fühle nichts mehr für ihn. Ich halte mich zur Zeit viel lieber in Yugis Nähe auf. Da – er kommt. Ich räuspere mich noch einmal und winke ihn dann zu mir. Freudenstrahlend kommt er an. Was erhofft er sich denn jetzt?

„Hi Chujitsu..." „Was los Yami-chan, doch noch anders überlegt mit dem Konzert?" „Nein... und lass bitte ab jetzt das –chan weg. „Wie meinst du....?" Seine Augen weiten sich auf Untertassengröße und starrt mich fassungslos an. „Lass uns ehrlich sein – Ich bin mir sicher du hast mich sowieso längst durchschaut...", ich stelle einen Fuß an die Wand und stütze mich ab. Glaube ich so etwa mehr halt zu finden für das was ich nun sagen muss?  
"Wieso sollte ich? Oder....." Fragend und zugleich wissend blickt er zu mir herüber.  
„Genau... ich möchte unsere Beziehung beenden. Aber bevor du jetzt was falsch verstehst...." Doch er fällt mir sofort ins Wort.

"Es ist sicher wegen diesem kleinen Kerl da aus der 12ten, stimmts?" "Nein, es..." „Das dachte ich mir..." Leicht geknickt lässt er den Kopf hängen. Gerade möchte ich zu ihm gehen, als er plötzlich beginnt hysterisch zu lachen. Verdutzt schaue ich ihn an und stelle mich wieder gerade hin. „Ich würde jetzt wirklich nicht gerne in der Haut des kleinen Idioten stecken....."

Wütend balle ich meine Hand zu einer Faust. Niemand nennt einen meiner Freunde einen Idioten...Und schon gar nicht Yugi! Doch ich versuche noch ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Warum denn?" „Naja, weil..." Ein weiteres Mal beginnt er zu lachen. „....er inzwischen sicher nicht mehr stehen kann....tja, Pech für den kleinen Trot-..." Mit meiner Faust schlage ich ihm wütend ins Gesicht, worauf er zu Boden fällt und sich die Wange reibt. Doch er hat keine Zeit aufzustehen und etwas zu erwidern, denn schon habe ich ihn am Kragen gepackt und wütend in die Nähe meines Gesichtes gezogen.

„WO IST ER?? UND WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT??" Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.  
„SAG ES!!!!" Ich werde immer wütender. Wenn er Yugi etwas getan hat.  
„Er müsste am Strand liegen...Aber wo genau brauchst du mich nicht fragen, denn das weiß ich nicht. Aber was liegt dir eigentlich so viel an ihm? Er ist doch nur-.."

Wütend lasse ich ihn los, packe mein Zeug und renne so schnell es geht Richtung Meer. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen was Chujitsu mit ihm hat anstellen lassen.... Der ist ja zu allem fähig.  
Verdammt, wieso habe ich denn nicht vorsichtiger gehandelt? Ich weiß doch wie eifersüchtig und rücksichtslos er sein kann....

"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!!"

Endlich komme ich am Strand an und beginne meine Suche. Doch ich muss nicht lange rennen, da ich drei Spuren im Sand finde, worauf zwei große und ein paar kleine Fußabdrücke zu sehen sind. Die Kleineren gehen weit aus einander, wie ich bemerke.

" Er scheint eine Weile gerannt zu sein..."

Wütend balle ich meine Hände wieder zu Fäusten. Wie kann man so einem Geschöpf wie Yugi nur so was antun? Er tut doch niemandem etwas....

Und dann sehe ich ihn. Schwer zugerichtet liegt er neben einem großen Felsen und scheint nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein. So schnell ich kann renne ich zu ihm und knie mich zu ihm herunter. "Yugi? Hey Yugi!" Leicht rüttle ich ihn. Keine Reaktion. Ich hatte also Recht.  
Diese Bastarde haben ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geprügelt.  
Ich nehme ihn auf meine Arme und betrachte ihn kurz. Durch seine zerrissene Kleidung kann ich einige seiner Verletzungen erkennen.  
Ein paar Schürfwunden, eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, ein blaues Auge, das Schultergelenk scheint ausgerenkt zu sein und er hat eine Menge blauer Flecken. Schwer atmend liegt er in meinen Armen. Wütend mache ich mich auf den Weg Richtung Bushaltestelle.  
Nur wo wohnt er? Zu mir kann er wahrscheinlich nicht, denn meine Eltern sind zuhause und dulden, seit ihren Anfällen mir gegenüber, keinen Männerbesuch mehr.

Vorsichtig lege ich ihn auf eine Bank und krame in seiner Schultasche. Endlich werde ich fündig. In seiner Geldbörse hat er die Nummer seines Großvaters. Ich lege alles wieder an seinen Platz und gehe zu der Telefonzelle neben mir. Leicht zitternd wähle ich die Nummer.  
Sofort meldet sich eine ältere Stimme zu Wort. „Hallo Yugi! Wo bis-..." „Ähm.. Entschuldigung aber ich bin leider nicht Yugi sondern nur ein guter Freund... Ja... Können sie mir dann vielleicht sagen wo sie wohnen? Dann bringe ich ihn hin denn er wurde schwer zugerichtet...." 


	9. Yamis Hilfe

Yugis Sicht

Langsam versuche ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Alles tut so schrecklich weh... Ich schaffe es nicht einmal mich aufzurichten, da ein erdrückender Schmerz in der Schulter mich wieder zurücksinken lässt. An der Brust spüre ich ebenfalls eine Hand, die mich sanft wieder zurückschubst.

"Nicht Yugi! Bleib noch liegen....Du musst dich schonen."

Ist das etwa Yami? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich versuche mein linkes Auge ebenfalls einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, doch ich schaffe es nicht. Hecktisch greife ich darauf, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen, denn sofort spüre ich diese Schmerzen in meiner Schulter wieder, nur viel schlimmer, was mich ruckartig aufschreien lässt.  
„YUGI....!!" Jetzt höre ich es klar und deutlich. Das IST Yami. Ich öffne das rechte Auge vollständig und sehe nun Yami vor mir sitzen, der mich erschreckt anschaut. "Was tust du nur immer..." Vorsichtig nimmt er meinen Arm am Ansatz. „Das könnte jetzt sehr weh tun, Yugi, aber es ist nötig...hier.." In den Mund steckt er mir ein zusammengeknülltes Tuch und lässt mich hinein beißen.  
„Da beißt du jetzt so fest rein, wie du nur kannst, wenn du Schmerzen spürst, ok?" Leicht nicke ich. Dann beugt er sich zu mir hinüber und legt seine Hände auf meine Schulter.  
Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung reiß er sie nach vorne, worauf ich in das mir gegebene Tuch mit Tränen reinbeiße.

„So, fertig." Mitfühlend schaut er zu mir hinunter und nimmt mir das Tuch wieder aus dem Mund. „Es tut mir leid Yugi, aber ich wollte dich nicht mit einer ausgerenkten Schulter unnötig leiden lassen. Schließlich wärst du sonst völlig hilflos gewesen..." Dankend betrachte ich ihn, was jedoch mit einem Auge ziemlich schwer ist. „Ach ja, dein linkes Auge ist angeschwollen und blau, deswegen kannst du es nicht öffnen." Traurig starrt er zu Boden. „Yugi....es tut mir wirklich leid. Nur wegen mir, ist das alles passiert. Ich fühle mich deswegen echt mies..."

Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf. Er und was dafür können? Er wusste doch gar nicht, dass sein Freund mich manchmal bedrängt hatte.  
Jetzt schaut er mich wieder verwundert an. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln kommt über seine Lippen.  
„So jemanden wie dich habe ich gar nicht verdient...."

Schnell halte ich ihm die Hand vor den Mund und schüttle den Kopf wieder, nur noch stärker. Entschlossen schaue ich ihn an und versuche etwas zu sagen. Doch heraus bekomme ich nur ein Flüstern.  
„Red nicht so einen.. Mist."

Noch bevor ich weiß was danach passiert, finde ich mich schon in seinen Armen wieder. Zitternd drückt er mich an sich, während ich seine tonlosen Tränen und das unterdrückte Schluchzen spüre. Leider bin ich zu schwach um diese Umarmung zu erwidern und lasse ich mich einfach weiter von ihm im Arm halten.

Schließlich legt er mich wieder zurück, schaut mich noch einmal kurz an und verschwindet dann. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich in meinem Bett liege, nur Shorts trage und mein Körper einbandagiert ist. Anscheinend hat Yami mich gefunden und hergebracht...

Sofort steigt das eben erlebte wieder in mir hoch, was mich nur noch tiefer in die Bettdecke schlüpfen lässt. Müde und erschöpft schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich wieder, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt, ins Traumland wandern.

Yamis Sicht

Als ich mit dem Tee in der Hand wieder zurück in sein Zimmer komme, schläft Yugi schon wieder. Vorsichtig stelle ich die Tasse auf sein Nachtkästchen, setze mich wieder auf den Hocker neben dem Bett und schaue ihn an.

Warum muss er nur so viel aushalten? Und das doch gerade wo es so schlecht in seiner Beziehung läuft...

Reflexartig greife ich ihm auf die Stirn.  
Nein, Fieber hat er fast keines mehr. Anscheinend wirken die Medikamente gut, die der Notarzt da gelassen hat.  
Ich lege ihm einen kühlen Waschlappen auf die Stirn, worauf er beginnt etwas ruhiger zu atmen. Noch einmal betrachte ich ihn, doch dann stehe ich wieder auf, um seinen Großvater anzurufen.  
Leise schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und wandere nach unten. Ich gehe zum Telefon und wähle die Nummer, die ich mir daneben bereitgelegt habe.

"Hallo Yami, wie geht es Yugi?" Kommt auch gleich aus dem Hörer.  
„Hallo Herr Mutou, Yugi ist kurz aufgewacht und es scheint ihm besser zu gehen. Ich habe seine Schulter wieder eingerenkt, wie es der Notarzt mir gesagt und gezeigt hat. Temperatur hat er auch fast keine mehr.." "Da bin ich aber froh. Nochmal danke, dass du dich inzwischen um ihn kümmerst. Ich würde ja gerne kommen, aber der nächste Zug von hier fährt erst Morgen früh wieder." Yugis Großvater war nämlich für zwei Tage auf einer Art Geschäftsreise, um ein paar Produkte zu testen, die er vielleicht in seinem Laden verkaufen würde. Konnte jedoch durch meinen Anruf im Hotel seinen Zug nicht mehr bekommen und muss nun auf den Nächsten warten....

"Kein Problem. Schließlich ist es ja meine Schuld, dass er so zugerichtet wurde...und nochmals Entschuldigung, dass Sie wegen mir den Zug verpasst haben......" Leise seufze ich auf. "Aber Yami! Das war ein Notfall und außerdem habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist!! Noch dazu bist du sowieso bei Yugi...da brauche ich mir ja nicht die geringsten Sorgen mehr zu machen, jetzt wo es ihm besser geht. Also... ich muss jetzt los. Bis bald!"

Ein Tuten ist das Letzte was ich höre, bevor ich etwas überrascht auflege. Ich löse mich wieder aus meiner Starre und wandere in die Küche. Als ich ankomme, sehe ich, wie mir gerade die Suppe überläuft. Entsetzt und fluchend nehme ich sie vom Herd, stelle sie daneben, drehe alles ab, wische Patzer von dem Küchengerät weg und hole noch Teller und Löffel aus den Regalen.

Damit beladen laufe ich in Yugis Zimmer und stelle es auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Vorsichtig nehme ich den Deckel des Topfes herunter und lasse die darin schwimmende Suppe auskühlen.

Dann setze ich mich wieder zu Yugi aufs Bett und lehne mich in dem Sessel nach hinten. Ich schließe meine Augen für einen Moment und lasse entspannt meinen Kopf in den Nacken hängen.

Aber kurz bevor ich selber einschlafe, höre ich Yugi leise stöhnend sich winden. Ich blicke auf und schaue zu ihm hin. Er scheint einen Alptraum zu haben. Gerne würde ich.... natürlich nur rein freundschaftlich... in jetzt in den Arm nehmen...

Vorsichtig nehme ich den Waschlappen aus seinem Gesicht und tauche ihn in das kalte Wasser, welches in einer Schüssel ist, unter mir ein. Als er vollgesogen ist, winde ich ihn noch einmal kräftig und lasse ihn wieder auf Yugis Stirn liegen. Dabei bemerke ich, dass diese wieder heißer geworden ist.

„Anscheinend ist das Fieber wieder gestiegen...." Ich nehme seine Hand und streichle leicht über deren Rücken. Sofort beruhigt sich der Kleine wieder. Unbewusst streichle ich sie weiter und schaue ihm dabei die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht.

Erst nach endloser Zeit, wie mir scheint, beginnt Yugi sich zu rekeln, worauf ich stoppe meine Bewegungen und ziehe meine Hand zurück. Er öffnet die Augen und schaut mich verwundert an.  
„Noch immer da?", flüstert er leise. „Was soll denn das heißen? Glaubst du, dass ich dich jetzt alleine lasse, wo dein Großvater bis Morgen nicht da ist? Nein, nein Freundchen, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los...." Grinsend stütze ich meine Hände ins Gesicht und schaue ihn weiter an.  
„Naja, ich dachte, dass du nur kurz da gewesen wärst, weil du mich ja hergebracht hast und dann wenn Groß -... Sag, wo ist mein Opa eigentlich? Sollte er nicht schon wieder hier sein?" „Beruhig dich erst einmal Yugi....Du bist ja ganz durcheinander..." Leicht drücke ich den Körper, der sich jetzt verstört und leicht geschockt aufgesetzt hatte, wieder nach unten ins Bett.

„Ich habe dich am Strand gefunden und erst mal deinen Großvater angerufen, um mir erklären zu lassen, wo du wohnst. Danach habe ich dich nach Hause gebracht, einen Notarzt kommen lassen und dich ins Bett gesteckt. Dadurch aber, dass ich deinen Opa angerufen habe, hat er seinen Zug verpasst und kann nun erst Morgen früh wieder hier sein...Deswegen bleibe ich hier bei dir und passe weiterhin auf dich auf. Stört dich das etwa?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln ist die Antwort. Ich gehe zum Schreibtisch und fülle seinen Teller mit Suppe. "Wenn du Hunger hast, hier ist Suppe für dich. Es wäre besser, wenn du etwas isst, damit dein Körper wieder zu Kräften kommt....Den Tee neben dir, kannst du auch trinken, wenn du Durst hast, ok? Ansonsten wenn du irg-.." „Yami?" „Ja?" Verwundert blicke ich auf. „Danke.. für alles...."

Erstarrt schaue ich ihn an, muss aber dann lächeln. „Keine Ursache....Schließlich, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst, bin doch ich der Auslöser für das alles und dafür will ich mich bei dir revanchieren, so gut es eben geht....Noch dazu...ist es doch normal seinem Freund zu helfen oder?" Wieder kommt nur noch ein Nicken als Antwort. Wie oft habe ich schon über dieses Verhalten bei ihm lächeln, wenn nicht sogar lachen müssen? Keine Ahnung....aber zumindest kenne ich keinen, der mich so aus der Fassung bringen und gleichzeitig wieder beruhigen kann, indem er mich einfach nur anschaut... Er ist eben etwas ganz Besonderes..

Yugis Sicht

Nun liege ich schon seit 10 Tagen hier und desto länger ich das tue, um so langweiliger wird mir. Fast alle meine Verletzungen sind wieder geheilt, außer mein linkes Auge, welches nun nur noch leicht angeschwollen ist, die ärgsten blauen Flecken und meine Platzwunde auf dem Kopf, die vor einer Woche genäht wurde und die ich wahrscheinlich heute noch einmal anschauen lassen muss.  
Mein Großvater hat sich zwar oft um mich gekümmert, aber müsste er sich ja schließlich um seinen Laden zu kümmern. Dafür kam Yami alle paar Tage, um nach mir zu sehen. Und vor allem, um mir die Hausaufgaben zu bringe und mir zu erklären, was wir in Mathe gemacht hatten. Hätte ich ihn nicht, käme ich wohl nie wieder in diesem Fach hinterher...

Mit noch etwas wackeligen Beinen tapse ich ins Bad und beginne mich auszuziehen. Ich sollte noch duschen bevor Yami wieder hier herkommt und mich für den Arzt abholt.  
Langsam stelle ich mich in die Dusche und drehe das Wasser auf.

Eine halbe Stunde später, steige ich erholt aus der Dusche und wickle mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Gerade als ich zur Tür gehen will, springt diese auf und ein strahlender Yami kommt zum Vorschein. Erschreckt gehe ich einen Schritt zurück, doch habe ich den rutschigen Fußboden vergessen...

Mit geschlossenen Augen falle ich nach hinten und warte auf den plötzlichen Schmerz auf meinem Hinterteil. Doch stattdessen finde ich mich, als ich die Augen aufmache, in Yamis Armen wieder, der mich angrinst.

„Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen Yugi... Ich kann schließlich nicht noch eine Woche auf dich verzichten..." Ich spüre wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießt und schaue nach unten. "Da- danke Yami...." "Keine Ursache!"

Doch anstatt mich runterzulassen geht er mit mir auf den Armen aus dem Bad, schubst die Tür davon mit dem rechten Fuß zu und trägt mich in mein Zimmer. Etwas erschreckt darüber klammere ich mich an sein Hemd und lasse mich, wenn auch mit Herzklopfen, weitertragen.

Angekommen lässt er mich auf meinem Bett nieder, wobei ich ihn für einen Moment lange in diese geheimnisvollen Augen schauen kann. Wieder werde ich leicht rot um die Nase, versuche es aber so gut es geht zu verstecken.  
Ich weiß ja selber nicht warum ich plötzlich immer so rot werde, wenn ich ihm nahe komme, aber ich kann es einfach nicht verhindern.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und richte mein Handtuch, welches ein bisschen zu weit nach unten gerutscht ist.

"Ähm....Yami? Ich komme gleich runter, ich ziehe mich nur schnell an, ok?" „ Ja gut, ich warte inzwischen unten.

Noch immer grinsend, verlässt er mein Zimmer. Ich schaue ihm noch einmal kurz nach und ziehe mich dann um.  
Als ich fertig bin, betrachte ich mich noch einmal im Spiegel und gehe schließlich langsam die Treppen hinunter, da dieses Schwindelgefühl seit der zwei Wochen, noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden ist. Als mich Yami bemerkt, läuft er sofort hoch und stützt mich.

„Yami, es geht schon....wirklich!" „ Nein Yugi! Solang du noch nicht ganz gesund bist, geht gar nichts!!" Leise lasse ich es über mich ergehen, denn ich weiß, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hat mich dagegen zu wehren. Er würde sowieso nicht nachgeben...

Unten angekommen, ziehen wir uns dann noch die Schuhe an, bevor die Tür hinter uns zuschlägt und wir uns in Richtung Arztpraxis machen. 


	10. Yugis Geschenk

Yugis Sicht

Gähnend und extrem gelangweilt schaue ich zur Tür. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt wieder zuhause im Bett liegen und mich ausschlafen, anstatt hier in der Schule zu sitzen.  
Vor allem, da ich heute gerade mal einen Kurs mit Yami habe und dort sitze ich nicht mal neben ihm. Noch dazu bin ich hundemüde....

Um Yami für die zwei Wochen zu danken, wollte ich ihn heute mal besuchen gehen und ihm meinen Dank zeigen. Ich muss nachher noch mal im Telefonbuch nachschlagen, wo er genau wohnt. Ich weiß, so etwas ist irgendwie komisch, da wir beide nur Freunde sind, aber was solls. Ich hoffe nur, er versteht es auch richtig, ich bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt.

Der Schlaf zieht mich mit sich und ich lasse meinen Kopf auf das Pult sinken. Ein leiser Seufzer kommt über meine Lippen, bevor ich meine Augen schließe und mich konzentriere, dabei wirklich nicht einzuschlafen. Plötzlich tippt mich jemand an meiner Schulter an. Ruckartig reiße ich den Kopf in die Höhe und sehe einem grinsenden Yami in die Augen.

„Schläfst du denn jetzt schon im Unterricht?" Ich schüttle den Kopf, betrachte ihn aber verwirrt, als er sich neben mich setzt.  
„Yami was....?" „Keine Sorge, Yugi. Ich habe mit Subaro geredet und er sagt, es ist okay, wenn ich mit ihm Platz tausche, um mich zu dir zu setzen. Die Professorin ist ebenfalls einverstanden. Also zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber, gut?" Leicht wuschelt er mir durchs Haar dabei.

Lächelnd betrachte ich ihn und hole dann noch schnell meine Sachen heraus, bevor unsere Lehrerin eintritt und der Klasse anweist ruhig zu sein.

„28..... 29...... 30.... 31.... Oh mein Gott... Das muss es sein - 32" Als ich das gesuchte Haus endlich entdecke bleibt mir das Herz stehen. „Riesig..", kommt es mir über die Lippen. Als ich mir im klarem bin, dass ich nun vor meinem Ziel stehe, wird mir plötzlich vor Aufregung ganz kalt. Ich stehe mittlerweile vor der Türe, traue mich aber nicht zu klingeln – schließlich gibt es jetzt noch einen Weg zurück. Nervös strecke ich den Zeigefinger Richtung Klingelknopf aus. Darunter hängt ein Schild mit einer merkwürdig verschnörkelten Schrift, die ich nicht lesen kann, aber ich weiß, dass es wohl „Atem" heißen wird. Verdammt, wieso bin ich nur so durch den Wind?! Yami ist ein guter Kumpel von mir, ich werde ihn ja wohl ganz normal besuchen können! Hat er bei mir immerhin auch so oft gemacht neulich...

Ich atme noch einmal ganz tief durch, lege mir passende Worte im Mund zurrecht und drücke endlich auf die Klingel. Ich rechne mit ihm persönlich an der Tür, hatte er denn nicht mal gesagt seine Eltern kämen erst spät Abends von der Arbeit wieder?

Lange Zeit passiert gar nichts – ist er etwa nicht zu Hause?? Möglich.. er könnte bei seinem Freund sein.. er hat ihm sicher alles bereits verziehen. Es tut weh...

Eine Träne rinnt plötzlich aus meinem rechten Auge. Hektisch wische ich sie weg.  
Scheiße – was fange ich jetzt an zu heulen? Ich hab doch gar keinen Grund! Ist er halt nicht da, na und?  
– Ich bin.. bloß so enttäuscht.. Ich öffne die Tüte in meiner Hand einen Spalt breit und sehe hinein. Eine grüne Schachtel liegt darin. Dafür habe ich gestern so lange in der Küche gestanden... Ich wollte ihm eine Freude machen.. Ich starre weiter in die Tüte, ich sollte nach Hause gehen, aber ich will hier nicht weg.. Ich klingele einfach noch mal.

Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Poltern.. Schritte? Dann schwingt die Tür auf. Ist mir plötzlich schlecht. Schnell sehe ich zu Boden. Sofort erkenne ich ihn an dem unterem Teil der Hose, er hat nicht mal zu Hause seine Schuluniform ausgezogen. Langsam und schüchtern, als würde ich erwarten, dass er ihn mir abbeißt, hebe ich meinen Kopf und sehe ihn an. Gerade will ich ihn begrüßen, da verspannt sich seine Gesichtshaltung. In mir verkrampft sich auch alles. Ist er sauer, dass ich ihn einfach so besuche??

„Hi Yugi", flüstert er. Was ist bloß mit ihm los?  
„Sei bitte ganz still, und komm auf Zehenspitzen mit mir, okay? Meine Mutter sitzt hier vorne und liest, wir müssen hoch in mein Zimmer. Schhhh....." Ich nicke verständnisvoll, selten ist mir so eine bedrückende Last vom Herzen gefallen. Doch er verwirrt mich erneut, als ich an ihm vorbei geschlichen bin und er plötzlich mit einem lautem „Ich habe Ihnen doch schon mal gesagt, der wohnt hier nicht! Versuchen Sie es neben an! Auf wiedersehen!!" die Tür schließt. Fragend sehe ich ihn an, doch er weist mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zur Treppe hinter sich. Leise mache ich mich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.

„Wer war denn da Yami?", ruft plötzlich eine Frauenstimme. Ich schlucke, steige aber weiter die Treppe hoch. Yami folgt mir in einigem Abstand während er „Keine Ahnung, irgend so ein Typ, der hat sich im Haus geirrt!" zurückruft. „Wahrscheinlich sollten wir ein japanisches Türschild anbringen! Das Ägyptische sorgt wohl nur für solche Irrtümer!", schreit die Frauenstimme munter weiter. Ich blicke kurz zu Yami und sehe wie nervös er ist. Ein letztes Mal dreht er sich um, beugt sich übers Treppengeländer und schreit „Stimmt, Mutter!" zurück. 

Schließlich kommt er hinter mir im erstem Stock an und steuert auf eine der Türen an der rechten Seite zu. Schnell folge ich ihm und Yami zieht ruckartig die Tür zu. „Uff... Glück gehabt...." ,stöhnt er und lässt sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch fallen.

Erstaunt sehe ich mich um, mit Sicherheit sind wir nun in seinem Zimmer. Wie man von einem solchen Haus erwarten kann, sind ebenfalls die Räume sehr groß.

Nach einem großem, freien Stück Teppich im Türbereich folgt auf der rechten Seite an der Wand der eben erwähnte Schreibtisch, sogar mit PC. Allerdings liegen überall Stifte, Hefte, Bücher und lose Blätter herum. Auf einigen erkenne ich Yamis Zeichnungen. Er scheint keinen großen Wert auf Ordnung zu legen, denn auch der Rest des Zimmers ist unaufgeräumt. Ganz hinten im Zimmer steht sein noch unaufgeschlagenes Bett, dabei fällt mir auf, dass es ziemlich groß ist, für eine einzige Person. Stimmt ja, wie konnte ich vergessen dass Yamis Eltern wohlhabender sind. Der Kleiderschrank ist halb geöffnet, anscheinend wollte er sich doch umziehen.  
Großvater hat mich immer zur Ordnung getrieben. Er hat halt nicht mit Besuch gerechnet... Zum Glück ist es nicht ganz so schlimm chaotisch. Ich muss grinsen. 

„Setz dich doch aufs Bett, ich habe leider keinen zweiten Stuhl mehr.", bietet er mir an. Ich schüttle den Kopf, nein! Bevor ich mich setzte und mich ausruhe... habe ich mir noch etwas vorgenommen. Nervös sehe ich mich im Zimmer um und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich muss ruhiger werden, so wird das nichts Yugi. Unterhalte dich am besten mit ihm – ganz natürlich. „Ist das allein dein Zimmer?" Schlechte Frage.. natürlich ist es das. Aber egal..

„Ja. Der ganze erste Stock gehört mir. Aber die anderen Zimmer nutze ich kaum. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Freundlich lächelt er mich an und steht bereitwillig von seinem Platz auf. „Ja... ich hä.... hätte gerne.... einen Apfelsaft! Wenn du... welchen da hast.. natürlich nur..." Verdammt, bin ich aufgeregt! Ich kann keine zusammenhängenden Sätze mehr sprechen. Was ist plötzlich los? Ich verfluche mich selbst. „Ja, kein Problem. Sofort wieder da." Und schon ist er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Allein in diesem fremden Raum werde ich nur noch nervöser. Ich öffne die Tüte in meiner Hand und schaue hinein. – Bring es hinter dich – Spreche ich mir Mut zu. Ich weiß, wenn ich es jetzt nicht fertig bringe, werde ich hinterher nur noch größeren Hass auf mich haben.  
Es geht hier immerhin nur um ein freundschaftliches Geschenk!

Kurz darauf ist Yami wieder da und reicht mir meinen Saft. Er schaut mich so merkwürdig an, sein Blick jagt eine Gänsehaut über meinen Oberkörper Besonders fixiert mein linkes Auge. „Endlich ist es wieder verheilt. Hast du noch Schmerzen?" „N-nein! Danke, alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Aber... Gut, dass du es ansprichst, ich bin nämlich gekommen, um mich bei dir für deine Hilfe in den letzten zwei Wochen zu bedanken. Du hast dich so lieb um mich gekümmert – von Mathe will ich erst gar nicht reden. Da bin ich ja trotz Anwesenheit nie ganz mitgekommen... Deshalb..." „Hey lass gut sein Yugi..", er tritt vor mich und legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern, „..das hatten wir schon so oft. Ich hab gesagt es war kein Problem. Ich war es dir doch schuldig. Vergiss es ja? Wir sind Freunde, da ist so was selbstverständlich.." Seine Stimme wird immer leiser, der letzte Satz ist fast geflüstert. Ich komme nicht von dem Blick in seine magentafarbenen Augen los.

„Bevor wir es vergessen... Ich möchte das hier nicht umsonst gemacht haben." Mit vor Aufregung kalten Fingern öffne ich die Tüte und ziehe die grüne kleine Schachtel heraus. „Das wollte ich dir noch zum Dank geben.... Ich hoffe du magst es...." Meine Fingern zittern, als ich es in der Hand halte. Ich kann es Yami kaum überreichen, so schwankt es. Mein Herz dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Ich stell mich ja so verdammt ungeschickt an!! Wut auf mich selbst steigt hoch. Warum stell ich mich bloß so kindisch an? Ich muss mich verdammt noch mal endlich zusammenreißen!

Yami reißt seine Augen überrascht auf, er hatte wohl wirklich nicht mit einem Geschenk gerechnet. „Vielen Dank Yugi, das hättest du doch wirklich nicht gebraucht!" Ich starre einfach weiter auf die kleine Schachtel in seiner Hand, wie er unsicher das blaue Band ablöst und den Deckel öffnet. Ich bete dass er nicht loslacht...

Yamis Sicht

Perplex mache ich mich daran, das Päckchen zu öffnen. Was hat Yugi sich bloß einfallen lassen? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich deshalb besucht..

Neugierig hebe ich den Deckel ab und sehe hinein. Viele verschiedene, interessant aussehende Kekssorten kommen zum Vorschein. Sie sehen wirklich lecker aus und duften tun sie!  
Womit habe ich das verdient?? Ich hab doch meine Schuldgefühle abbauen wollen – immerhin ist er wegen mir verprügelt worden!  
Aber das ist ja total niedlich von ihm... Oh man, er hat es mal wieder geschafft mich total zu überraschen. Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, wie ich meine Freude und die anderen Gefühle in Worte fassen soll. Er steht da so vor mir, seine großen, unschuldigen Augen wirken scheu und ängstlich. Verschreckt starrt er mich an – erwartet er, dass ich ihm jetzt die Keksschachtel übern Kopf ziehe und ihn dann zum Teufel jage?  
Yugi...... Du Scherzkeks.

Lächelnd schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Versuche so sein Vertrauen in mich wieder zu gewinnen. Es scheint zu funktionieren, er erwidert mein Lächeln, wirkt aber immer noch verdammt nervös. „Die sehen ja wirklich sehr gut aus! Die hast du doch nicht ehrlich extra für mich selbst gemacht?" Noch immer kann ich es nicht fassen. „Doch...", kommt es zögernd und er wird leicht rot um die Nase. Erwartungsvoll sehen seine schönen Augen mich an. Eine unausgesprochene Aufforderung, endlich sein Werk zu probieren.

Ich wähle einen mit Sternform und Schokoglasur und stecke ihn in den Mund. Wieder weiten sich meine Augen, verwundert starre ich den Jungen vor mir an. „Schmeckt verdammt gut! Wo hast du Backen gelernt?" Ich hab keinen Schimmer vom Kochen oder Backen, Yugi hätte ich das auch nicht zugetraut. Ich halte ihm die Schachtel hin und biete ihm seine eigenen Kekse an. „Mein Opa hat mich mit allem in der Küche vertraut gemacht. Ich denk ich koche auch ganz gut... Nein Danke Yami, es sind nun deine." Erst jetzt setzt er sich wie ich ihm vorhin angeboten hatte aufs Bett.

Ich stelle die Schachtel behutsam, als sei sie aus hauchfeinstem Glas und könnte jeden Moment zerbrechen, auf meinen Tisch. Ich bin total gerührt, ich freue mich riesig. Oh man, was bin ich plötzlich so sentimental? Passt gar nicht zu mir – verflucht er wirft mir noch mein Weltbild über den Haufen! Unvermeidlich muss ich grinsen.  
Welch eine liebe Seele – ich habe noch so einen verdammten Hass auf Chujitsu und seine Clique! Ich könnte ehrlich platzen, wie sie Yugi so etwas antun konnten!  
Sein armer, zarter Körper. Meinem ähnlich, aber doch total anders.  
Mit den Augen fahre ich seine Körperkonturen auf, präge mir seine Umrisse genau ein und verschlinge mich geradezu nach seinem Aussehen. Ich habe noch nie so stark bemerkt, wie attraktiv er eigentlich ist. Obwohl... vielleicht Ansatzweise, als ich ihn damals gegen die Mauer gedrückt hatte. Aber da war ich selbst nicht ganz bei Sinnen.. Aber diese Augen... sein Mund, seine Lippen...Als würden sie mich geradezu herausfordern wollen...

Und das obwohl er.  
Stopp. Moment. Auszeit!.. Ich bin total daneben. Wenn der arme Junge wüsste, was mir so durch den Kopf geht... Aber das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal... Da hab ich wohl nun die Auswirkungen davon, dass ich schon seit Wochen, eher Monaten auf engeren Körperkontakt verzichtet hab. Lange Enthaltsamkeit tut meinem Körper wohl nicht gut, da kommt nur so ein Mist raus... Ich seufze innerlich.

„Alles klar Yami?", spricht mich Yugi letztendlich an. Er ist endlich wieder aufgetaut und wirkt ruhiger. Dann klopft er mit der rechten Hand neben sich aufs Bett und deutet mir so sich neben ihn zu setzen. Auch das noch... Ich setze aber mein Lächeln auf und tue ihm den Gefallen. Irgendwie wandert mein Kopf ganz von allein gegen seine Schulter. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich bei Yugi an und seufze leicht. Er zuckt augenblicklich zusammen. Setzt sich dann gerade auf, als hätte er einen Stock im Rücken und sieht mich erschrocken an. Ich hebe meinen Blick, sehe seine leicht panischen, naiven Augen.... Er riecht gut. Jetzt wo ich ihm so nah bin... Er benutzt ein verdammt gutes Shampoo.  
Verträumt starre ich weiter in seine Augen. Lange war ich innerlich nicht mehr so ruhig.

Erst jetzt begreift und deutet mein Gehirn den leicht erschreckten Blick von Yugi und ich reagiere. „Bin ich zu aufdringlich?" Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf und sieht zu Boden. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass er weiter rot angelaufen ist.

Seine Brust, sein Hals, seine Lippen... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich ihn begehre. Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Finger nach seiner Wange aus, drehe seinen Kopf so gut es geht wieder etwas zu mir. Streichle zart mit den Fingerspitzen über seine heißen Wangen.. Schämt er sich für mich?  
Ein angenehmes Kribbeln geht von meiner Hand aus und meldet meinem Herzen, dass es genau das ist, was ich eigentlich will. Denn sicher bin ich mir schon lang nicht mehr...

Ich setzte mich wieder auf, um besser an ihn dranzukommen und wandere derweil mit der Hand tiefer. Lande bei seinem Hals und ziehe dessen Konturen nach. So gut es geht zumindest, Yugi trägt doch dieses Lederhalsband – und das steht ihm.... Ich merke schon wie meine Phantasie beginnt mit mir durchzugehen, mein ganzer Körper verlangt nach mehr. Ich muss mich selbst streng zügeln, ich darf Yugi nicht erschrecken. Gott, wir sind doch nur Freunde! Außerdem hat er einen Partner... Beruhige dich Yami.

Meine Hand an seinem Hals und Nacken wird immer leidenschaftlicher, wohl angespornt durch Yugis Gänsehaut, die sich nicht übersehen lässt. Nun sieht er mich ängstlich an, zittert leicht, aber wehrt sich nicht.  
Ich rücke noch ein Stück näher an ihn, seine Nähe tut so gut.. Mein Kopf kommt seinem näher.  
Klar und glänzend sehen mich seine Augen an, ich übersehe in dieser Art Rausch, in den ich mich hineingesteigert habe, die Angst und Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Seine Lippen bewegen sich leicht, er will etwas sagen. Doch das Einzige, was seinen Lippen entkommt ist ein heiserer Laut. Er redet weiter, doch kein weiterer Ton entkommt seinen Lippen.

Er ist ja so unschuldig... wie kann er wissen, dass diese Lippenbewegungen mich bloß weiter dazu verführen, mich ihnen mit meinen zu nähern?  
Genau das tue ich auch. Noch einmal protestiert mein Verstand, von dem armen Jungen doch abzulassen, aber es ist zu spät.

Ich habe mit meinen Lippen bereits seine halb geöffneten einfach in Besitz genommen. Kurz beknabbere ich sie, bin von dieser Zartheit überwältigt. Sie sind so warm und weich... Langsam küsse ich ihn, doch dieses Feuer, dass er in mir verursacht bringt mich erneut außer Kontrolle und ich werde leidenschaftlicher. Nebenbei überwache ich jeder Yugis Bewegungen.. ich bin zwar im Rausch, aber ich achte darauf, ob er sich wehrt.

Zaghaft bewegt er schließlich seine Lippen, aber richtig erwidern tut er meinen Kuss nicht. Warum sollte er auch?  
Wir sind ja nicht zusammen, geschweige denn lieben uns.... Oder....? Ich weiß es nicht.. SCHEIßE, was tu ich hier!  
Yugi hat einen Freund verdammt!!! Ich bringe ihn gerade dazu ebenfalls fremd zu gehen!  
Gott, was ist mit mir los....

Augenblicklich lasse ich von ihm ab. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Zuerst einmal muss ich meine Gedanken ordnen.... Teufel, was ist da über mich gekommen?? 


	11. Unterhaltung für einen Abend

Yugis Sicht

Geschockt und zugleich überrascht schaue ich auf die Bettkante neben mir. Was ist denn jetzt passiert? Yami hat... Yami hat mich geküsst!  
Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es...nicht unangenehm war. Nein, es hat mir sogar gefallen. Sehr sogar...

Ich blicke zu ihm auf. Er sieht aus, als hätte er Gewissensbisse...Aber warum denn? Er hat doch nichts Falsches gemacht! Ich atme einmal tief durch.

Ich würde ihn gern ansprechen darauf und jetzt mit ihm reden, aber die Angst jetzt etwas falsches zu sagen, ist irgendwie größer...

Doch bevor ich weiterdenken kann, dreht sich Yami wieder zu mir um und schaut mir in die Augen. Etwas überrascht blicke ich zurück. Er scheint entschlossener zu sein als vorher. Noch bevor ich handeln kann, spüre ich seine Hand wieder auf meiner Wange. Zögernd lege ich meine darauf.

Wie als wäre dies eine Art Stichwort, kommt er mir wieder näher. Ein kleinwenig Panik, die ich versuche wie Nervosität wirken zu lassen, macht sich in mir bemerkbar. Ich liebe Yami doch nicht mehr...oder? Liebe ich Yami?

Ich glaube.. schon. Aber ich habe mir doch geschworen, dass ich ihn nur noch als Freund sehen werde!  
Meine Zweifel legen sich jedoch etwas, als ich Yamis Blick bemerke. Liebt er mich etwa auch? Naja bei dem was er vorhat scheint es so zu sein. Aber kann ich mich den nur auf mein Gefühl verlassen?

Meine Frage beantwortet sich, als ich noch einmal diese warmen Lippen spüre. Diesmal ist er vorsichtiger...zärtlicher. Ich gehe langsam darauf ein und löse mich aus meiner Starre. Leicht lässt er mit seiner Hand ab von meiner Wange und nimmt dafür meine, die bis jetzt oben aufgelegen hat, in seine und hält sie fest.  
Ich werde dadurch sicherer und lege meine andere Hand nun auf seine Schulter, wodurch ich ihn auch ein kleines Stück näher ziehe.

Plötzlich bemerke ich seine Zunge, die leicht über meine Lippen streicht und um Einlass bittet. Einen Moment zögere ich, doch dann öffne ich meinen Mund einen Spalt. Sofort kommt sie mir entgegen und beginnt Stück für Stück meine Mundhöhle zu erkunden.  
Ich warte etwas, bis ich spüre wie er meine Zunge mit seiner vorsichtig anstupst.  
Überrascht lasse ich von ihm ab und hole schnell Luft.

„Yugi, wenn du das nicht willst, dann höre ich auf..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Wieso sollte er denn? "Nein, nein...ich...musste nur...Luft holen.." Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich darüber mich erschreckt habe... Leicht nervös betrachte ich ihn wieder. Er grinst mich an und zieht mich wieder vor sein Gesicht.  
„Wenn das so ist..."

Durch den nächsten Kuss bemerke ich, wie er meine Hand loslässt und mich etwas nach hinten drückt. Leicht hektisch, versuche ich mich dabei voll und ganz auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren. Was hat er denn jetzt vor?  
Obwohl meine Zweifel größer werden, lasse ich es zu und lege mich nach hinten. Auf der Decke liegend, spüre ich wie Yami wieder beginnt an meiner Unterlippe zu knabbern.

Diesmal auch etwas sicherer, lasse ich ihn ein zweites Mal gewähren und spüre wieder wie seine Zunge mich leicht anstupst. Noch einmal schrecke ich zurück, gehe dann aber auf das Spiel ein. Doch nach einiger Zeit, werde auch ich aktiver, dränge seine Zunge zurück und durchforste ebenfalls vorsichtig seine Mundhöhle. Dabei bemerke ich, wie sehr sich Yami zurückzuhalten scheint.  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und schaue ihm eine Weile etwas verstört in die Augen. Hat er etwa Angst? Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen...genau wie ich?

Ich atme einmal tief durch, lege dann aber meine Arme um seinen Hals und ziehe ihn zu mir hinunter. Wenn schon er auch Angst hat, habe ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich weiß doch, dass ich Yami...liebe...noch immer.  
Und wenn ich das tue, dann sollte ich auch keine Angst oder Panik haben...sondern ihm vertrauen.  
Ich lege meine Lippen wieder auf seine und bekomme auch sofort Einlass. Diesmal nehme ich seine Zunge sofort in Beschlag und versuche ihm seine Zweifel zu nehmen, welche auch immer das sind.

Nach einiger Zeit merke ich, wie er sich entspannt und fordernder wird. Ich gehe vollkommen sicher darauf ein, was auch er zu bemerken scheint, denn plötzlich nimmt er seine Hand von meiner Schulter und fährt vorsichtig damit unter mein schwarzes T-Shirt.

Erschreckt reiße ich die Augen auf. Er öffnet seine ebenfalls und unterbricht den Kuss. Schüchtern und einer Tomate ähnelnd, schaue ich auf einen der Knöpfe auf seinem Hemd, um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ich mich schon wieder erschreckt habe. Er jedoch grinst nur wieder, küsst mich auf die Nase und wandert dann zu meinem Ohr.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Aibou...dafür gibt es keinen Grund.."

Erstaunt reiße ich die Augen noch einmal auf. Sagte er gerade...Aibou? Zu mir? Erneut legt sich ein Rotschimmer auf meine Wangen.  
Ich entspanne mich aber dadurch vollkommen und bringe ein Lächeln hervor.

Darauf beginnt er leicht an meinem Ohr zu knabbern, was mir einen wohligen Seufzer entlockt. Langsam nimmt er seine zweite Hand unter mein T-Shirt und beginnt es hinaufzuziehen. Zwar noch immer etwas zitternd, lasse ich es jedoch zu und hebe die Arme etwas an, um ihm zu helfen.

Vorsichtig nehme ich meine Arme wieder hinunter und lasse sie ebenfalls zu seinem Hemd gleiten, wo sie beginnen, jeden Knopf einzeln zu öffnen. Dann ziehe ich es ihm ebenfalls ganz aus, worauf er leicht beginnt zu schmunzeln.

„Was ist den so lustig? Darf ich mitlachen?" Doch er lächelt mich weiter nur von oben an und antwortet nicht. Spielerisch beleidigt verschränke ich die Arme vor meiner Brust.

„War doch nicht so gemeint, Aibou...tut mir leid." Triumphierend lächle ich ihn an und lasse langsam meine Hände wieder sinken, ziehe ihn darauf noch einmal zu mir hinunter. Freudig erwidert er den Kuss, und lässt dabei seine Arme unauffällig zu meinem Hosenbund verschwinden.  
Als ich das bemerke, nimmt die Panik in mir jedoch überhand und meine Konzentration gilt nicht mehr dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss von ihm, sondern seinen Händen.

Mit dem Beenden des Kusses, hat Yami es auch geschafft mich meiner Hose zu entledigen und wandert von meinem Gesicht zu meinem Oberkörper. Ich versuche inzwischen so gut es geht, meine Atmung wieder zu kontrollieren, was jedoch schwerer wird, als ich ein Knabbern an meiner linken Brustwarze spüre. Sofort muss ich lauter Aufkeuchen und beiße mir dabei auf die Oberlippe.

Erst als ich spüre, wie Yami tiefer geht, besinne ich mich wieder und die eben verdrängte Panik steigt wieder in mir auf. Ruckartig richte ich mich auf, als Yami bereits bei dem Rand meiner Shorts ankommt und stoppe ihn somit in seinem Vorhaben.

„Yami...bitte...nicht..." Beschämt lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen. Was bin ich doch für ein Feigling... Aber mir geht einfach alles zu schnell..

Der Angesprochen setzt sich ebenfalls auf und schaut mich verwundert an. Dann aber spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Kinn und wie er mir flüchtig einen Kuss auf den Mund gibt. „Schon okay, Aibou..."

Vorsichtig krabbelt er rückwärts von mir herunter und setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu mir, auf den Bettrand. Ist er jetzt wütend? Leichte Zweifel kommen in mir auf. Hätte ich doch besser nichts sagen sollen? Kurz gähne ich, widme meine Aufmerksamkeit aber dann wieder Yami.

„Yugi? Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn du hier schlafen würdest? Schließlich wird es schon dunkel...Außerdem wäre es doch mal ne Abwechslung oder?"

Überrascht blicke ich auf. Hier schlafen? Bei Yami? Naja, müde wäre ich ja schon...aber einfach so? Andererseits würde es sicher schön sein hier bleiben zu können...

„Ja-a gerne, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.." „Dummerchen, ich frag dich doch."

Ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen, als er sich lächelnd zu mir umdreht und mir durchs Haar wuschelt.  
„Gut, dann...dann...wo schlaf ich eigentlich?" „ Na bei mir! Aber vorher muss ich noch schnell duschen gehen, in Ordnung?" Mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, nicke ich und sehe noch wie er aus der Tür verschwindet.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich jetzt einen Luftsprung vor Glück machen soll oder nicht. Lieber nicht, sonst hören das vielleicht seine Eltern...seine Eltern! Die sehen uns doch in der Früh!  
Verdammt...anscheinend hat Yami das vergessen!

Ich springe auf, bleibe jedoch stehen. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wo das Bad ist. Besser ich warte auf ihn, bevor ich mich in dem Haus verirre.  
Stattdessen sammle ich meine Kleidungsstücke auf und beginne mich anzuziehen.

Als Yami vom duschen zurückkommt, ziehe ich mir gerade mein T-Shirt wieder an. „Wohin gehst du Yugi? Hast du es dir etwa anders überlegt?" Leichte Enttäuschung ist aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
„Anders überlegt nicht, aber ich kann doch nicht hier bleiben, da deine Eltern doch unten sind!"

Sofort beginnt er zu grinsen, kommt nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet zu mir und öffnet meine Hose wieder.  
„Ach Aibou...dachtest du nicht daran hätte ich nicht auch schon gedacht? Keine Sorge, meine Mutter und mein Vater kommen vor morgen Abend nicht nach Hause, da sie heute ihren Hochzeitstag haben. Übrigens sind beide schon seit einer halben Stunde weg... also...du darfst dich wieder ausziehen, Aibou...oder willst du in Klamotten schlafen?"

Überrascht schaue ich zu ihm, entledige mich aber dann wieder meiner Kleidung. "Achso...na dann, okay..."

Todmüde krabble ich in das große Bett hinein und lege mich auf eine Seite. Fünf Minuten später, spüre ich auch schon, wie sich Yami von seiner Seite an mich schmiegt und eine Hand über meinen Bauch legt.  
Ich drehe mich noch einmal zur Seite, schaue in seine Augen und küsse ihn noch einmal. "Schlaf schön, Yami..." flüstere ich kurz. „Du auch, Aibou...gute Nacht..." 

Am nächsten Morgen, wache ich schon früh auf und bemerke, dass Yami nicht mehr da ist.  
Suchend schaue ich mich um und entdecke ihn, wie er auf seinem Balkon steht und hinunterschaut. Die aufgehende Sonne umrandet die Konturen seines Körpers stark, was es mir unmöglich macht woanders hinzuschauen. Gefangen von dem Blick, steigt eine unbändige Lust in mir auf. Vorsichtig schleiche ich mich von hinten an Yami heran und lege dann meine Arme um ihn.

„Oh, guten Morgen Aibou...wie hast du geschlafen?" „Wunderbar.. Du?" „Ja auch..." Langsam dreht er sich um, nimmt mich in seine Arme und blickt zu mir hinunter. Wieder steigt in mir ein Feuer auf. Hastig ziehe ich ihn zu mir herunter und küsse ihn stürmisch. Für einen Moment scheint Yami überrascht darüber zu sein, denn es dauert eine Weile, bis er erwidert.  
Dieses neue Gefühl, lässt mich weiter gehen und ich taste nach seiner Shorts. Doch da unterbricht Yami den Kuss und schaut mich irritiert an.

Was hat er denn jetzt? Gestern wollte er doch auch...Oder hat er mir da etwas vorgemacht?  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und schaue ihm verwirrt in die Augen.

„Yugi, wir können das nicht...wir müssen in die Schule!" gibt er mir zu verstehen. „Aber es ist doch gerade mal kurz nach sechs Uhr..!" „Ja schon, aber..." „Was aber?" Böse schaue ich ihn an und stemme meine Hände in die Hüften. Was soll denn das jetzt alles? War das gestern etwa nur ein Spiel? Bin ich seine Puppe?

„Wir sollten nicht trödeln. Ich brauche morgens immer sehr lange. Du weißt doch, wir müssen unseren Bus kriegen!" „Bitte Yami.. Nur kurz..", hauche ich ihn bittend an, versuche dabei sogar etwas erotisch zu klingen.  
Ich streichle ihm verliebt über den Rücken und komme schließlich hinunter bis zu seinem Po. Ich berühre ihn nur kurz, dann stößt er mich weg und verlässt den Balkon. „Komm wieder rein Yugi, es wird kalt. Ich möchte das Fenster zumachen."

Nein... das darf nicht wahr sein... Nein!  
Meine gerade wieder fast heile Welt zerbricht in tausend Scherben. Ich... ich will nicht nur eine nette Unterhaltung für einen Abend gewesen sein... nicht für Yami.  
„Was ist denn plötzlich los, Yami?" „Nichts, nur keine Zeit für so was..." Ich könnte losheulen, ich spüre schon meinen schmerzenden Hals und meine zitternde Unterlippe.  
Und ich war doch sooo glücklich... 


	12. Verschwunden?

Yamis Sicht

Innerlich seufzend, schließe ich das Fenster. Es tut mir leid Yugi, ich will nicht so kalt zu dir sein.. Aber das muss nun mal sein, wir hätten gestern Abend nie so weit gehen dürfen! Ich weiß selbst nicht, was über mich kam, ich weiß nur, dass wir einen verdammt großen Fehler begangen haben. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen... Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch einmal passiert.

Ich trete an meinen Kleiderschrank und suche nach meiner zweiten Schuluniform. Die von gestern muss dringend wieder in die Wäsche.  
Ach Yugi, ich bin kein guter Umgang für dich – tagelang versuch ich dir mit deiner Beziehung zu helfen, wie du deinen Freund wieder zurückgewinnst... und was mach ich Trottel dann? Ich bringe den Kleinen dazu fremd zu gehen! Ich falle einfach über ihn her... Zum Glück hat er mich zur Vernunft gezogen und nicht alles mit sich machen lassen. So wie ich drauf war, hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch mit ihm geschlafen... Sicher hätte ich das, nach meinem Unterleib zu schließen.. Yugi hat wohl nichts gemerkt.  
Ein Glück gibt es kaltes Wasser.

Wie konnte ich dieser ehrlichen Seele so etwas antun... Yugi ist loyal, er wird seinem Freund wohl kaum verschweigen was passiert ist. Na klasse, jetzt wird es ihm nicht besser gehen, sondern nur noch schlechter.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
Yami, du bist ein wirklich toller Freund für ihn!

Plötzlich vernehme ich ein leises Schluchzen hinter mir – gerade wollte ich mir das dunkelblaue Oberteil mit den vielen kleinen Knöpfen und Schnüren anziehen. Er weint... Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt... Ich muss wohl für meine Aktion gestern gerade stehen.

Nur mit Hose bekleidet komme ich also zu ihm und stelle mich genau hinter ihn. Als er mich bemerkt wird er Mucksmäuschen still, er traut sich wohl nicht einmal zu atmen. Klar, an seiner Stelle hätte ich nun auch einen Argwohn gegen die Person, die mich nicht nur fast vergewaltigt, sondern damit noch meine Beziehung ganz zerstört. Ich schaue ihn so an... Ich fühle mich so elend. „Entschuldige bitte Yugi. Ich weiß doch, was ich für einen Mist veranstaltet habe... Ich bin mir über die Auswirkungen im klaren.. "

Sein Weinen wird leiser, doch er schweigt. Gerade will ich weiter reden, da spricht er doch.  
„Warum Yami... Warum bist du so gefühllos zu mir?" Gefühllos? Ich war doch gestern alles andere als das... Wenn es einen Grund gibt warum ich meinen Verstand vergessen habe, dann weil mich meine Emotionen überschwemmten..

Sanft lege ich die Hände auf seine Schultern. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dadurch nicht dein ganzes Leben über den Haufen geworfen habe, Yugi. Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändern wird. Ich hoffe zu verzeihst mir meinen „Ausbruch" und wir bleiben weiterhin Freunde..."

Daraufhin zucken seine Schultern unter meinen Händen heftig auf. Aber es ist kein Ton von ihm zu vernehmen. Er wird an seinen Freund denken müssen...

„Ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Mies, verzweifelt und unendlich hilflos. Du bist ein ehrlicher Mensch Yugi, das schätze ich so an dir. Aber wenn du meinen Rat hören willst... Ich würde es ihm nicht sagen..."

Für einen Moment lässt das Zucken nach, er hält inne. „Wem..?", kommt es mit total verweinter Stimme zurück.  
Verwirrt lege ich meine Stirn in Falten. Will er mich zum Narren halten?  
„Na dein Freund. Du steckst doch im Gegensatz zu mir noch mitten in einer Beziehung... Du solltest wegen dem was zwischen uns passiert ist nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen haben – vergiss nicht, er hat dich auch betrogen..."

Lange Zeit stehen wir so zusammen und schweigen. Unheimlich erdrückende Stille.  
Bis ich schließlich seine Schultern loslasse und mich fertig anziehe – wir müssen doch los. Yugi tut es mir gleich, er sucht seine Anziehsachen wieder zusammen, die ich gestern ein zweites mal auf den Boden geworfen hab, vermeidet es dabei aber mir sein Gesicht zu zeigen. „Ich gehe runter und bereite uns das Frühstück vor, okay? Komm nach, wenn du soweit bist, die Küche findest du, wenn du die Treppe runter kommst, ganz hinten den kleinen Gang durchgehst und dann einfach links, gar nicht zu verfehlen." Als ich merke wie er mich weiter anschweigt, bin ich lieber still. Er scheint ziemlich wütend auf mich zu sein.. Ich nehme noch schnell sein leeres Glas von gestern für die Spülmaschine mit und verlasse dann mein Zimmer.

Ich beeile mich den Tisch für zwei Personen zu decken, in 20 Minuten fährt unser Schulbus. Viel brauche ich eh nicht aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen – Yugi sah mir nicht aus, als hätte er großen Hunger. Er muss das jetzt erst mal alles verarbeiten.  
Ich hoffe er verzeiht mir irgendwann... Es soll wieder wie früher werden.  
Ich muss nur versuchen mein Interesse an ihm zu kontrollieren und zu verbergen.  
Hunger hab ich deswegen auch nicht wirklich. Ein bisschen Brot auf dem Tisch, Marmelade, Käse und Salami werden schon reichen.

Schließlich stelle ich mich an die Treppe um nach ihm zu rufen. Er reagiert nicht. Schaltet er jetzt auf stur? „YUUUUUGIIII! Nun komm, wir müssen gleich los! Du musst vorher was essen!"

Kopfschüttelnd hechte ich die Treppe hoch und reiße meine Zimmertür auf. „Also jetzt ko... Yugi?" Er... ist weg? Will er jetzt etwa verstecken spielen? Das finde ich gar nicht lustig!  
„YUUUUUUGIIIII?", brülle ich über den ganzen Gang.  
Ich sehe zuerst auf der Toilette nach, dann in den anderen Zimmer – sogar im Hintersten, der Abstellkammer. Beim erneuten Betreten meines Zimmers fällt mir auf, dass seine Anziehsachen ebenfalls verschwunden sind. Ich renne die Treppe wieder runter und sehe in der Küche nach – rufe einige Male nach ihm.  
Er ist einfach weg! 

Er kann doch nicht im Boden versunken sein? Bestimmt hat er es sich gewünscht nach all dem... aber wie kann er?  
Ach verdammt... Jetzt verarscht er mich noch.  
Oder kann es sein..? Er ist doch nicht wirklich einfach abgehauen? Ich war doch auch hier unten, ich hätte ihn hören müssen? Obwohl.. die Küche ist weit genug von der Haustür weg...

Ich hechte zur Tür und reiße sie hektisch auf. Sofort sehe ich mich auf der Straße um. Sie ist komplett leer. Um diese Zeit ist noch keiner unterwegs.  
„YUUUGII! Komm sofort wieder!", schreie ich raus. Mir ist egal was die Nachbarn denken. Doch er scheint schon über alle Berge.

Yugis Sicht

Schnell hechte ich um die letzte Ecke und stehe somit vor dem Spieleladen meines Großvaters. Wie gut, dass es nicht allzu weit von Yami bis hierher ist.  
Geräuschlos betrete ich das kleine Haus und gehe in mein Zimmer. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Großvater nicht nach oben kommen wird...

Mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen lasse ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Yami glaubt doch noch immer, dass ich einen Freund habe... Er wird nur deswegen so zu mir gewesen sein. Oder?

Leicht beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Wieso kann ich nicht einmal Glück im Leben haben? Warum musste ich so einen Mist erzählen? Und wieso kann ich nicht aufhören Yami zu lieben? Anscheinend kann ich nicht mal das. Wahrscheinlich macht sich Yami jetzt die größten Vorwürfe wegen gestern.

Leise seufze ich und drehe mich nach rechts. Ich sollte es ihm besser sagen, anstatt hier zu sitzen und in Trauer zu verfallen. Aber wird Yami mir das glauben, nach allem was ich ihm erzählt habe? Sicher nicht.  
Und falls, wird er bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen.

Wieder beginnen vereinzelte Tränen meine Wangen herunterzurinnen. Selbst wenn er es versteht...versteht er dennoch meine Gefühle für ihn nicht. Er wird, nachdem ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt habe, garantiert den wahren Grund meines Verzweifelns damals, wissen wollen. Soll ich ihm dann etwa sagen, dass er mein Herz gebrochen hat? Nur weil er seinen Freund geküsst hat?

Genau,...sein Freund.  
Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er sich wieder mit ihm versöhnt hat, nachdem dieser „Unfall" passiert ist. Aber er sagte, er würde in keiner Beziehung mehr sein...Hat er etwa wegen mir?  
Nein...Das glaube ich nicht...Wahrscheinlich eher, weil diese schlecht gelaufen ist.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dadurch nicht dein ganzes Leben über den Haufen geworfen habe, Yugi. Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändern wird. Ich hoffe zu verzeihst mir meinen „Ausbruch" und wir bleiben weiterhin Freunde...

Freunde...Ja natürlich bleiben wir Freunde...Sehr gute sogar...Aber ich will nicht nur ein Freund für dich sein Yami.  
Ich möchte mehr sein für dich! Aber das wird nicht passieren. Es wird genauso weitergehen, wie immer. Und irgendwann wirst du mir freudestrahlend deinen neuen Freund vorstellen...Ich werde nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln hervorbringen und dir dann zuschauen, wie du ihn küsst. So wie du mich gestern geküsst hast...

Diesen Tag fürchte ich. Schon jetzt. Doch ich kann nur warten...leider. Ich weiß, dass ich nie jemand anderen als dich lieben werde. Ich habe doch versucht dich zu vergessen! Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht...

Mit diesen Gedanken falle ich in einen tiefen Schlaf, von dem ich mir wünsche, nicht mehr aufzuwachen.  
Doch leider passiert dies nicht und ich werde am nächsten Morgen von Großvater geweckt. Moment mal...morgen? Ich habe einen Tag durchgeschlafen?

Fluchend richte ich mich auf und tapse ins Bad. Warum können nicht wieder Ferien sein? Dann könnte ich mir diesen Tag heute ersparen...

Was soll ich den Yami sagen wegen gestern? Die Wahrheit? Wird wohl das Beste sein.  
Ich will ihn sowieso nicht mehr belügen. Und was habe ich den schon zu verlieren? Ob er es nun versteht oder nicht, kann ich ja nicht beeinflussen. Leider.

Schnell wasche ich mir das Gesicht und putze mir die Zähne, bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer gehe und meine zweite Schuluniform anziehe.

20 Minuten später, bin ich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle und mit jedem Schritt verlässt mich mein Mut mehr, Yami alles zu sagen. Dieses Geständnis ist doch auch gleichzeitig eine Art Liebeserklärung und sowas sagt man doch nicht einfach so neben einer Entschuldigung, oder?

Doch ich muss meine Gedanken unterbrechen, da neben mir der Bus vorbeifährt und ich zu laufen beginnen darf.  
Gerade noch schaffe ich es hineinzuhüpfen, bevor sich die Türen schließen und der Bus weiterfährt. Außer Atem lasse ich mich auf einen der Sitze nieder und starre aus dem Fenster.

Ich komme sowieso nicht drum rum...also Yugi...sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit, er wird dich sicher nicht köpfen. Er wird dir nur sagen, dass er besser mit dir befreundet sein will und es ihm aber leid tut, dass du soviel wegen ihm aushalten musstest. Dann wird er dich in die Armen nehmen und alles wird geregelt weitergehen...

Seufzend lehne ich den Kopf gegen das Fenster. Kurz schließe ich meine Augen, um nicht wieder ein paar Tränen meine Wangen herunterrinnen zu lassen. Warum heule ich denn jetzt schon wieder? Es gibt doch keinen Grund oder? Gefällt mir etwa der Gedanke an meine „Zukunft" nicht? Und wenn schon...ich kann es doch eh nicht ändern!

Der Bus hält und ich laufe das kleine Stück zur Schule nach vor, um nicht nass zu werden, da es zu regnen begonnen hat. Schnaufend betrete ich den Klassenraum und setze mich auf meinen Platz. Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und Yami ist heute krank? Dann kann er nicht kommen und ich einen Tag länger schweigen...

Doch zehn Minuten später, betritt auch er nass und außer Atem die Klasse und setzt sich zu mir. Ein stummes Hi kommt über seine Lippen, bevor er sich ins Mathebuch vergräbt und mich nicht weiter betrachtet.

Ich wusste es doch. Wahrscheinlich ist er sauer, weil ich gestern nicht dageblieben bin. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um meinen Wortschwall zu stoppen. Es wäre besser mit ihm in der Mittagspause zu reden, nicht jetzt.

So kommt es, dass ich in besagter Mittagspause nervös auf dem Gang herumgehe und auf Yami warte.

Normalerweise kommt er doch immer gleich nach Englisch herüber... Was hält ihn heute davon ab? Ich trete von einem Bein aufs Andere und schaue gespannt weiter durch das Gemenge von Schülern. Endlich kann ich ihn entdecken, als er gerade mit Joey redet.  
Mit Joey? Was will er denn von ihm?

Leicht lächelnd dreht er sich schließlich weg von ihm und kommt ihn meine Richtung. Mein Herz rutscht Richtung Hose, als ich seinen steifen Gesichtsausdruck sehe. Ein fast geräuschloses Hallo kriege ich heraus, als er sich vor mich stellt und mich etwas nervös anstarrt.  
Na gut, jetzt oder nie...Es wird schon schief gehen...

„Yami? Ich muss mit dir reden...wegen gestern." Tiefrot betrachte ich den Boden, wo meine alten Turnschuhe stehen. Ich sollte sie wirklich waschen...

„Mit mir reden? Dann lass uns besser rausgehen. Dort wo nicht so viele Schüler sind..." Ich nicke leicht und folge ihm dann nach draußen in den Hinterhof. Stützend lehne ich mich an meine Lieblingswand und schaue ihm zitternd in die Augen. Diese Szene kenne ich doch.. 


	13. Engel

Yugis Sicht

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so abgehauen bin...ehrlich. Mich hat nur überrascht, was du wegen meines angeblichen Freundes gesagt hast." „Angeblich?" Eine Augenbraue von ihm zuckt nach oben und ich spüre jetzt seinen interessierten Blick an mir haften.  
„Ja...Ich.. habe keinen Freund, Yami. Das war nur eine meiner Ausreden, um dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen. Ich konnte es dir damals einfach nicht sagen.. Bitte sei deswegen nicht sauer. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte!" Immer schneller und lauter werde ich, während ich Yami dies in die überraschten Augen sage. Ich will ihn doch nicht verlieren...Er muss es einfach verstehen!

„Ich bin dir nicht böse...", sagt er monoton, „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir so eine Story erzählen musstest... Vertraust du mir nicht? Ist die Wahrheit denn so schrecklich? Bitte Yugi, sag es mir! Was ist los mit dir?"

Wie das letzte Mal hier, drückt er mich gegen die Mauer und schaut sorgenvoll zu mir herunter, bleibt aber angsteinflößend ruhig dabei. Ich schaue stumm zu Boden. Eine winzige Träne rollt über meine rechte Wange und ich merke, wie mich meine Stimme verlässt. Doch zuerst möchte ich noch etwas wissen: „Was wolltest du vorhin von Joey..?" „Joey..? Achso... Um ehrlich zu sein.. Ihm nach dem Namen von deinem Freund fragen.. Ich wollte wissen wer dir all das angetan hat... Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein und direkt danach fragen... Es tut mir leid... Aber jetzt weiß ich ja, dass Joey ehrlich war..." Ich werde hektisch, was zum Henker hat Joey ihm bloß erzählt? Schnell frage ich nach.  
„Nichts... er wusste es nicht. Oder hat mir sehr gut was vorgespielt.." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Aber jetzt rede endlich! Die ganze Wahrheit! Warum lügst du...?"

„Weil,.. naja...es ist wegen dir... Ich war doch nur jeden Donnerstag wegen dir in Basketball... habe dich beobachtet. Doch dann habe ich dich mit Chujitsu gesehen, einen Tag nach deinem Angebot, wegen der Nachhilfe in Mathematik... Für mich ist eine Welt zusammengebrochen...ich hatte doch irgendwie Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht ein kleinwenig Interesse an mir hattest.  
Dann kommst du in meine Klasse...fragst mich aus. Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen...? Ich konnte dir deine Fragen deswegen nicht ehrlich beantworten ..du hättest meine Gefühle für dich doch nicht verstanden...Und gestern...gestern hab ich gemerkt...das sich an denen nichts geändert hat... Ich liebe dich...", es kommt plötzlich alles wie ein Wasserfall, ich kann es nicht stoppen...

Traurig blicke ich weiter auf den Boden. Egal, was er jetzt sagen wird...ich weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was ich mir wünsche...

Noch eine Träne rollt über meine Wange, die sich mit dem Regen über uns vermischt. In Gedanken füge ich noch ein „Was soll ich den tun? Es tut mir deswegen ja auch deswegen leid!" hinzu, welches ich nicht mehr über meinen Mund bringe.  
Die Hoffnungslosigkeit ist stärker...sie lässt mich nur noch schwer atmen.

Yamis Sicht

Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob plötzlich alles auf mich einstürzt. Alles hagelt von oben auf mich ein, ich bin unfähig auszuweichen, mir ist die Fähigkeit zum denken genommen.  
Die Decke stürzt mir überm Kopf zusammen. – Bin begraben von Trümmern. Und doch sind es nicht meine Scherben, die auf mir lasten. Weiß Yugi, wie sehr er mich in die Enge getrieben hat? Ich stehe in der hintersten Ecke einer Sackgasse, komme weder vor noch zurück.  
Eine Maus in der Falle... Nun kommt alles auf meine Wortwahl an... was ich sage... Woher soll ich verflucht noch mal wissen was ich sagen soll, wenn ich selbst nicht mal weiß, wie ich denke? In meinem Kopf überschlägt sich alles. Ich muss nachdenken, jeden Gedanken sauber ordnen. Davon hängt ab, ob ich die Welt diese zarten, süßen Wesens nun endgültig zertrümmere oder nicht...

Mit blanker Panik und kalkweißem Gesicht starrt er mich an, seine Pupillen in den Augen zucken und Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter.  
Wie soll ich so denken? – Ich hab einfach das Gefühl ihn in den Armen halten zu wollen.. und trösten... Aber das darf ich nicht... er hat mich doch die ganze Zeit belogen... Ich müsste sauer auf ihn sein!  
Aber ich kann nicht... Wenn ich ihn so sehe – ich kann es nicht!

Ganz ruhig Yami. Gefühle ordnen.  
Wie sehe ich Yugi überhaupt...? Als einen guten Kumpel.

Nach gestern sollte ich endlich aufhören, mich selbst zu belügen... Er hat einen wunderschönen, zierlichen Körper, ein hübsches, kindliches Gesicht.. und diese Augen.. diese großen, intensiv, violetten Augen.. Ich muss nur einmal hineinsehen und aller Zorn ist vergessen. Ich habe mir bereits eingestehen müssen... ich begehre ihn. Er ist auf seine Art und Weise sehr attraktiv.  
Mehr als einmal hat mein Unterleib wegen ihm ein Eigenleben entwickelt...

Ängstlich tritt Yugi einen Schritt zur Seite. Schluckt schwer, aber ich sehe deutlich wie es scheitert. Trocken und zugeschnürt ist sein kompletter Hals.  
Stimmt ja, er wartet immer noch auf eine Reaktion von mir...

Ich bin mir so verdammt unsicher... Nur weil es mir sein Körper so angetan hat – bin ich deshalb auch verliebt in ihn?

Nein... Yugi hat es nicht verdient, nur wegen seines Körpers geliebt zu werden... Und diese Einstellung passt nicht zu mir. Wie sieht es mit seinem Charakter aus?

Bevor ich weiter nachdenke, und all das von eben verarbeite trete ich wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stehe erneut genau vor ihm. Er darf nicht denken, dass ich ihn ignoriere!  
Wenn ich jetzt nichts tue versteht er mich falsch... Verdammt diese Last auf meinen Schultern... alles hagelt auf mich ein! Viel zu schwer für meine 19-jährigen Schultern...

„Yugi..." beginne ich um Zeit zu gewinnen. Währenddessen arbeitet mein Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt, Yugi ist mir einfach viel zu wichtig, als würde sein Liebesgeständnis mich kalt lassen.  
Irgendwie ehrt es mich ja... Es macht mich so verdammt stolz. Trotz allem ist es ein schönes Gefühl, so etwas gesagt zu bekommen.  
Innerlich lächele ich. Ich muss verdammt gut auf ihn gewirkt haben, dass er sich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt. Irgendwie total süß... Er muss seinen kompletten Mut zusammengenommen haben, um mir endlich nach all der Zeit die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Er ist doch so schüchtern...

Und schon bin ich beim nächsten Punkt, den ich mir bewusst werden muss. Was denke ich überhaupt von Yugis Charakter? Um jemanden zu lieben muss man Aussehen sowie innere Werte betrachten.

Sein Wesen hatte mich ja schon seit Anfang an fasziniert... Bereits damals nach der Sportstunde.. Dieses Offene, Liebevolle und vor allem Süße und Naive an ihm. Er hat direkt meinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Das war alles lang bevor ich mich so für sein Äußeres interessiert habe.  
„... Hör mir zu...", fahre ich langsam fort und sorge für eine panische Gänsehaut bei meinem Gegenüber.

Könnte es sein, dass ich auch?  
Ich weiß es nicht... Gott ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin mir total unsicher.  
Aber es würde erklären warum ich gestern... Es ist sonst überhaupt nicht meine Art, einen guten Freund von mir so zu bedrängen. Ich hüpfe bei Gott nicht, mit jedem in die Kiste! Um ehrlich zu sein nur mit meinem festen Partner... Aibou. Wie kam diese Bezeichnung plötzlich auf meine Zunge?

Ich zucke die Schultern. Mir war plötzlich danach.  
Aibou passt zu ihm... wir sehen uns doch auch so ähnlich.

Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee, wie ich anfangen soll.

„Aibou... Warum hast du dir diese Geschichte ausgedacht?" Ich benutze dieses Wort schon wieder?  
„Du hättest viel früher ehrlicher zu mir sein können... Ich hätte dir sicher nicht den Kopf abgebissen... Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir dann schon das geantwortet hätte, was jetzt kommt..." Ich lasse ihm am besten gar nicht die Chance etwas einzuwerfen, sondern fahre sofort fort.

„Mich freut aber dennoch sehr, dass du mir zumindest jetzt die Wahrheit sagst... Das ist es also... Da wäre ich doch von alleine niemals drauf gekommen! Ich bin es also... tz... Aber weißt du was? Deine Gefühle zu mir... sie machen mich glücklich... Zuerst hatte ich mich erschrocken... Aber doch, es freut mich. Und du hast recht, verstehen kann ich deine Gefühle für mich wirklich nicht... Ich weiß nicht, was du an mir findest?

Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir damit etwas die Furcht nehmen Aibou..."

Ich lege meinen Kopf schief, versuche meinen Blick sanft wirken zu lassen und betrachte ihn. Yugi steht einfach da, wie vom Blitz getroffen und bewegt sich kein Stück. Zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper.

Mein Wunsch ihn jetzt im Arm zu halten wird immer stärker. Ich möchte ihn drücken und einfach nur beschützen, ich mag ihn verdammt gern.. Aber wovor beschützen? Vor mir selbst?

Seine Schultern zittern plötzlich und laut schluchzt er los. Er wirft sich mir einfach in die Arme und weint sich an meiner Brust aus. Ist es Erleichterung? Oder doch Verzweiflung?  
Beruhigend streichle ich ihm über den Nacken und Hinterkopf. Er hat so weiche Haut... - Verletzbar.  
Allmählich lässt der Regen nach.

Nach einer Weile sieht er zu mir auf. Sein Gesicht glänzend von salzigen Tränen, die Augen rot geweint. „Yami...", flüstert er.  
Ich verliere mich in diesen unschuldigen Augen, in denen eigentlich kein Schmerz was verloren hat... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiter reden soll... Er will natürlich mehr wissen...

Langsam senke ich meinen Kopf zu seinem Gesicht nieder. Seine Aura zieht mich in seinen Bann.  
Yugis Gesicht ist immer noch kalkweiß.. es sieht so zerbrechlich aus, wie aus Porzellan. Engel. Diese Bezeichnung fällt mir dazu ein. Ich komme ihm noch ein winziges Stück näher, fahre dann spontan mit der Zunge die Tränenspur über seiner linken Wange nach. Der salzige Geschmack ist irgendwie angenehm.

Yugi lässt es sich kurz gefallen, schließt entspannt seine Augen. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden reißt er plötzlich die Augen auf und stößt mich leicht von sich. Hektisch atmet er ein und aus.

„Bitte... bitte sag mir, wie du für mich fühlst!" Ich versteh ihn... An seiner Stelle würde ich mir nun auch leicht ausgenutzt vorkommen. Gut... er will es also wissen.  
Ich schlucke, kläre noch einmal meine Gedanken.

„Du hast Recht... ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Unterbrich mich jetzt nicht, okay?"

Stumm nickt er, weicht leicht von mir zurück. Wie sehr wird er sich jetzt vor meiner Antwort fürchten? Ich lege meine Hand auf seine linke Brust und spüre sein Herz hämmern. Oh man, bei dem Puls sollte er langsam tot sein?  
Ich sollte es nicht weiter raus zögern...

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr Yugi. Aber es kommt alles so plötzlich... Versteh mich bitte, ich bin total verwirrt. Ich bin mir selbst nicht über meine Gefühle im klaren.  
Weißt du, meine alte Beziehung ist noch zu aktuell, die Wunden zu frisch... – er hat immerhin nicht nur dich äußerlich, sondern mich damit innerlich genauso sehr verletzt – um jetzt sagen zu können, dass ich wieder liebe.. Aber Yugi... Wenn ich mir mein eigenes Verhalten so ansehe... Ich will genauso ehrlich zu dir sein, wie du es warst – mein Körper hat nicht das erste Mal so auf dich reagiert. Das hatte ich schon ein paar mal in letzter Zeit... Wenn ich so nachdenke..."

Ich stoppe. Er sieht mich total verwirrt an. Kann seine Panik förmlich riechen.. er steht sicher vorm Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Mein Arm streckt sich von allein aus und zieht ihn schützend an mich. „... Ich glaube aber, dass ich in dir mehr sehe, als einen Freund, Aibou. Denn so gehe ich normalerweise nicht mit meinen Freunden um. Ich weiß, ich spreche in Rätseln, ich verstehe mich selber nicht! Ich kann dir weder ein klares ,Nein' noch ein klares ‚Ja' antworten... Aber ich tendiere eher zum ,Ja' ..." Lieb lächle ich ihn an, will ihm Mut machen.

„Heißt das... heißt das...", er bekommt den Satz nicht zu Ende. Ich helfe ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Das heißt, ich bin wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg dahin, mich in dich zu verlieben Kleiner. Wir sollten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, damit ich meine Gefühle einsortieren kann. Wollen wir nicht noch mal zusammen was unternehmen? Damit ich mir endlich sicher sein kann."

Er klammert sich an mich, ganz fest. Hemmungslos fängt er wieder an zu weinen. Schluchzt dabei immer wieder meinen Namen. Er verunsichert mich. „Hab ich es falsch gesagt Aibou...?" Ich war noch nie gut darin, so etwas gefühlvolles richtig rüber zu bringen.

„Yami... Du Trampel! ……Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich ?" Tränenüberströmt sieht er mich an. „Weißt du, wie verdammt glücklich du mich machst? AHNST DU ES!", schreit er mich an.  
Erschrocken sehe ich ihm in die lila Weiten.

„Ja...", hauche ich zurück und drücke ihn weiter an mich. Streichle sanft mit einem Finger über seine Wange.

Yugis Sicht

Schützend kuschle ich mich wieder in seine Arme und lasse mich noch einmal so festhalten. Wie schön es wäre, dies jeden Tag tun zu können...

Aber ich muss Yami Zeit lassen. Noch kann er mich nicht direkt einstufen und ich will ihn nicht bedrängen... Mich freut es ohnehin schon, dass er weiterhin mit mir befreundet ist.

Doch durch mein Magenknurren, welches mich augenblicklich rot anlaufen lässt, wird die Stille gebrochen und Yami schaut schmunzelnd zu mir herunter.  
„Etwa Hunger bekommen?" „Ja...irgendwie schon..."

Noch einmal knurrt mein Magen, nur zehnmal lauter. Einer Tomate ähnelnd, lasse ich ihn los und schaue mit dem Gesicht nach unten.  
Warum müssen auch immer mir alle peinlichen Dinge passieren?

Lachend zieht mich Yami an sich und gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg in die Cafeteria.

Genüsslich beißt Yami in sein Pausenbrot, während ich ihn beobachte. Verwundert betrachtet er mich und lässt sein Brot sinken. „Was ist denn, Aibou? Hast du heute nichts mit?" „Nein, aber ist nicht so schlimm...ich esse dann zuhause etwas." Leicht schüttelt er den Kopf. „Du hast doch heute erst um 16 Uhr aus! Bis dahin bist du mir verhungert..."

Lächelnd reißt er sein Brot in zwei Hälften und bietet mir eine davon an. Ich nicke kurz, bedanke mich dann und beiße gierig davon ab. „Okay Yugi...ich dachte an Samstag und du?" „Samstag? Was soll am Samstag sein?" „Dummerchen, ich meinte, dass wir da was gemeinsam unternehmen könnten." Verdutzt schaue ich ihn an und beiße noch mal von meiner Hälfte des Brotes ab. „Achso.  
Ja wenn du willst...ich hab da noch nichts vor..."

Bescheuerte Antwort...ich meine WANN habe ich überhaupt mal was vor? Ich schaue ihm wieder in die Augen und warte auf Antwort.

„Toll, dann treffen wir uns um 15 Uhr vor dem Kino, in Ordnung?" Ich nicke wieder, esse mein Brot noch schnell zuende und mache mich dann mit Yami auf den Weg zu unserem Japanisch- GK. 


	14. Im Kino

Yugis Sicht

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel verrät mir, dass meine Haar noch immer nicht so sitzt, wie ich es gerne hätte. Diese...Mähne... lässt sich einfach nicht etwas nach unten bürsten... naja was solls. Schnell renne ich in mein Zimmer und wühle in meinem Schrank.

"Wo ist es denn?... Ach, verdammt!" Ich hole ein zerknittertes schwarzes Hemd heraus, welches einen roten Fleck an der Schulter kleben hat. Wütend schmeiße ich es zu Boden und widme mich wieder meinem Schrank. „Es muss doch irgendetwas geben...!"

Schließlich entscheide ich mich für ein weißes, schulterfreies Hemd, werfe mir meine blaue Jacke über und verlasse endlich das Haus.

Am Kino angekommen, schaue ich nervös auf meine Uhr und trete von einem Bein aufs andere. Wo bleibt er den? Schließlich wollte er sich doch mit mir treffen...

Zehn Minuten später, seufze ich noch einmal und setzte zum Gehen an. Wahrscheinlich hat er es vergessen... Naja was solls.  
Ich entferne mich ein paar Meter vom Kino, als mich plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter reißt und mich so zum stehen zwingt. Überrascht drehe ich mich um und sehe einen keuchenden Yami hinter mir stehen.

„Tut mir leid, Aibou...ich hab meinen Bus verpasst...also bin ich hergelaufen..." Etwas perplex schaue ich ihn an, lache dann aber los. Noch immer an mich stützend, betrachtet er mich kurz, lächelt aber dann zu mir hoch.  
„Na komm Aibou...lass uns reingehen.."

Ich lasse mich von ihm zur Kasse ziehen, wo er zu der Anzeigetafel der Filme schaut. "Na Yugi...was willst du sehen? Horror oder lieber einen romantischen Film?" „Keine Ahnung...was möchtest du denn?" „Ich würd gern einen Horrorfilm sehen!"

Grinsend sieht er mir ins Gesicht. Sowas hatte ich befürchtet...ich hab doch so eine Angst in solchen Filmen! Zaghaft lächle ich zurück und versuche möglichst locker zu wirken. Ich hoffe nur, er merkt es nicht...

Noch weiter Gedanken, bemerke ich nicht, wie Yami mir bereits meine Karte gekauft hat und wartend vor mir steht. Kurz tippt er mich an. Als ich jedoch nicht reagiere, nimmt er mich an der Hand und zieht mich wie einen Fünfjährigen hinter sich her.

Erst dann reagiere ich darauf, lasse seine Hand los und halte mit ihm Schritt. Er schaut wieder grinsend zu mir herunter und geht weiter in unseren Kinosaal. Dort angekommen führt mich Yami in die letzte Reihe zu unseren Sitzplätzen, wo ich mich entspannt hineinsetze, die Augen schließe und der Musik lausche, die noch läuft.

Ich spüre seinen Blick an mir haften, tue jedoch nichts dagegen. In meinem Bauch breitet sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus. Aber weswegen denn? Ich schlage meine Augen wieder auf und betrachte nun auch Yami. Dieser dreht sich wieder von mir weg und kramt etwas in seiner Tasche. "Suchst du etwas?" „Was? Nein...ich hab bloß auf meine Uhr geschaut..."

Ich möchte noch etwas sagen, belasse es aber dabei, als ich merke, wie der Film beginnt. Auch Yami widmet sich nun der Leinwand vor sich. Eine Weile schaffe ich es meine Angst zu unterdrücken, die der Film bei mir auslöst, doch als ich sehe, wie der Mörder jemanden plötzlich von hinten packt, schrecke ich aus meinem Sitz panisch auf und ein erstickter Schrei geht durch den Saal.

Nervös setze ich mich wieder in den Sitz und merke, wie ich am ganzen Körper zittere. Plötzlich spüre ich etwas auf meiner Hand, wodurch ich diese rasch wegziehe und wieder schreien muss. Ängstlich schließe ich die Augen und klammere mich an meine Lehne. Noch einmal merke ich, wie mich etwas wegziehen will, doch ich bin wie gelähmt und so lasse ich mich hinzerren.

Verwundert reiße ich die Augen auf und finde mich in Yamis Armen wieder. Ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht und kann schwach durch die Dunkelheit erkennen, wie er zu mir herunter lächelt. Vorsichtig streichelt er mir durchs Haar und hält mich, als er merkt wie ich mich wieder beruhige, etwas lockerer in den Armen.  
„Hattest du etwa so große Angst? Und dann auch noch vor mir?" „N-nein, aber der Film.. und die Szene...naja dann du...tut mir leid.." Leise lacht er.  
„Ist doch ok! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du Angst haben wirst und habe deshalb vorsichtshalber die Armlehne nach oben geklappt."

Ich drehe mich nach rechts und bemerke erst jetzt, dass Yami Recht hat. Anscheinend hat er wirklich an mich gedacht.  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm und merke, dass er weiter den Film schaut, aber mich nicht loslässt. Etwas legt sich meine Nervosität wieder und ich widme mich auch dem Film. Jedoch gilt ab dem Zeitpunkt das Kribbeln und die Anspannung in mir, nicht dem Film, sondern wird durch Yami ausgelöst. Denn Rest des Filmes bekomme ich nicht mehr wirklich mit. Immer wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Erst als die Endmusik ertönt, erwache ich wieder aus meiner „Starre" und setze mich langsam auf. Ich spüre einen kleinen Widerstand von Yami, denke mir jedoch nichts dabei.

Ich gehe zum Ausgang und trete ins grelle Tageslicht, worauf ich sofort meine Augen vor der Sonne schütze.. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es ja Sommer wird und am frühen Abend noch hell...

Direkt hinter mir steht Yami und scheint dasselbe Problem zu haben. Nach einiger Zeit aber, gewöhne ich mich daran und drehe mich nach hinten.

„Naja... dann werd ich mal gehen..." Ich schaue ihm kurz in die Augen und laufe dann an ihm vorbei. Er aber greift nach meinem Arm und zwingt mich zum Stehen.  
"Warum gehen? Es ist doch erst sechs Uhr... Wir können ja noch irgendwas essen gehen? Oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

Mein Magen gibt für mich Antwort und somit sitzen wir 10 Minuten später in einer kleinen Pizzeria. Vorsichtig knabbere ich an dem heißen Stück in meiner Hand. Auch mein Gegenüber widmet sich seiner Pizza, aber isst wohl etwas zu schnell, da er sich kurz darauf auf sein Glas Wasser stürzt und gierig trinkt.  
„Mist...immer muss mir sowas passieren..."

Ich schmunzle leicht und esse dann mein ausgekühltes Pizzastück auf. Wir reden noch etwas über den Film, bevor wir dann die restliche Pizza auffuttern, bezahlen und das kleine Restaurant verlassen.

"Soll ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten, Aibou?" Leicht nervös schaut er auf seine Uhr, die kurz nach Acht anzeigt. Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich nicht „Ja" sagen soll, lasse es aber lieber.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung! Du machst nur einen großen Umweg, wenn du jetzt mich das ganze Stück heim begleitest.. Das möchte ich nicht. Dein Haus ist doch nur 10 Minuten von hier entfernt...also geh besser, ja?" „Aber-.." „Nichts aber! Ich komm schon klar, wirklich! Also...wir sehen uns Montag!" Ich umarme ihn schnell und laufe dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Noch einmal drehe ich mich um, winke und verschwinde sogleich aber hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Eine Stunde später, liege ich erschöpft in meinem Bett und lasse den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf noch einmal revue passieren.

Seit ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe, hat sich aber eigentlich nichts geändert... Oder? Ich mein, ich hab ja keine großartige Veränderung erwartet, aber das sich nichts ändert...? Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch und Yami will wirklich nur mit mir befreundet sein!

Müde schaue ich auf meinen Wecker, drehe mich noch mal um und schlafe schließlich etwas unruhig ein...

Yamis Sicht

Mein Zimmer ist dunkel und mein Wecker auf dem Nachttisch verrät mir, dass ich schon seit 50 Minuten wach im Bett liege, kann aber nicht einschlafen. Zu viel ist einfach heute passiert... Die ganze Zeit kreisen meine Gedanken um Yugi – er ist doch einfach zu niedlich. Dass ihm bloß ein Film solche Angst einjagt... sogar vor mir ist er zurück gezuckt..

Verdammt, ich sollte aufhören über ihn nachzudenken, ich muss Morgen dringend lernen – am Montag ist doch diese Biologie Klausur.. Ob Yugi wohl auch Klausur schreibt? Ich hoffe er kann sich konzentrieren.. wie muss er sich bloß nach heute fühlen? Ich muss ihn doch geradezu auf die Folter spannen... Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm endlich eine klare Antwort geben – möchte ihn nicht weiter so „zappeln" lassen... Das hat er nicht verdient, er ist doch so ein zartes, süßes Wesen...

Oh man, ich hab's schon wieder geschafft mit den Gedanken abzugleiten! Ich wollte doch noch mal Bio durchgehen... Aber er zieht meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich! Ich lebe im Dauerkampf mit meinem Gewissen... Und wenn ich ihm einfach am Montag sage, dass er mich heute überzeugt hat und ich ihn liebe..? Aber was bei Gott, wenn ich feststellen muss, dass es doch nicht so ist?  
Ich kann ihn doch nicht so verletzten verdammt!  
Nein... Ich kann diesem Engel kein Schwert von hinten in den Rücken rammen.. Engel... das passt zu ihm...

Yami Atem, wolltest du nicht schlafen? Um morgen zu lernen! Ich hab's schon wieder geschafft bei ihm zu landen... Was sagt mir das...? Ob es... mich vielleicht doch schon... erwischt hat?  
Ach, ich weiß es nicht... Aber eins ist sicher, der Junge treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Er scheint wahrlich eine magnetische Anziehungskraft für Gedanken zu haben!  
Ich glaub es fehlt wirklich nicht mehr viel, bis ich in ihn verliebt bin... vielleicht bin ich es ja doch schon?

Ich muss es rausfinden!  
Ich brauch jedenfalls viiiel Zeit... FERIEN! Stimmt ja, nächste Woche sind Osterferien! Da kann ich viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, dann kann ich mir endlich sicher sein. Oder ob er wegfährt? Mit seinem Großvater?  
Glaub ich nicht... Aber wir könnten ja zusammen wegfahren in den Ferien! Das wäre die Gelegenheit, mir über meine Gefühle im klaren zu werden... Es sei denn, Yugi möchte überhaupt mit mir weg... Ich muss ihn unbedingt morgen fragen! Ich werd ihn einfach anrufen. Dann gäbe es nur noch ein Problem zu lösen... Ich müsste meine Eltern davon überzeugen, dass ich lediglich mit einem Kumpel wegfahre. Freunde zu haben können sie mir ja nicht verbieten... Solang es in ihren Augen kein neuer Partner ist... Pah, sie kriegen mich eh nicht hetero, ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, dass es keine vorüber gehende Laune von mir ist. Ich werde sie morgen überzeugen.

Aaalso, zurück zu Bio, unser Thema ist... Ich komme nicht lange dazu, zu überlegen was ich Morgen lernen muss, da schlafe ich endlich ein.

Es ist Sonntag Nachmittag und statt zu lernen hänge ich am Telefon. Für Bio habe ich noch keinen Finger krumm gemacht.. obwohl ich wirklich sollte, dieses Fach ist wahrlich nicht mein Bestes... Die ganze Zeit piept mir dieses Freizeichen vom anderem Ende der Leitung ins Ohr – aber niemand nimmt ab! Etwa ausgeflogen? Ausgerechnet jetzt...

„Yugi Mutou?", meldet er sich endlich.  
„Hi Yugi! Hier ist Yami!", flöte ich ihm fröhlich ins Ohr.  
„Oh, Hi Yami!", seine Stimme klingt ebenso freudig wie meine. „Wie geht's dir? Gestern noch gut nach Hause gekommen?" „Ja, danke. Nur weil ich klein und hilflos aussehe, bin ich noch lange nicht so schutzbedürftig!", lacht er mir ins Ohr.

Diese fröhliche Stimme lässt mich richtig leicht ums Herz werden – wenn ich da an unser erstes Telefonat denke? „Gibt's einen bestimmten Grund für deinen Anruf?", kommt er mir zu vor.  
„Äh... ja schon", für einen Moment überlege ich, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll. Was denkt er bloß, wieso ich mich bei ihm melde..?

„Sag mal... Nein, anders, hast du gerade länger Zeit? Ich wollte dir nämlich was vorschlagen... wegen dieser Situation im Moment.. Damit wir endlich zu einer Lösung kommen.." Damit schein ich ihn getroffen zu haben, denn seine Antwort dauert eine ganze Weile.  
„Ich bin heute zu Hause, wir können ausführlich zusammen sprechen. Aber warte kurz, ich stehe hier im Flur – ich geh schnell in mein Zimmer, da haben wir Ruhe." Ich höre durchs Telefon, wie er die Treppen hoch hastet und dann knallt es – wohl seine Zimmertür. „Okay Yami. Ich höre." Plötzlich ist er so ernst.. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? „Also Yugi, ich wollte fragen, ob du in den bevorstehenden Ferien verreist?" Ein überraschtes „Oh" ist die Antwort. Womit hat er gerechnet? Das ich ihn per Telefon abweise? Dummerchen...

„Ähh... wieso das? Aber nein, ich bin die ganze Zeit hier." „Nun, mir ist da eine Idee gekommen. Ich hoffe du hast nichts daran auszusetzen... Hättest du Lust, mit mir ein paar Tage in den Ferien weg zu fahren?" Nichtssagendes Schweigen.  
„Noch da Yugi?" „Meinst du das ernst..? Einfach so..? So kurzfristig?" „Ja sicher. Ich mein wir müssen ja nicht ans andere Ende von Japan fahren. Ich dachte so an eine Landschaft, die nicht allzu weit weg ist. Und wegen kurzfristig, wir haben 2 Wochen Ferien, wer sagt, dass wir in der Ersten fahren müssten? Ich dachte so ein paar Tage zu zweit im Urlaub würde zeigen, wie es zwischen uns aussieht..." „Das... Das wäre ja Wahnsinn, wenn das klappen würde... Oh man, Yami.. weißt du wie du mich überrascht hast? Ich freu mich total!" Er ist ja so süß.. Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Aber warte mal! Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du keinen männlichen Besuch mehr haben darfst! Ich musste doch so leise sein, als ich bei dir war... Sie würden es nie erlauben! Sie müssten dir den Urlaub doch bezahlen? Das macht mir Sorgen... Meinem Opa macht es nichts aus.. er würde mich sicher fahren lassen!" „Na was meinst du wieso ich dich erst jetzt anrufe? Ich hab den ganzen Vormittag mit ihnen diskutiert. Sie –„ „Und was sagen sie zu mir?" „Das wollt ich doch gerade erzählen Yugi!", ich lache kurz auf. „Also hör zu, ich hab Stunden gebraucht um sie zu überzeugen! Immer wieder- " „E-Entschuldige! Erzähl nur.." Leicht genervt tippt mein Zeigefinger gegen die hölzerne Bettkante, so nervös ist er doch normal nicht.  
„Immer wieder musste ich mir anhören, wie wichtig es für die Familienehre sei, dass ich eine Freundin finde und bald heirate! Hallo, ich bin 19! Und ich suche mir selbst aus, mit wem ich zusammen bin und mit wem nicht. Dann kam natürlich wieder diese Tour: .." Ich versuche die Stimme meiner Mutter nachzuahmen.  
„#Aber Yami, was haben wir denn mit dir nur falsch gemacht? Du wirst eines Tages soo viel von uns erben, damit sollst du dir eine Familie aufbauen! Wir meinen es doch nur gut mit dir... bla bla.  
Naja irgendwann hab ich sie dann überzeugt, dass du nur ein guter Kumpel für mich bist, sie können mir ja nicht komplett den Umgang mit Jungen verbieten.. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem." „Und das wäre?", kommt es hastig.  
Ich stelle meine Stimme dunkler, als würde mein Vater persönlich sprechen.

„#Aber bevor du mit diesem Jungen irgendwohin fährst, will ich ihn gesehen haben! Ich muss mir erst ein Bild von ihm machen, ehe ich es dir endgültig erlaube, Sohn!#"

Sie wollen dich halt kennen lernen Yugi..." „Das ist alles? Yami? Das ist ja... irre! Klar, ich kann jederzeit vorbei kommen und mich vorstellen. Wann haben deine Eltern denn mal Zeit?" „Am besten Morgen, da sind beide Nachmittags zu Hause. Wir sollten uns dann auch morgen Prospekte oder im Internet umsehen, wo wir hin wollen. Wir müssen uns ranhalten. Du müsstest nur noch heute deinen Opa fragen..." „Mach ich! Das ist eine super Idee Yami!", plötzlich klingt seine Stimme wieder richtig fröhlich.  
„Find ich auch! Aber wie gesagt... Kein Wort über den wahren Grund ,okay? Ich muss dich lediglich als Freund ausgeben... Aber das ist gar nicht mal gelogen oder? Wir sind immerhin beste Freunde! Aber ich freu mich sehr!", verlegen lache ich. „Ja, hast Recht! Ich werd dann jetzt Großvater fragen – muss auch noch was für Pädagogik lernen, ich schreibe da morgen Klausur. War gerade schon dabei, als das Telefon klingelte. Wir sehen uns dann wie immer in der Pause ja? Dann erzähl ich dir, was mein Großvater gesagt hat!" „Gut! Ich muss auch noch lernen... hehe... Bis morgen dann Aibou!" Ein sanftes Lachen huscht durch die Leitung.  
„Schönen Abend noch Yami!" Und schon hat er aufgelegt.

Ich seufze leise, drücke dann auch den Hörer aus und lege ihn auf meinen Nachttisch. Seine Emotionen schwankten ja ganz schön während des Gesprächs, ziemlich merkwürdig.

Ich ziehe den Stuhl an meinen Schreibtisch ran und setze mich. Jetzt wird es allerhöchste Zeit, wirklich noch das Nötigste zu lernen.

Wie verabredet treffe ich Yugi in der großen Pause, als ich gerade aus der Klausur komme. Schon von weitem winkt er mir zu. Er steht mitten auf dem Schulhof, hat ein schönes Sonnenplätzchen für uns ergattert und strahlt zusammen mit der Sonne um die Wette. Das helle Licht bestrahlt ihn von allen Seiten und verleiht ihm eine glänzende Ausstrahlung. Ich wusste es doch: Engel.

„Morgen Yami! Da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßt er mich stürmisch.  
„Hi Aibou! So gute Laune? War deine Päda Klausur so gut?" „Nöö, ich konnte mich kein Stück konzentrieren! Obwohl ich eigentlich gut in Pädagogik bin.. Aber stell dir vor, mein Opa hat nichts dagegen! Ich wusste es doch! Er hat mir sogar einige Reiseheftchen von Urlaubsorten in der Umgebung mitgegeben. Er hat so Kurzurlaube zur Ausspannung ja früher selbst oft genug gemacht. – Hier, schau mal!" Aufgeregt wühlt Yugi in seinem Rucksack, wird auch schnell fündig und will mir zwei Heftchen reichen. Ich strecke mein Gesicht Richtung Sonne, genieße die wohltuenden Strahlen. „Na da sind wir ja schon zu zweit, ich konnte Biologie auch nicht.. Welch langweiliges Fach! Aber lass uns damit bis zu Hase warten, ja? Ich hab mir gedacht du kommst von der Schule aus direkt mit zu mir." „Au ja! Aber Moment mal, ich habe 7 Stunden, du nur 6!" „Na und? Warte ich halt solange auf dich, ich werds überleben!" Der Kleine ist einfach so naiv, er bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen.

Nach der 7. Stunde sitzt Yugi neben mir im Bus und wir fahren zu mir. „So früh bin ich noch nie ausgestiegen... richtig ungewohnt, sonst fahre ich immer vier Haltestellen weiter", bemerkt er, während er neben mir her zu unserem Haus läuft. „Aber glaubst du werden sie mich mögen?" 


	15. Yamis Eltern

Yugis Sicht

Etwas nervös bin ich ja schon, schließlich sind es Yamis Eltern...Was wenn sie es nicht erlauben? Oder mich sogar aus dem Haus jagen? Mir schwant Übles.  
Mit jedem Gedanken steigere ich mich mehr in meine Fantasien hinein.

"Aber natürlich Aibou..." Lächelnd schaut er zu mir herunter, was mich das Ebengedachte schnell wieder vergessen lässt, ...dich muss man doch einfach mögen!"

Schnell schießt Röte in mein Gesicht und ich schaue ihm mit einem Lächeln zurück ins Gesicht. Ich will noch etwas sagen, doch da bleibt Yami stehen und biegt in einen kurzen Weg ein, der zu einem Haus gehört. Seinem Haus.

Ein Zittern überfällt mich und ich spüre wie meine Beine ihren Dienst aufgeben. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, zu seiner Tür zu kommen, doch als er mit seinem Schlüssel aufsperren will, schnellt meine Hand auf seine und hält diese so davon ab.

„Yami...? Ich.. ich glaub ich.. kann das nicht..." Ich betrachte einen meiner schwarzen Turnschuhe und beiße mir leicht auf die Unterlippe. Doch dann spüre ich wie Yami seine Hand auf mein Kinn legt und so mein Gesicht nach oben drückt. Wie auf Kommando beginnt mein Herz einen Takt schneller zu schlagen und ich schaue ihm nervös und ängstlich in die Augen.

"Aibou...du brauchst keine Angst haben...da drin wird dir nichts passieren...und wenn, dann bin ich ja da..." Vorsichtig lässt er mein Kinn los und dreht sich wieder zur Tür, sperrt auf. Seine Worte helfen zwar, aber meine Nervosität kann ich nicht loswerden...

"Ich bin zuhause!" brüllt Yami in das riesige Haus hinein. Ich bezweifle, dass seine Eltern das gehört haben...

Doch meine Vermutung ist falsch und eine weibliche Stimme antwortet in etwas gereizten Ton: „Hallo Yami! Geh bitte mit deinem Freund inzwischen nach oben! Ich muss noch das Abendessen vorbereiten...kommt dann runter!"

Darauf zieht mich Yami an der Hand hinauf in sein Zimmer und schlägt die Tür zu. Ein leichtes Murmeln höre ich von ihm, was nach Nicht mal heute kann sie gut drauf sein.. klingt. Anstatt ihn jedoch damit zu löchern, was er meint, trete ich zum Balkon hinaus und lasse mich noch einmal von den angenehmen Sonnenstrahlen wärmen. Auch Yami kommt zu mir und lehnt sich lächelnd an das Geländer. "Und war das jetzt soo schlimm?" „Nein, natürlich nicht,... aber bis jetzt ist ja auch noch nicht viel passiert...ich hab deine Mutter ja nicht einmal gesehen..." Ich stelle mich neben ihn und schaue hinunter auf die Menschen, die an dem Haus vorbei gehen.

„Trotzdem...aber glaub mir es wird nicht viel passieren...sie werden dich nur betrachten, dir ein paar Fragen stellen und das war's...so schlimm sind meine Eltern ja auch nicht." „Nein! Natürlich nicht...nur ich hab trotzdem irgendwie Angst...was ist denn, wenn sie dir verbieten mit mir zu verreisen? Oder-.." „Das wird nicht passieren Yugi! Außerdem bin ich 19...Alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, ob ich nun wegfahre oder nicht. Verbieten können sie es mir ja nicht...Es geht hier doch nur um die finanzielle Ausstattung von ihnen. Und falls es nicht geht, dann werde ich schon einen Weg finden, um Geld zu bekommen...also mach dir keine Sorgen..."

Leicht wuschelt er mir durch den Kopf. Dank seine Aussage wird mir um einiges leichter ums Herz.

Den Rest des Nachmittags suchen wir Prospekte und Urlaubsziele im Internet. Doch auch dabei muss ich immer wieder auf meine Uhr schauen. Schließlich schreit uns seine Mutter von unten hinauf, dass wir runterkommen sollen, was mich nervös aufschauen lässt.

Yami bemerkt dies, nimmt meine Hand, drückt sie einmal kurz und geht dann mit mir die Treppen hinunter. Kurz bevor wir in die Küche treten, lässt er diese los und wirft mir noch schnell einen Du schaffst- das- schon- Blick zu. Dann gehen wir hinein und setzen uns auf zwei, der vielen Sessel, die unbenutzt herumstehen.

„Hallo...du musst Yugi Mutou sein! Ich bin die Mutter von Yami." Lächelnd hält sie mir ihre Hand hin, die ich zitternd annehme. „Ja, das bin ich...Guten Tag." 

Frau Atem ist in etwa genauso groß wie ihr Sohn, nur ihre Hautfarbe ist noch um einigeres dunkler. Sie hat pechschwarze, lange Haare, kann aber nicht genau erkennen, wie lang, da sie sie streng zusammengebunden hat.  
Also ist seine Mutter die Ägypterin. Sein Vater muss entsprechend Japaner sein – Yami erwähnte mal, er sei bloß „halber Ägypter".

Sie setzt sich gegenüber von Yami und beginnt jedem das Essen auf den Teller zu servieren. „Ich hoffe du magst Sushi..." Freudig nicke ich. „Ich liebe es! Es ist sogar mein Lieblingsgericht..."

Sie lächelt mich an, wünscht allen noch einen guten Appetit und widmet sich dann ihrem Essen. Eine Weile vergeht schweigend, bis Yami die Stille bricht.  
„Wo ist Vater eigentlich? Sollte er nicht auch hier sein?" "Ja, aber er konnte nicht kommen...Er muss noch länger in der Firma bleiben."

Während dem Gespräch fällt mir auf, in was für einen abweisenden Ton beide miteinander sprechen. Und das soll eine Familie sein? Mhm...naja was solls...Yami erwähnte ja schon mehrere Male, dass er hier Probleme hätte, da seine Eltern nicht damit klar kommen würden, da er nicht hetero ist.

Ich bleibe weiterhin stumm, bis seine Mutter mich wieder anspricht. „Und wie lange kennst du meinen Sohn schon?" „ Ähm.. etwa seit er in unsere Klasse gekommen ist...er wurde ja auch neben mich gesetzt." „Achso! Und wie geht's dir so in der Schule?" „Ja auch gut, danke.."

Das Yami sich freiwillig neben mich gesetzt hat, muss sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen... Vielleicht kriegt er ja dadurch Probleme und das will ich eigentlich nicht.  
Noch eine ganze Weile fragt sie mich über Yami aus, bis wir alle fertig gegessen haben und unser „Hauptthema" mich an der Hand nimmt und wieder nach oben schleift. Ein „Bis später!" ist das Letzte was ich von ihm höre, bevor wir wieder in seinem Zimmer ankommen.

„Yugi, du bist einmalig..." Freudestrahlend blickt er mir ins Gesicht und umarmt mich auch daraufhin gleich. Perplex schaue ich nach oben. Einmalig? Aber was hab ich denn gemacht? "Ähm...Yami..." beginne ich, als er die Umarmung wieder löst, „...Was hab ich denn eigentlich gemacht!" "Es ist so...", noch immer total glücklich wuschelt er mir durchs Haar, „...meine Mutter ist normaler Weise sehr abweisend gegenüber mir und meinen Freunden,... aber bei dir war sie einfach... freundlich!"

Ich merke wie ihm die Worte ausgehen...Anscheinend soll ich mich jetzt freuen?  
„...Das bedeutet sie kann dich gut leiden Aibou! Verstehst du jetzt? Sonst ist sie ja eigentlich nur unhöflich,... aber bei dir hat sie sogar gelächelt!..." Durch die Haare fahrend, lässt sich Yami auf die Couch sinken. „ Ich meine es ist doch Wahnsinn...Aber glaub mir, sie wird es 100ig erlauben, dass ich wegfahre. Du warst einfach perfekt...wärst du ein Mädchen, würde sie dich wahrscheinlich sofort an unser Haus binden und nie wieder gehen lassen..."

Grinsend schaut er zu mir hinauf. In meinen Augen bildet ein Glanz und automatisch laufe ich zu Yami und umarme ihn stürmisch. „Wahnsinn! Das.. das ist ja super!" Nun verstehe ich ihn auch. „Warte hier Aibou...ich gehe jetzt hinunter zu meiner Mutter und frag sie am Besten gleich! Dann können wir sofort bei diesem Hotel, dass du gefunden hast anrufen und ein.. äh.. zwei Zimmer bestellen."

Ich nicke nur, löse mich von ihm und schaue ihm nach, wie er die Tür aufmacht und hinausstürmt. Glücklich lasse ich mich zurück auf das Sofa fallen... Yami und ich... gemeinsam weit weg...von Chujitsu oder sonst wem. Das wird soo toll...

Verträumt schließe ich meine Augen und stelle mir alles bildlich vor. Aber was ist wenn Yami in der Woche merkt, dass er nichts für mich empfindet? Schnell atme ich tief ein. Naja.. kann man nichts machen...eigentlich erwarte ich sowieso nichts Anderes... Schließlich habe ich ihn angelogen und eine Zeit lang ziemlich mies behandelt.. Wieso sollte er da ausgerechnet mich lieben?  
Es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir Freunde bleiben...Dann erspare ich mir doch auch seine Abweisung... nicht?

Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Vergiss es Yugi,...du kannst nicht nur mit ihm befreundet sein...wie oft hast du es versucht? Und immer hast du dich aufs Neue in ihn verliebt. Es hilft also alles nichts...ich muss einfach verkraften, wenn Yami nichts für mich empfindet.. Schluss.

Gerade in dem Moment kommt dieser herein und sieht traurig zu mir herüber. Meine Gesichtszüge verändern sich und wandern nach unten. Starr blicke ich ihn an und warte darauf, dass er mir die schlechte Nachricht überbringt.

„Aibou?" Tonlos kommt er zu mir und bleibt vor mir stehen. „Ja? Was ist denn?" „Wir.  
wir...WIR FAHREN WEG! MEINE ELTERN ERLAUBEN ES UND BEZAHLEN MIR DIE REISE!" Schnell fällt er mir um den Hals und lacht mir ins Ohr. „ Das ist ja wirklich großartig! Aber sag mal, wie konnte dein Vater davon wissen?" Grinsend löst er sich wieder von mir und schaut mir in die Augen. „Naja als ich unten ankam, redete meine Mutter gerade per Telefon mit ihm...Als sie mich sah, fragte sie mich natürlich schnell, was ich will. Ich fragte sie nach der Reise, worauf sie eine Weile mit meinem Vater darüber geredet hat. Und schließlich sagten beide ja!" erzählt er mir grinsend.

Mein Herz macht einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und nun kann ich meine Freude auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich springe vom Sofa auf und lache Yami freudestrahlend an, falle ihm sogleich noch einmal um den Hals. Nach ein paar Minuten, aber beruhige ich mich wieder und er holt sein Handy heraus, während ich mich wieder hinsetze.

„Was machst du denn jetzt?" Langsam geht er zum Computer und tippt etwas in dieses ein. „Ich...wähle die Nummer des Hotels...Aibou. ...Ja Hallo? Guten Tag, Atem mein Name, ich möchte bitte bei Ihnen zwei Zimmer reservieren für fünf Tage, hätten Sie vielleicht noch welche frei? Ja, zwei Personen – Oh... Hm.. Ach was, dass geht schon...Gut, dann passt das ja. Wir kommen Samstagabend an, in Ordnung? Okay und achja, bitte reservieren sie auf Atem. Genau.. Ja Danke! Wiederhören."

Ich betrachte das Schauspiel bis zum Ende und schaue ihn dann neugierig an. „Und was ist?" „Naja.. Sie haben schon was frei,...aber leider nur ein Zimmer...Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, darin stehen zwei Betten. Ich wollte ja eigentlich für uns beide jeweils ein Ein – Bettzimmer, ich hoffe es stört dich nun trotzdem nicht, dass wir nur ein Zwei – Bettzimmer bekommen haben? Ich habe dem Mann am Apparat nämlich gesagt, dass es kein Problem sei und das wir am Samstag kommen werden..."

Ich schüttle lachend den Kopf. „Ach was! Ich bin schon froh, dass die überhaupt noch was frei haben!" Daraufhin muss auch Yami grinsen. Was er jetzt wohl wieder denkt?

Die letzten Tage vor den Osterferien vergehen so schnell wie noch nie und mit jedem weiteren Tag strahle ich umso mehr. Noch nie habe ich mich so auf einen Urlaub gefreut.  
Inzwischen wurden die Kosten des Aufenthaltes bezahlt, die Zugfahrkarten gekauft und alles Gepäck in Koffern verstaut.

Wartend sitze ich auf meinem Bett und spiele mit meinen Händen. Es ist Samstag Nachmittag und Yami sollte eigentlich schon hier neben mir sitzen. Aber er verspätet sich wie immer...

Plötzlich höre ich von draußen mehrere Male ein Auto hupen, was mich aufschrecken lässt. Genervt gehe ich zum Fenster. Doch dann starre ich perplex nach draußen, wo Yami bereits in einem Auto sitzt und mich zu sich winkt. Seinem Auto?

„Hi Aibou! Kommst du? Wir wollen doch nicht den Zug verpassen!" Ich sehe noch wie er nervös auf die Uhr schaut, bevor ich meinen Koffer nehme, meinem Großvater auf wiedersehen zurufe und zu Yami flitze.

Inzwischen ist er ausgestiegen und wartet mit offenem Kofferraum auf mein Gepäck. Als ich bei ihm ankomme, nimmt er es mir schon aus der Hand, schmeißt es hinein und eilt wieder vor auf den Fahrersitz. Ich tue es ihm gleich und kaum bin ich angeschnallt, setzt sich sein Auto auch in Bewegung.

„Tut mir leid Aibou, dass ich so spät komme, aber meine Eltern... Die wollten mich einfach nicht gehen lassen." „Ach, ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist, ehrlich!" winke ich ab und lasse den Wind durch mein Haar ziehen. Wie angenehm dieses Gefühl ist...

Plötzlich schrecke ich auf. „Sag mal Yami...seit wann kannst du eigentlich Auto fahren?" „Ach das, das kann ich schon seit ich meinen Führerschein mit 18 gemacht habe..." Grinsend dreht er sich zu mir und schaut in meine verwunderten Augen. So ist das also... Ich lehne mich wieder entspannter zurück und genieße die restlichen zehn Minuten Fahrzeit.

Am Bahnhof angekommen, parken wir das Auto schnell, holen unsere Koffer und rennen auf unser Bahngleis. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffen wir es in unseren Zug zu springen, bevor der Schaffner einmal in seine Thrillerpfeife bläst und das Gefährt zu rollen beginnt.

Erschöpft suchen wir unser Abteil, welches wir mit den Sitzplätzen reserviert haben. Gefunden, verstauen wir unser Gepäck und lassen uns dann außer Atem hinunter zu den Sitzen gleiten. Lächelnd schaue ich zu Yami, der sich an die Brust fasst und ebenfalls nach Atem ringt. „Da haben wir aber wieder mal Glück gehabt, nicht?" „Ja...Gott sei Dank. Sonst hätten wir den Rest der Strecke laufen dürfen..." Ich schaue ihn noch einmal kurz in die Augen, betrachte dann aber die Landschaft, die schnell an mir vorbei zieht.

„Sag mal Yami...Warum sind wir eigentlich nicht mit dem Auto hingefahren? Du hast ja schließlich den Führerschein!" Er dreht sich zu mir gerade aus und schaut etwas überrascht zu mir. Hab ich jetzt was Falsches gesagt?  
"Ach weißt du...das hat viele Gründe. Ich habe meinen Führerschein ja auch noch nicht sehr lange und es sind immerhin 3 Stunden Fahrt durch einen Gebirgspass. Und mich zu verirren oder einen Unfall zu bauen, ist eigentlich das Letzte was ich will...An die Benzinkosten für hin – und zurück möchte ich auch gar nicht erst denken... Außerdem gehört der Wagen meinem Vater." „Achso... Und wieso fährst du einfach so das Auto deines Vaters? Muss der jetzt extra zum Bahnhof und es wieder abholen?" „Sieht so aus!", lacht er, wird dann aber wieder ernst, „ich hab doch schon gesagt, sie haben mit mir nochmals rumdiskutiert und haben mich nicht rechtzeitig weggelassen. Da hat mein Vater ausnahmsweise mir sein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt – sonst hätten sie ja alles Geld für die Reise aus dem Fenster gekippt. Wie er es sich holt ist sein Problem.."

Verschmitzt lächelnd betrachtet er mich noch einmal kurz, dreht dann aber seinen Kopf ebenfalls zu der Landschaft draußen. „Außerdem fahre ich viel lieber mit dem Zug... Da kann ich wenigstens mit dir reden, ohne mich konzentrieren zu müssen."

Ob er das jetzt nur so gesagt hat? Ach verdammt, er macht es mir so kompliziert zu verstehen, was er eigentlich will... Er weiß ja nicht, wie sehr er mich mit solchen Aussagen immer zum Nachdenken anregt...

Ich schaue mich einmal in unserem Abteil um und bemerke einen merkwürdig aussehenden Typen, der zwei Sitze weiter von mir sitzt. Sein hochgezogener Mantel verdeckt fast das ganze Gesicht und sein Kopf scheint es sich an der Wand gemütlich gemacht zu haben. Eine Weile starre ich ihn an, bis er sich plötzlich zu mir umdreht und mich gierig anstarrt.  
Sofort drehe ich den Kopf zur Seite und versteife meine Haltung.

Dabei sehe ich Yami, der sich in einem der Reiseprospekte vertieft hat. Nervös drehe ich mich wieder dem Fenster zu. Was will der Typ von mir? Hab ich ihm den etwas getan? Ich hoffe nur er steigt bald aus...

Einige Zeit vergeht und der komische Kerl bleibt stumm sitzen, dreht sich nicht mehr zu mir.  
Ich habe mich bereits von meinem „Schrecken" erholt und spiele mit Yami Kartenspiele. 

„Ich hab schon wieder verloren? Wie machst du das Aibou?" Ich grinse ihn an und mische neu. „Tja, ich bin halt einfach zu intelligent für dich!" Empört wirft er mir einen seiner Ich-mach- dich- fertig- Blicke zu und schaut seine neuen Karten an. Auch ich blicke auf meine und stelle fest, dass ich wieder den schwarzen Magier gezogen hab. Ich grinse noch breiter, als Yami wütend seine Karten anschaut. Auch diesmal gewinne ich lachend, wenn auch nur ganz knapp. Yami wird einfach immer besser, obwohl ich ihm DuelMonsters erst gerade beigebracht habe. Mir den Bauch haltend lache ich weiter, was Yami ebenfalls zum Grinsen bringt.  
„Ach Aibou..." 

Ich wische mir die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und stopfe die Karten wieder zurück in meinen Koffer. Der merkwürdige Typ ist vergessen und ich schaue auf einen lächelnden Yami, der aufsteht. Verwundert sehe ich zu ihm nach oben. „Hey, bist du jetzt etwa böse?" „Ach Quatsch! Ich geh nur mal auf die Toilette.." Kurz wuschelt er mir durchs Haar und verlässt dann das Abteil. Ich blicke ihm nach und lehne mich darauf entspannt zurück.

Doch plötzlich spüre ich, wie mich etwas nach unten drücken will. Ich starre entsetzt in das Gesicht dieses Kerls, der nicht nur hässlich ist sondern auch noch stark nach Alkohol riecht. Verzweifelt versuche ich zu schreien, doch dieser hält mir den Mund zu. „Sei ja still! Sonst kommt dein komischer Freund früher zurück, als er sollte!" Teuflisch grinsend schaut er zu mir herunter und zieht mich schließlich völlig auf die Bank, sodass ich wehrlos unten auf liege. Doch ich beiße ihm in die verdreckte Hand und schreie daraufhin lauthals durch den Waggon. Erschreckt und sich die verletzte Hand reibend, schaut er zu mir herunter. Dadurch habe ich auch gleich seine andere Hand an meiner Wange kleben. Schmerzend halte ich mir diese uns schaue böse zu ihm rauf. Der Typ jedoch, macht keine Anstalten durch meinen Schrei aufzuhören und wandert breit grinsend zu meinem Hosenbund. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, was der Kerl eigentlich von mir will und bekomme ein angsterfülltes Gesicht. Er wird doch nicht...? Nein bitte...wenn er...NEIN BITTE... YAMI!

Ich schlucke schwer und meine Hände werden beidseits meines Kopfes gedrückt. Meine eben noch angehabte Hose liegt schon auf dem Boden, was mich nur noch panischer macht. Verdammt, wieso kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Mit Tränen in den Augen versuche ich mich zu wehren, was aber nichts nützt. Der Typ ist viel zu stark.. Gerade als er mit seinen widerlichen Fingern unter meine Shorts fahren will, reißt ihn jemand von hinten von mir herunter und zerrt in auf den Boden.

Zitternd richte ich mich auf und sehe einen wutentbrannten Yami, wie er mit einem kräftigen Kinnhacken den Typen ins Land der Träume befördert. Noch immer bereit zuzuschlagen, falls er sich wehren sollte, bleibt er kurz in der Position über ihm verharrt und schaut ihn noch mal an.

Dann kommt er zu mir herüber und setzt sich besorgt aussehend neben mich. Beruhigend streichelt er mir über den Rücken und zieht mich daraufhin an sich. Noch immer zittere ich am ganzen Körper und klammere mich schutzsuchend an ihn.

„Ist alles okay, Yugi? Tut mir leid...wäre ich bloß nicht weggegangen..." beginnt er mit beruhigender Stimme mich anzusprechen.  
Noch immer etwas geschockt und mir die Tränen wegwischend, schüttle ich den Kopf. Also er kann ja wohl wirklich nichts dafür! „Du.. du bist nicht Schuld Yami...Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen ...Denn er hat mich schon vorher so komisch angestarrt..." Überrascht schaut Yami zu mir runter. „Er hat dich angestarrt? Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dich doch dann nie alleine gelassen! Ich hätte dich schützen können oder zur Vorsicht dem Schaffner Bescheid sagen..!" Beruhigend wiegt er mich hin – und her, bis der Schaffner auch kommt und den Kerl, der noch immer bewusstlos zu sein scheint, mit nimmt. Danach reicht Yami mir meine Hose und ich ziehe mich wieder, noch immer leicht zitternd an. Mehrere Male atme ich tief durch, bevor ich mich diesmal neben Yami niederlasse und wieder, wenn auch etwas nervös, der auftauchenden Gebirgslandschaft widme.

Eine halbe Stunde später, ertönt unsere Haltestelle und wir holen unsere Koffer von dem Gepäckträger. Mich an der Hand nehmend, geht Yami voraus und zieht mich mit sich zu den Türen. Als der Zug endlich hält, öffnet er die diese und zusammen suchen wir unseren Bus, der uns das letzte Stückchen bis zu unserem Hotel hinaufbringen sollte.  
20 Minuten später kann ich endlich in unserem Zimmer verschnaufen.

Puh...die Fahrt war anstrengend... Das dieser Bus auch so lang bis hier hinauf brauchen muss. 


	16. Volleyball

Yugis Sicht

Erschöpft lasse ich mich aufs Bett fallen und schließe die Augen. Als ich jedoch ein zweites Gewicht auf meinem Schlafplatz spüre, mache ich sie wieder auf und sehe ein grinsendes- Yami- Gesicht vor mir. Seit wann hat der eigentlich immer so gute Laune?

„Bist du etwa schon so fertig, Aibou?" „Ja...ich will nur noch duschen und ins Bett..." Er nickt mir zu und kramt daraufhin in meinem Koffer. „Was wird denn das jetzt?" „Naja ich hole dir dein Handtuch raus!" Er reicht mir mein Handtuch und zieht mich von dem Bett auf. „Dann geh du jetzt duschen und ich esse inzwischen etwas unten, okay?" „Ja gut..."

Ich betrete das Bad und warte, bis unsere Zimmertür ins Schloss fällt, bevor ich mich meiner Sachen entledige und in die Dusche steige. Genießerisch schließe ich die Augen und lasse das warme Wasser meine Haut nachfahren. Doch nach einiger Zeit wird mir allmählich zu heiß und ich drehe den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Etwas frierend wickle ich mir schnell mein Handtuch um die Hüften und gehe aus dem Bad.

Gerade in dem Moment, als Yami ebenfalls sich den Bauch haltend in unser Zimmer zurück kommt.

„Oh.. Hallo!" Überrascht schaue ich ihn an. „Hi Aibou..." Ich bemerke, wie er mich komisch von oben bis unten mustert und dann schließlich wegdreht. „Zieh.. dir besser etwas an, .. sonst erkältest du dich noch..." „Ja mach ich."

In meinem Koffer kramend, hole ich mir eine meiner Shorts und ein weißes langes T-Shirt heraus und ziehe mir beides schnell über.  
Was sich Yami jetzt wohl denkt? Wieso muss so was auch immer mir passieren!

Yamis Sicht 

Was läuft Yugi auch halbnackt hier rum? Will er mich provozieren..? Er hat doch schon erlebt, was passiert, wenn mein Verstand außer Kontrolle gerät.  
Oh man, ich muss mich erst mal beruhigen..

„Sag mal Yugi, der Speisesaal wird in einer Viertelstunde geschlossen, möchtest du nichts mehr zu Abend essen?" „Doch..", kommt es leise, und ehe ich mich versehe ist er in seine Schuhe geschlüpft und hat unser Zimmer verlassen.

„Uff...", seufze ich eher in mich hinein und werfe mich auf mein Bett. Erst mal allein.. Schnell auf andere Gedanken kommen... Musik! – Schießt es mir sofort durch den Kopf.

Ich suche meinen Discman aus meinem Rucksack und lege mich dann wieder zurück aufs Bett. Drehe die Musik besonders laut und komme langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Dadurch entgeht mir jedoch das Türgeräusch, wie Yugi 10 Minuten später bereits wiederkommt..

Yugis Sicht

Er liegt auf seinem Bett und hört ganz friedlich Musik.  
Ich stelle mich seitlich dazu und beobachte ihn. An was er wohl gerade denkt? Wie er fühlt...? Ach verdammt, was würde ich um einen Blick in seinen Kopf geben!  
Dann könnte ich mir endlich sicherer sein...

Was soll ich jetzt machen..? Gelangweilt setze ich mich auf mein Bett, das an der anderen Seite des Zimmers steht. Er beachtet mich nicht mal... Ach Yugi, du bist nicht mit Yami weggefahren, damit er sich 24 Stunden am Tag um dich kümmert!

Ich bin irgendwie gerade total mutlos.. Sollte ich mich nicht freuen? – Mit dem Geliebten allein im Urlaub? Weit weg von allem, was uns im Wege sein könnte?  
Nein, glücklich bin ich erst, wenn Yami mich tatsächlich lieben würde...

Herzzerreißend seufze ich. Hätte ich wohl besser lassen sollen, denn Yami scheint mich gehört zu haben und dreht sich in meine Richtung. Kurz sehe ich ihn an, breche dann aber den Blickkontakt und stehe vom Bett auf. Wühle in meinem Koffer rum – ach verdammt, wieso habe ich ihn noch nicht ausgepackt?  
Blöde Faulheit.  
Ein verwirrter Yami steht plötzlich vor mir und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was ist los mit dir Aibou...? Du wirkst etwas merkwürdig.." „Was soll sein? Ich bin bloß müde, hab ich doch schon gesagt..", antworte ich knapp und finde endlich meinen Pyjama. Krame dann noch schnell meine Zahnbürste mit der zugehörigen Creme hervor und eile ins Bad. „Wie du willst... ich bin auch müde", höre ich ihn noch durch die geschlossene Türe antworten.

Ein letztes Mal spüle ich mir den Mund aus, lege die Zahnbürste weg. Ich sollte endlich aufhören so negativ zu denken... ich nutze unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier so gut es geht und fertig! Ich schließe die Badezimmertür auf und komme in unseren Wohn – Schlafraum zurück. Was ich sehe überrascht mich!

Yami, der sich inzwischen auch seine Nachtkleidung angezogen hat, hat unsere Betten zusammengeschoben und daraus ein Großes gebaut!  
„A-aber was..?", ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso tut er das?  
„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass ich eine kleine Umrückaktion vorgenommen hab..? Ich dachte da hinten wärst du soo weit weg... Wir haben ja schon einmal im selben Bett geschlafen... Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, schiebe ich es schnell wieder zurück – das wäre kein Problem Aibou..." Meine Welt strahlt wieder.  
In seinen Armen liegen... – Kommt es mir sofort in den Sinn.

„Lass es so... ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen..", nuschle ich leise und spüre wie ich rot anlaufe. Vorsichtig, als hätte ich Angst es würde zusammenbrechen, was natürlich totaler Unsinn ist, steige ich auf die Seite des Bettes, die vorher meins war. Tief kuschele ich mich in die weichen Federn, lege meinen mittlerweile schwer gewordenen Kopf aufs Kissen und warte. Es soll natürlich so aussehen, als wolle ich auf der Stelle einschlafen, doch ich warte... darauf, Yamis Körper neben meinem zu spüren. Doch hinter mir bleibt es kalt... und leer... Ich richte mich verwirrt auf um nach ihm zu sehen – war er nicht auch müde?

Doch ehe ich mich völlig umdrehe landet plötzlich mein Stapel DuelMonster Karten auf meiner Bettdecke. Hat er wieder in meinem Koffer gewühlt? Was wird denn das?

„So Aibou! Ich werde nicht eher schlafen, bis ich mal gewonnen habe!" Huch? Etwas verwirrte blicke ich ihn an – wie kommt er darauf?  
„Du wolltest doch nicht wirklich schon schlafen, oder Yugi? Es ist 10 Uhr und wir haben Ferien!" Okay, er hat mich durchschaut.. Ich war nie ein guter Schauspieler.  
„Ja gut, spielen wir, aber ich spiele keine 3 Wochen am Stück durch!" „Drei Wochen?" „Na du wolltest doch nicht eher aufhören, bis du gewonnen hast..."

Im nächsten Moment zieht er mir lachend und schimpfend zugleich sein Kissen über den Kopf. Ich quietsche erschrocken mit meiner hellen Stimme auf. Umso mehr ich mich gegen seine Übermacht wehre, desto weiter drückt er mich nach unten.

Lachend liegt er auf mir und auch ich krieg von unseren Rangeleien auch kaum noch Luft. Jappsend bitte ich ihn aufzuhören. „Na guuuuuuut... Dafür stellst du mir ein gutes Deck zusammen!", fordert er und ich strecke ihm frech die Zunge raus.

Ich bin einfach nur total glücklich, für den restlichen Abend sind meine Sorgen und Ängste vergessen. Ausgelassen albere ich weiter mit Yami rum, bis dieser erneut spielerisch ausflippt, als er ein erneutes Duell verliert...

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen wir schon früh zusammen im Speisesaal, denn für heute ist ein Stadtbummel hier im Ortskern geplant. Wir wollen uns den Vormittag über hier umsehen, außerdem muss ich noch Postkarten kaufen. Habe Großvater doch versprochen zu schreiben!  
Joey und den anderen sollte ich auch schreiben, um mal wieder was von mir hören zu lassen.. Hoffe sie sind nicht böse auf mich oder so!

Die Stadt ist viel kleiner als wir gedacht hatten.. Schon nach wenigen Stunden sind wir durch und haben unsere Besorgungen gemacht. Da wir allerdings das Mittagessen im Hotel trotz allem verpasst haben, setzten wir uns noch kurz in ein Nudelrestaurant, bevor wir mit dem Bus zurück fahren. 

Sich genüsslich streckend steigt Yami als erster aus dem Bus, ich direkt hinter ihm. „Ging ja schneller als ich dachte Aibou, wir haben erst 16 Uhr... Bis zum Abendessen sind es noch 3 Stunden." „Sag mal, du hast doch gerade erst gegessen! Kannst du auch noch an etwas Anderes denken?", empört stemme ich meine Hände in die Hüften. Doch mein Ebenbild nimmt davon keine Notiz und ruft schon einmal den Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss des Hotels. Immerhin ist unsere Zimmernummer 329!

Verschärft sieht er mich von der Seite an: „Ich meinte ja bloß, dass wir noch so viel Zeit haben... Was machen wir jetzt?" Er schließt unsere Zimmertür auf und ich verstaue meine Postkarten in meiner Schublade des Nachttischchens.

Kurz schweift mein Blick durch unser Zimmer, trifft den großen Schrank rechts an der Wand, direkt neben Yamis Seite des Bettes. „Uhhhm... Ich sollte mal meine Sachen auspacken.." Mein Gegenüber lacht kurz auf, na er hat seine paar Klamotten ja schon gestern eingeräumt!  
„Tu das, ich warte solange.." Er schafft es auch immer wieder mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzujagen! „Das ähm... musst du nicht! Du kannst ruhig raus gehen oder so.. Ich komm gleich nach." „Ach Aibou... Mach du mal deinen Koffer leer, dann sehen wir weiter", nickt mir Yami zu und tritt ans große Fenster. Mit den Worten: „Es reicht schon, wenn ich meinen Kopf draußen hab!" öffnet er es und lehnt sich hinaus. Ich sollte mich jetzt aber ranhalten und ihn nicht lange warten lassen! Blitzschnell bringe ich meine Sachen unter und will gerade den leeren Koffer unter unser Bett kicken, da...

„Hey sieh mal her Yugi!" „Hm? Was ist?", verwundert eile ich zu ihm ans Fenster und versuche rauszufinden, was er meinte. Doch da ist nun wirklich kein besonderer Ausblick aus zu machen.. Ein kleines Wäldchen ganz weit hinten, weiter vorne eine Liegewiese, auf der einige Liegestühle verteilt stehen, auf denen jetzt allerdings niemand ist, immerhin ist es im April noch viel zu kalt für Liegestuhltage... Ich glaub sogar die Wiese gehört zu dem kleinem Bergsee, den ich bei unserer Ankunft gesehen habe. Meint er etwa das?  
Sonst sehe ich nur noch einen Tennisplatz, sowie kleine Tischtennisplatten direkt daneben, die zu unserem Hotel gehören... Was will er?

„Lehn dich weiter nach rechts Aibou! Erinnert dich das nicht an etwas..?" Ich tu wie mir geheißen. „Aaaach... DAS meinst du!" Plötzlich versteh ich den Spaßvogel – da hinten ist der Volleyballplatz der Anlage.  
„Jaa, ist doch klasse! Gehen wir spielen? Darauf hätte ich nun Lust!" „Du und deine Sportverrücktheit...", verständnislos schüttle ich mit dem Kopf. Meine Stärke liegt eher im Denksport – ich bin Stratege. „Oooch.. wieso denn nicht?", er setzt wieder diesen Blick auf, dem ich einfach nicht wiederstehen kann. Ohh, dieser fiese xxx... Er weiß wie verfallen ich ihm bin! Wenn er das nun beginnt auszunutzen... Aargh... „Wir könnten üben für die Schule, ich trainier dich!", bettelt er und strahlt mich an. Als wäre ich eine Kerze, die man gerade angezündet hätte, bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu schmelzen..

„Überredet... Wir haben eh im Moment keine Alternative... Aber nimm bloß Rücksicht!" „Aber natürlich! Wie könnte ich denn nicht auf meinen armen, zarten, zerbrechlichen, hilflosen.." „Es reicht! Lass uns runter gehen Yami." Schnell wende ich mich von ihm ab und schnappe mir meine Turnschuhe. Sicher, er hat rumgealbert... Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein... Aber er merkt nicht, wie sehr er mich mit so etwas trifft! Ich wünschte... er würde ehrlich so von mir denken.. und mich deshalb auf Händen tragen... Ach, was fürn Schrott... womit verdien ich das bitte auch?

„Gehst du schon mal vor Aibou? Ich frage schnell noch an der Rezeption nach einem Ball für uns." „Bis gleich", kommt es nur hastig von mir, ehe er merkt, dass ich mich wieder in Gedanken verfangen hab. Verwirrende Gedanken, völlig versponnen... Sich immer im Kreis drehende Gedanken... Wie eine Spirale, die sich immer weiter zusammenzieht – mich letztendlich einengt und fängt. Wie.. ja wie ein Spinnennetz sind meine Gedanken... 

Da Yami den Fahrstuhl genommen zu haben scheint flitze ich schnell die Treppen hinunter. Vielleicht ist ein wenig Energie ablassen genau das, was ich jetzt brauche...

Yamis Sicht

Yugi wartet bereits am großem Netz mitten auf dem Feld, als ich mit dem Ball komme. „Denk an dein Versprechen!", erinnert er mich sofort und stellt sich unschlüssig auf Position. Lächelnd bestätige ich ihm, dass ich mich schon daran halten werde, und das Spiel beginnt.

Endlich kann ich zeigen, worin meine Stärke liegt! Ich bin in meinem Element und werde spielend mit Yugis Angriffen fertig. Ich dagegen versenke den Ball gerade zum fünften Mal in einer halben Stunde auf seiner Feldseite.

Nach einer weiteren Weile habe ich mein Selbstbewusstsein genug gestärkt und mache mich daran, Yugi die ein oder andere Hilfe zu geben. Er ist geschickt, dass muss man ihm lassen, und Fehler macht er kaum – bloß die Sache, dass Gott seine Beine zu kurz schuf und seine Arme nicht genug Kraft besitzen, richtig fest zuzuschlagen.

„Pass jetzt mal auf Aibou! Ich zeig dir, wie du das besser machen kannst, mit dem Schmetterball. Mach du mal die Angabe, aber nicht zu locker! Dann achte auf meine Hand!" Er nickt und katapultiert den Ball mit einer ziemlichen Stärke übers Netz. Wirklich nicht schlecht, er kann es doch!

Ich hole mit dem rechten Arm aus, bereit den Ball zurück zu schmettern. Meine Hand schnellt auf den Ball zu... allerdings merke ich zu spät, dass ich ein gutes Stück zu weit rechts bin. Der Ball rauscht seitlich an meiner Handfläche vorbei, ins Leere. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher gegen den von mir versehentlich etwas abstehenden Daumen zu klatschen und ihn mit sich nach hinten rum zu reißen. 

Schreiend fluche ich los, halte mir den vor Schmerzen pochenden rechten Daumen. Scheiße, wie konnte mir so was passieren!  
Sofort steht Yugi besorgt neben mir, zwingt mich dazu meine andere Hand von der Stelle zu nehmen und schaut es sich kurz prüfend an. Er redet irgendwas auf mich ein, aber ich hör ihm nicht zu.  
Wie hab ich das bloß hingekriegt? So etwas ist mir ja noch nie passiert! Ich bin kein Anfänger!

„Auutsch! Lass das!", fahre ich ihn an, als er beginnt meinen Daumen bewegen zu wollen.  
„Es schwillt sofort an, komm schnell mit Yami, wir müssen das kühlen!" Schweigend laufe ich hinter ihm her in unser Zimmer. 


	17. Die Folgen eines verletzten Daumens

Yamis Sicht

Schnell schiebt er mich ins Bad und dreht den Wasserhahn kalt auf. „Halt das erst mal unter Wasser, ich gehe runter und frage nach Salben oder so!" „Warte Yugi! So schlimm ist es doch wirklich nicht!" Doch der Kleine ist schon wieder hinausgeeilt. Was macht er so ein Theater um so ein dummes Missgeschick..? Das geht gleich schon wieder..

Kurz darauf ist er mit einem erste Hilfe Kasten wieder bei mir im Badezimmer.  
Ehe ich etwas tun kann, hat er bereits die Regie übernommen und meinen Daumen abgetrocknet. „Ohje.. ganz schön geschwollen... Aber halt mal still, die Dame unten hat mir eine Salbe mitgegeben, gegen Prellungen und sagte, ich soll den Finger fest verbinden, damit du ihn möglichst ruhig hältst. Solang wir nicht wissen in wie weit da was verletz ist, darfst du ihn nicht bewegen." „Hab ich schon versucht... Kann ich eh nicht, nicht mal einen Millimeter...", murmle ich vor mich hin. „Setz dich aufs Bett, ich mach das."

„Nee, lass. Das geht schon..." Langsam ist mir seine Führsorge unangenehm.. Hält er mich für ein Muttersöhnchen, dass auf totale Pflege angewiesen ist?  
„Ich krieg das schon hin... Danke dir..." „Wie willst du das allein mit links machen, kannst du mir das mal verraten! Jetzt zeig her, ich mach dir das! Und wenn's nicht schnell weggeht müssen wir damit zum Arzt Yamilein, da kann zum Beispiel ein Band böse gerissen sein!" „Ach..."

Ich will noch etwas erwidern, lasse es aber, als Yugis zarte Finger beginnen die farblose Salbe auf meinem Daumen zu verteilen. Sorgfältig und immer in Bedacht mir nicht weh zu tun, streichelt er förmlich meine Haut. „Da oben am Fingernagel musst du nicht einsalben, da ist nichts. Es schmerzt eher tiefer, ganz unten, da am Gelenk – das wurde umgebogen..." Aber ich muss mir eingestehen, dass es trotzdem sehr angenehm war.. „Ohh, entschuldige..", flüstert er und streicht die kühle Salbe an meine schmerzvolle Verletzung. Automatisch zucke ich leicht, muss mir auf die Zähne beißen. Verdammt, tut das weh!

Ganz vorsichtig verbindet Yugi mir danach den ganzen Daumen, zusammen mit der halben Handfläche. Er meint es ja wirklich gut.  
Leise seufze ich, meine Wut verraucht. Man kann auch nur ruhiger werden, wenn so ein liebes Wesen sich um dich sorgt und dir gut zu redet... Er kümmert sich rührend um mich... Ich muss ihm wirklich verdammt am Herzen liegen...

Doch kurz darauf gibt es ein erneutes Problem: Ich bin total verschwitzt vom Spiel, genau wie er, ich müsste unter die Dusche!  
Und wenn nicht jetzt, dann spätestens Morgen... Aber so verflucht weh, wie dieser Daumen tut, ist der nie im Leben wieder in Ordnung. Yugi wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und macht darauf aufmerksam, dass es bereits Abendbrot gibt. Hunger habe ich eigentlich keinen mehr.  
Ich seufze. „Ich weiß Aibou... Aber ich kann so nicht in den Speisesaal, ich bin ganz verschwitzt! Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber Essen brauche ich nichts." „Naja, ich hätte schon Hunger..", antwortet er leicht beschämt. Trotz allem muss ich lachen, er ist einfach zu süß. „Soll ich alleine gehen..?", vergewissert er sich. „Hmm... ja, kannst du... Aber abduschen müsste ich mich trotzdem. Ich kann ja jetzt tagelang nicht duschen!", lache ich nervös, um ihm den ernst der Situation klar zu machen, „Und eine Dusche halten, oder Haare waschen wird da recht kompliziert... Ich denke nicht, dass ich den Verband unter Wasser setzen sollte?"

„Stimmt, das ist sicher nicht gut! Also meinst du dann... ääh..." Wie eine Ampel wechselt seine Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich auf Rot und alles Vorgänge in seinem Körper halten an. „Ich weiß es ja nicht... Ich hab es ja noch nie probiert, so ganz ohne rechte Hand mich zu waschen" ,unwissend zucke ich mit den Schultern. Kann aber auch nur verbergen. wie nervös mich der Gedanke macht. Gott, was wäre wenn irgendwas in mir sich von seinem attraktivem Körper wieder hinreißen lässt?  
Wenn ich da schon an letzte Mal denke.  
Abgesehen von einigen peinlichen Problemen die ich bekommen könnte will ich Yugi nicht verschrecken! Er liebt mich doch... Er soll nicht denken, ich hab es nur auf seinen Körper abgesehen!

Nervös rollen meine Augen durch den Raum... So eine verdammte Scheiße!

„Ja... also... wenn du... nichts dagegen hast,... helfe ich... dir... Yami..", stottert er hoch rot und wagt es nicht mich an zu sehen. Ach Kleiner, deine Schamgefühle sind das allerkleinste Problem!

Wir gehen zurück ins Badezimmer und mit zugekniffenen Augen hilft er mir beim Ausziehen. Den Großteil kriege ich allerdings selber hin. Möchte ihm auch nicht zumuten, meine Hose zu öffnen... Innerlich grinse ich.

Während ich in der Badewanne knie und mir den Körper mit Yugis Hilfe wasche, versuche ich krampfhaft, meine Gedanken umzulenken. Denk an Schule... an Mathe! Oder an die Geschichtsklausur nach den Ferien! Yami.. konzentrier dich! Bloß nicht Yugi ansehen, heißt die Devise... Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er zu meinem Körper sagt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hat... Nicht jetzt!

Seine sanften Finger gleiten über meinen nassen Rücken, seifen ihn gleichmäßig ein. Diese Berührungen tun soo gut... und zu gleich auch so prickelnd.. als ob –

Mathe, Yami! Mathe! Wenn ich das Integral…

Als würden seine Finger an den Spitzen glühen, hinterlassen sie brennende Spuren auf meinem Rücken. Er ist so zart.  
Ich merke schon lange, wie seine flinken Finger die Lust in mir hochsteigen lassen, doch unterdrücke ich sie bisher erfolgreich. Unbewusst enttäuscht, doch gewollt glücklich, seufze ich auf, als er seine Hände von mir nimmt und ein leises „Fertig" verkündet. Daraufhin will er nach der Brause greifen um mir beim Shampoo abspülen zu helfen. Bemerkt aber zu spät, dass ich diese auf meinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt habe und kommt einer bestimmten Stelle mit seiner unschuldigen Hand gefährlich nahe...

#MATHEEEEEE!# - Ich zwinge mein Gehirn noch einmal zur Vernunft, doch die Fantasie ist einfach zu stark. Ich merke wie meine Ablenkungspläne wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen fallen.  
Ein gewaltiger Blutschub erreicht meine Lendengegend und ich spüre kurz darauf, wie meine unteren Regionen auf Yugis Körperkontakt reagieren.

Mein Adrenalinspiegel steigt sicher beängstigend hoch, mein Herz rast und ich schiebe Panik. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!  
Ich muss ihm erklären, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht!

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, er hat meine Reaktion bemerkt... Er lässt die Dusche fallen und wird kalkweiß. Starrt mich an. Ich drehe mich augenblicklich um, ihn den Blick auf meine stolze Länge verwährend, und will antworten. Ihm alles erklären!  
Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen... Ich könnte schreien!  
„Bitte Yugi...", flüstere ich schließlich, „..denk nicht falsch von mir!"

Yugis Sicht

folgt:P 


	18. Change of Heart

Yugis Sicht

Geschockt lasse ich den Duschkopf fallen... Wa-as bi-tte...? Sehe ich schlecht? Nein,.. Ich kann es deutlich erkennen...Aber...das kann nicht sein! Er kann doch nicht...

Ich starre mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf ihn herunter. Nichts bringe ich heraus.. Wie denn auch... Schnell verlasse ich das Bad in Richtung Tür, renne aus unserem Zimmer... Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt kalte Luft.. Ja genau...Ich muss kurz raus...Ins Kühle...

An der Rezeption grüßt mich die Empfangsdame freundlich, doch ich überhöre es. Laufe weiter, bis ich zu dem Platz mit den Liegestühlen ankomme. Zitternd setze ich mich auf Einen und starre den See an.

Noch immer jagt ein verwirrter Gedanke den Nächsten. Wie...? Und überhaupt, warum? Leise seufze ich. Naja...Yami hat mir doch einmal gesagt, dass sein Körper schon mehrmals so auf mich reagiert hat...Aber jetzt? Habe ich den etwas gemacht? Okay,...aber ist waschen den soo...Argh mir fehlen die Worte...! Wie verdammt konnte DAS passieren?

Schnell raufe ich mir durchs Haar. Aber er kann doch nichts dafür...Er ist auch nur ein... Mann. Wahrscheinlich...hat er an irgendwas- oder wen denken müssen... Das kann mir doch auch mal passieren... Ich sollte daraus jetzt nicht eine Riesentragödie machen... Oder zumindest versuchen ruhig zu bleiben...mit ihm reden...

Ein Schauer jagt mir über den Rücken...Nein, eine Erklärung warum oder wie das passiert ist, brauche ich nun wirklich nicht... Aber gut...Atme tief durch Yugi! Er ist auch nur ein Mensch... wie gesagt. Er hat auch seine Fehler und Probleme... Und darum gehst du jetzt da rauf und sagst ihm, dass es nicht das Ende der Welt ist.. Genau!

Zitternd lächle ich...Gehe wieder hinauf in unser Zimmer. Kurz vor der Tür bleibe ich stehen. Mich verlässt jede Art von Mut wieder...Wäre ich doch nur dort unten geblieben...

Doch wie von selbst drückt meine Hand die Klinke hinunter und ich betrete vorsichtig unser Zimmer. Anscheinend ist Yami noch im Bad, da ich ihn nirgends entdecken kann.  
Plötzlich höre ich ein Fluchen. Ich zucke zusammen und tapse in Richtung, woher der Schrei kommt . Wieder im Bad, sehe ich Yami, der sich krampfhaft versucht die Haare abzuwaschen, ohne das sein Verband nass wird.

‚Ich sollte ihm helfen' kommt es mir in den Sinn. Ich kann ihn doch damit nicht so alleine lassen! Das wäre unfair... Er braucht jetzt Hilfe.

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich der Badewanne und greife auf den Duschkopf den Yami zitternd in seiner linken Hand hält. Ich nehme ihm diesen ab und beginne vorsichtig das Shampoo aus seinen Haaren zu waschen. Kraule langsam seinen Kopf, bis alles draußen ist. Überrascht blickt er dann zu mir auf und flüstert ein leises „Aibou?", was mich lächeln lässt.

„Warte. Ich hol dir ein Handtuch." Schnell gehe ich zu seinem Schrank und hole Zwei heraus. Dann laufe ich wieder zurück und bleibe vor ihm stehen, schaue ihm aber nicht in die Augen. Oder zumindest versuche ich es...

Sanft rubble ich ihm die Haare trocken und gebe ihm dann das Zweite für seinen Körper. Ich drehe mich um und warte, bis Yami sich das Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt hat. Erst als er mich an der Schulter antippt, drehe ich mich um und schaue ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Aibou?" Kurz überrascht mich sein entschuldigender Blick, sage jedoch nichts weiter.  
„Yugi, hör zu...es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Du hattest allen Grund wegzulaufen. Ich versteh-..." „Yami? Bitte...sag besser nichts dazu, ok? Ich kann dich...verstehen. Und außerdem ist es nicht sehr schlimm... das kann jedem Mal passieren..."

Verschmitzt lächle ich ihn an. Zeige ihm, dass es wirklich okay ist. Ein missmutiger Blick folgt von ihm, bevor er aus dem Bad geht.

Es ihm gleich tuend, gehe auch ich noch duschen. Schnell schließe ich die Tür, schlüpfe aus meinem Gewand und erfreue mich 3 Minuten später dem heißen Wasser auf meiner Haut. Langsam beruhigt sich alles in mir und ich kriege meinen Kopf frei.

Verdammt...ich wünschte echt das wäre nicht passiert...Dann wäre Yami und mir einiges erspart geblieben...Wie er sich jetzt fühlt will ich gar nicht erst wissen..

Leise seufze ich.  
Doch für einen kurzen Moment muss ich, obwohl es mir mein Verstand strengstens verbietet, grinsen... Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und ich erinnere mich nochmals an die Szene im Bad. Eigentlich sollte ich ihn auch nicht deswegen fertig machen, oder? Ist es denn nicht auch... eine Art Kompliment?

Kurz schüttle ich den Kopf, doch dieser Gedanke, seine Haltung, sein Ausdruck in den Augen...einfach alles bleibt hängen. Warum konnte ich auch nicht einfach meine Augen von ihm wenden? Nein, ich war festgenagelt... aus Freude vielleicht auch? Nicht nur wegen dem Schock? Natürlich weggelaufen bin ich, aber... hatte ich nicht auch Herzklopfen? Ich, Yugi Mutou, habe das in Yami verursacht...! Ich kann mir aber auch vorstellen wie er sich fühlt... Hätte er mich so berührt...

Blitzschnell drehe ich den kalten Wasserstrahl auf. Verdammt ist das kalt! Aber auch dadurch verschwindet dieses...Glücksgefühl... nicht, und schon gar nicht meine Gedanken daran...

Schließlich gebe ich es auf, seife mich schnell ein und wasche alles gründlich ab. Sprinte aus der Dusche und greife nach meinem Handtuch, welches bereits griffbereit auf einer kleinen Ablage liegt. Ich rubble mich schnell damit trocken und ziehe mir meinen Pyjama an, der ebenfalls dort herumliegt. Fertig, bemerke ich wie mich meine Müdigkeit einholt, trete aus dem Bad und gehe gähnend auf mein Bett zu. Kurz werfe ich einen Blick auf Yami, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls umgezogen hat, nun auf dem Bett sitzt und mich anschaut.

„Ist was?" Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf. Doch dieser warme Blick in seinen Augen bleibt. Was hat er nur? Aber vielleicht will er auch einfach nur nett sein, wegen dem Vorfall vorhin.

Meinen Gedanken kann ich jedoch nicht mehr nachgehen, da meine Augen alle zwei Minuten wie von selbst zufallen. Müde lege ich mich auf meine Seite des Bettes und ziehe die Decke bis zu meinen Schultern hoch. Ein leises „Gute Nacht, Yami..." ist das Letzte, was ich sage, bevor ich schnell einschlafe.

Yamis Sicht

Noch immer betrachte ich Yugi. Bin wie festgenagelt von ihm. Doch ich sollte es ihm gleich tun und auch endlich schlafen...

Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine verletzte Hand. Wieder kommen die Erinnerungen in mir hoch. Yugi hat sich aber auch so rührend um mich gekümmert...

Hm... wieso eigentlich? Er hätte mich ja auch im Stich lassen können mit meinem Problem. Doch er tat es so...selbstverständlich. Etwas das ich nicht gewohnt bin... Soweit ich zurückdenken kann, haben sich nicht mal meine Eltern so um mich gekümmert. Immer waren sie mit ihrer Arbeit oder Ähnlichem beschäftigt...haben einfach keine Zeit für ihren eigenen Sohn gehabt.

Yugi aber, ist anders. Er unterscheidet sich auch völlig von den Jungs in seinem Alter, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Einfach...ein unschuldiger, kleiner Engel. Ich verstehe nicht wie Chujitsu ihn hatte zusammenschlagen lassen können.  
In mir steigt für kurze Zeit meine alte Wut auf, doch als ich zu Yugi hinüberschaue, der mit dem Rücken weggedreht seelenruhig schläft, verfliegt sie wieder.  
Naja, zum Glück habe ich ihn damals gefunden...doch war es nicht auch für mich so selbstverständlich mich um ihn zu kümmern? Damals hätte ich ihn am liebsten nicht mehr aus dem Bett gelassen...machte mir Sorgen...

Alte Fragen drängen sich wieder in mir auf.  
Ist das Liebe? Liebe ich Yugi wirklich schon und habe es einfach nicht bemerkt? Ich würde ihm ja so gern eine Antwort geben...Doch meine Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen, ist um so vieles größer!

Ich lege mich ebenfalls ins Bett und schließe die Augen. Nach 10 Minuten aber, öffne ich sie wieder und stelle genervt fest, dass ich einfach nicht schlafen kann. Immer wieder quälen mich meine alten Erinnerungen.  
Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und schaue auf die Rückseite von Yugi. Kurz zögere ich, doch dann rücke ich zu ihm. Leicht kuschle ich mich an seinen Rücken, aber so, dass noch ein kleiner Abstand zwischen uns liegt.

Doch gerade als ich meine Augen schließen will, dreht sich Yugi ruckartig auf die andere Seite, zu mir, und liegt nun genau zwei Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Weiß der Kleine eigentlich, wie fertig er mich damit macht?

Aber ich komme nicht drum rum und muss ihn einfach mal kurz betrachten. Seine sonst so großen, unschuldigen Augen sind geschlossen und sein schmaler Mund, einladend geöffnet. Mein Blick bleibt an diesem hängen. Wie automatisch will ich mich vorbeugen, doch kann mich noch beherrschen. Ich darf das jetzt nicht...und schon gar nicht, wenn er schläft..

Noch ein bisschen rücke ich zu ihm, spüre seine Körperwärme. Wie gut das tut.  
Doch je länger ich ihn anstarre, einfach seinen Geruch einatme, merke ich, wie sehr ich ihn doch.. liebe?

Auch der heutige Vorfall zeigt, wie sehr Yugi doch an mir hängt. Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er danach wieder zurückkommt und auch noch Verständnis für mich hat.  
Jeder andere wäre doch sicher...entsetzt. Aber er hat wirklich nichts dagegen gesagt..! Dafür bin ich ihm sogar sehr dankbar...Wie ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt hätte, weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht.

Mein Blick wandert langsam zu seinem schmalen Körper, der sich jedes Mal kurz hebt und senkt. Wie schafft er es bloß immer mich so um den Verstand zu bringen? Es ist nicht nur sein Körper, dass weiß ich... manchmal genügt doch schon sein Lächeln...

Ich glaube ich muss es mir eingestehen...ich begehre ihn nicht nur...dahinter steckt wirklich mehr.. ich glaube wirklich,.. dass.. ich Yugi liebe.. Ja, ich liebe meinen kleinen Engel.

Doch wie soll ich ihm das sagen? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach morgen aufwecken und sagen, dass ich es nun endlich weiß...Nein. Er soll es anders erfahren...

Ich betrachte Yugi noch einmal kurz und streiche ihm eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Zufrieden nuschelt er im Schlaf. Lächelnd schaue ich ihn weiter an, ziehe ihn schließlich ganz zu mir und schlafe kurz darauf beruhigt ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf den Wecker schaue, sehe ich das es gerade mal 7 Uhr ist. Fluchend drehe ich mich wieder auf die Seite und kneife meine Augen zu.

Doch ich schaffe es nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen und steige somit seufzend aus dem Bett. Gerade will ich mich Richtung Dusche begeben, als mir meine Hand wieder einfällt und ich mich grummelnd daran mache, mich anzuziehen. Muss das Duschen eben bis zum Abend warten...oder vielleicht erst morgen?

Eine halbe Stunde später habe ich es irgendwie geschafft mich in meine Hose und ein T-Shirt zu zwängen und stehe nun fertig angezogen unschlüssig im Zimmer herum.

Mein Blick kehrt zurück zu Yugi und bleibt auch an ihm hängen. Ruhig atmet er ein und aus. Während der Nacht scheint er mal wieder auf meine Seite des Bettes gewandert zu sein. Automatisch muss ich grinsen. Wie süß er doch ist.  
Alle Zweifel, ob ich wieder bereit für eine Beziehung bin, verschwinden. Ich möchte mit ihm zusammen sein... Und alles was noch fehlt, muss von mir kommen. Ich brauche es ihm nur zu sagen... Doch wie und wann bloß? Vor allem wie? Irgendwie.. trau ich mich nicht so richtig – was ist wenn er mir nicht glaubt?

Oh man Yami, stellst du dich an! Hast du nicht die einfachste Rolle überhaupt?  
Du kennst doch Yugis Gefühle! Du weißt doch, dass du eine positive Antwort erhalten wirst!  
Aber trotzdem macht es mir Kopfzerbrechen... Wie muss sich Yugi wohl damals gefühlt haben..?

Tief seufze ich, stütze mich auf der Fensterbank ab und sehe nach draußen. Auf der großen Wiese unten glitzert alles voller Nässe, die rote Asche auf dem Tennisplatz ist ebenfalls vom nächtlichem Regen braun verdunkelt. Noch kein Mensch ist draußen...

Heute ist unser vorletzter Tag hier... Wir haben ihn aber noch nicht verplant, wir hatten gesagt wir entscheiden spontan, was wir machen. Ich hoffe ich finde irgendwann im Verlauf des Tages die Gelegenheit und den Mut es ihm zu sagen.. Spätestens Morgen. Hier im Urlaub, in den Bergen, weit weg von der stressigen Schule, den nervenden Eltern.. Das macht alles nur die Atmosphäre kaputt...

Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als sich zarte Arme von hinten um meinen Bauch legen. Deutlich spüre ich seinen Körper genau hinter mir – sein Kopf lehnt er zwischen meine Schulterblätter. Yugi..

„Yami... Was haust du einfach so ab..? Mir wird kalt so alleine in dem großem Bett...", verschlafen nuschelt er in den Stoff meines Shirts. Kleine, wohlige Schauer gehen von dieser Stelle auf meinem Rücken aus. Natürlich hängt er noch an mir.  
Ich nehme meine Hände und greife damit nach den Seinigen, die immer noch auf meinem Bauch ruhen. „Komm wieder..." Säuselt er weiter und drückt mich leicht vom Fenster weg.

Es tut gut... so verdammt gut.. Am liebsten würde ich mich nun umdrehen, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Sagen, dass ich ihn auch liebe.  
Aber ist das nicht irgendwie unromantisch..? Er ist nicht mal richtig wach..

Ich lasse mich von ihm zurück ins Bett ziehen und sofort kuschelt er sich fest an mich. Er ist tatsächlich etwas kalt geworden.. Ich lege meine Arme auf ihn und drücke ihn so noch etwas näher an mich, ich will ihn einfach spüren... und wärmen..

Eine Weile liegen wir so da, er hat sein Gesicht an meine Brust gepresst, ich sehe es nicht, merke aber, dass er nicht wieder einschläft – seine Atmung ist zu unregelmäßig und schnell.

Plötzlich hebt er den Kopf leicht an, sieht mir in die Augen: „Sag mal Yami... Was sollen wir heute machen?" „Ööhhhm.. gute Frage! Was könnten wir denn so alles machen..? Hast du auf was spezielles Lust?" Noch während ich das letzte Wort spreche kommt mir die verdammte Zweideutigkeit des Satzes in den Sinn. Argh!  
„Also draußen, wir wollen doch sicher raus gehen?", füge ich schnell hinzu und versuche die Situation so zu retten.

Ich verfluche mich selbst, als seine Wangen leicht heiß werden und er leise lacht. Ich dachte er wäre so naiv.. Er hat das gefälligst richtig zu verstehen!

„Ja sicher draußen, das Wetter soll doch so gut werden heute! Allerdings leider wohl nicht warm genug zum schwimmen.. Sonst hätte ich vorgeschlagen, wir gehen zum See.." „Aber zum See könnten wir ja trotzdem – sollen wir drum herum wandern..?" „Und picknicken!" Etwas perplex sehe ich ihn an. „Öh ja gut, wieso auch nicht? Lassen wir das Mittagessen im Hotel ausfallen und bitten wir stattdessen unten um ein Lunch Paket", nicke ich ihm zu. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab.. vielleicht ist das ja die richtige Atmosphäre für eine Liebeserklärung? Immerhin sind wir ab dann offiziell zusammen, das macht man nicht zwischen Tür und Angel!  
Allmählich richtet Yugi sich in meinen Armen auf. „Ich zieh mich schnell an, dann gehen wir zum Frühstück, ja? Damit wir das Lunch Paket noch rechtzeitig bestellen können! Eine Decke hab ich hier, die können wir mitnehmen!" Er strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hüpft regelrecht in seine Klamotten.

„Wir können!", verkündet er 5 Minuten später. Er nimmt mich bei der Hand und zieht mich in den Speisesaal. Während Yugi das mit dem Mittagessen regelt, suche ich uns schon einmal einen Platz aus.

Und wieder verfluche ich meine Hand! Ich bin total auf Yugi angewiesen.. ohne ihn würde ich regelrecht verhungern. Ich kann kein Brötchen aufschneiden und bis ich es bestrichen hätte, wäre eine halbe Stunde vergangen.. Der arme Junge, er muss es doch langsam mal leid sein, mir immer alles zu machen... vielleicht sollte ich mich doch besser mit dem Geständnis zurückhalten?  
Nachher wird er sauer... er will ja auch mal Ruhe haben.. 


	19. Das Picknick

Yamis Sicht

Bis 14 Uhr sind wir noch in unserem Zimmer, packen unsere Rucksäcke und beschließen, um den Bergsee herumzuwandern. Er ist zwar nicht gerade groß, aber laut der kleinen Karte, die wir unten bekommen haben, braucht man an die 3 Stunden. Yugi hat bereits darauf bestanden, genau auf der Hälfte zu picknicken, damit er nicht länger als 1 ½ Stunden auf einmal laufen muss.. Leise lache ich.

Zwei Minuten später stehen wir dann mit unseren Rucksäcken auf dem Rücken, vor der Tür und ein überglücklicher Yugi, zieht mich freudestrahlend an der Hand, Richtung Bergseeweg.  
Ich lächle zu ihm herüber und mache mich dann die nächsten 1 ½ Stunden daran, einem Energiebündel quer durchs Dickicht zu folgen, mit Ausblick auf den See. Ich kann jedoch schwer mit ihm mithalten, da meine Gedanken sich einzig und allein um meine Erklärung an Yugi drehen.  
Ich schaue kurz auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass wir bereits die Hälfte des Weges erreicht haben. „Warte mal, Aibou...machen wir doch hier Pause, ja?" Doch er läuft weiter, zu einem der kleinen Hügel, die hier überall stehen und antwortet mir nicht. Schnell laufe ich ihm nach und blicke ihn dann verwundert an.

„Yugi?" „Ja? Entschuldigung ich wollt nur auf den kleinen Hügel laufen...hier ist es doch viel schöner zum picknicken oder?"

Ich verschnaufe kurz und bemerke erst jetzt, das Yugi wirklich Recht hat. Hier kann man den See viel besser betrachten und hat eine wunderbare Aussicht...

„Ja stimmt...ok, lass uns hier bleiben!" Schnell wuschle ich ihm durchs Haar, bevor ich mich daran mache, unsere Rucksäcke einmal so gut es geht, auszupacken. Doch als ich versuche die Decke alleine auszubreiten, blicke ich hilflos zu Yugi, der mir danach auch gleich hilft. Dankend schaue ich ihn an und setze mich dann glücklich und auch hungrig auf diese, während Yugi beginnt, unser Essen zu verteilen.

Ich versuche mit meiner linken Hand das Sandwich, welches vor mir liegt, hochzuheben, scheitere aber kläglich und so fliegt mir die Hälfte davon wieder auf die Decke zurück. Trotzig schaue ich darauf hinunter, während Yugi sich neben mir halbtot lacht. Verbittert richte ich meinen Blick nun auch auf ihn, was diesen sofort verstummen lässt. Noch immer liegt ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, als er sich mir knapp gegenüber setzt und mein Sandwich wieder zusammenhäuft. Dann hält er es mir vor den Mund und wartet, bis ich den Mund aufmache. Augenblicklich muss ich ebenfalls lächeln und lasse mich daraufhin genüsslich von ihm füttern. Dabei vergisst er natürlich wieder sich selbst und seinen Hunger. Ach Aibou...

Fertig blicke ich ihn dankend, aber etwas schuldbewusst an. Mein schlechtes Gewissen holt mich wieder ein und ich bekomme Schuldgefühle.

„Was ist den Yami? Hast du was?" „Hm? Naja...du musst es doch leid sein, mir die ganze Zeit zu helfen..." „Ach Quatsch! Wenn ich es, wie du sagst leid wäre, würde ich es doch nicht machen, oder? Außerdem, bist du mein...Freund.. und da ist es doch selbstverständlich!" Während er das gesagt hatte, bemerke ich wie seine Augen eine Spur Traurigkeit angenommen haben. Keine Sorge, Aibou... du musst jetzt nicht mehr traurig sein! Ich weiß es doch endlich...ich liebe dich..

Schnell setzt er sich wieder neben mich und beginnt nun selber sein Sandwich zu essen. Ich überlege inzwischen fieberhaft, wie ich es ihm beibringe, ohne ihn gleich damit zu überfallen. Ach, wieso ist das bloß so schwer? Es sind doch nur drei kleine Worte! Und Yugi liebt mich doch auch! Also...Was ist denn dann los mit mir?

„Yami?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm und muss augenblicklich grinsen. Dieser Tollpatsch ist an der rechten Seite seines Mundes total bekleckert.  
„Wart mal Yugi, du hast da was..." Ich beuge mich zu ihm herüber und lasse meine Zunge über die Stelle wandern, um ihn davon zu befreien. Darauf folgt ein hochroter Kopf und ein verwirrter Blick von ihm.  
„Ya-ami..? Was...?" Schnell schaut er zu Boden, was mich nur noch mehr grinsen lässt. Er ist wirklich süß. „Wie wär's wenn wir ne Runde Duellmonsters spielen, hm? Ich wette ich schlage dich diesmal..."

Sofort hat er einen siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und lächelt mich an.  
„Glaub ich nicht, aber gerne...!" „Okay,...aber spielen wir mit einem Einsatz.  
Wenn ich gewinne, dann darf ich mir was wünschen, in Ordnung?" „Gut, und wenn ich gewinne gilt dasselbe, ja?" „Natürlich, Aibou...aber glaub mir unter dieser Bedingung werde ich sicher nicht verlieren..." Ich grinse freudig und hole die Karten aus Yugis Rucksack.

"...und mit Monsterreanimation hole ich meinen schwarzen Magier zurück. Danach kann ich dich direkt angreifen und du hast-..." „..Verloren, ja...Wie hast du das geschafft? Das ist das erste Mal... Aber du hast wirklich sehr gut gespielt, Yami..." „Danke." Vielversprechend grinse ich zu Yugi herüber und rücke näher zu ihm. „Kommen wir nun zu meinem Wunsch..." Etwas misstrauisch blickt er zu mir herüber, nickt aber dann.

Lächelnd ziehe ich ihn zu mir. Komme seinem süßen Gesicht ganz nahe und berühre dann vorsichtig diese weichen Lippen. Ich versuche so sanft wie möglich zu sein, doch er lässt mich einfach den Verstand verlieren, wenn er so überrascht und unschuldig zu mir schaut. Doch dann schließt er die Augen und ich merke, wie er beginnt zögerlich zu erwidern. Innerlich muss ich wieder grinsen. Ich ziehe ihn näher zu mir und knabbere leicht an seiner Unterlippe. Kurz zögert er wieder, doch dann öffnet er seinen schmalen Mund einen Spalt. Ich nehme mir alle Zeit der Welt, um seine Mundhöhle zu erkunden, denn ich will jeden Augenblick davon genießen, schmecke diesen süßen Geschmack. Doch dann stupse ich auch vorsichtig seine Zunge an und versuche ihn dazu zu bewegen, ein wenig aktiver zu werden. Darauf beginnt auch Yugi langsam sich daran zu beteiligen und ich verwickle ihn in ein sanftes Zungenspiel. Er schlingt seine Arme um meinen Hals und vertieft den Kuss.

Aus Luftmangel jedoch, lasse ich kurz darauf von ihm ab und schaue ihm dann zufrieden in die Augen. Yugis Wangen sind leicht gerötet, was ihn aber nur noch niedlicher erscheinen lässt. Erst jetzt kehrt die Verwirrtheit in seine Augen zurück und sein Atem beruhigt sich langsam wieder.

"Yami... was?..." Schnell lege ich meinen Finger auf seinen Mund, lasse ihn besser nicht zu Wort kommen. „Yugi? Bitte..., unterbrich mich jetzt nicht, ok?" Er schaut mich weiterhin verwirrt an, nickt aber. „Yugi, weißt du...die letzten Tage mit dir waren wirklich wunderbar. Noch nie habe ich mich so wohl bei jemanden gefühlt... Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, ob dieses Gefühl einfach nur rein freundschaftlich ist oder ob doch mehr dahinter steckt. Ehrlich...ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst, dass, wenn ich dir früher eine Antwort gegeben hätte, dass meine Meinung vielleicht sich hätte ändern können. Und noch einen Gefühlszusammenbruch wollte ich meinem Aibou nicht antun..." Kurz lächle ich ihn an und streiche ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. „Aber trotzdem...ich weiß nicht warum,...aber du schaffst es einfach mich vollkommen verrückt zu machen...und zwar nach dir. Yugi, ich weiß nicht was genau du gemacht hast, aber ich weiß nur, dass ich mich vollkommen in dich verliebt habe..."

Ich schaue weiter in diese zwei großen, unschuldigen Augen, wo jetzt der Glanz zurückkehrt und sich vereinzelte Tränen bilden. Schnell ziehe ich ihn in meine Arme und streiche ihm lächelnd durchs Haar.

Yugis Sicht

Langsam spüre ich, wie Tränen in mir hochkommen und meine Wangen hinunterrollen. Wieso muss ich auch immer in den unpassendsten Momenten heulen? Ach egal...

Noch einmal lasse ich mir alles durch den Kopf gehen, was Yami gerade gesagt hat. Träume ich das auch jetzt nicht? Nein bitte...und wenn es ein Traum sein sollte, dann lass mich wenigstens nicht aufwachen!

Noch ein wenig fester, drückt Yami mich an sich, wodurch sich das Glücksgefühl in meinem Magen nur noch mehr ausbreitet. Noch immer kann ich nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert ist. Wir haben doch noch eben Duellmonsters gespielt, oder?

Ich kralle mich in sein T-Shirt hinein und muss leise schluchzen. Verdammt, er weiß ja gar nicht, wie glücklich er mich damit macht!  
„Ach Aibou..." Leicht drückt er mein Kinn hoch und zwingt mich so, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sofort strahle ich ihn freudestrahlend an und kuschle mich wieder etwas enger an ihn.

„Yami...du...du.. weißt gar nicht..." Ich versuche mehr zu sagen, aber mein Flüstern geht in ein Schluchzen über und so schlucke ich die letzten Silben meines Satzes hinunter. "Doch Aibou...das musst du mir nicht sagen...das weiß ich.." Beruhigend streichelt er mir über den Rücken und nach einiger Zeit kehrt meine Ruhe wieder zurück. Mein Herz klopft so laut, dass wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, es sogar Yami hören kann.

Ich drücke mich ein Stückchen weg von ihm und lächle dann zu ihm hoch, worauf ein Grinsen von ihm folgt. Vorsichtig stupst er meine Nase an. „Wie wär's...gehen wir weiter? Sonst kommen wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Abendessen heim." Hungrig schaut er mich an. Lachend stehe ich auf und beginne die Reste einzupacken. „Du und dein Hunger..." 

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Couch unseres Zimmers fallen und bleibe regungslos liegen. Müde halte ich mir den Bauch und ziehe eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse. Hätte ich doch bloß nicht wieder so viel gegessen.  
Gleich darauf geht unsere Tür noch einmal auf und ein zufriedener Yami kommt herein. Kurz schaut er zu mir und kommt dann lächelnd auf mich zu. Setzt sich ein ganzes Stück von mir weg. Kurz wundere ich mich, doch schon im nächsten Moment senkt er seinen Oberkörper, legt sich auf die Couch und kuschelt seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Er schließt seine Augen – liegt einfach so ruhig da und macht einen überglücklichen Eindruck. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, ich hebe meine Hand, um ihn sanft den Nacken zu kraulen. Als hätte ich einen Kater auf den Schoß liegen, hebt er kurz seinen Kopf, reibt ihn liebevoll gegen meinen Bauch. Bilde ich es mir ein oder schnurrt er tatsächlich dabei?  
Ach Yugi, du bekommst jetzt wohl schon Halluzinationen, weil du alles nicht fassen kannst, oder wie? 

Ich lasse meinen Blick über ihn wandern.. diese dunkle Haut.. die schönen Konturen.. alles passt perfekt zusammen. Es gibt nur eins, was nicht ins Bild passt – dieser schreckliche, hellblaue, bereits leicht verdreckte und zerfledderte Verband! Ich sollte ihn dringend erneuern und auch mal neue Salbe auf die Prellung streichen. Wie sein Daumen überhaupt aussieht? Vielleicht kann er ihn ja wieder bewegen, wenn ich den Verband ablöse? Ich wuschle ihm noch mal kurz durch den Haaransatz am Nacken, bevor ich ihn anspreche.

Als Reaktion folgt bloß ein verschlafenes „Hm?" „Heee Yami! Du sollst doch jetzt nicht auf meinem Schoß einschlafen! Ich dachte an deinen Verband, der sieht schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus, wir sollten ihn dringend wechseln." Daraufhin hebt er kurz die Hand, wohl um sich selbst von meinen Worten zu überzeugen. Plötzlich fällt mir dazu noch etwas ein. Ein leichter Schreck zuckt mir durch die Glieder.

„Sag mal, müsstest du nicht auch mal wieder duschen?" „Jaa...", kommt es kleinlaut zur Antwort. Plötzlich blitzt es merkwürdig in seinen Augen.  
„Okay, dann wechseln wir den Verband erst danach. Aber zeig mal her, ich kann ihn dir ja schon mal abnehmen." Er reicht mir seine Hand rüber und ich wickele vorsichtig den hellblauen Verband ab. Zum Vorschein kommt ein komplett lila-grünlich angelaufenes Gelenk am Daumen.

„Ohje... sieht ja gar nicht gut aus... Ich fürchte wir müssen damit zum Arzt, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, Yami!" Kritisch betrachtet er sein Gelenk: „Uuhh... Das wird sicher bald wieder... Gehen wir lieber duschen, Aibou..", grinst er mir zu und fährt spontan mit seiner Zunge über mein Ohrläppchen. Ungewollt seufze ich wohlig auf, es prickelt ja so! Ich spüre, wie sich eine kleine Gänsehaut in meinem Nacken ausbreitet. Irgendwie... Ist das alles so unrealistisch... Wie kann ich bloß so ein Glück haben?

„Hey Yugi, hörst du mich?", macht er auf sich aufmerksam und schon spüre ich seine warme, flinke Zunge wieder an meinem Hals. Wie ich mir sowas gewünscht habe... Durch mein breites Halsband findet er an meinem Hals wohl nicht genügend Fläche und lässt schnell wieder von mir ab. So kann ich immerhin wieder zur Besinnung kommen... „Dann komm, gehen wir..", murmle ich vor mich hin und verschwinde im Bad.

Doch direkt steht Yami hinter mir, schlingt seine Arme um meine Brust und direkt beknabbert er meinen Nacken. – Er kann wohl wirklich nicht von mir lassen... Will ich das überhaupt? Nein! Ich spüre wie seine Hand tiefer wandert und dabei unter mein Shirt kriecht. Genießerisch lehne ich mich an ihn, lasse mich verwöhnen.

„Ahh..", ich zucke leicht auf, als ich plötzlich feststelle, dass seine scheinbar brennenden Finger den Weg zu meiner Brust gefunden haben. Neckisch streicht er mir über diese, reizt schließlich meine Knospen. Leise keuche ich auf, merke jedoch, wie ich immer nervöser werde. Ich hab keine Ruhe es zu genießen... Wieso eigentlich?  
Seufzend rufe ich mich zur Vernunft, drücke leicht seine gesunde Hand weg.

„Du wolltest doch duschen, dann bitte heute noch", lächle ich ihm zu und helfe ihm beim ausziehen. Verdammt, fällt es mir schwer jetzt meine Finger bei mir zu lassen! Ich will ihn berühren, spüren... so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich. Mich zu beherrschen macht mich völlig hibbelig! Und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich bewege reiben meine gehärteten Brustwarzen gegen mein Shirt... Himmel, was hat der Junge mit mir gemacht?

So schnell wie möglich will ich diese Situation nun hinter mich bringen! Ich helfe Yami schließlich, sich in die Wanne zu setzen und nehme die Brause in die Hand. Wie auch beim letzten Mal wasche ich seinen Körper, doch diesmal fühlt sich alles anders an. Ich genieße jede Berührung an seinem Körper, wasche ihn besonders intensiv, um so viel wie möglich von ihm zu spüren. Er hat seine Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite abgeknickt und genießt die Streicheleinheiten. Denn das ist es wahrlich.. er spürt deutlich, dass ich ihn weitaus mehr berühre, als nötig.

Eine undefinierbare Hitze steigt in mir auf, ich steigere mich regelrecht hinein... Ich möchte ihn auch so intensiv spüren, wie ich ihn nun berühre.. Ich seife jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut ein... Jeden, bis auf die gewisse Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Obwohl es juckt mich ja schon in den Fingern... ich würde ihn schon gern dort... Meine Fantasie gaukelt mir für einen winzigen Moment diese Situation vor. Alles in mir kribbelt und ich merke wie mein Körper die ersten äußeren Anzeichen meiner Gedanken preisgibt. In meiner Hose wird es langsam enger... Erschrocken fahre ich hoch.

Oh man Yugi, wie bist du plötzlich drauf? Wie... was... Wenn Yami das wüsste! Obwohl... er hat ja neulich auch... Ich schlucke. Letzte mal hatte ich noch ziemlichen Respekt vor Yamis Körper, bin weggelaufen – doch jetzt scheint irgendetwas in mich gefahren... Ich spüre meine Erregung gegen den Stoff meiner Hose pochen... Wünsche mir, er würde mich dort... anfassen...

Ich drücke ihm schnell den Duschkopf in die gesunde Hand, wende mich rasch ab.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel. Scharlachrot und heiß glühen meine Wangen, vor Schreck über mich selbst kann ich kaum noch richtig atmen.  
„Du bist fertig Yami, steig schon mal aus der Wanne, ich muss etwas trinken!", lüge ich panisch und verlasse schnellstmöglich das Bad. Hoffentlich sieht er nichts!

Draußen lehne ich mich an die Wand, atme tief durch. Wieso werden meine Gedanken von dem Wunsch beherrscht, mit Yami schlafen zu wollen?  
Sicher, das tut man, wenn man zusammen ist... Aber das sind wir doch erst wenige Stunden!  
Doch er... weckt plötzlich so seltsame Gefühle in mir... Seit er mich so liebkost hat vorhin, komme ich davon nicht mehr los!

Ich höre die Badezimmertür und kurz darauf läuft Yami, nur mit einem ungewickeltem Handtuch an mir vorbei. Er wirkt ziemlich gelassen.  
In mir dagegen brodelt es – ich drehe mich von ihm weg, damit er ja keinen freien Ausblick auf meinen Unterleib hat und stürme an ihm vorbei, zurück ins Bad. „Ich werd auch noch schnell duschen!" Belehre ich ihn und schließe mich ein.

Ich muss mir auf die Lippen beißen, als ich meine Hose öffne und mich so von der Enge befreie. Für einen Moment ist der Wunsch da, mich dort selbst zu streicheln.  
Doch ich verdränge ihn, ich will es nicht... Ich steige in die Wanne und nehme die Brause zur Hand.  
Yami wartet da draußen... Unser Hotelzimmer ist so klein, er würde mich hören...

Yami.  
Noch einmal kommt mir sein wohlgeformter Körper in den Sinn.  
Meine Erregung wird schmerzlich härter und wie von allein findet meine Hand ihren Weg abwärts. Zärtlich berühre ich mich selbst, stöhne leicht auf. Presse mir aber schnell die linke Hand vor den Mund – wie peinlich – umfasse dann meine Männlichkeit ganz und fange an, rhythmisch zu massieren. Meine Gedanken nur bei Yami.  
Immer wieder hallen unterdrückte Laute durch den gefliesten Raum, doch ich kann nicht mehr einschätzen, wie laut ich selbst bin. Werde mal schneller, mal langsamer... es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.  
Ich beiße mir leicht in die Hand, als ich schließlich heftig kommen muss.

Mit immer noch hochroten Wangen wache ich aus einer Art Trance auf und spüle schnell die milchige Masse durch den Abfluss. Dusche mich noch zuende und säubere dann die Wanne.

Yamis Sicht

Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel in unserem kleinem Flur und versuche mir mühsam mit der linken Hand mein störrisches Haar zu kämmen. Ich könnte in Wut ausbrechen!

Plötzlich dringt ein merkwürdiges Stöhnen durch die verschlossene Badezimmertür. Ich schrecke auf und lausche. Hat er sich etwa verletzt?  
Besorgt will ich anklopfen, fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, da entkommt ihm ein weiterer Laut. Diesmal jedoch leiser und erstickter. Ungläubig sinkt mir die Hand mit dem Kamm nach unten – kann das sein? Wie gefesselt bleibe ich noch kurz stehen, ich muss mir einfach sicher sein!  
Einige Sekunden bleibt es ruhig, gespannt lausche ich weiter. Es kommt noch einmal zu einem recht lauten Japsen, dann bleibt es still. Das nächste Geräusch was folgt ist das Fließen von Wasser, was alles andere übertönt. Grinsend entferne ich mich von der Tür.  
Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...

Den weiteren Abend über, verliere ich kein Wort über das, was ich weiß. Ich habe schließlich Verständnis für ihn, mir ging es doch in der Vergangenheit nicht grade anders. Außerdem liebe ich ihn.. da will ich vermeiden, dass er böse auf mich wird – ich habe einfach nichts gehört. Mit einem neuen Verband und einer weiteren Runde DuelMonsters, die ich auch diesmal wieder gewinne, da Yugi etwas neben sich scheint – ich jedoch keine Ahnung habe wieso – liegen wir schließlich nebeneinander im Bett.

Ich ziehe ihn an mich und kuschle meinen Kopf leicht von hinten in seine Halsbeuge. Er gähnte leise, dreht sich aber dennoch kurz zu mir um und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Koibito", grinst er. Überrascht durch die Bezeichnung komme ich nicht schnell genug dazu, den Kuss zu erwidern. „Ich dich auch, Aibou. Aber sag, nennst du mich nun immer so?" „Ja sicher! Wir sind doch jetzt zusammen!", strahlt er mich an. Ich nicke nur freudig, hauche ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Nacken, da er sich wieder umgedreht hat. „Gute Nacht, schlaf schön!" „Dir auch. Schöne Träume mein Koi." 


	20. Abreise

Yamis Sicht

Zu schnell ist die Nacht zu Ende, unser letzter Urlaubstag bricht an. Und wie Yugi beim Aufziehen der Gardienen feststellt, während ich noch zu faul bin um aufzustehen, der erste verregnete Tag, seit wir hier sind.  
Am Besten ich stehe gar nicht erst auf...

„So ein Mist.. Da müssen wir ja unseren letzten Tag im Hotel verbringen.." jammert er und steht missmutig im Raum herum. Ich strecke mich kurz und klopfe dann auf die leere Bettseite neben mich „Na komm Aibou. Wie war das mit dem allein im großen Bett..?" Er grinst kurz, kommt dann aber doch zur mir zurück ins Bett gekrochen und schmust seinen Kopf gegen meinen.  
Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was auch sofort erwidert wird. Sofort kommt mir freudig seine Zunge entgegen und lässt sie genüsslich gegen meine reiben. Meine Hände bleiben dabei ebenfalls nicht untätig und ich lasse sie weiter hinunter wandern, bis zu dem Ende seines Pyjama- Oberteils. Fahre leicht stürmisch hinunter und berühre dadurch wieder seine sanfte Haut. Ach, ich könnte daran vergehen! Am liebsten würde ich ja sofort mit ihm schlafen...aber ich darf ihn nicht hetzen. Wir sind schließlich grade mal einen Tag zusammen...

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war das nicht mal bei Chujitsu so, dass ich sofort mit ihm schlafen wollte. Ja, Yugi ist etwas Besonderes...und ich hab das Glück ihn bei mir haben zu können!

Doch ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, da Yugi sich leicht über mich beugt und verwundert anschaut. "Yami? Noch da!" „Hm? Ja, natürlich! Tut mir leid...ich musste nur grad daran denken, was für ein Glück ich doch habe mit dir." Einer Tomate ähnelnd schaut er zu mir runter.

Weiß er, dass er mich mit diesem Blick eigentlich verrückt macht? Ach Aibou...es ist doch schon jetzt schwer genug die Finger von dir zu lassen!

Ich ziehe ihn wieder zu mir herunter und verwickle ihn in ein Zungenspiel. Sofort ist er wieder Feuer und Flamme, geht stürmisch darauf ein. Ich rolle mich herum, sodass er nun unten liegt und lasse grinsend von ihm ab. Leicht außer Atem schaut er zu mir hoch und wartet auf eine Reaktion von mir. Ich schiebe sein Pyjama- Oberteil völlig hinauf und ziehe es ihm langsam über den Kopf. Lasse es neben mir auf den Boden fallen. Dann widme ich mich der Brust unter mir und fahre spontan mit der Zunge darüber. Sofort entkommt Yugi ein leichtes Keuchen, was mich nur noch mehr dazu bewegt, weiter zumachen. Grinsend gehe ich tiefer und knabbere an seinem Bauchnabel herum, helfe ab und zu mit meiner Zunge nach. Wieder sind seine Laute unüberhörbar.

Doch als ich weiter hinunter fahren will, höre ich einen ersticktes Keuchen. Ich wandere zu ihm rauf und schaue ihm verständnisvoll in die Augen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es ihm geht. Sein Verstand sagt ihm wahrscheinlich, dass es noch zu früh ist. Dass er warten sollte.

„Yami...tut mir leid, ich will gerne –" Schnell lege ich ihm einen Finger vor den Mund. „Ist doch ok, Aibou! Ich versteh das... du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen..."

Ich lächle zu ihm runter und lege dann meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Sein Atem beruhigt sich wieder und ich spüre wie er wieder beginnt meinen Nacken zu kraulen. Sofort entspannt sich alles wieder in mir und ich lasse mich fallen, genieße jede Bewegung von ihm.

Doch plötzlich höre ich ein Knurren aus seinem Magen. Grinsend setze ich mich auf ihm auf.  
„Ach...Hast du schon soo großen Hunger?" Spontan fahre ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Hektisch versucht er sie zu fangen, doch ich lasse wieder von ihm ab und steige aus dem Bett.

Verwirrt schaut er mich an und setzt sich ebenfalls auf. „Wo willst du hin Koibito?" „Uns was zu Essen holen...du hast doch Hunger?" „Ja, aber ich kann doch auch gehen...!" „Nichts da! Ich frage einfach mal, ob man uns was raufschicken kann, ok? Dann müssen wir nicht nach unten gehen..." Kurz nickt er mir zu, bevor ich mich schnell auf den Weg in die Küche mache.

Yugis Sicht

Kaum fällt die Tür ins Schloss, kuschle ich mich wieder unter die warme Decke. Nichts kann mein Glücksgefühl jetzt beschreiben! Von mir aus, kann es ruhig öfter regnen...

Nur zu schade, dass wir morgen wieder fahren müssen... Ich würde gerne noch eine Woche hier bleiben. Nur mit Yami...und weit weg von Chujitsu oder unseren Familien. Doch leider haben wir nur noch diesen Tag für uns. Dann müssen wir wieder zurück.

Ein Angstgefühl überkommt mich, als ich an die Schule denke. So richtig freuen kann ich mich ja doch nicht, dass wir zusammen sind. Was ist wenn Chujitsu wieder beginnt mir zu drohen? Er wird doch sicher davon erfahren, dass etwas zwischen uns ist, wenn er uns gemeinsam sieht...

Ich kann mich jedoch nicht länger konzentrieren, da Yami wieder zurückkommt und dahinter ein Dienstpersonal, dass ein Tablett mit Essen zu uns hereinträgt.  
„Stellen Sie es bitte hier hin..." Dabei zeigt Yami auf einen kleinen Tisch, der neben seiner Seite des Bettes steht.

Ich drehe mich andersrum und schaue hinüber zu ihm. Er schaut ebenfalls grinsend zu mir und ich merke, wie schwer es ihm fällt, nicht sofort wieder ins Bett zu krabbeln und sich mir zu widmen. Ein fieser Gedanke kommt mir in den Sinn. Unwillkürlich muss ich noch mehr grinsen, setze mich langsam auf. Sofort wandert Yamis Blick zu meinem Oberkörper, den ich genüsslich strecke. Ich spüre seinen gierigen Blick auf mir ruhen, kann seine Anspannung schon förmlich riechen.

"Wäre das alles?" Langsam wird der Dienstbote ungeduldig. Ich schaue zu Yami hinüber, der mich noch immer anstarrt und wie weggetreten ist. An was er wohl denkt?

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss wieder hinunter..." Leicht hektisch tippt er Yami an die Schulter. Langsam wird das lächerlich... Ich stehe auf, gehe auf Yami zu, der sich endlich wieder gefangen zu haben scheint und meinen Bewegungen mit den Augen wie eine Raubkatze folgt. Kurz vor ihm bleibe ich stehen, schaue ihn zufrieden an und wandere zu seinem Ohr. „Koibito, du solltest dem Dienstboten hinter dir endlich mal eine Antwort geben..." Leicht beknabbere ich dabei sein Ohrläppchen und streiche vorsichtig mit meiner Hand unter sein T-Shirt. Grinsend bemerke ich, dass es Yami immer schwerer fällt seine Hände bei sich zu lassen. Ich gehe wieder ein Stück von ihm zurück und blicke weiterhin unschuldig in seine Augen.

"Ähm,...Ja,.. Entschuldigung sie können schon gehen.. Und danke für ihre Hilfe!" Noch einmal sieht er dem Jungen nach, wartet, bis die Tür zufällt. Nicht mal drei Sekunden später, hat er sich zu mir umgedreht, zieht mich stürmisch zu sich, sodass ich mich nicht mehr wehren kann und küsst mich hektisch.

Anscheinend konnte er sich wirklich kaum noch beherrschen.  
Innerlich muss ich wieder über ihn lachen, widme mich dann aber ihm und erwidere freudig seinen Kuss. Dabei lasse ich mich bis zum Bett führen und lande schließlich wieder darauf, mit Yami auf mir. Außer Atem löst sich er sich darauf wieder von mir und schaut mit seinem typischen Grinsen zu mir herunter.  
„Aibou...weißt du, dass das eben richtig unfair war?" Ich schaue nur wieder unschuldig zu ihm hoch, lasse mir nichts anmerken. „Wirklich? War es das?" „Yugi!" Augenblicklich muss ich lachen. Yami kann ja soo süß sein!

Kurz schaut er mich gespielt verärgert an, worauf ich sofort wieder ruhig bin und nur noch lächle. „Ach, tut mir leid Koibito...aber das war einfach so.. verlockend."

Kopfschüttelnd setzt er sich auf mir auf und drückt meine Hände gegen meinen Kopf. Verwirrt schaue ich zu ihm hoch und versuche meine Arme zu bewegen, was natürlich unmöglich ist. Yami ist viel stärker als ich. „Dafür will ich aber eine Entschädigung..." Er beugt sich wieder zu mir runter und streicht mit seiner Zunge neckisch meinen Hals entlang. Sofort wird meine Atmung schneller und ich reiße leicht keuchend die Augen auf. Was macht er nur immer mit mir? Ich habe mich kaum noch unter Kontrolle...

Er wandert zu meinem Gesicht und leckt mir leicht über die Lippen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf ein Stück und versuche spielerisch sie zu fangen, was mir am Ende auch gelingt und ich Yami in ein Zungenspiel verwickeln kann. Doch dann meldet sich mein Magen wieder und er löst sich lächelnd von mir, worauf ich böse auf meinen Bauch schaue. Argh..

„Dein Hunger ist wohl doch größer, Aibou..." Grinsend lässt er meine Arme los und dreht sich nach hinten und greift mit der linken Hand zu der Platte. Vorsichtig lässt er sie neben mir nieder und nimmt sich eine Weintraube davon, die er auch sofort isst. "Hey Yami! Und was ist mit mir?" „Ach du willst auch was?" Fies schaut er zu mir hinunter, während er noch eine Weintraube in den Mund steckt. „Jaaaaaaaa!" Maulend ziehe ich ihn zu mir und versuche ihm das eben essende Stück aus dem Mund zu plündern. Doch ich schaffe es nicht und muss mich murrend geschlagen geben.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und schaue mitleidig auf die Platte, wo noch weitere Früchte und auch Brötchen herumliegen. Gierig strecke ich meinen Arm danach aus und hole mir ein Melonenstück, welches ich dann auch schnell hinunterschlinge.

Nach zwei weiteren Stücken, einer Orange und zwei Brötchen halte ich mir müde den Bauch, mit einem eingedösten Yami über mir. Auch er hat wahrscheinlich zuviel gegessen...

Benommen richte ich mich auf und lege ihn auf die Seite. Dabei werfe ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf unseren Zimmerwecker, der bereits 15 Uhr anzeigt. Wie lang haben wir denn heute Morgen geschlafen? Ich ziehe mir meinen Pyjama- Oberteil wieder an und stelle die halbleere Essensplatte auf den Tisch zurück. Noch einmal schaue ich zu Yami hinüber und merke, dass er die Decke, mit der ich ihn vor zwei Minuten noch zugedeckt habe, wieder auf den Boden liegt. Verschmitzt lächelnd gebe ich es schließlich nach mehreren Versuchen auf, ihn zudecken zu wollen und schlurfe langsam ins Bad.

Kurz betrachte ich mich in dem Spiegel und stelle fest, dass meine Haare wieder mal in alle Richtungen abstehen. Ich drehe den Wasserhahn auf und spritze mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder wach zu werden.

Danach kehre ich zurück in unseren Wohn – Schlafraum und beginne meinen Schrank langsam auszuräumen. Morgen ist Abfahrt und ich habe keine Lust mich in der Früh zu hetzen...

Auf einmal spüre, wie sich zwei Arme um meinen Bauch schlingen und jemand genüsslich an meinem Ohr knabbert. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um schaue in ein verschlafenes, aber lächelndes Gesicht.  
„Was tust du da, Aibou?" „Ich packe meinen Koffer...oder willst du morgen etwa um 6 Uhr aufstehen und damit anfangen?" Ich drehe mich wieder um und mache weiter, während Yami sich von mir löst und ebenfalls zu seinem Schrank wandert.

Bis 21 Uhr bleiben wir noch in unserem Zimmer wach, doch als ich bei Yami eingekuschelt, während eines Filmes einschlafe, dreht auch er ab und geht schlafen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, sehe ich wie Yami hektisch im Zimmer herumläuft und etwas zu suchen scheint. Müde reibe ich mir mein Augen und setze mich auf unserem Bett auf. „Yami...was...Was tust du da?" „Oh.. guten Morgen Yugi...Ich suche mein T-Shirt und meine Hose. Ich hab sie wohl verlegt..." Verlegen kratzt er sich am Kopf und lacht dabei leise. Benommen richte ich mich auf und beginne ebenfalls ihm beim Suchen zu helfen. Beides entdecke ich zwei Minuten später unter seinem Bett, wo ich sie gestern Nacht hingeworfen habe. Ich drücke sie Yami in die Hand, gebe ihm schnell einen Kuss und murmle ein „Bitte..". Dann lasse ich mich wieder müde auf unser Sofa fallen und schließe die Augen. Ich rolle mich auf die Seite, werde jedoch wieder aus meinem Halbschlaf geweckt, da Yami mich ‚liebevoll' wachrüttelt. „Nicht einschlafen Aibou! Wir müssen doch in einer Stunde unten vor der Bushaltestelle sein! Du darfst jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen!" Ein Brummen ist meine Antwort, bevor Yami mich auf den Rücken rollt und ein Glas kaltes Wasser mir ins Gesicht schüttet. "Yugi, tut mir leid, aber du musst jetzt wirklich aufstehen...sonst verpassen wir den Bus!"

Von der Wasserattacke wach geworden, stehe ich missmutig auf und ziehe mich schnell an. Echt toller Morgen... 30 Minuten später, stehe ich fertig und mit Koffern in der Hand, mit Yami bei der Bushaltestelle und warte auf unseren Bus.  
„Tut mir noch mal leid Yugi...das mit dem Wasser war doch nur so eine Art...Notsituation.. ich dachte wir schaffen das sonst nicht mehr..." Wieder brumme ich nur müde zu ihm. Der Regen, der auf uns einprasselnd, macht meine Laune komplett und ich lasse wütend meinen dummen Koffer neben mir fallen. Fluchend setze ich mich auf die nasse Bank hinter mir und stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hände. Yami kommt ebenfalls neben mich, sieht entschuldigend zu mir. Auch wenn ich es nicht will, meine Wut verfliegt wieder und ich lehne mich leicht an seine Schulter. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht böse sein...

Kurz darauf kommt unser Bus und wir treten unsere Heimreise an. Die Fahrt mit dem Zug verlief diesmal sogar stressfrei und ich konnte mich noch ausschlafen...

Mit guter Laune steige ich aus dem Zugabteil, mit meinem und einen Teil von Yamis Gepäck im Arm, da er ja eine verletzte Hand hat. Glücklich lache ich ihn an und zusammen gehen wir zu unserer Bushaltestelle, die uns nun das letzte Stückchen nach Hause bringt.

Mit kleiner Vorfreude auf Zuhause, steige ich in den letzten Bus für heute und lasse mich wie immer in der letzten Reihe nieder. Yami folgt mir grinsend und setzt sich dann neben mich. „Na Aibou...freust du dich schon?" „Ja klar! Aber...was ist mit dir? Und deinen Eltern?"

Schnell beugt er sich zu mir runter und küsst mich sanft. Ich spüre die Blicke von den anderen Leuten auf uns, lasse mich jedoch nicht davon irritieren. Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen.  
„Yugi, jetzt wo du eh bei mir bist, was brauche ich da Angst haben? Sie kennen dich doch sogar! Das ist doch das Beste was passieren konnte..."

Leicht drückt er mein Kinn hoch und gibt mir noch einmal schnell einen flüchtigen Kuss, da auch schon seine Haltestelle ertönt. Missmutig schaue ich ihn an. Er soll nicht gehen... Zumindest noch nicht jetzt!...

Ich klammere mich an ihn, kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er aussteigen muss. „Tut mir leid, Aibou...aber ich muss jetzt raus...Ich verspreche dir, ich ruf dich gleich an, ok?" Ich nicke schnell, küsse ihn noch einmal und sehe dann, wie er langsam und mir traurig hinterher schauend, den Bus verlässt. Eigentlich lächerlich...wir sehen uns doch eh morgen wieder...aber das ist doch noch sooo lange!

Yamis Sicht

Und schon stehe ich wieder vor unserer Haustür.  
Bevor ich den Schlüssel aus der Seitentasche meines Koffers krame, werfe ich noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Uhr. 18.34 – verdammt, das heißt alle beide sind schon da... Und ich kann ihnen stundenlang Rede und Antwort stehen, wie es war.. Na, muss ich mich halt zusammenreißen, sie haben mir die letzten Tage immerhin bezahlt!

Ich drehe den Schlüssel herum, schiebe die Tür auf. Direkt begrüßt mich das Gelärme aus dem Fernseher, das vom Wohnzimmer bis hierher schallt. Um nichts sagen zu müssen knalle ich dafür die Tür leicht zu, damit sie mich bemerken.

„Yami? Da bist du ja endlich!", höre ich darauf meinen Vater rufen. Sofort verstummt der Fernseher und meine Eltern stehen bei mir im Flur. Ich umarme sie bereitwillig und erzähle ihnen, wie schön mein Urlaub doch war. Obwohl das auch gelogen ist... denn wie schön er wirklich war, rücke ich besser noch nicht raus. Sicher, sie können sich eh denken, dass Yugi und ich keinen rein freundschaftlichen Urlaub verbracht haben... Aber den Stress mit ihnen spare ich mir noch auf... Muss ihnen eh noch früh genug beibringen, dass ich nicht mehr solo bin..

Nachdem ich mit ihnen die erste halbe Stunde im Wohnzimmer verbracht habe und auch ausführlich berichtet habe, was mit meiner Hand passiert ist – über die waren sie merkwürdiger Weise recht besorgt – nehme ich mir noch schnell ein Glas Cola aus der Küche und trage es mit hoch auf mein Zimmer.

So gut es geht packe ich mit links meinen Koffer aus. Werfe die ganze benutzte Wäsche in einen Korb, meine Mutter kommt schon nachher vorbei, um es für die Wäsche abzuholen.  
Sie will doch Morgen früh tatsächlich mit mir zum Arzt... Seit wann stellt sie ihre Arbeit für sowas zurück! Obwohl.. dann muss ich erst später in die Schule, ich würde Englisch und Philosophie sparen.. und wenn es länger dauert noch Kunst! Kurz betrachte ich meine verletzte Hand – ich könnte eh weder schreiben, geschweige denn an meinen Bild weiterarbeiten.

Durch die Verletzung brauche ich länger als ich dachte.. verdammter Mist! Trotzig versuche ich die Hand zu bewegen, zucke aber schmerzvoll zusammen. Na wenn da mal nichts gebrochen ist... Vielleicht ist der Arzt ja doch mal nötig... Muss Yugi erzählen, dass ich die ersten Stunden Morgen fehlen werde.

Gerade wähle ich Yugis Nummer, da werde ich auch schon von unten zum Abendessen gerufen. Ich grummle leicht vor mich hin und begebe mich also zuerst in die Küche. Es gibt Spagetti Karbonara, doch wie verdammt soll ich diese langen Nudeln gedreht bekommen..? Ohne meinen Daumen ist meine rechte Hand nutzlos.. ich kann den Löffel nicht halten..

Ich kämpfe kurz mit den Nudeln, ehe ich mich geschlagen gebe und behaupte ich wäre satt. Ich wollte doch eh Yugi anrufen...

„Mutou?", meldet sich allerdings sein Großvater. Warum ist er nicht selbst dran gegangen? Wartet er nicht auf meinen Anruf?  
„Guten Tag, Herr Mutou! Ich bin's Yami.." „Hallo Yami! Wie geht's deiner Hand?" Aaahjaa... Ich lächle leicht, Yugi hat also ebenfalls schon alles erzählt.  
„Es geht so.. Ich gehe deshalb morgen zum Arzt..." „Ich wünsche gute Besserung! Ich reiche dich an meinen Enkel weiter, er wartet schon ungeduldig!", lacht der nette, ältere Mann. „Gern! Auf Wiedersehen Herr Mutou." „Yaaaaamiiiii!", kreischt er in den Hörer, „Ich habe dich all die Zeit sooo vermisst!" „Hi Aibou! Jaa... Ganze 2 Stunden, nicht wahr?" „Genaauuu! Aber nun erzähl schon, wie haben deine Eltern reagiert, als du wiederkamst?" 


	21. Rote Rose

Yamis Sicht

Ich gebe wieder, was sich hier in etwa abgespielt hat und lasse dann Yugi erzählen. Etwas erschrocken bin ich ja schon nach seinem Bericht... Aber es ist wohl eher das Ungewohnte, weil ich das bei meinen Eltern nie könnte...

„Du hast deinem Großvater also schon gesagt, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind? Hoffentlich war das nicht zu früh.. Wie hat er reagiert!" „Naja, zuerst ist er schon etwas erschrocken glaub ich. Aber dann hat er gelacht... Das war gemein Yami, er hat mich ausgelacht! Er sagte, dass es eh so absehbar war – es war ihm alles ohnehin klar... Sag, waren wir so offensichtlich...? Fand ich gar nicht.. Ich hab mit meinem Glück ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet, bis zur letzten Minute gezittert..." „Meinst du wie es mir ging.."

Wir hatten dieses Thema in den letzten Stunden soo oft.. Doch irgendwie ist es immer wieder schön, seine Sicht der Dinge zu hören.  
Wir quatschen noch zwei Stunden weiter, bis es spät wird und Yugi schließlich schlafen geht. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile auf, muss ja Morgen nicht ganz so früh raus wie er, wegen diesem blödem Arztbesuch..

Yugis Sicht

Montagmorgen... Doppelstunde Philosophie...Dabei dacht ich früher immer, viel schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden.. Irrtum: Yami, der sonst hier mit im Kurs ist, fehlt auch noch! Verliebt male ich kleine Herzchen an den Rand meines Aufgabenheftes, schreibe seinen Namen rein. Am Ende der Stunde, beschließe ich mein Gekritzel besser weg zu radieren – wenn Yami es irgendwann mal sehen sollte, hält er mich für ein Grundschulmädchen.  
Komme jedoch nicht dazu, da der Lehrer mich überraschend drannimmt. Ein Glück muss ich bloß einen sinnlosen Text aus dem Buch vorlesen, habe doch schließlich kein bisschen zugehört. So kommt es allerdings, dass ich mein „Kunstwerk" im Heft vergesse...

Letztendlich klingelt es und ich packe meine Sachen zusammen. Schlendere langsam durch das Treppenhaus nach unten. Wohin soll ich? Ich habe immer auf dem Hof zusammen mit Yami gestanden, ich bin jetzt allein!  
Obwohl... Dunkel erinnere ich mich an einen Vorsatz, den ich mir vor Wochen gemacht hatte: Sobald diese Zitterei wegen Yami vorbei sein sollte, wollte ich zu meinen „ehemaligen" Freunden gehen. Sei es um mich trösten zu lassen oder um ihnen freudestrahlend zu erzählen, dass es mir endlich richtig gut ging. Wollte mir wieder richtig Zeit für sie nehmen und wieder zurück in die Gruppe.. Ich vermisse sie.. Wo stecken sie bloß?

Bevor ich sie suchen gehe, ziehe ich schnell mein Handy aus meinem Rucksack und Yami noch eins SMS zu schreiben. Ich sehe auf den kleinen Bildschirm und achte nicht wohin ich laufe...

„Hi du..." Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf und vor mir steht – oh verdammt! Wo kommt der denn her..? Ich dachte ich hätte endlich Ruhe.  
Er steht plötzlich mitten auf der schmalen Treppe und versperrt mir den Weg. 

„Lass mich sofort vorbei, Chujitsu!", fauche ich ihn an. Ich darf mich ja nicht wieder von ihm einschüchtern lassen.. „Später, erst will ich mit dir reden, Kleiner. Du kennst meinen Namen? Ach, was wundere ich mich, mein Ex wird sicher viel erzählt haben... Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Böse sehe ich ihn an, von mir erfährt er keinen Ton!  
Ich hasse ihn... hasse ihn bis auf den Tod.  
„Zeig mal her!", plötzlich beugt er sich nach vorn und ehe ich reagieren kann, hat er mir das Handy aus der Hand gerissen. „Gib es sofort wieder her! Wehe du liest es!", schreie ich ihn an und stürme auf ihn zu. Mit Leichtigkeit hält er mich zurück. Ich bin klein und schwach.  
Vor Wut steigen mir die Tränen in die Augen, als er beginnt laut vorzulesen:

„Guten Morgen Yami-chan!  
Wie geht es dir? Hoffe, dein Daumen..." „AAHHHHHHHHH, DU SCHWEIN! GIB ES AUF DER STELLE ZURÜCK!" Ich schreie aus Leibeskräften! Wut treibt mich an, oh, wie ich ihn hasse! Ich versuche auf ihn einzuschlagen.. Hoffentlich hört mich nur Jemand... Yami... wo bleibst du... du warst in solchen Situationen immer für mich da...

„Soso.. wir sind also beim Yami-chan schon? Seeehr amüsant... seid ihr jetzt also zusammen?" Chujitsu lacht ironisch, packt mich dann und schleudert mich gegen die Wand. Dann stellt er sich vor mich und drückt mich weiter gegen die Mauer – ich habe nicht die geringste Chance auszuweichen. Dies zeigt er mir überdeutlich, als er sogar seine Hände kurz entfernt, mich solange mit seinem rechten Knie gegen die Wand presst, und sich derweil seine langen schwarzen Haare neu zusammenbindet. Er macht sich über mich lustig... Ich könnte platzen!

„Ob ihr zusammen seid, habe ich gefragt?" So selbstsicher ich kann, starre ich ihm zurück in die blauen Augen. Ich denke nicht mal daran ihm zu antworten.  
„Ich sehe das mal als ein ‚Ja' an..." Er grinst mich plötzlich merkwürdig an.  
Krankhaft... „Ihr habt euch sicher schon geküsst?" Was geht diesen... miesen... Stricher das an? Ich zappele und versuche noch einmal, irgendwie loszukommen. Ich rechne deswegen schon mit einem harten Schlag in den Magen... Schließe meine Augen.  
Yami.  
Nichts passiert.

„Yami küsst verdammt gut, nicht wahr?" Verwirrt blinzele ich leicht. Was ist los?  
„Vor allem Zungenküsse... er hat da ein richtiges Talent für. Findest du nicht auch?" „Ähh.. Wie kommst du darauf! Ich... also.. ähh..." Was soll bitte das? Völlig verwirrt bekomme ich keinen gescheiten Satz zustanden. Ja, er hat Recht! Yami küsst wirklich unheimlich gut.. es macht so süchtig. Aber – aber was geht denn das an? „Mein Ex ist generell sehr talentiert mit seiner Zunge... er kann soo gut damit umgehen.. Man glaubt, er hätte schon ewig Übung. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich sein erster Freund war, was? Denn als ich das erste Mal mit ihm.. da war er darin auch schon so perfekt... Du hast dir da wirklich ein Naturtalent an Land gezogen..", überheblich lacht er, „..und du bist noch komplett unerfahren, hab ich Recht?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich ihn an. Mein Herz schlägt plötzlich schmerzlich schnell gegen meine Brust. „N-na und...", presse ich hervor, jappse erschrocken.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht... Yami kann wie gesagt nicht nur gut mit Zunge küssen.. er ist auch überaus talentiert darin, andere Dinge mit seiner Zunge zu tun.. Besonders an einer bestimmten Stelle... So professionell wie mein Ex das kann.. da glaubt man echt, er hätte nie etwas Anderes getan.. Du kannst dich ja von ihm rundum verwöhnen lassen – allerdings dürfte er dann kaum etwas dagegen zurück bekommen..."

Mir wird schlecht.. unheimlich schlecht... Ich will... hier... weg... an die frische... Luft... Alles dreht sich...

„Du wirst plötzlich so weiß.. hast du etwas? Ich will mich doch bloß mit dir unterhalten, Kleiner! Ich wollte dir klar machen, was du in Yami für einen tollen Hecht hast, du kannst stolz sein! Nur frage ich mich, ob Yami da so eine gute Wahl getroffen hat – dich gegen mich einzutauschen... Ich will mich ja nicht selber loben... Aber vor ihm hatte ich schon zwei andere Partner, ich hab Erfahrung und kann sagen, ich weiß, wie alles im Bett so abläuft und wie was zu tun ist. Mein Ex kennt es nicht, solche Spielchen mit einem Anfänger zu treiben, also lass dir raten, enttäusche ihn nicht!"

Endlich lässt er mich los, lehnt sich an das Treppengeländer auf der anderen Seite. Ich rapple mich wieder auf, kann kaum stehen, weil meine Beine so zittern. Er.. er hat soo recht... Ich... Wenn Yami bald mehr will.. Ich kann das doch alles gar nicht!

„Ich will nicht wissen, was er für hohe Erwartungen in dich hat... Aber er wird bald merken, bei wem er lieber geblieben wäre... Ach warte, bevor du abhaust... Ich wollte dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben.."

Mit den Nerven am Ende, lehne ich mich zitternd weiter gegen die Wand, meine Beine stehen nicht mehr von alleine.. „Was denn noch... lass mich... Chujitsu...", keuche ich mit schmerzender Stimme. Die Tränen mit aller Kraft zurückhaltend, wird der Kloß in meinem Hals immer fester. „Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, für immer, okay? Das war jetzt das letzte Mal... Wenn..." Was wird er jetzt wieder verlangen? Ich will allein sein.. biiiiiiiiiiiiitte...

„Du hörst nie wieder von mir, wenn du eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit erledigst.. Du kennst sicher Sakura Morisato? Sie dürfte jetzt in deinem Mathe LK sein, sie musste unsere Stufe ja auch leider verlassen... Jedenfalls ist sie meine neue Freundin. Ja, du hörst ganz recht! Nach 3 Partnern versuche ich es nun zum ersten Mal mit einer Partnerin...", fest starrt er mir in meine feuchten Augen, „..das solltest du vielleicht auch tun... Jedenfalls, wenn du für immer deine Ruhe willst Kleiner, musst du einfach nur Sakura etwas geben... Allerdings öffentlich... Vor eurer Klasse – vor Yamis Augen."

Ich glaube, ich breche gleich zusammen.. Alles dreht sich um mich... Tränen laufen mittlerweile über meine Wangen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass ich nur noch verschwommener sehe... Alles ist so unklar.  
„Was...", entkommt es monoton meinen Lippen.

„Eine rote Rose. Und beim überreichen sagst du ihr: #Danke für letzte Nacht, es war sehr schön.# Laut genug, dass der gute Yami Atem dich hören kann. Dann weiß er immerhin, dass du doch nicht ganz so unerfahren sein kannst..." „DU DRECKSACK!", schreie ich ihn mit all meiner verbliebenen Kraft an. „Das werde ich NIE tun, hörst du!" „Ach nein... Stehst du also auf weitere Schmerzen?" Er kommt wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, bückt sich und packt mich am Hals. Chujitsu zieht mich zusammengesunkenes Häufchen Elend wieder hoch, presst mich gegen die Wand und würgt mich.

Ich erschrecke heftig, automatisch muss ich husten. Ich huste und röchle. Versuche ihn mit Leibeskräften wegzudrücken... Jappse nach Luft, alles geht so schnell! Und von allein, ich komme nicht bewusst hinterher, etwas zu tun.. Panik steigt mit dem Verstreichen der Sekunden in mir auf, ich habe Angst um mein Leben!  
Obwohl... ist nicht mittlerweile eh alles unwichtig..?

Aus der Ferne spüre ich, wie er loslässt, allmählich wird alles schwarz um mich. Doch ich bin noch da... sinke nun endgültig flach auf den Boden.  
„Überleg es dir!", ruft er, bevor er die Treppe hinunter, ehe er aus meiner Sichtweite verschwindet. Die Glocke ertönt, die Pause ist zu Ende.

Ich liege im Treppenhaus, starre die Decke über mir an, langsam atme ich ein und aus. „Nie... wieder...", krächze ich mit meinen eben zusammengedrückten Stimmbändern. Ja.. ich will ihn nie wieder sehen... Blind macht mich mein Hass.  
Yami – verzeih.

Irgendwie bin ich vorhin dazu gekommen, aufzustehen, und mich in die nächste Stunde zu begeben.  
Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen... Gerade bin ich auf dem Weg zum Matheraum, da treffe ich auch schon Yami im Flur. Eben habe ich noch so gehofft er kommt... rettet mich.  
Doch jetzt würde ich ihm am liebsten gar nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.

„Hiiiiii Aibou!", ruft er freudig und seine gesunde Hand wuschelt mir direkt durch das üppige Haar. Sei ganz du selbst Yugi – er merkt sofort, wenn was nicht stimmt. Vergiss einfach, was geschehen ist und freu dich, dass Yami endlich da ist!  
Rede ich mir selbst ein und erkundige mich direkt, was der Doktor zu seiner Hand gesagt hat. Flüchtig werfe ich dabei einen Blick auf seine verletzte Stelle. Der Daumen, ist zusammen mit der Handfläche mit einem leichtem Verband umwickelt. Also kein Gips oder sonst was schlimmes, scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein. Ein Glück.

„Das ist eine ordentliche Prellung. Es wurde mehrmals geröntgt, von allen Seiten – aber wie sie mir dabei den Daumen verzogen haben... Ich dachte sie reißen ihn mir aus! Das war heftig... Ich hätte dich an meiner Seite gebraucht, Aibou, zum Händchenhalten." Er lächelt mich lieb an, gibt mir einen kleinen Stups, da die Professorin bereits unseren Matheraum aufgeschlossen hat und alle hineingegangen sind.

Anwesenheitsliste. Wie immer fällt Yamis Name, zuerst. Schließlich kommen wir bei ‚M' an. „Morisato?" ,fragt unsere Mathelehrerin in die Menge. Ein leises „Ja" ertönt von der vorderen, linken Reihe. Die Aufgerufene erhebt sich kurz, um sich direkt darauf wieder zu setzten. Mein Magen fährt Karussell. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Yami verrät mir, dass er nicht mal Notiz von Sakura genommen hat. Er starrt gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Erst als ein lautes „Mutou, antworten Sie gefälligst, wenn ich Sie aufrufe!" fällt, schrecken wir beide hoch. Hastig stehe ich auf: „Anwesend! – Entschuldigen Sie..." Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde Yami und mir seinen Ex entgültig vom Leibe schaffen. Ich werde ihm das mit der Rose schon irgendwann erklären, im Nachhinein... Wenn ich ihn vorher einweihe, wird er mich um jeden Preis abhalten wollen... Dann wird alles nur schlimmer... Ich habe Angst vor Chujitsu... Yami kann mich immerhin nicht dauernd beschützen...

Ich stehe in dem Blumenladen in der Nähe unserer Schule. Es ist Dienstag, also die ersten beiden Stunden direkt Mathe. Ich muss es hinter mich bringen! Sofort! Ich bin extra eine halbe Stunde früher gekommen, so hoffe ich Yami bloß nicht vorher mit der Rose unter die Augen zu kommen!  
Ich fühle mich ja sooo elend! Einem fremden Mädchen eine rote Rose zu schenken... Das Zeichen der Liebe... Das habe ich nicht mal Yami geschenkt! Ich fühle mich so furchtbar schlecht, als würde ich ihn betrügen! Naja, ich hintergehe ihn um genau zu sein... Aber wo ist da der Unterschied?

Die Floristin steckt die Rose in ein kleines Röhrchen mit Wasser und umwickelt sie zur Sicherheit noch mit Folie. Ich bezahle schnell und will einfach nur hier raus. Ich hatte gerade damit angefangen, mir einzureden, ich täte das Richtige, da ruft mir die Verkäuferin noch: „Einen schönen Tag noch! Ihre Freundin wird sich sicher freuen!", hinterher.

Umso näher ich der Schule komme, umso schwerer fällt mir jeder Schritt. Gott, was tue ich bloß, wenn Yami mich vorher trifft? Er wird doch denken, sie wäre für ihn! Ich kann ihn doch nicht so verletzten? So enttäuschen! Ich weiß es nicht... 


	22. Die die ist für dich

Yamis Sicht

Verdammt! Ich hasse Busse! Ich hasse Busse! Warum kann ich nicht einfach das Auto meiner Eltern nehmen? Nee... ich muss in dieses dämliche, öffentliche Verkehrsmittel steigen, dass gerade heute mal wieder 15 Minuten zu spät ist. Und das direkt am 2. Tag... Toller Eindruck.  
Yugi wartet doch sicher schon!

Kaum hat der Bus angehalten, bin ich auch schon draußen und hechte zu unserer Schule. Am Schultor angekommen, verschnaufe ich kurz. Verdammt, ich bin doch zu spät! Yugi wird sich doch sicher schon fragen wo ich bleibe! Grummelnd laufe ich zu unsere Klasse und klopfe dann schnell an unsere Tür. Ein überraschtes ‚Herein!' ertönt auch gleich und ich trete in den kleinen Raum ein, entschuldige mich und setze mich neben Yugi, der mich bis jetzt jedoch noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben scheint.

Was ist denn mit dem Kleinen los? So abwesend war er ja schon lange nicht mehr... Ein Murmeln geht durch die Klasse, welches die Professorin mit ihrer schrillen Stimme sofort zum Schweigen bringt. Vorsichtig tippe ich ihn an und warte auf eine kleine Reaktion. Dabei bemerke ich, wie sehr seine Hände zittern. Was hat er denn? Ist er den etwa nervös? Oder etwas passiert..? Doch schon dreht Yugi sich zu mir um, setzt ein glückliches Lächeln auf. Vergiss es Freundchen.. du warst noch nie ein guter Schauspieler...

Yugis Sicht

Yami anlächelnd, versuche ich meine Anspannung und meine Nervosität zu verstecken.

Wie konnte ich ihn nur nicht bemerken? Das macht er sich doch nur noch mehr Gedanken um mich! Das soll er besser nicht. Vielleicht interpretiert er dann mein Vorhaben anders! Glaubt, dass ich mich wirklich von ihm trennen will...

Kurz dreht er sich zu mir um, schaut etwas besorgt in mein Gesicht. „Ist irgendwas mit dir, Aibou?" Ach Yami,...du machst es mir so schwer...ich will dich doch nicht belügen!  
„Nein, nein...mir geht's gut!"

Ich hoffe er glaubt mir. Schließlich war ich noch nie gut darin, jemanden anzulügen... Und Yami merkt so etwas doch meist innerhalb weniger Minuten.  
Doch er schaut mich nur noch einmal misstrauisch an, lässt es dabei. Beruhigt hole ich tief Luft und drehe mich wieder Richtung Fenster.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass Yami sich vollkommen auf den Unterricht konzentriert, greife ich in mein Bankfach und taste nach Etwas. Die gekaufte Rose habe ich ja nicht irgendwo reingesteckt. Was wäre den, wenn Yami sie entdecken würde? Und auf dem Pult wäre sie überhaupt perfekt zu sehen. Und in meinen Rucksack passt sie nicht...

Doch sie liegt noch immer gut versteckt dort. Mit jeder Minute werde ich nervöser. Chujitsus Worte hallen immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Er hat Recht...ich bin total unerfahren. Ich könnte mich nur an Yami orientieren, und das reicht doch nicht.. oder? Ach verdammt, was mache ich mir JETZT bitte Gedanken über so etwas?  
Viel wichtiger ist doch, ob ich Yami so verletzen kann. Noch immer habe ich nicht entschieden, wie ich reagieren soll. In mir steigt eine ungeheure Wut auf.

Alles nur Chujitsus Schuld! Ich war doch soo glücklich bis jetzt. Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Dann hätten wir beide keine Probleme.  
Aber es musste ja so etwas passieren. Wie kann ich auch glauben, dass mein Glück lange anhält? Das hat es doch noch nie, also wie bitte komme ich auf diese absurde Idee?

Plötzlich ertönt das Klingeln der Glocke und ich schrecke entsetzt auf. Was? Schon so spät? Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Stumm stehe ich auf, sehe wie Sakura noch mit ihren Freundinnen quatscht. Doch plötzlich dreht sie sich zu mir, schaut mir wissend in die Augen.

Weiß sie etwa was ich vorhabe? Hat Chujitsu es ihr gesagt? Ach verdammt, die Zwei haben sich doch sicher abgesprochen!

Nervös schaue ich zu Yami, der sich seiner Englischaufgabe widmet und nicht weiter auf mich achtet. Ein kleinwenig beruhigt mich das. Wenigstens hört er es dann nur und muss nicht neben mir stehen... Ich hole die Rose aus dem Fach und gehe langsam zu Sakura hin, die auf mich zu warten scheint. Ihre Freundinnen sind bereits außer Sichtweite, genauso wie die meisten aus der Klasse. Anscheinend sind sie nach draußen gegangen. Würde ich doch auch mit Yami, bei dem schönen Wetter.

Aber nein, ich kann jetzt nicht zurück...Ich muss das doch durchziehen! Sonst wird uns Chujitsu nie wieder in Ruhe lassen. Und Yami kann mich doch nicht jeden Tag beschützen..

Ich verstecke die Rose hinter meinen Rücken und bleibe vor Sakura stehen. Mir wird immer mulmiger zumute, mein Mut verlässt mich. Ich.. ich kann das nicht...Was wird Yami den denken? „Hallo Yu-chan!" Lächelnd schaut sie zu mir. Yu-chan? Seit wann sagt sie denn sowas zu mir? Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaue ich sie an. Was bitte soll das? Ich wusste es doch.. Sie hat das mit Chujitsu geplant... Sie hilft ihm. Argh, diese verlogenen...xxx Er versucht sicher mich mit Yami auseinander zubringen. Aber wieso? Er hat doch eine Freundin!  
„Hallo..." Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit. Ich sehe, wie Yami aufsieht, mich kurz beobachtet und aufsteht, auf uns zu kommt und neben Sakura stehen bleibt. „Hm? Was machst du denn da Aibou? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Sag bin ich hier bei einer Quizshow? Ist das alles hier gespielt? WIESO MUSS ER HERKOMMEN!  
Nun ist es an mir zu entscheiden... vor Yami! Immer wieder schaue ich abwechselnd zu ihm und Sakura. Es ist so einfach.. ich würde sofort meinem.. Koibito die Rose geben, aber wenn ich es tue.. wer weiß was passiert! Chujitsu macht doch vor nichts halt!

„Was willst du denn von mir, Yugi?" Fragend und nun etwas verunsichert schaut sie zu mir. Hat sie etwa Angst, weil Yami jetzt hier ist? Ich spüre wie meine Hände anfangen zu zittern, wie ich immer nervöser werde.  
Gleich werde ich die Rose fallen lassen...Ich kann das nicht...ICH KANN YAMI NICHT... nicht hintergehen...es geht nicht...Lieber werde ich noch mehrere Male verprügelt, als Yami so etwas anzutun...

„Ich...ich wollte gar nichts...nur.. nur Hallo sagen." Verständnislos blickt mich Sakura an. „Was? Nur Hallo? Bist du dir sicher?" Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkt ihre Arme. „Was versteckst du denn hinter deinem Rücken?" Nun wird auch Yami hellhörig und starrt mich fragend an.

Ich bin in die Ecke gedrängt. Kann nicht fliehen. Wieso kann sie auch nicht ihren Mund halten? Doch nun muss ich es machen.  
Ich schaue noch einmal kurz zur Tür, wo ich einen wütenden Chujitsu sehe, der seine Fäuste ballt. Mein Atem wird unregelmäßig, ich schlucke ängstlich. Doch mein Entschluss steht bereits fest. Ich weiß was mir bevorsteht, doch es geht einfach nicht. NIE wird mich Chujitsu zu so etwas bringen..!

„Yami? Die.. die ist für.. dich.." Schüchtern gebe ich ihm die rote Rose, warte darauf, dass Sakura ihren Freund ruft. Überrascht blickt Yami zu mir hinunter, sagt einfach nichts dazu. „Aibou...Aber...warum? Was..?" Schnell winke ich ab. Er sollte erst später alles erfahren...Nicht hier.

Ich ziehe ihn schnell an Sakura vorbei, zu unseren Sitzplätzen. Verdammt, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Chujitsu steht vor der Tür, wartet wahrscheinlich nur darauf, dass ich rauskomme. Immer mehr beginne ich zu zittern, weiß einfach keinen Ausweg. Stehe in einer Ecke und Chujitsu vor mich gedrängt. Ach verdammt, alles ist so kompliziert! Yami, ich wollte dich doch jetzt da nicht mit rein ziehen! Es tut mir leid...

„Hey.. Aibou...was ist denn los?" Ich starre nur weiter auf den Boden, kann meine Tränen kaum noch unterdrücken. Ich will nicht, dass Yami etwas passiert...Bitte..

Vorsichtig hebt er mein Kinn, sieht mir in die Augen. Anscheinend hat er meine Verzweiflung darin erkannt, nimmt mich schnell in den Arm. Beruhigend streichelt er mir über den Kopf und flüstert mir leise Etwas zu: „Hey.. ich freu mich doch über dein Geschenk! Ich war nur so überrascht.. weißt du? Schließlich bekommt man nicht jeden Tag eine rote Rose..."

Yamis Sicht

Schnell drücke ich ihn noch etwas fester an mich.  
Was ist denn heute mit ihm los? So aufgelöst und nervös war er doch schon lange nicht mehr! Ich wünschte, er würde mir endlich sagen was los ist. Das er wegen der Rose so beunruhigt war, glaube ich wirklich nicht... Normal blüht er bei solchen Dingen am Ende doch immer förmlich auf!

Doch er schweigt nur weiterhin, drückt sich an mich. Sein Zittern wird immer stärker und geht schließlich in ein leises Schluchzen über.  
Verdammt, wenn jemand meinem Aibou etwas angetan hat... Ich werde immer wütender, versuche jedoch vor Yugi jetzt nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er soll nicht auch noch vor mir Angst kriegen!

„Yugi...was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?" Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf und schaut zu mir hoch. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da ändert sich schlagartig seine Bewegung und geht in ein Nicken über. Erleichtert setze ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und ziehe ihn dann auf meine Schoß. Was auch immer jetzt passieren sollte, Yugi hat Vorrang.

"Tut mir leid Yami..." Entkommt es ihm leise, was mich nur noch stutziger macht. „Was tut dir leid, Aibou?" Er blickt wieder starr zu Boden, doch wischt sich energisch seine Tränen weg. Ich ziehe in wieder näher zu mir und streiche beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

"Ich...ich will dich doch da gar nicht mit reinziehen... Aber...ich kann dich doch nicht einfach anlügen.." Sein Schluchzen wird leiser und verstummt schließlich. Langsam mache ich mir wirklich große Sorgen. Was ist hier los?

"Chujitsu war bei mir..." „WAS?" Sofort hebe ich entsetzt denn Kopf uns schaue geschockt und wütend in seine großen Augen. Was will DER den von Yugi?  
„Ja...er kam gestern zu mir...hat mir wieder gedroht... Ich sollte Sakura, seiner neuen Freundin, eine rote Rose geben und ihr für letzte Nacht danken, vor dir und der ganzen Klasse. Ansonsten würde...würde ich wieder..." Ich merke, wie ihn seine Stimme verlässt und er in sich zusammenfällt. Sein Zittern nimmt zu und er kuschelt sich krampfhaft an mich. Verdammt, WIE kann man Yugi bloß so etwas antun? Ich kann mir schon denken, mit was er gedroht hat.. Aber diesmal lasse ich es nicht zu, Chujitsu.

"Schon gut, Aibou...Es war wirklich vollkommen richtig es mir zu erzählen, anstatt weiterhin von Chujitsu so...bedrängt zu werden. Aber keine Sorge. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun... dafür sorge ich!" Erschreckt hebt er den Kopf, starrt mich angsterfüllt an. „Nein.. bitte.. Yami, du weißt doch was er mit mir gemacht hat...Ich will nicht, dass er dasselbe mit dir macht! Schließlich ist er nicht alleine und –.."

Schnell habe ich ihn zu mir heruntergezogen und küsse ihn sanft. Dabei schaue ich ihm fest in die überraschten Augen. Zögernd erwidert er den Kuss, doch ich kann seine Unsicherheit und Angst spüren.

„Yugi...Bitte, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich kenne Chujitsu doch selber...sogar besser als du, aber das ändert meine Meinung nicht. Noch einmal will ich nicht, dass er so etwas mit dir macht! Und darum werde ich auch zu ihm gehen..."

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und setze Yugi auf seinem Stuhl ab. In mir steigt eine unbändige Wut auf. Was will er denn noch von Yugi? Ist das seine Rache dafür, dass ich mich von ihm getrennt habe?

Wütend balle ich meine gesunde Hand zu einer Faust und gehe auf den Ausgang unserer Klasse zu. Gerade will ich mir überlegen, wo ich am Besten anfange nach ihm zu suchen, als mein Blick durch den Gang schweift und ich bemerke, wie er geradewegs auf mich zukommt. Meine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und ich starre wütend in seine blaue Augen. Wie kann man sich so in einem Menschen täuschen?

„Hallo Yami! Na.. was ist denn los? Was machst du den hier und das ohne Yugi?" Fröhlich grinst er zu mir und tut so, als ob nichts wäre. Wie ich ihn für das Alles hasse.  
„Hallo Chujitsu! Was soll den sein? Yugi und mir geht es bestens..."

In Chujitsus Augen entsteht ein böses Funkeln, was mich augenblicklich knurren lässt. Sollte er jetzt in unseren Klassenraum zu Yugi rennen, garantiere ich für nichts. Doch zu seinem Glück bleibt er genau vor mir stehen, rührt sich nicht.  
„Ach...wirklich? Bei euch ist nichts vorgefallen?" „Nein, warum sollte es?" Verärgert hebe ich eine Augenbraue. Ich weiß, was du gerade wissen willst, Chujitsu.. „Nein? Freut mich für dich..." Sein wütender Blick ist nun ebenfalls auf mir festgenagelt.

„Was willst du noch von uns, Chujitsu? Du hast, verdammt nochmal echt schon genug angerichtet!" fauche ich ihn an. „Was bitte soll ich denn noch von euch wollen? Der Kleine ist mir doch egal..." Schnell packe ich ihm am Kragen und ziehe ihn näher zu mir. Vergesse dabei in meiner Rage meinen verstauchten Daumen und lasse ihn schmerzlich wieder los. Unter meinem Verband pocht es heftig, der Doktor hatte mir angeordnet, ihn nicht zu bewegen... Schnell bin ich aber wieder bei der Sache. "Chujitsu ich warne dich, wenn du Yugi auch nur irgendwas etwas antust, –.." „WAS DANN? Glaubst du wirklich Yami, dass gerade DU mir Angst machst? Ich habe gute Beziehungen, das weißt du..."

Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm eine in seine dumme Visage geschlagen! Verdammt, so eine Scheiß Verletzung! Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als ihn anzuschreien: „VERDAMMT CHUJITSU! Weißt du, dass mir das so ziemlich scheißegal ist? Lass Yugi in Ruhe! Das ist das Einzige was ich will, verstanden? Schließlich hat er dir nichts getan!" „Ach nein? Er hat meine Beziehung zerstört! Ist das nichts?" Krampfhaft versuche ich meine Wut zu unterdrücken, was mir aber mit jeder Minute schwerer fällt. „Ist DAS deine Rechtfertigung für das, was du ihm angetan hast?" Voll Hass starre ich auf ihn herunter. Mit jeder Sekunde widert er mich mehr an, wodurch ich ihm am liebsten in den Magen treten würde – wenn ich schon nicht zuschlagen kann. Er soll dasselbe durchleiden wie Yugi...

Mein ganzer Körper zittert unter meiner Wut. Chujitsu sagt nichts mehr, schaut zu Boden und richtet sich langsam wieder auf. Soll ich das jetzt als Antwort aufnehmen? Nichts? Soll DAS seine Entschuldigung für alles sein, was er Yugi angetan hat? Verdammt, er wollte es sogar wieder tun!

Doch schon kehrt diese Selbstsicherheit in seine Augen zurück. Weiß er, wie rasend er mich damit macht? Auch sein Lächeln macht sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, währenddessen er sich einige seiner schwarzen, nach vorne gefallenen Haare nach hinten streicht. Mein Drang, ihn am liebsten den Hals umzudrehen, wird stärker, lässt sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Verdammt, bereut er denn gar nichts? Lässt ihn so etwas wirklich vollkommen kalt?

„Yami, du verstehst wirklich gar nichts.." Perplex starre ich Chujitsu an, wie er sich von mir wegdreht und in seinen Schulanbau zurückgehen will. „Was soll ich bitte hier falsch verstehen? Sag es mir!" Ich renne ihm hinterher und drehe ihn unsanft zu mir. Was soll es hier falsch zu verstehen geben? Findet er das etwa richtig, was er getan hat? "Dauernd hast du mich zurück gewiesen...ohne einen wirklichen Grund...Weißt du wie verletzend DAS für mich war? Aber bitte...Sowas verstehst du ja nicht!" „Ach und darum muss Yugi leiden? Weil unsere Beziehung nicht mehr gut lief? Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen...YUGI HATTE DOCH GAR NICHTS DAMIT ZU TUN!" Schnell ringe ich nach Luft, versuche mich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Doch anscheinend hat er auch das wiedereinmal nur halb zur Kenntnis genommen...

Leicht gereizt dreht er sich wieder von mir weg. Ach.., hat er doch kapiert, was ich gesagt habe? Wäre wohl besser für ihn... „Bitte Yami...denk was du willst. Es gibt nichts, was wir uns noch zu sagen haben. Verschwinde zu deinem kleinen Freund... Aber ich sage dir eins.. Komm nachher nicht zu mir und entschuldige dich.."

Ungläubig blicke ich ihn an. Was? Was ist denn in den gefahren, bitte? Wieso sollte ICH mich bei ihm entschuldigen? Und wofür überhaupt? Gerade will ich ihm antworten, doch da geht er schon um die nächste Ecke. Schnaubend drehe ich mich ebenfalls um. Es hätte jetzt keinen Sinn ihm nachzurennen, dass weiß ich. Schließlich kenne ich ihn gut genug um das zu wissen...

Langsam begebe ich mich wieder in meinen Klassenraum, werde meine eben angestaute Wut los. Yugi sitzt noch immer auf seinem Stuhl und scheint sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Sein Anblick lässt mich wieder ruhiger werden und so gehe ich leicht lächelnd zu ihm. 


	23. Gibt es eine Rache?

Yugis Sicht

Zitternd schaue ich auf den Fußboden vor mir. Was macht Yami bloß solange? Sollte er nicht schon längst zurück sein? Ich wusste es doch.. wahrscheinlich ist ihm etwas passiert... Und ich bin schuld... Mein schlechtes Gewissen überkommt mich und langsam mache ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen. Ich weiß doch zu was Chujitsu fähig ist! Wie kann Yami da glauben, dass er soviel ausrichten kann?

Da ist er ja! Oh man endlich! Ich springe von meinem Platz auf und bin sofort an seiner Seite. „Yami, endlich! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich auf dem Flur schreien gehört.." „Ja, ist es. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm...", leise knurrt er, so böse kenne ich ihn gar nicht.. Irgendwie schüchtern mich das ein.. „Aber du weichst mir hier ab heute keinen Schritt mehr von der Seite, verstanden? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du zur Toilette musst, ich bringe dich bis zur Tür!" „A-aber Yami!" Übertreibt er jetzt nicht etwas!  
Natürlich, ich habe jetzt eine Heiden Panik vor diesem missratenem... Er wird mir sicherlich heimzahlen wollen, was aus seinem Plan geworden ist.. Aber das kann Yami doch nicht verhindern.  
„Wir lassen uns nicht von meinem Ex fertig machen! Er wird einfach keine Chance mehr bekommen..", verbittert starrt er auf den Boden vor mich. Ich nicke kurz, kuschle mich dann in seine Arme. Yami ist für mich da – wie kann mir also noch was passieren?

Wie versprochen stecken wir den ganzen restlichen Schultag zusammen. Chujitsu oder einer seiner Kumpel lassen sich nicht blicken.  
Sogar als wir am Ende dieses Tages gemeinsam Schulschluss haben und Yami wie immer vor mir im Bus aussteigen muss, will er nicht von meiner Seite weichen. „Nun geh schon Yami-chan!", lächle ich ihm an, „Von meiner Haltestelle bis nach Hause sind es keine 5 Minuten! Wieso sollte er dort warten? Er weiß eh nicht mal, wo ich wohne." Geschlagen nickt er, packt seine Tasche und verabschiedet sich mit einem innigem Kuss. „Bis Morgen", hauche ich.  
„Ja, pass auf dich auf."

Etwas mulmig ist mir ja schon, als ich an meiner Station aussteige und das letzte Stück laufe. Doch alles bleibt ruhig, ich hatte Recht, Chujitsu scheint sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu haben, rauszufinden wo ich wohne! Laut Yami wohnt der Kerl eh am anderem Ende der Stadt..

Am nächsten Morgen, in der Schule, fragt mich mein Koibito direkt, ob mir irgendetwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen wäre. Wir sitzen an einem der Tische in der Eingangshalle und überbrücken die letzten 10 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn.  
Er ist ja sooo süß, wenn er sich Sorgen um mich macht! Verträumt schmuse ich mich wieder an ihn, atme seinen speziellen Körpergeruch ein. Würde man mir die Augen und Hände verbinden – ich würde ihn blind – nur am Geruch unter Tausenden erkennen! Die Finger lasse ich über seinen Hals streifen, über die hellbraune, zarte Haut. Wirklich, eine sehr schöne Farbe.. Kaffee, mit sehr viel Milch drinnen.  
Yami schließt genießerisch seine Augen, lehnt seinen Kopf leicht an meinen.

„Sag mal Aibou..", flüstert er plötzlich, „..kommst du mich heute mal wieder besuchen?" „Ja gern! Aber dann erst später oder? Du hast ja heute länger – ich hab doch Erdkunde abgewählt." „Achsooo...Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen! Sonst hättest du direkt nach der Schule.." „Ach, macht doch nichts! Fahre ich halt erst nach Hause und mache Hausaufgaben! Ist ja kein Problem." Ich wickle mir eine seiner langen blonden Strähnen um den Zeigefinger, um sie daraufhin wieder loszulassen, nur um sie erneut einzudrehen. „Du weißt, dass mir das nicht lieb ist, Yu-chan?" „Yaaaami, wir haben jetzt Anfang Mai, ich habe genau in einem Monat Geburtstag, ich werde 18! Volljährig! Ich kann nicht immer vor diesem Chujitsu weglaufen – wenn er mir auflauert krieg ich das schon irgendwie hin! Wirklich. Er muss wissen, dass er mich nicht weiter einschüchtern kann!"

„Ja okay... Du hast ja Recht Aibou.. Kommst du dann so um 17 Uhr? Dann esse ich vorher noch was und kann meinen Eltern Bescheid geben..." „Abgemacht. Und hör endlich auf, dir dauernd Sorgen um mich zu machen!", fordere ich ihn auf, gebe ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Zu mehr komme ich leider nicht, denn es klingelt bereits und wir müssen los...

Der Tag verläuft quälend langsam, wie sonst nicht. Besonders die Doppelstunde im Englisch LK will gar nicht vorbeigehen. Wie schon die letzten Wochen ist immer noch Shakespeares „Mc Beth" das Thema...

Irgendwann ist auch dieser Tag vorbei und ich fahre nach Hause. Da Yami ja noch 2 Stunden Erdkunde hat, habe ich mir wieder meinen CD-Player mitgenommen. Beobachte aber trotz allem die Fahrgäste genau, die ein – und aussteigen – die Angst sitzt mir einfach im Nacken. Froh, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, schließe ich hastig auf und knalle die Tür hinter mir zu.

Erst um 16.45 Uhr verlasse ich unser Haus wieder, mit meinen Inline Skates in der Hand. Ich setzte mich auf den kleinen Treppenabsatz und ziehe sie mir blitzschnell an. Bis zu Yami ist es nicht allzu weit, aber zu Fuß doch schon ein ganzes Stück. Außerdem bin ich schon sein einem dreiviertel Jahr nicht mehr gefahren! Ich würde gern mal wieder –hoffentlich habe ich nichts verlernt.

Ich muss feststellen, dass das Sprichwort „Was man einmal kann, verlernt man nicht" stimmt. Obwohl der Weg durch die eher einsamen Straßen kürzer währe, sitzt mir die Angst, dass man mir auflauert zu tief. Ich nehme so den etwas weiteren Weg durch das belebtere Stadtviertel mit einigen Butiken und kleinen Straßenkaffees.  
Es macht unheimlichen Spaß, so über die Bürgersteige zu flitzen und ich freue mich, den restlichen Nachmittag ganz mit Yami verbringen zu können! Meine Gedanken schweifen ab...

Erst als ich um eine Straßenecke biege und plötzlich jemand in voller Fahrt nach meiner Hand greift, schrecke ich auf. Der unerwartete Ruck reißt mich zu Boden und ich fliege unsanft auf die Seite. „Ahhhh... verdammt... was war...?", murmle ich rapple mich langsam auf. Halte mir dabei den schmerzenden Unterarm, durch den Sturz ist einiges an Haut abgeschürft. Sofort blicke ich mich um, mir schwant Böses! Mein Herz schlägt schnell in kurzen, unregelmäßigen Abständen.

„Haben wir dich also endlich erwischt. Ist ja ätzend, mein Ex hängt dir ja nur noch am Zipfel!" „Du hattest Recht, er wollte ihn tatsächlich besuchen!" Diese Stimmen... nein... ER ist es! Aber wer ist der Andere..? Es sind zwei!  
„Du verlogenes Miststück, was fällt dir ein, die Abmachung um 180° zu kippen und Atem die Rose in die Hand zu drücken?", fährt mich der Andere an und greift mir brutal in die Haare. Zieht mich ein Stück hoch und rüttelt mich an den Haaren durch. „AAHHHHH!" Peinvoll schreie ich auf, unkontrolliert lösen sich wegen des starken Schmerzes die ersten Tränen. Ich bin nicht traurig! Ich könnte platzen vor Wut!

Der Andere rüttelt mich weiter, Chujitsu steht einfach nur daneben und sieht zu. Moment – den einen kenn ich doch! Es ist einer der beiden Typen, die mich damals in seinem Auftrag verprügelt hatten... Es war klar, dass er nicht allein auftaucht.  
Ich will die Beiden anschreien, mich wehren! Doch dieser Arsch reißt mir weiter in meinen Haaren rum, der Schmerz wird so heftig, er betäubt meinen Kopf – meine Handlungsfähigkeit. Ich kann nur schmerzvoll aufschreien.  
Endlich lässt er mich los, schleudert mich zu Boden. Meine Inliner knacken laut, als sie auf den Boden aufschlagen.  
„Wie kann sich Yami bloß mit so etwas wie dir abgeben! Wirklich lächerlich! Wir werden dir einbläuen, dich von ihm fern zu halten!", schreit mich Chujitsu an und will nach mir treten. Wie im Reflex greife ich nach seinen Schuh und versuche ihn abzuhalten, doch er ist viel stärker und schüttelt meine Hand ab. Gedanklich schreit alles in mir nach Yami.  
„Du abgebrochener Gartenzwerg, jetzt wi- " „Ahhhhhh!"

Blitzartig dreht sich Chujitsu um, lässt von mir ab. Erschrocken sehe auch ich wie der andere Typ schmerzverzerrt am Boden liegt. „Nayamu!", ruft mein Peiniger verwirrt und im nächsten Moment wird er von hinten gepackt und jemand reißt auch Chujitsu von mir weg.  
Meine Rettung! Jemand hilft mir... es gibt doch Engel.  
Yami ist da! Yami ist mir entgegen gekommen! Er rettet mich... wie versprochen ist er für mich da... Tränen der Erleichterung laufen mir dieses mal über die Wangen. „YAMIII!"

Mein Blick ist feucht, ich werde noch dazu von der Sonne geblendet... erkenne nur wie eine Gestalt vor mir Chujitsu auf den Boden gezwängt hat, seine Arme hinterm Rücken festhält und Chujitsus Schreien nach zu schließen dabei ist, sie ihm auszureißen versucht.

Und da.. eine andere Gestalt! Sie schlägt immer wieder auf den anderen Typen ein, der kaum noch stehen kann! Moment – zwei? Wer ist bei Yami? Und Halt! Noch eine Schattengestalt die Chujitsu plötzlich vom Boden hochzieht und einen Tritt in den Magen verpasst. Wer,.. wer hilft mir da? „Yami!", rufe ich hilflos, versuche meine Retter auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Kurz darauf lässt die Gestalt die Chujitsu noch eben in den Magen getreten von ihm ab und kniet sich zu mir. Aus der Nähe erkenne ich ihn endlich... Mich trifft der Schlag.  
„Hi Yugi! Da hast du aber noch mal Glück gehabt, dass wir in der Nähe waren!" 


	24. Chujitsus Terror

Yugis Sicht

„D... Duke!" ,stammele ich, noch immer nicht erfasst, was hier eigentlich abgeht. „Was wollen diese Penner von dir?" Verwirrt schaue ich an Duke vorbei, sehe wie zwei weitere Personen meine Peiniger vermöbeln. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, starre dann Duke verwirrt in seine Grünen.

Mein Gegenüber will etwas antworten, doch da lassen die anderen beiden Chujitsu und Nayamu, wie er genannt wurde, regungslos auf den Boden fallen und kommen auch auf uns zu.  
Ich zittere noch immer am ganzen Körper, halte aber wie erstarrt inne, als der Linke der beiden endlich spricht: „Yugi! Alles klar!" Ohne auch nur einen Moment nachzudenken erkenne ich diese Stimme.

So schnell ich kann streife ich mir die Skates von den Füßen und renne auf ihn zu. Vor Erleichterung und Freude treten Tränen aus meinen Augen – werden aber im Lauf direkt vom Wind erfasst und verwischt. Wie habe ich ihn vermisst!

Ich werfe mich ihm hemmungslos in die Arme und schluchze drauf los, nach wenigen Sekunden ist sein grünes Shirt tränennass. „Joey..", entkommt es meinen zitternden Lippen. „Hee.. beruhige dich! Es ist nichts passiert Yugi. Wir haben euch rechtzeitig gesehen!", freundschaftlich streicht er mir durchs zerzauste Haar.

Die dritte Person tritt auf uns zu, stellt sich neben mich. „Genau! Aber erzähl uns doch mal, was die von dir wollten?" Mein Schluchzen wird heftiger, als ich auch Tristans Stimme erkenne. Alle sind hier... Langsam löse ich mich wieder von Joey, wische mir die Tränen ab. „Danke... Ich danke euch.." „Ist schon okay, du bist doch ein Freund von uns...", antwortet Duke, der gerade wieder aufsteht.  
„Ehrlich..?", hake ich nach. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie mich noch als Freund ansehen. Nach all der Zeit... in der ich sie ignoriert habe... anfangs auch ziemlich gemein zu ihnen war.. Alles nur, weil ich bloß Yami als mein ständiges Ziel irgendwie vor Augen hatte.  
„Ich sage schnell Tea Bescheid!", Tristan nickt den Anderen zu und verschwindet schnell hinter der Straßenecke, um die ich vorhin auch gebogen bin. „Tea ist auch hier?", flüstere ich.  
„Ja, wir vier haben zufällig hier einen kleinen Stadtbummel gemacht, wir wollten uns gerade in ein Eiskaffee setzten, als wir Schreie hörten. Es klang nach einer Prügelei, da haben wir Tea gesagt sie solle da vorne warten und wir würden hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Für sie als Mädchen immerhin zu gefährlich, sich auch einzumischen", erklärt mir Joey alles.

„Wir sollten einen Krankenwagen für diese Typen rufen.. Wir haben sie ganz schön zugerichtet, aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach liegen lassen..", wirft Duke ein. Ich nicke nur beiläufig. Ja, ins Krankenhaus... für Wochen.. weit weg von mir, unter Beobachtung der Ärzte.. Ich hoffe ich habe das letzte Mal von ihnen gehört.  
Beiläufig bemerke ich wie Duke sein Handy rausholt und den Krankenwagen ruft.

Tea reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, in dem sie mir ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legt.  
„Yugi..." Ich drehe mich rum, sehe dass auch ihr plötzlich Tränen in den Augen liegen. Zu gerne möchte ich etwas zu ihr sagen.. aussprechen, wie ich mich freue sie wieder zu sehen!  
Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.. Ich bringe kein Wort über die Lippen.. Lächele sie einfach nur erfreut an. 

Tristan fragt mich noch einmal, was passiert ist und wohin ich unterwegs war. Mit Schrecken fällt mir Yami wieder ein, ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät, dass es schon 17.19 Uhr ist! Er wird sich verdammte Sorgen machen!  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zu Yami! Ihr kennt ihn sicher flüchtig!", schnell schnappe ich mir wieder meine Inliner und schnalle sie mir an.  
„Sollen wir vielleicht mitkommen, Yugi? Dich begleiten? Wer weiß was es noch für Typen auf dich abgesehen haben.. Dann könntest du uns auch erzählen, in was du da geraten bist...", Joey legt den Kopf leicht schief. „Danke, das wäre nett von euch! Bis zu Yami ist es nicht mehr weit!" „Die Mistkerle werden gleich von den Ätzten abgeholt, also lasst uns weg hier!" ,nickt auch Tea. Ich bin auch froh, endlich von hier weg zu kommen!

Noch mit etwas wackeligen Beinen, setze ich mich wieder in Bewegung und gleite vorsichtig neben Joey und den Anderen her. Noch immer ist der Schock in meinen Augen deutlich absehbar und wird es auch wahrscheinlich noch für einige Zeit bleiben. Warum müssen auch so viele Menschen in das alles hineingeraten? Was ist wenn Chujitsu sich als nächstes auch an Joey vergreift? Nur weil er mir geholfen hat!

Zitternd schaue ich auf den Boden unter mir.  
Aber jetzt ist auf jeden Fall für einige Zeit Schluss damit...Chujitsu wird bestimmt zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus liegen und sich nicht mehr so schnell bei uns melden..

„Yugi? Hey! Was ist denn los?" Erst jetzt bemerke ich Joey, der mich die ganze Zeit durchschüttelt. „Ähm,.. Entschuldige Joey, ich war nur in Gedanken...Was ist denn?" Grinsend starrt er wieder zu mir und gibt mir freundschaftlich eine Kopfnuss. „Du sollst doch nicht soviel nachdenken, Yugi!" Scherzhaft schaut er zu mir runter. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur wissen, ob wir nach rechts oder nach links müssen...Aber deine Gedanken interessieren mich jetzt schon...Über was denkst du nach?"

Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf und abweichend die Hände. „Ach, es ist nichts! Ich bin nur so froh, dass ihr rechtzeitig gekommen seid...Schließlich will ich nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich alleine mit diesen Typen gewesen wäre.."

Ich blicke wieder zu Joey auf, der verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf nickt. „Hm.., kann ich verstehen... Aber sag mal.. wie weit ist es denn jetzt noch bis zu deinem Freund?"

Augenblicklich laufe ich tiefrot an. Woher weiß Joey..? Ist das etwa doch so offensichtlich? Aber er kann es doch gar nicht wissen! Wie also...?

"Hey! Erde an Yugi! Was ist denn los?" Sofort blinken seine Augen und er zieht ein fieses Grinsen, wie auch Tristan und Duke. Was ist denn jetzt? Schnell kommt Duke auf mich zu und knufft mich in die Seite. „Ach, so ist das...Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" Tristan gesellt sich ebenfalls zu mir und schlingt seinen Arm um meinen Hals, drückt mich fest. „Och, unser kleiner Yugi hat es also endlich geschafft? Ich bin stolz auf dich.." Lächelnd schaut er zu mir herunter, während meine Luft immer knapper wird.

Erst durch Teas Kopfnüsse an die beiden, werde ich wieder losgelassen und ringe keuchend nach Luft. "Hey Jungs, beruhigt euch wieder.. Lasst Yugi doch erst mal erklären, bevor ihr solche Schlüsse zieht!"

Mahnend schaut sie zu den Zweien hinauf, während ich wieder von Joey grinsend betrachtet werde. „Was.. ist? Ich...ich hab.. was ist denn los?" Verwirrt schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Was hat er denn?

"Ach gar nichts...Aber erzähl mir doch mehr über deinen Freund. Er heißt Yami, nicht?" „Ja..."

Vorsichtig blicke ich zu ihm auf, erwarte puren Überdruss in seinen Augen zu finden. Doch er sieht mich nur weiter lächelnd an, hört mir zu. Darauf beginne ich etwas Mutiger, langsam zu erzählen, was nach dem Vorfall mit ihm alles passiert ist.

Am Haus der Atems angekommen, unterbreche ich schließlich meine Geschichte und läute leicht zitternd an der alten Glocke an.  
Meine Angst, dass Yami vielleicht sogar sauer auf mich ist, da ich zu spät komme, wird größer. Doch kaum zehn Sekunden später, reißt dieser sofort die Tür auf und steht keuchend vor mir.

„YU- CHAN! Wo warst du? Ich hab mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht!" Stürmisch zieht er mich in seine Arme, achtet dabei jedoch sehr auf seine rechte, verletzte Hand und drückt mich fest gegen sich. Ich laufe tiefrot an, schmiege mich aber doch leicht an ihn, den Blick meiner Freunde versuchend zu ignorieren.

Erst als ich seinem ansetzenden Kuss ausweiche und leicht nach hinten deute, bemerkt auch er die vier Personen die uns die ganze Zeit beobachten. „Oh,.. du hast wen mitgebracht?" „Ähm.. naja.. mitgebracht ist das falsche Wort... Sie haben mich eher herbegleitet..." Sofort zieht Yami seine Augenbraue hoch, schaut mich irritiert an. „Herbegleitet? Warum?" „Bitte raste jetzt nicht aus Yami,.. aber ich habe Chujitsu getroffen.."

Ich schaue vorsichtig zu meinem Koibito hoch, spüre aber aus seinem besorgten Blick innere Wut aufsteigen. „Was? ER WAR DA?" „Beruhig dich Yami! Es ist nichts passiert.. Meine Freunde.." Schnell zeige ich auf Tea, Tristan, Joey und Duke, „..haben mich gerettet, ehe etwas Schlimmeres, als ein blauer Fleck passieren konnte! Du solltest ihnen dankbar sein.. Sie haben ihn und einen seiner Kumpels ins Krankenhaus befördert..."

Grinsend drehe ich mich zu Joey um, der ebenfalls lächelnd zurück schaut. Ich sollte mich wirklich nochmal bei ihm bedanken...Nein, am Besten noch tausend Mal..

„Achso.. Naja, dann vielen Dank...ich denke Yugi hat euch dann auch alles über ihn bereits erzählt?" „Ja hat er. Sogar ziemlich genau.. Ist ja wirklich schlimm, was mit euch passiert ist!.." meldet sich Tea nun zu Wort, was Yami jedoch kaum mehr wahrnimmt. Schon wieder starrt er fasziniert auf meine Lippen hinunter, bekommt einen mitleidigen Blick in seinen Augen.

„Du hast mich ja noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt, Aibou... Weißt du das?" Sofort bedeckt meine Wangen ein Rotschimmer und ich gebe ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Seit wann bin ich denn so schüchtern in Gegenwart von Yami? Oder ist es einfach wegen meinen Freunden, deren Blick ich schon wieder in meinem Rücken spüre?

Gekränkt lässt Yami schließlich von mir ab und führt mich mit dem Rest der Gruppe ins Haus. Oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzt er sich entspannt auf sein Bett, zieht mich dabei grinsend auf seinen Schoß, während er Joey, der nochmals den Vorfall von heute schildert, dabei zuhört.

Doch ich kann mich nicht wirklich auf die Schilderung von ihm konzentrieren, da ich immer wieder von Yamis Zunge auf meinem Nacken abgelenkt werde, die mich jede Sekunde nervöser werden lässt. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich genieße doch sonst jede Berührung von meinem Koibito... Also was ist dann heute?

Ein schmerzlicher Gedanke schießt mir wieder in den Kopf. Unerfahren. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, falls Yami irgendwann einmal mehr haben möchte. Natürlich, ich kann mich an ihm orientieren, aber reicht das? Für ihn? Chujitsu hatte Recht, er wird bemerken wie viel er ihm doch geben kann und ich nicht. Verständlich, ich kann ihn ja auch nicht immer hinhalten.  
Aber ich will Yami doch nicht wegen so etwas verlieren!

„Hey Aibou...Was ist denn los mit dir?" Verwirrt schaue ich auf und sehe fünf besorgte Gesichter mich anstarren. „Ach nichts! Wirklich! Redet ruhig weiter!"

Daraufhin widmet sich Joey wieder seinem Gespräch mit der Gruppe und ich lehne mich zitternd zurück, kuschle mich eng an Yami. „Yugi, ich weiß das du etwas hast.. also sag es mir.. Was ist denn passiert?" höre ich die flüsternde Stimme von meinem Koibito in meinem Ohr. Unruhig schließe ich die Augen. „Später..." Ein kurzes Nicken und ein flüchtiger Kuss ist die Reaktion von ihm, bevor er sich wieder interessiert Joeys Gespräch widmet.

Zwei Stunden später, entschließen sich die Vier nach Hause zu gehen. Noch einmal grinst Joey beinahe belustigt zu mir herunter und wünscht mir noch einen schönen Abend, was mich sofort rot anlaufen lässt. Wieso bringt mich Joey auch immer so aus der Fassung?

Zwinkernd verlässt der Blondschopf mit den Anderen das Zimmer, was mich meine Nervosität wieder deutlicher spüren lässt. Warum habe ich bloß solche Angst? Es wird schon alles gut gehen...!

Schnell blicke ich auf Yami, der ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hat, als er die kleine Gruppe nach unten führt. Ich bleibe lieber in seinem Zimmer, kann kurz meine Gedanken ordnen. Zitternd lasse ich mich auf das riesengroße Bett fallen, kuschle mich unbewusst an eines der großen Kissen. Verdammt, ich sollte mich erst einmal beruhigen! Was ist denn los?  
Ja natürlich, Chujitsus Aussage lässt mich unruhig werden und panische Angst bekommen.. Aber es ist doch Yami! Mein süßer Koibito.  
Er wird mich doch sicher verstehen!...Oder? Weiß er vielleicht gar nicht, dass ich noch nie..?

„Ach, verdammt...!" Ruckartig setze ich mich wieder auf und vergrabe meine Hände in den Haaren. „Ich.. ich kann das.. nicht, nein, es geht nicht..." Oh mein Gott, ich möchte Yami doch nicht enttäuschen! Er.. er ist doch so erfahren.. er weiß was man machen muss... Und ich? Ich beherrsche höchstens das Wichtigste.. oder besser weiß es...

Um mich etwas zu beruhigen laufe ich zu dem offenen Balkon, stelle mich vorsichtig ans Geländer. Langsam schließe ich die Augen und entspanne mich, als ich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut spüre. In mir beruhigt sich alles Stück für Stück wieder, ich kann klarer denken. Aber meine Nervosität lässt sich nicht los werden. Noch immer kann ich das stärker werdende Kribbeln in meinem Magen deutlich spüren...

„Yu-chan?"

Überrascht öffne ich die Augen wieder und sehe Yami, wie er in dem großen Zimmer auf und ab – gehend nach mir sucht. „Ja, Yami?...Ich bin hier..!" Langsam drehe ich den Kopf wieder Richtung Parkanlage, die sich vor mir gleich hinter der Straße erstreckt.

Kurz schrecke ich auf, als sich Yamis Arme um mich schlingen, beruhige mich aber gleich. Er soll doch nicht wissen, was los ist.. Sonst bekommt er vielleicht noch Schuldgefühle!..

„So Aibou...jetzt erzähl mir erst mal, was eigentlich los ist mit dir! Ich habe doch gemerkt, dass du während der Gespräche mit deinen Freunden kaum mitgeredet hast!.. Was ist denn passiert?"

Mit einem besorgten Blick dreht er mich zu sich um und schaut mir mitten in die angsterfüllten Augen. Schnell schlucke ich. Ich kann ihn doch nicht anlügen!  
Nicht schon wieder...

„Yami...ich...ich weiß nicht.. ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll.." Sofort wird Yamis Blick ernster und er zieht mich mit sich in sein Zimmer. Angekommen drückt er mich auf sein Bett und setzt sich besorgt neben mich, streicht mir ruhig über die Wange. "Sag es einfach Aibou.. du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." Schnell nicke ich, bevor ich meine Stimme aufs Neue sammle, um ein paar Worte herauszubekommen.  
„Ich habe Angst..." flüstere ich leise und drücke mich dann fest an meinen Koibito. „Chujitsu.. hat mir etwas erzählt.. aber ..diesmal stimmt es.. leider"

Sofort drückt Yami mich an sich und streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was hat dir dieser Kerl erzählt?" Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, schaue ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht. „Er.. er hat mir gesagt..." Ich breche ab. Sowas kann ich Yami doch nicht sagen! Nicht so.. Was wird er denn von mir denken? Das ich mir über sowas Gedanken mache.. Sowas würde ihn doch nicht interessieren.. Ich sollte es lieber lassen. „Ja, Aibou? Rede schon...bitte.. was hat dir dieses Schwein erzählt?"

Verdammt, wie komme ich jetzt hier wieder raus? Ich kann Yami doch nicht zuerst etwas erzählen und dann abbrechen! Nun wird er es doch erst recht wissen wollen!...

Schnell rapple ich mich auf, setze ein Smile – Gesicht auf. Wenigstens kann ich es versuchen.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Ich übertreibe wieder maßlos das ist alles! Bitte, mach dir keine Gedanken!" Ich spüre Yamis stechenden Blick auf mir, versuche es aber nicht zu beachten. „Yu-chan? Was soll denn das jetzt? Denkst du ich bin blind? Natürlich stimmt etwas nicht mit dir! Sieh doch einmal, wie nervös du schon bist... Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Was hat dir Chujitsu schon wieder gesagt, dass du so ängstlich mir gegenüber bist?"

Mein gespieltes Lächeln verblasst und ich ziehe die Beine eng an meinen Körper. Ich kann es nun mal nicht verstecken.. Wieso habe ich es überhaupt versucht? „Du hast Recht... Aber versteh doch.. diesmal stimmt es... Chujitsu hat vollkommen Recht, mit dem was er gesagt hat!" Ruckartig reißt mich Yami an die Wand und schaut mir in die Augen. „VERDAMMT, WAS HAT ER DIR GESAGT YUGI?"

Dabei bemerke ich, wie er schmerzend sein Gesicht verzerrt. Ach, er hat seine Hand schon wieder vergessen.  
Doch nun kriecht zu meiner Nervosität auch Angst hinzu, seit wann ist Yami bloß so hart zu mir? Ein leises Schluchzen kommt über meine Lippen, schnell senke ich meinen Kopf Richtung Decke.  
Yami soll mich nicht so sehen.. das macht ihn doch bestimmt noch wütender!

Aber stattdessen zieht er mich wieder zu sich und hält sich dabei selber leicht die schmerzende Hand. „Entschuldige Aibou...ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.. Aber ich mache mir so verdammte Sorgen.. Ich kenne Chujitsu doch schon lange.. ich weiß zu was er fähig ist!.." 

In mir breitet sich langsam wieder Ruhe aus, ich streiche vorsichtig über den Verband seiner Hand. Hoffentlich hat er sich jetzt nicht schon wieder etwas getan.  
„Schon okay, Koibito.. Ich.. ich kann dich verstehen.." Schnell kuschle ich mich an ihn und versuche einen Anfang zu finden. Seit wann ist so etwas denn so dermaßen schwierig?

„Damals, als ich Chujitsu auf dem Gang getroffen habe.. hat er mir nicht nur gedroht... Er hat mir auch etwas Anderes gesagt.. Und zwar... dass du so gut sein sollst.. im Bett. Ich hab zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht verstanden, wie er darauf gekommen ist,... bis er auf mich zu sprechen kam. Ja, ich bin total unerfahren.. ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, falls ich einmal in so eine Situation komme... Und er meinte eben, dass du nicht viel zu erwarten hättest von mir und auch bald merken würdest, bei wem du lieber geblieben wärst..." Schnell halte ich die Luft an und presse meine Augen zusammen.  
Doch ich kann nichts hinter mir hören, was meine Atmung um einiges beschleunigt. Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich wusste es...ich hätte es Yami nicht sagen sollen.. 


	25. Zweifel

Yugis Sicht

Nun hält er mich bestimmt für einen Feigling..

"Red weiter Aibou... keine Angst ich hör dir doch zu..." Überrascht öffne ich die Augen wieder und seufze wohlig auf, als ich ein Knabbern auf meinem rechten Ohr spüre, werde dadurch ruhiger.

„Jetzt habe ich eben Angst. Wahnsinnige Angst dich zu enttäuschen und dir nicht das geben zu können, was du willst.. Chujitsus Worte machen mich fast taub, ich kann einfach nicht mehr klar denken.. verstehst du? Ich will dich doch glücklich machen.. Aber das alles verunsichert mich so.. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehst, aber –" „Hey Yugi, beruhig dich einmal... Du wirst ja immer nervöser und hektischer. Das brauchst du doch nicht.." "Aber Koib –" Schnell legt er mir seinen Finger auf den Mund und schaut mich eindringlich an. „Nichts aber! Hör mir mal zu... Wer sagte denn, dass ich das alles von dir verlange? Ich möchte genauso wie du, dass du glücklich bist... Und eins kannst du mir glauben.. was Chujitsu über mich gesagt hat, stimmt ebenfalls nicht. Auch ich habe noch nicht viel Erfahrung, ...aber das ist doch auch nicht das Wichtige daran! Du solltest doch wissen das es dabei nicht um Kenntnisse oder dergleichen geht, sondern um das Gefühl... Außerdem möchte ich sowieso nicht, dass du irgendetwas aus Zwang tust.. So etwas verlange ich gar nicht.  
Und das du unerfahren bist, heißt nicht, dass ich dich deswegen verlassen werde... das solltest du doch wissen! Ich bin auch so glücklich mit dir, dafür musst du nicht schon fünfzehn Mal mit jemanden geschlafen haben...Also hör auf mit solch einem Unsinn, ja? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe.. da ist mir so etwas doch völlig egal..!"

Erleichtert atme ich aus, obwohl mein Körper noch immer unter den Worten von Yami zittert. Habe ich mich auch nicht verhört? Ich hoffe nicht.  
Also ist es Yami egal..! Es stört ihn nicht...obwohl ich.. unerfahren bin..

Freudig klammere ich mich an ihn und quietsche sogar leise vor Glück auf. Kleine Freudetränen laufen mir meine Wangen hinunter, während ich mich noch immer an Yami drücke, der lächelnd zu mir herunterschaut. Ein ersticktes „Danke" hauche ich noch, bevor ich ihn lächelnd zu mir ziehe und innig küsse. Grinsend erwidert er den Kuss und drückt mich dabei leicht nach hinten. Ein wenig kehrt meine Nervosität zurück, aber diesmal ist es anders..

Schnell entspanne ich mich unter ihm und küsse ihn stürmisch weiter, während er wie verrückt an meinem Halsband herumnestelt. Ein Schmunzeln kommt über meine Lippen und ich grinse ihn frech an. „Ach, kriegst du es etwa nicht auf?"

Yamis Sicht

„Doch, hab's schon!", grinse ich und halte ihm das dunkelblaue Stück Leder triumphierend unter die Nase. Lasse es aber direkt wieder auf seinen Schoß fallen, da ich mich lieber dem gerade freigewordenem Stück Hals widme. Neckisch beiße ich hinein, knabbere verliebt an ihm herum.

Das war es also... Chujitsu hat also neuerdings noch Psychowaffen eingesetzt... Er weiß auch genau, wie er meinen Engel treffen kann.. Von einem plötzlichen Beschützerinstinkt ergriffen ziehe ich ihn enger an mich, achte dabei jedoch immer auf meine verletzte Hand und streiche sanft mit der Zunge über seinen Hals. Eine stumme Botschaft für: Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist - lass dir von niemandem etwas einreden. Ein zufriedenes, leises Keuchen seinerseits, während er den Hals länger reckt um mir möglichst viel Fläche zu bieten, bestätigt mir, dass er sich wieder wohlfühlt.

Ich atme tief aus, auch meine Wut verraucht, als ich mit meiner linken Hand unter sein Shirt gleite und sanft seinen Rücken streichele.  
Schließlich weicht er meinen Knabberein leicht aus, doch bevor ich ihn wieder an mich ziehen kann, hat er sich mit seinem Gesicht zu mir gebeugt und küsst mich sanft. Ich erwidere leicht überrascht, aber dafür intensiver. Dieses angenehme Prickeln durchfährt meinen Körper, ich merke wie er das bekommt, was er einfordert. Ohne mein bewusstes Zutun schiebt sich meine linke Hand wieder unter sein Shirt, allerdings diesmal nach vorne. Begeistere mich an der Zartheit seiner Haut... streichle über seinen süßen Bauch und kann währenddessen nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen.

Kurz lasse ich jedoch von ihm ab und ziehe ihm vorsichtig sein Shirt vom Körper, nehme dabei aber meine rechte Hand zur Hilfe, worauf ich mir auf meine Unterlippe beiße. Die Schmerzen scheinen zwar besser geworden zu sein, aber anscheinend sollte ich sie doch nicht zuviel bewegen.  
Ich kann Yugis darauffolgende Nervosität deutlich spüren, was mich nur wieder schmunzeln lässt. Lächelnd beuge ich mich zu ihm runter, küsse wieder diese anziehenden Lippen. Darauf entspannt er sich abermals und ich lasse meine Hand wieder über seinen Oberkörper fahren, ertaste jedes noch so kleine Stück seiner Haut aufs Neue.

Vorsichtig und zaghaft beginnt Yugi nun ebenfalls seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken, wo sie auch kurz darauf auf meinem Rücken hängen bleiben. Wohlig seufzend streicht er mir darüber, was mich automatisch meine Bewegungen intensivieren lässt. Wie süß der Kleine doch ist... Freudig knabbere ich mich seinen Hals entlang hinunter, bis ich bei seiner Brust ankomme. Ein kleines Zittern kommt von seiner Seite und so legt er seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Ich spüre sein Klammern überdeutlich, versuche ihn aber wieder etwas abzulenken.

Sorgfältig knabbere ich an seiner linken Brustwarze herum, streiche öfters mit meiner Zunge darüber. Ein Keuchen ist die Antwort auf meine Arbeit, was mich zufrieden damit fortfahren lässt.

Als ich jedoch tiefer gehen will, wird seine Atmung um einiges schneller und unregelmäßiger. Besorgt krieche ich wieder in Augenhöhe und schaue ihn leicht lächelnd an.  
„Hey, entspann dich Aibou... Du brauchst doch nicht nervös zu sein. Wie gesagt, ich höre sofort auf, wenn du nicht möchtest, okay?"

Ein kräftiges Nicken ist die Antwort, bevor ich mich wieder langsam hinunterbeuge und seinen Bauchnabel in Beschlag nehme.

Yugis Sicht

Angespannt lasse ich es geschehen. Ich bin ja so nervös.  
Zu gerne würde ich es genießen, aber ich habe einfach zu viel Angst. Doch wovor genau? Vor seiner Zunge...? Nein, die hinterlässt ein äußert angenehmes Gefühl.. Als würde meine Haut an dieser Stelle verbrennen.  
Nein.  
Es ist die Unsicherheit, dass ich nicht weiß was ich tun soll, wenn ich gleich an der Reihe bin etwas zu tun... Ich kann mich ja nicht nur von Yami verwöhnen lassen. Ich will ihm ja auch was geben – bloß was?  
Und vor allem, was mag er? Was mag er nicht?  
In der Beziehung weiß ich gar nichts über ihn..

Plötzlich schrecke ich aus meinen Zweifeln, als ich seine Zunge an meinem Hosenbund spüre. Neckisch streicht sie um ihn herum, schiebt sich sogar kurz mit der Spitze unter diesen. Leicht panisch ziehe ich die Luft ein, wage es nicht zu atmen. Nichts in mir rührt sich, sogar mein Blut scheint still zu stehen. Ich nutze diese innere Ruhe um Yami bei seinem Tun genau zu betrachten.

Ich sehe sein Gesicht nur von der Seite, er sitzt leicht neben mir und bearbeitet meine Gürtelschnalle und danach den Hosenknopf mit den Zähnen. Seine dunkle Haut... ein völliger Kontrast zu meinem weißen Bauch. Dieser Braunton passt extrem gut zu seinen Augen und zum restlichen Körperbau.  
Milchkaffee – fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich schließe wohlig die Augen und ohne an etwas Bestimmtes zu denken, habe ich Yami in der Badewanne wie eine Art Foto vor mir. Der Moment hat sich wohl tiefer eingebrannt als ich dachte. Ich weiß alles noch genau...

Irgendwie ist es mir peinlich... unangenehm... wenn Yami Gedanken lesen könnte... Gott, ich würde in Grund und Boden sinken, wenn er wüsste, an was ich mich erinnere. Ich weiß noch jedes Detail. Ich dachte ich war damals viel zu nervös um auf seinen Körperbau zu achten.. doch ich sehe ihn exakt unbekleidet vor mir. Und dann ist die Situation gekippt und ich habe mich wahnsinnig über seinen plötzlichen Ständer erschrocken. Das war ja typisch für mich... aber wenn ich es mir selbst eingestehen soll... ich habe gern hingesehen... ich war trotz allem beeindruckt. Nur hatte der Schock überwogen. Gern würde ich ihn noch einmal so sehen... ich würde mich anders Verhalten... ich möchte ihn... anfassen...

„Aaahh...", entkommt es mir leise, als mich Yami zurück in die Realität befördert, da er mir die Hose so gut es geht abstreift. Sein Blick richtet sich auf und starrt in mein scharlachrotes Gesicht. Meine Wangen fühlen sich schon richtig heiß an.  
Mir wird schrecklich warm... Unruhig rasen meine leicht hungrigen Blicke über ihn. Vor meinem innerem Auge ist er bereits wieder seine Kleidung los und scheint nur darauf zu warten, von mir berührt zu werden. Ich möchte ja auch... Aber ich hab doch keine Ahnung wie! Ich will nichts falsch machen... Ich möchte ihm doch Gutes tun...

Er ist so wunderschön... so perfekt... Ich habe ja so ein unendliches Glück... Und ich möchte mehr... Glück... Ich möchte ihm etwas geben... für ihn überwinde ich meine Scheu...

Kurz spiele ich in meiner Phantasie durch, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich es wirklich tun könnte... Es sieht so verdammt echt aus... Ich möchte...

Ein lautes Stöhnen entfährt mir, als mein Koibito plötzlich mit seinen Händen über meine Schenkelinnenseiten streicht. „Alles okay Yu-chan? Du bist mir so still." ,Höher...', ist mein sofortiger Gedanke. Erschrecke aber sofort wieder selbst darüber. Will ich das wirklich..? Bisher habe ich ihn immer an diesen Punkten gestoppt.

Doch diese Frage beantwortet sich von allein, als ich spüre, wie sich das Blut in meinem Unterleib anstaut. Hektisch muss ich feststellen, dass meine Männlichkeit bereits auf ihn reagiert, ich versuche noch den Vorgang zu unterdrücken, doch keine zwei Minuten später ziert eine beachtliche Beule meine Boxershorts.

Ich glaub mein Herz bleibst stehen. Yami hat seine Hände noch immer unmittelbar darunter! Er wird es sehen... er wird sicher nun eine Bemerkung fallen lassen. Ich hab Angst... tierische Angst... noch nie hat er mich so gesehen!  
Bisher hat er mich noch nie so schnell erregt... Nur das eine mal damals im Bad... aber davon wird er nichts mitbekommen haben.  
Aber jetzt...

Angespannt warte ich auf seine Reaktion. Kneife die Augen leicht zusammen, ich kann ihn jetzt einfach nicht ansehen. Ich hoffe er weiß, dass allein er es geschafft hat... er ist einfach zu verlockend.  
Wie erwartet sagt er keinen Ton, ich vernehme nicht mal ein Lachen. Überrascht will ich meine Augen wieder öffnen, als ich seine Hände nicht mal mehr an meinen Schenkeln spüre, da schwingt schon eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper. Ich blinzele leicht und sehe, wie er mir lediglich mit dem Zeigefinger, außen über meine Shorts, der Länge nach einmal hinauf streicht.  
Oben angekommen ruhen seine zarten Finger auf meiner empfindlichen Spitze. Heftig beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, fühle Lust und Angst zugleich.

Endlich wage ich es meine Augen weiter zu öffnen und ihm in die Seinigen zu sehen. Merke dann, dass er mich schon die ganze Zeit genauestens beobachtet. Leicht besorgt ist sein Blick, unschlüssige Amethyste sehen zu mir herab. Oder kommt es mir nur so vor..? 

„Bitte sprich mit mir... Ich will wissen, wie weit du gehen willst. Ich tue nichts, was dir nicht lieb ist... das weißt du, Aibou... Sei einfach offen, du kannst mir doch vertrauen." Leicht kreist sein linker Daumen über der Spitze meiner Erektion.  
Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!  
Ich zucke auf, nicke heftig, muss wieder ein lustvolles Keuchen unterdrücken.

„Und noch was... Machs dir nicht so schwer, süßer Koi. Du brauchst so was nicht bei dir zu behalten, wenn dir danach ist, stöhn ruhig. Ich möchte hören, wo es dir gut tut. Das gefällt mir auch, weißt du.. Das brauch ich als meine Bestätigung..." Leicht grinst er, ich atme tief ein und aus, so ganz genießen kann ich alles ja doch nicht, auch wenn es sich einmalig gut anfühlt, als würde sich eine neue Welt für mich öffnen. 

Am liebsten würde ich mich endlos weiter von ihm verwöhnen lassen, einfach hier liegen...dieses unendliche Glück zu genießen... mit dem Wissen, dass sich all mein vorheriges Leid gelohnt hat... Aber das wäre Yami gegenüber unfair. Er soll doch auch etwas bekommen... Wer weiß, was er alles gewöhnt ist zu bekommen... Für ihn ist das hier sicher gar nichts... und für mich doch jetzt schon so viel, ich fühle mich bereits überfordert..

Plötzlich finden sich seine Hände an meinen Hüften wieder, streichen kurz auf und ab, bevor seine Linke leicht unter meine Shorts schlüpfen und er Anstalten macht, mir dieses letzte Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Fragend blickt er zuvor noch einmal auf, sucht Blickkontakt. Meine Chance, das Ruder an mich zu reißen...

Ich schüttele den Kopf und entziehe mich seiner Hand. Er will irgendetwas darauf sagen, doch da ich weiß dass er mich eh falsch versteht, versiegele ich seine Lippen schnell mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sofort trifft meine Zunge auf seine.  
Verliebt ziehe ich ihn auf mich, so dass er sich schließlich auf allen Vieren über mich beugt.

Übervorsichtig taste ich mich über seinen Rücken zu seinem Po vor, so tief habe ich mich noch nie herunter gewagt und streiche zögerlich hinüber. „Mhh...", säuselt er leise in den Kuss und schließt die Augen. Es gefällt ihm?  
Ich weiß nicht was es ist... aber es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, es macht süchtig. Mein Körper verfällt in eine Art Rauschzustand... Mein Verstand wehrt sich allerdings noch. Doch wenn ich nicht mehr so passiv sein will, sollte ich nicht mehr so viel über alles nachdenken! Ich beschließe einfach mehr oder weniger das zu kopieren, was mein Koibito getan hat. Allzu falsch wird es wohl nicht sein...

Also streiche ich mit meinen vor Aufregung kalten Fingern unter seinem Shirt über seine Seiten und lande schließlich vorne an seiner Hose. Überrascht, wie geschickt ich plötzlich bin, habe ich bereits den Hosenknopf geöffnet und mache mich daran seinen Reißverschluss langsam runterzuschieben.

Unerwartet keucht er auf und direkt folgt die Belohnung für meinen Mut: Stürmisch beißt er sich in meinem Hals fest und beginnt dann zärtlich daran zu saugen. „Yugi...", haucht er mir Richtung Ohr zu.  
Ich schiebe währenddessen seine dunkelblaue Hose unserer Schuluniform über seinen Po. Warum zieht er sich nach der Schule nie um?  
Schließlich lässt er kurz von mir ab um sich die Hose, die mittlerweile nur noch in den Kniekehlen hängt, ganz auszuziehen, dies geht sogar trotz verletzter Hand recht schnell.

Etwas schüchtern beobachte ich ihn, nun hängt er vor mir, in Shorts und mit dem weißem T-Shirt. Ich glaube ich habe in meiner Aufregung die Reihenfolge vertauscht... Ob er was sagt?

Als er sich wieder zu mir beugt ziert ein Lächeln seine Lippen.  
„Du – ..." Nein! Sag nichts Yami! Ich habe Angst vor deinen Worten... Ich ahne sowieso was du mir sagen willst... Du weißt, ich vertraue dir...

Ich schließe meine Augen und finde blind unter sein Shirt. Blitzschnell finden meine Hände ihren Weg über seinen Bauch bis hin zu Yamis Brust. Meine linke Hand streichelt ziellos dort über diese hellbraune, zarte Haut. Meine andere Hand dagegen reizt intensiv seine rechte Brustwarze.

Ich wage erst meine Augen wieder zu öffnen, als ich spüre wie er inne hält und sogar kurz angespannt die Luft anhält. Leicht blinzelnd sehe ich wie mich mein Koibito aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt – die Pupillen nur noch ein verlorener, kleiner Punkt. Er kniet noch immer über mir, wie verrückt er mich doch macht...

Grinsend und mich bestätigt, wechsle ich meine Bewegungen ab, versuche so viele verschiedene Gefühle wie möglich durch ihn zu jagen. Ich schrecke erst wieder leicht aus meinem Tun auf, als er seinen harten Unterleib senkt und gegen meinen reibt. Er hat davon also...? Unglaublich...

Schneller atmend werfe ich meinen Kopf tiefer ins Kissen und schaue leicht benebelt zur Seite. Überlasse Yami nun wieder die Kontrolle, der sich weiter an mir reibt und nun selbst das erste Mal aufstöhnt.

Kurz darauf krabbelt er von mir herunter und kommt bis an mein Gesicht. Stürmisch senkt er seine Lippen und küsst mich feurig. Ebenso erwidere ich den Kuss, ziehe ihn erregt näher an mich. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, was ich hier eigentlich tue und wie bei Gott ich dazu komme! Ein heftiger Rotschimmer legt sich wie ein Vorhang über mein Gesicht.

Als Yami sich wieder von mir löst erkenne ich deutlich die Leidenschaft in seinen Augen lodern. Doch entsprechend dazu hält er sich recht zurück... will mich wohl nicht erschrecken. Er ist ja so niedlich..

„Ich frag mich wirklich was du hast Aibou... Das fühlt sich wahnsinnig an!... Ich hätte dich ehrlich nicht so gut geschätzt... Sei doch nicht so schüchtern..", verlockend streicht er mit der Zunge über meinen Hals. Ein Keuchen entweicht mir. „D-danke... wenn du meinst.." Genießerisch recke ich meinen Hals. „Ganz ehrlich... Aishiteru Yu-chan..", haucht er. „Ich dich auch, Yami-chan", flüstere ich überglücklich zurück und kuschele mich an ihn.

Zu spät erkenne ich das kleine Ablenkungsmanöver und schon ist seine gesunde Hand unter meine Shorts geschlüpft. „Aaahhhh... jaa...", bringe ich nur hervor und meine Augen rollen unkontrolliert nach oben. Sanft streifen seine zarten Fingerspitzen meine Erektion.  
Vorbei ist es mit der Entspannung. Mein Herz beginnt wieder von neuem zu rasen und von irgendwo kriechen Angst und Unwohlsein wieder hoch. Ich bin doch so unerfahren... Aber trotzdem tun diese Berührungen so verdammt gut. Es scheint genau das, was mein Körper jetzt braucht, ein extremes Prickeln breitet sich aus. Und der Wunsch nach mehr... ihn stärker zu spüren.

Der Wunsch dass er aufhört zugleich mit dem mehr zu bekommen... Ich bin gänzlich verwirrt und verkrampfe mich unter ihm. Meine Atmung verrät meine Hektik und als Yami beginnt meinen Schaft zu umfassen glaube ich, sie überschlägt sich. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen kralle ich mich angespannt ins Laken. 

Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell. Ich weiß nicht mehr an welchem ich festhalten soll.  
Mein Körper dagegen handelt bereits von alleine – erwartend streckt sich mein Unterleib ihm entgegen, endlich mehr zu spüren. Ein Zittern fährt durch meinen Körper, als er beginnt langsam seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Gott, fühlt sich das an...unglaublich... als wäre ich in einer anderen Realität.  
Ich dachte ich wüsste ungefähr wie es sein würde... Doch wie groß ist der Unterschied wenn es nicht die eigene Hand ist... Aber irgendwas hindert mich daran es zu genießen... ich werde wirklich noch wahnsinnig!

Doch die Möglichkeit es zu werden wird schon im nächsten Moment zerschmettert, als Yami von mir lässt und sich der Shorts widmet. Spielerisch und extra langsam streift er sie mir von den Hüften.

Äh halt! Nein... er soll es noch nicht ansehen! Panisch halte ich meinen letzten Stück Stoff am Körper. Er wird lachen...! Ich hab Yamis schließlich schon gesehen... Da kann ich nicht mithalten!

„Aibou? Was ist los? Ich überstürze schon nichts.. keine Sorge... Wo liegen deine Zweifel...?" Flüstert er mir zu und noch nie klang seine Stimme so erotisch. Er ist also nun vollkommen rattig... Ich seufze auf – na toll... Das heißt es gibt kein zurück mehr... Erschrocken schlucke ich. Doch... will ich das überhaupt? Nach einem Blick auf meinen Unterleib bin ich da ganz anderer Meinung. Scharlachrot sehe ich ihn an.

„Heee... ich hab dir gesagt vergiss deine Schüchternheit, klar? Denk an meine Worte von eben.. ich hab es verdammt ernst gemeint..." Verlangend knabbert er mir am Bauch rum, streicht mit seiner Zunge darüber.  
Ich beiße mir erschrocken auf die Lippen, da ich an der Stelle so empfindlich bin. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Wie soll ich das, was mit mir los ist, Yami klar machen? Aber.. was ist eigentlich los? Ich will es doch, oder? Zumindest mein Körper... und ich? 


	26. Mut

Yugis Sicht

Leicht panisch versuche ich weiterhin meine Shorts bei mir zu behalten, was mir aber mit jeder Sekunde in der ich Yamis Gesichtsausdruck sehe, schwerer fällt. Meine alte Angst kriecht wieder in mir hoch, als er mir vorsichtig die Hände zur Seite legt und wieder an den Rand meiner Shorts wandert.  
Schnell ziehe ich die Luft ein, während meine Gesichtsfarbe von hell- auf dunkelrot wechselt.

Eine Minute später liegt auch mein letztes Kleidungsstück, was mich bis jetzt von meiner gänzlichen Blöße getrennt hat, auf dem Boden. Ängstlich kneife ich meine Augen zusammen, warte auf ein Lachen oder irgendeine andere Geste seinerseits.  
Die Anspannung in mir wird unerträglich, mein Blut gefriert und bleibt mit meinem Herzschlag stehen.

Doch stattdessen spüre ich plötzlich, wie Yami sich hinunterbeugt und vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze über meine Erregung streicht. Keuchend reiße ich die Augen wieder auf, kralle meine Hände wieder in die Decke.

Ach verdammt, wieso kann ich es nur so schwer genießen? Ich will Yami doch glücklich machen! Will ihm zeigen, dass er das Richtige tut..!

Schnell bin ich wieder mit meinen Gedanken woanders, als dieser meine Erregung nun vollständig in den Mund nimmt und daran saugt.  
Erstickt stöhne ich auf, kann meine ganzen verschiedenen Gefühle nicht mehr ordnen. Ich spüre Panik, Angst und Lust nach mehr, zugleich.  
Automatisch strecke ich ihm mein Becken entgegen, versuche so mehr zu bekommen.

Doch wieder halte ich inne, versuche klar zu denken. Was tue ich hier überhaupt?  
Über mich selbst erschrocken, atme ich unregelmäßig ein- und aus, während mich Yami weiterhin reizt.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, auf was ich mich konzentrieren soll, doch die Angst etwas falsch zu machen oder Yami nicht das Gefühl zu geben, wie gut dies alles hier doch tut, nimmt mit jeder Sekunde zu.

Verwirrt stöhne ich ein weiteres Mal auf, als mein Koibito daran zu knabbern beginnt und gleichzeitig an meinen Schenkelinnenseiten nach oben streicht. Noch einmal schreie ich erstickt auf, werfe meinen Kopf nach hinten.

Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an... ,aber ich kann das alles Yami doch nie zurückgeben.. wahrscheinlich würde ich es komplett falsch machen! Und.. bestimmt weiß er auch nicht einmal, wie sehr ich das alles genieße? Oder tut er es vielleicht sogar nur aus Zwang? Um mir eine Freude zu machen?  
Was wenn ich ihn dann enttäusche? Ach, ich darf das nicht! Ich muss ihm doch zeigen, wie sehr mir das alles hier gefällt!

Schnell beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe und keuche gewollt auf.  
Yami soll merken, dass mir das hier gefällt..! Soll wissen, wie sehr ich doch an ihm vergehe..

Ich wandere mit meinen Händen nach unten und klammere mich an seine Schultern. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er weitermachen soll.  
Zufrieden blickt dieser zu mir auf, widmet sich dann aber wieder meiner Erregung, umspielt sie leicht mit seiner Zunge. Wieder muss ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und klammere mich so fester an seine Schultern.

Er hingegen nimmt sich daraufhin genug Zeit und tastet inzwischen weiter alles mit seiner Zunge ab. Er weiß genau, wie verrückt er mich damit macht.  
Himmel, dieses herrliche Gefühl, diese weiche Zunge wie sie mich reizt, diese Wärme und Nässe...

Unter ihm windend, versuche ich meine Angst wieder zu verdrängen und mich auf seine Liebkosungen zu konzentrieren, werde jedoch wieder abgelenkt.

Doch ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch macht sich in mir breit, worauf ich erschrocken meine Augen öffne und meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite drehe. Was ist?  
Mein Blick ist vernebelt, für einen Moment scheint mein ganzer Körper wie verrückt zu beben. Noch einmal schreie ich auf, spüre einen starken Druck in meinem Unterleib, von dem ich mir langsam wünsche, los zukommen.

Doch, es.. passiert nichts? Mein Körper steht wie unter Strom.. doch dir ersehnte Erlösung kommt einfach nicht!  
Ach verdammt, was ist mit mir los? Zum ersten Mal erlebe ich so etwas und dann soll ich vielleicht einen Rückzieher machen? Aus Angst? Weil ich anscheinend nicht kommen... kann..? 

Aber Yami.  
Was, wenn ich ihn nicht glücklich mache? Aber so tue ich es bestimmt auch nicht.  
Meine Verzweiflung lässt mich vollkommen einsinken, ängstlich schließe ich die Augen. Zuviel schwirrt mir im Kopf herum. Inzwischen haben sich sogar wieder Chujitsus Worte in meine Gedankenwelt geschlichen.  
Zitternd erinnere ich mich an jede Einzelheit und lasse dabei von Yamis Schultern ab.

Er blickt kurz zu mir auf und lässt ebenfalls von mir ab. Hat er meine Unsicherheit etwa bemerkt? Oh nein.. denkt er jetzt vielleicht, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat?  
Bitte nicht..

In seinem Gesichtsausdruck kann ich Sorgen und Lust zugleich erkennen, was mir nur noch ein mulmigeres Gefühl gibt... Bitte Yami, versteh es nicht falsch.. Du hast alles richtig gemacht! Ich will es doch eigentlich auch! Aber.. ich bin so ängstlich.. Habe zuviel im Kopf... Was wenn ich dich enttäusche? Ich möchte das nicht...

"Was ist los, Aibou? Hast du was?" Heißer kommt seine Stimme an meinem Ohr an, er wirkt erregter als zuvor.  
Zitternd schüttle ich den Kopf, ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht aufhalten!  
Das wäre nicht fair.  
Aber.. ich kann ihn vielleicht..? Soll ich statt aufzuhören, vielleicht eher den Spieß umdrehen? Auch wenn ich unerfahren bin.. Besser als Yami nun unter die kalte Dusche zu schicken.  
Ich habe halt Pech gehabt.. es hätte eh keinen weiteren Sinn gehabt..

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und drücke meinen Koibito leicht von mir weg. Irritiert schaut er zu mir hinunter: "A-Aibou"  
Doch ich kann ihm nicht antworten, wie soll ich ihm das denn erklären?  
Schnell drehe ich Yami um und liege nun über ihm.

Für einen Moment halte ich inne, erschrecke wieder über mich selbst, wie entschlossen ich doch wieder handle.  
Verwirrt starrt Yami zu mir hoch. "Was...? Yugi..ich..." Doch sofort beuge ich mich zu ihm herunter und küsse ihn hektisch. Jetzt wo ich nicht mehr unten liege und diesen Druck spüre, scheint meine Angst wie verraucht.  
Leicht grinsend knabbere ich an seinem Ohrläppchen, was ihm einen wohligen Seufzer entlockt.

Meine Nervosität jedoch bleibt und es kostet mich trotzdem jedes Mal erneut Überwindung den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Was wenn ich etwas falsch mache?  
Was mag er? Was ist ihm unangenehm?  
Tausend Fragen schießen mir durch den Kopf, die mich wieder leicht irritieren.

Doch hier werde ich nicht kneifen.. Das wäre unfair gegenüber Yami und ich kann ihn nicht nocheinmal enttäuschen! Langsam wandere ich weiter hinunter, während meine Erregung, wenn auch ungewollt, an seinem Körper entlang streift.  
Sofort reiße ich meinen Kopf keuchend nach oben und beiße mich darauf in seiner Schulter fest, worauf auch ihm ein Stöhnen entweicht.

Erwartungsvoll wandere ich weiter nach unten, knabbere wie er vorhin bei mir, an seiner Brustwarze.  
Ich halte mich an ihn, versuche ihn irgendwie nachzumachen.  
Es wird schon richtig sein? ..

Das Aufreißen seiner Augen und das lustvolle Keuchen von ihm, bestätigt es mir und als er sich an meine Oberarme krallt, weiß ich, dass ich weitermachen kann.  
Interessiert "knabbere" ich mir den Weg nach unten zu seiner Shorts. Erst als ich am Rand ankomme, werde ich mir bewusst, was ich hier eigentlich tue.  
Ja, was tue ich wirklich hier?

Doch Yamis Aufschrei schickt mich wieder zurück in die Realität und lässt mich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die Beule in seiner Shorts streichen. Wieder über meine Reaktion erschreckt, lasse ich von ihm ab und setze mich so gut es geht auf.

Aber.. eigentlich.. Habe ich mir nicht selber immer schon gewünscht ihn da.. anzufassen?  
Ein kurzer Blick zu Yami und ich werde mir mit meinem Tun etwas sicherer.  
Vorsichtig greife ich an den Rand seiner Shorts, will sie langsam runterziehen.  
Doch eine fremde Hand hält meine fest, hindert mich daran. Verwundert hebe ich meinen Kopf und sehe in das keuchende Gesicht von Yami.  
"Aibou... du musst das nicht tun,.. wirklich! Ich verstehe dich.. wenn du nicht willst.."

Missmutig starre ich auf die zerwühlte Decke unter mir.  
Will Yami vielleicht gar nicht von mir...? Hab ich mir nun etwas vorgemacht?  
Aber verwunderlich wäre es nicht.. Schließlich ist er bestimmt mehr gewohnt und das kann ich ihm sicher nicht bieten. Weiß er das vielleicht?

Plötzlich wird mein Kinn angehoben und so blicke ich zwei Sekunden später in Yamis lustverhangene Augen. Sofort laufe ich wieder rot an, ein Zittern fährt durch meinen ganzen Körper.  
"Andererseits,.. wenn du möchtest...ich habe nichts dagegen... mach ruhig!" Verspielt schnappt er nach meinen Lippen und kaut leicht daran.  
Verwirrende Gedanken lösen sich wieder auf, mein Denken verabschiedet sich.

Unkontrolliert erwidere ich den Kuss stürmisch, versuche so viel wie möglich von ihm zu bekommen... Vielleicht Mut?

Grinsend löst er sich von mir und lehnt sich entspannt wieder zurück. Ein Rauschen geht durch meine Ohren, ich spüre meine schweißnassen Hände durch meine Nervosität.  
Kann ich das überhaupt? Ich hoffe nur mein Koibito hat sich jetzt nicht zuviel versprochen.  
Immerhin.. bin ich trotzdem noch komplett unerfahren! Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache?

Für einen Moment schiebe ich alle meine Zweifel beiseite und taste wieder nach den Rand seiner Shorts. Vorsichtig ziehe ich sie ihm schließlich vom Körper und werfe sie auf den Boden, was Yami ein weiteres Keuchen entlockt.

Noch einmal blicke ich zu meinem Koi auf, bevor ich meinen Kopf zwischen seine Beine senke. Mein Verstand schaltet sich schließlich ganz ab, ich werde nur noch von dem Wunsch beherrscht, Yami glücklich zu machen und ihm alles, was er mir bis jetzt gegeben hat zurückzugeben. Ich tue es für ihn.. und überwinde meine Schüchternheit.

Kurz streiche ich mit meiner Zunge über die Spitze seiner Erregung, schmecke und fühle alles Neue zugleich. Vorsichtig wage ich mich weiter vor und erkunde nun vom Ansatz an alles, bis ich wieder oben ankomme.  
Ein lautes Stöhnen lässt mich für einen Moment aufschrecken, doch gleich habe ich mich wieder gefangen und beuge mich hinunter. Meine Hände wandern inzwischen wie von selbst über seine Schenkel, hinauf zu seinem Bauch und wieder zurück.  
Seit wann kann ich das alles eigentlich?

Über mich selbst verwundert, beginne ich zaghaft an seiner Erregung zu knabbern. Yamis Unterkörper regt sich mir stürmisch entgegen und ich höre, wie er demonstrativ dazu aufschreit.  
Dadurch noch eine Spur entschlossener nehme ich nun alles in den Mund, wie er vorhin und umkreise die Spitze leicht mit der Zunge.  
Ich hoffe ich mache es richtig..? Und es gefällt ihm auch wirklich?

Doch ein lauterer Aufschrei von Yami zeigt mir, dass ich mich doch richtig entschieden habe und so fahre ich glücklich fort.  
Als ich jedoch zaghaft beginne an seiner Erektion zu saugen, wirft er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt erstickt ein letztes Mal auf. "Aaahhh, Yugi...ich kann nicht mehr...hör besser auf..." Doch er warnt mich zu spät.

Sofort fühlt sich mein Mund mit einer milchigen, bitteren Flüssigkeit, was mich überrascht aufschauen lässt. Kurz verschlucke ich mich an ihr, schlucke sie dann aber Stück für Stück hinunter und lasse danach von Yami ab.  
Schnell wische ich mir meinen Mund sauber und krieche wieder in Augenhöhe zu meinem Koibito.

Ich hoffe nur, es hat ihm gefallen... ich war mir doch so unsicher.  
In mir breitet sich dieses altbekannte Gefühl von Unsicherheit aus und ein Zittern geht durch meinen Körper. Habe ich auch wirklich alles richtig gemacht? War ich nicht zu aufdringlich oder vielleicht sogar doch zu zurückhaltend? Durfte Yami dasselbe erleben, wie ich vorhin?

Tausende Fragen schwirren durch meinen Kopf während mein Koi mich grinsend anschaut und langsam aufrichtet. Unsicher starre ich ihm in seine Augen, deren Glanz jedoch nicht verschwunden ist. Dankbarkeit?

Ach verdammt, wie musste sich Yami nachdem er dies alles bei mir getan hat, wohl gefühlt haben? Bestimmt nicht so wie ich jetzt.  
Interessiert, aber auch schüchtern erwidere ich seinen Blick und warte auf eine Reaktion seinerseits.

"Danke Aibou,.. es hat mir wirklich sehr gefallen. Und du bist Anfänger? Es war das Paradies!" Weiterhin grinsend schaut er zu mir und streicht mir dabei mit seiner linken Hand über eine meiner heißen Wangen.  
"Aber... du solltest noch wissen, dass ich sonst ähm.. durchaus länger kann! Es ist nur, da ich so was himmlisches schon Monate nicht mehr hatte.." ,fügt er leicht verlegen hinzu.  
Schüchtern lache ich zurück, in meinem Inneren breitet sich ein Glücksgefühl aus.  
Es hat ihm also doch gefallen! Puh,.. bin ich erleichtert..

Mein Blick fällt auf seinen Körper, welchen nun feine Schweißperlen zieren. Wie in Trance, streiche ich über seinen Oberkörper und kuschle mich dann leicht an ihn. Doch dabei wird mir wieder keuchend meine eigene Erregung bewusst die gegen seinen, sich nun wieder im Normalzustand befindenden Unterleib reibt und so lasse ich schnell von Yami ab.

Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?  
Inzwischen wird Yamis Grinsen breiter und er drückt mich leicht nach hinten. "Tja, ist halt die Frage, was wir jetzt mit dir machen"  
"W-wieso..? Ich war doch schon..." ,stottere ich beschämt vor mir her.  
"Achja... So willst du also bleiben..?" Er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern und steht dann vom Bett auf. Mit schnellen Schritten sammelt er seine Shorts wieder vom Boden auf und zieht sie sich an.  
Ich erhasche noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen faszinierenden Intimbereich, ehe meine eigene Hose angeflogen kommt. "Hier! - Dann können wir uns ja wieder anziehen, hm"  
"Also.. ähm.. ich glaube schon.."

Er steht vor mir, nur wenige Meter von seinem Bett entfernt und streckt sich genüsslich. Die orange rötlichen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne treffen auf ihn und haben eine wunderbar untermalende Wirkung seiner Hautfarbe. Huch, wir haben ja schon 21 Uhr! Gierig verschlinge ich seinen Körper mit den Augen, mustere jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut.  
Schmerzlich schwillt meine Erregung weiter an.  
So eine verdammte Situation.. ich kann ihm jetzt doch nicht so in die Stille hinein sagen, dass er mich bitte befriedigen soll!  
Die Versuchung einfach die eigene Hand anzulegen wird größer... es wäre so einfach.  
Auf der Toilette?  
Nein.. Yami ist nicht ganz so blöd, wie er sich manchmal anstellt. Trotz allem lache ich in mich hinein.

"Und Yugi, was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben ja noch was Zeit bis zum schlafen gehen. Ach verdammte Schulsamstage.. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass du wieder hier übernachtest"  
Etwas verloren sehe ich ihn an. Er macht ja wirklich gar keine Anstalten?  
"Ja.." ,murmel ich vor mich hin.  
Schließlich greift er zu der Fernbedienung, die auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt und schaltet den TV ein.  
"Mal sehen ob was vernünftiges läuft.." murmelt er und wirft sich neben mich zurück aufs Bett.  
Beiläufig nicke ich, starre auf den Bildschirm, auf dem Yami kritisch ständig das Programm ändert.  
Enttäuscht versuche ich mich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren, doch mit einer pochenden Latte fast unmöglich.  
Ich lasse mich auf die Seite fallen, drehe Yami bewusst den Rücken zu und tue so als würde ich in diesem merkwürdigen Film den er gerade eingeschaltet hat, versinken.  
Eine Frau am telefonieren... klasse.  
Hoffentlich kann ich mich nun etwas ablenken.. Es ist schon ein mieses Gefühl zuerst so Höhenflüge zu erleben, so glücklich zu sein... und plötzlich zerplatzt alles wie eine Seifenblase und man selbst hat nichts gehabt... 


	27. Herzlich willkommen!

Yugis Sicht

Minutenlang starre ich auf den Bildschirm... Gott.. ich glaub es ist ein schnulziger Liebesfilm! Alles nur das nicht...Wie kann mein Koibito mir das bloß jetzt noch antun?  
Was macht der eigentlich..?

Unsicher drehe ich meinen Kopf nach hinten, doch ich komme nicht weit: Er beugt sich über mich und in der nächsten Sekunde legen sich seine stürmischen Lippen schon auf meine und ich werde in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.  
Feurig erwidere ich ihn, reibe meine Zunge kurz darauf leidenschaftlich gegen seine. Ich muss ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass ich doch noch nicht wirklich fertig bin...

Beiße ihm allerdings in höchster Erregung fast auf die Zunge, als ich spüre, dass er es bereits weiß... Etwas warmes und feuchtes umschließt mein Glied, bewegt sich langsam in regelmäßigen Zügen auf und ab. Gott, dieses Gefühl... ich könnte sterben... Heftig stöhne ich auf, werfe den Kopf nach hinten und kralle mich ins Laken. 

Doch wie...? Moment mal, sein Mund ist doch hier, er hat mich gerade geküsst! Mit was also?  
Ich schaue trotz dieses himmlischen Gefühls, dass ich endlich in Ruhe genießen möchte, an mir herunter - hebe dazu meinen Kopf leicht.  
Ich sehe, wie Yami sich mit seinem Körper hinter meinen geschmiegt hat, seine rechte Hand ruht schützend auf der Decke während sein linker Arm über meine Hüfte abwärts führt und... Ich beiße mit stöhnend auf die Lippe, als ich dazu noch sehe, wie seine Hand mich intensiv verwöhnt.  
Aber... wie eine Hand fühlt es sich nicht an... Es erinnert viel eher an das, was er danach gemacht hatte.  
Ich... aber... ich verdien so was gutes doch nicht.. Yami wird sich eh wieder umsonst bemühen.  
Unbewusst verkrampfe ich mich erneut.

Ein leichtes Ziepen an meiner Ohrmuschel: "Hey ruhig Aibou..." ,Yami hat eine Spur zu fest zugebissen. Seine Hand hält einen Moment inne während er spricht. Gequält sehe ich ihn an... "Ich kenn dich zu gut, ich weiß was du hast. Das hat dir auch eben den Höhepunkt verwährt, hm? Du darfst dir nicht so einen Stress machen, kleiner Engel. Umso mehr du dich unter Druck setzt, umso weniger kannst du dich entspannen. Du solltest dich nicht zum ruhig sein zwingen, so wird das nie was!  
Wir sind hier nicht in der Schule Yugi.. hier gibt es kein richtig oder falsch. Hör auf etwas von dir zu erwarten, was ich nicht mal erwarte..." Ein kleiner Kuss auf meine Ohrmuschel folgt.  
"Aber wie soll ich.." ,meine Atmung ist schnell und laut.  
"So nicht... entspann dich, okay? Einfach fallen lassen.. Ich sorg für alles andere.. Am besten du schaust weiterhin auf den Fernseher. Vielleicht hilft dir das, dich ein wenig von deinem Eigendruck abzulenken..." ,haucht er mir verständnisvoll ins Ohr und knabbert dann leicht daran.

Ich nicke scheu und fixiere mit meinem Blick den Film von eben. Ein plötzlicher Blutstoß strömt in meinen Unterleib als ich feststellen muss, dass ein junges Paar auf dem Bildschirm gerade dabei ist, sich stürmisch küssend gegenseitig auszuziehen.  
Augenblicklich muss ich Yamis Kopf einfach zu mir ziehen und ihn genauso intensiv küssen. Versuche ihm klar zu machen, dass er mich bitte weiter massieren soll.  
Erwartend schließe ich meine Augen.

Er reagiert sofort und reibt meine Männlichkeit fordernd weiter. Augenblicklich muss ich in den Kuss aufstöhnen. Mein Körper ist echt am Rande des Wahnsinns, durch das ständige hinauszögern meiner Erlösung.  
Ob es wohl heut noch bei mir klappt..? Mutlos wimmere ich innerlich auf...

Mein Koibito scheint Gedanken lesen zu können - er löst sein Gesicht von meinem und flüstert mir beruhigende Worte zu. "Lenk dich ab.." ,fügt er noch einmal hinzu.  
Widerwillig sehe ich wieder auf den Fernseher vor mir, beobachte, wie die Frau ihren Partner gerade oral verwöhnt.  
Moment... was macht die da..? Hey, das muss ich mir merken und mal bei Yami ausprobieren! Die Technik scheint ja...

Glasig sehen meine Augen weiter auf den Bildschirm, doch meine Gedanken verabschieden sich gerade, dieses extreme Prickeln im Unterleib ist wieder da.  
Mit einem kleinem Aufschrei greife ich unbewusst in Yamis volles Haar.  
Mein Körper scheint unter Strom gesetzt... ich.  
Vor Erregung und Erwartung beginne ich leicht zu zittern.  
"Ruhig Yu-chan... entspann dich..."

Seine Finger umkreisen mit diesem warm-feuchtem Gefühl meine Spitze... immer schneller und intensiver.  
"Yami... Jaaaa... jetzt... unnhhhh..." ,am Rande des Wahnsinns werfe ich meinen Kopf hin und her.  
Er soll mich ganz umfassen und auf der Stelle zuende bringen.  
"Biiitteee.." ,ein erstickter Hilferuf.

Unkontrolliert kommt es über mich. Ich werfe mich in die Arme des lang erwarteten Gottes der Erlösung, er hat jetzt die vollkommene Macht über mich. Laut schreie ich auf, beiße mich aber sofort in seiner Schulter fest, um es instinktiv zu unterdrücken.  
Kraftlos lasse ich mich in seine Arme sinken.  
Das übertrifft wirklich alles, was ich bisher an eigenen Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte...

Doch er küsst mich nur flüchtig und rutscht dann von mir weg.  
"Hm..?" ,nuschele ich noch weit weg mit meinem Verstand.  
"Bleib da liegen Aibou, bin sofort wieder da." Schnell verschwindet er aus seinem Zimmer. Mein Blick findet währenddessen wieder den Fernseher, auf dessen Bildfläche das Paar gerade immer noch wild zu Gange ist.  
Irgendwann werde ich auch mal richtig mit Yami schlafen...

Keine Minute später ist er mit einem kleinem Eimer Wasser und 2 Waschlappen zurück. Einen wirft er mir auch direkt zu. "Fang!" Unwissend starre ich ihn an.  
"Mach du dich erst mal selbst sauber, Schatz. Ich kümmere mich um mein Laken bevor es trocknet..."

Himmel! Oh nein! Ich habe doch tatsächlich einen riesigen Flecken in sein Bett gemacht!  
"Oh nein... E-entschuldige! Verdammt... Deine Eltern! Man sieht das aber trotzdem Yami... vor allem auf deinem blauem Laken"  
"Geht schon, meine Eltern kommen sowieso fast nie hier hoch. Mir war es wichtiger, dass du ruhiger wirst"  
Nachdem ich mich auf die Schnelle gesäubert habe, hüpfe ich schnell zurück in meine Shorts.  
Tausend Fragen spuken durch meinen Kopf.

"Aber sag mal.. wie hast du das gemacht, eben? Es war so warm... und feucht in deiner Hand"  
"Mit den richtigen Mitteln kein Kunststück..." ,grinst er, trotz der umständlichen Wischaktion - deutet dabei auf eine Tube auf seinem Nachttischchen.  
Verwundert nehme ich es hoch, schaue es mir genau an.  
"Öhhh..." Irgendwie weiß ich im ersten Moment nichts wirklich mit anzufangen. (Er is ja soooooo naiv XXD) Ich bemerkte lediglich, dass sie bereits halb leer ist.  
Neugierig drehe ich den Verschluss auf und drücke den Inhalt auf meinen Zeigefinger.  
Kaltes, durchsichtiges Gel, w.  
Schlagartig wird mir bewusst was das ist. Aber wieso hat er... Achja.  
Mein Magen wird kalt wie Eis und scheint sich zu verknoten.  
Er hatte es sicher noch wegen seinem Ex... wegen..

Zitternd stelle ich die Tube zurück. Lenke von meinen Gedanken ab: "Ganz schön kalt"  
Endlich scheint er fertig mit dem auswischen und klettern vom Bett.  
Mein Herz rast wie wild... ich will diese verdammten Gedanken loswerden! Weg mit diesen grässlichen Bildern!  
Immer und immer wieder muss ich es vor mir sehen: Wie MEIN Yami, mit diesem Chujitsu früher.  
"Ich hab es auf der Hand zunächst was angewärmt, Yu-chan. Man merkt, das ist wirklich total neues Gebiet für dich" ,lacht er lieb und wuschelt mir durch Haar.  
Stimmt, du bist erfahren.  
Mir ist schlecht.

"Heeey.. Yu-chan... war doch nich so gemeint! Jetzt sei mal nicht traurig!" ,er kommt zu mir und drückt mich fest mit seinem linken Arm an mich.  
Ein Glück denkt er das falsche über mich.. Schütenz kuschele ich mich an ihn.  
Ich sollte mich nicht so anstellen... es ist schließlich vorbei... Yami hasst Chujitsu mittlerweile. Ich muss es aus meinem Kopf streichen!

"Sag mal.. wann kommen deine Eltern wieder? Du sagtest sie sind noch bei Bekannten..?" "Heute Nacht irgendwann... darum müssen wir auch Morgen früh wenn wir uns fertig machen ganz leise verhalten. Sie müssen nicht wissen, dass du bei mir übernachtet hast"  
Verschmust kuschele ich mich an seinen warmen Körper, nicke leicht.  
Irgendwann müssen wir Yamis Eltern noch von unserer Beziehung erzählen.. wir können uns ja nicht ewig verstecken.

Lieb küsst er meine Wange. "Also Aibou, legen wir uns noch was aufs Bett und gucken einen vernünftigen Film?" ,grinst er mir zu.  
"War das eben eigentlich... Absicht"  
"Nein!" ,Yami lacht auf und wirft sich aufs Bett. "Es war purer Zufall.. ich wollte nur dass du abgelenkt bist."

"Okay... Danke..." "Hey wofür?" Er grinst kurz und klopft dann auf die freie Stelle neben sich.  
Ich krabbel zu Yami, der sich das Kissen in den Rücken gestopft hat und sich an die Wand an der Vorderseite seines Bettes angelehnt hat. Er, halb liegend, halb sitzend, zappt durch die Programme und ich bette meinen Kopf auf seine nackte Brust.  
Sie ist wirklich so markellos... so wunderschön... überzogen mit einer Haut im schönstem braun.  
Es ist egal was früher war.. so unglaublich es sein mag.. aber Yami ist jetzt mein Freund.  
Ich lausche seinem Herzschlag - laut und gleichmäßig, alles wirkt gesund.

Während er sich den gerade laufenden Krimi anschaut, finden plötzlich seine Hände in meinen Nacken und kraulen mich lieb am Haaransatz. Wohlig seufze ich auf.  
Ich komme nicht drum rum, ihm noch ein paar Küsschen auf die Brust zu hauchen.  
Ich achte nur halbwegs auf den Fernseher, bin viel zu tief in meine Träumerein versunken.  
Ich werde erst wieder aufmerksamer, als die Streicheleinheiten an Nacken und Schultern immer langsamer werden und nach einer Weile ganz aufhören.  
Als ich meinen Kopf hebe um ihn zu bitten, doch unbedingt weiter zu machen - ich habe neuerdings festgestellt, dass ich da besonders süchtig nach bin - muss ich lachen und es fällt mir verdammt schwer, meine Finger von ihm zu lassen.

Yamis Kopf ist zur Seite abgeknickt, die Augen geschlossen und die Atmung tief und gleichmäßig. Eine vorwitzige blonde Strähne hängt ihm ins friedlich schlafende Gesicht.  
Doch ich weiß, wenn ich mich dazu verleiten lasse, sie ihm wegzu streichen, wird es dabei nicht bleiben... Ich werde weiter durch sein Gesicht streicheln.. womöglich bis er wach wird.

Leise stehe ich auf und schalte den TV aus, hebe dann unsere Bettdecke auf, die vorhin im Eifer des Gefechts mit auf dem Boden landete und ziehe sie über uns, nachdem ich mich wieder an sein Brust gekuschelt habe.

Doch einschlafen kann ich noch lange nicht.. all die eben geschehenen Ereignisse schwirren mir durch den Kopf. Am Ende, bevor auch ich einschlafe steht nurnoch die Frage: Ob ihn das wirklich alles so mitgenommen hat? Dass ihn so etwas mit einem Anfänger so ermüdet?  
Yami... du bist einfach nur unendlich süß.  
Ein letzter Kuss für heute auf seine - mich wie alles an ihm - so faszinierende Haut folgt.

Unschön reißt mich ein nerviges Dauerpiepen aus dem Schlaf.  
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, muss mich erst wieder neu orientieren. Währenddessen bewegt sich meine bequeme, warme Kopfunterlage bereits unter mir und sofort fällt mir alles wieder ein.  
Yami reibt sich gähnend die Augen, langt dann endlich, für meine Begriffe zu langsam, zu seinem Wecker um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Guten Morgen Yami-chan!" begrüße ich ihn und krabbel mit meinem Gesicht zu seinem.  
"Morgn Yu-chan" ,kommt es verschlafen, ignoriert meine erwartungsvollen Lippen und verkriecht sich unter seine Bettdecke.  
"Hmmmppf..." Aber so schnell gebe ich nicht auf!  
Es ihm gleichtuent verschwinde ich auch unter der Decke und suche mir direkt seinen freien Bauch. Lüsternd knabbere ich an ihm herum und bringe meine Zunge spielerisch zum Einsatz.  
Strampelnd versucht er sich zu wehren, drückt mich sogar mit seiner gesunden Hand zur Seite, doch ich bin zu geschickt für ihn und seine Verletzung.  
Habe seinen Bauch bereits in Beschlag genommen und tunke neckisch meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel. Ein Stöhnen seinerseits ist die Reaktion.  
Fies grinse ich in mich hinein, als ich ihn weiter ärgere und so tue, als hätte ich die Absicht tiefer gehen zu wollen.  
Während meine Lippen diesen Plan verfolgen streicheln meine Hände über seine Brust. Deutlich spüre ich wie er unruhiger wird und beginnt zu jappsen.  
"Yugi.. nein... bitte hör auf... wir haben Schule"  
Er strampelt weiter und schiebt die Decke über uns aus dem Bett.

Kurz lasse ich von ihm ab.  
"Weißt du Yami... Damals kam die Schule bei mir zu kurz, weil ich wegen dir gelitten habe... Und jetzt - jetzt kommt sie zu kurz, weil ich wegen dir so glücklich bin"  
Verlegen sieht er zur Seite, keucht lustvoll auf, als ich am Bund seiner Short spiele.  
Deutlich zeichnet sich mittlerweile eine Beule an seinem Stoff ab.  
Sind wir aber heute leicht erregbar... Obwohl... seid wann gehe ich eigentlich so ran..? Habe ich aus der Sache gestern so viel Selbstvertrauen geschöpft?  
"Bitte Aibou... nicht jetzt... Wir haben doch Mathe, wenn wir da zu spät kommen... Ahh.." ,der Satz geht in einem erregtem Keuchen unter.  
"Stimmt. Besser wir gehen gar nicht... Ich hab eh die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht.." ,gestehe ich und biete ihm meine Lippen an, die er stürmisch in Besitz nimmt.  
"Ich doch auch nicht.." ,flüstert er mir danach zu.  
"Also... sind wir heute halt krank... Du hast mich halt angesteckt Yami-chan.."

Diesmal sind es seine Hände, die zu meiner Shorts wandern...

"Da seid ihr ja doch! Ich dachte es gibt heute Duoschwänzen.." ,Tristan legt den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtet mich grinsend, während ich auf meine Clique zugeh - Yami im Schlepptau.  
Wir haben uns Entschlossen doch noch aufzutauchen, allerdings erst nach den Mathestunden, zur großen Pause.  
"Ohayo Yugi! Ach.. und hi Yami!" ,Joey begrüßt mich wie immer mit Handschlag.  
"Morgen ihr beiden!" ,kichert Tea in die Runde.  
"Na ja also wisst ihr.. unser Bus kam irgendwie nicht.." ,versuche ich es.  
"Lass gut sein Aibou, sie glauben dir eh kein Wort" ,lacht Yami und gesellt sich zu uns in die Runde.

Yamis Sicht

Grinsend schaue ich an Yugi herunter, widme mich dann aber der kleinen Gruppe, in die ich mich eingereiht habe. Nervös wandert mein Blick durch die bekannten Gesichter, aber bei ihnen ist keine Spur von Abneigung zu sehen.  
Erleichtert atme ich auf und verlagere mein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Und Yami? Wie geht's dir?" Lachend zieht mich Joey zu sich und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter. "Ihr Zwei scheint ja ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen zu sein... dass ihr erst nach Mathe hier auftaucht.." 

Sofort dreht sich Yugis hochroter Kopf von mir weg, was mich schmunzeln lässt.  
Joeys Grinsen wird breiter und er zupft leicht an meinem weißen Hemd herum. "Übrigens, du solltest dir das T-Shirt nächstes Mal richtig herum anziehen. Das ist sonst zu auffällig.."

Ich grinse zurück, ziehe Yugi dabei in meine Arme. "Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich mich selber angezogen habe?" Verdutzt schaut mich mein Gegenüber an, wie auch schließlich der Rest der Gruppe.  
Mein Lachanfall ist kaum zurückzuhalten.

Doch schnell fängt sich Joey wieder und reibt sich genüsslich unter der Nase. "Hm,.. naja, wie auch immer. Wollen wir runtergehen? Noch ein bisschen ist von der Pause übrig! Und ich hab keine Lust, die im Gang zu verbringen"  
Ein einstimmiges Nicken geht durch die Runde und so folge ich, mit meinem Aibou an der Hand, den anderen hinunter in den Schulhof.

Gelangweilt sitze ich auf der Bank, neben mir Tristan, der ebenfalls ziemlich abwesend wirkt, während Tea eines ihrer "aufregenden" Erlebnisse schildert.  
Also die Pause hab ich mir anders vorgestellt...

Beiläufig schaue ich zu Joey, der mich ebenfalls mustert und dann gleich darauf wieder anlacht.  
Mir liegt eine brennende Frage auf meiner Zunge, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt fragen darf? Und noch dazu schon jetzt?

In Gedanken, bemerke ich nicht, wie Tea sich mir zugewendet hat und nun verärgert zu mir herunter blickt. "Yami? Hey"  
Schnell stubst mich Yugi von der Seite an, wodurch ich ihn fragend anschaue. Er deutet auf den Drachen vor mir, den ich nun entschuldigend anschaue. "Entschuldige Tea.." , murmle ich schnell, bevor sie seufzend nickt.  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur allgemein herzlich willkommen heißen!" Tristan, Joey, Duke und Yugi nicken beiläufig und schauen lächelnd zu mir.  
Willkommen heißen?  
Ähm... wo, bitte?

"Wieso willkommen heißen?" Verwundert drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, suche Antwort in dem Gesicht meines Aibous.  
Doch dieser macht keine Anstalten mir zu sagen, was los ist und so wende ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

"Naja, von nun an bist du ein Mitglied unserer Clique!", meldet sich Tristan zu Wort und schlägt mir freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
"Genau!" Freudestrahlend sieht Tea nun wieder zu mir und zieht mich zu sich hoch. "Von nun an sind wir für dich da Yami-kun und deine Freunde." Leicht verwirrt blicke ich wieder zu Yugi, der nur zustimmend nickt und sich dann mit dem Klingeln der Glocke erhebt.

Ein leises "Danke" und "Das ist wirklich nett" bringe ich noch heraus, bevor ich mich mit allen auf den Weg zu dem großen Schulgebäude vor uns mache.  
Dabei merke ich, wie mir Joey immer wieder einen etwas komischen Blick zuwirft, den ich nicht deuten kann.  
Noch überraschter bin ich, als er mich plötzlich mit sich zieht und den anderen ein kurzes "Wir kommen gleich wieder" hinterher schreit. 


	28. Einladung

Yamis Sicht

Was ist denn nun los?  
Zögernd steht Joey vor mir, während ich mich nervös am Kopf kratze.  
"Was ist los, Joey? Stimmt was nicht?" Unwohlsein breitet sich in mir aus.  
"Nein... alles okay, aber ich wollte dir noch danken. Gestern kam ich ja nicht dazu.."

Irritiert lacht er, meine Augen weiten sich.  
"Wofür denn"  
Sein Blick wird wieder ernster, was mich nur noch stutziger macht. Was hat er?  
"Naja,.. ich wollte dir danken, dass du Yugi so geholfen hast in der Zeit als er so mies drauf war. Das macht echt nicht jeder für ihn..! Damals konnte nicht mal ich ihm helfen.. Verdammt, und ich bin sein Kumpel, praktisch sein Bruder..! Aber er hat sich nicht mal von mir zur Vernunft bringen lassen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was dem Kleinen gefehlt hat."

Schnell holt er tief Luft und sieht mich dann mit freundlichen Augen an.  
"Aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal danken, dass du ihn da raus manövriert hast. Und da Yugi dich sehr gerne hat, denke ich, dass du auch bestimmt gut in unsere Gruppe passen wirst!", lacht er mich an, worauf ich erleichtert ausatme.  
Grinsend nicke ich zurück, bevor er sich wieder mit mir in Bewegung setzt und wir uns auf den Weg in die jeweiligen Klassenzimmer machen.

Auf meinem Gesicht breitet sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus, während ich den Gang vor mir entlang gehe.  
Freunde... schon so lange habe ich keine richtigen mehr gehabt. Bis auf Yugi natürlich. Aber er ist ja schon viel mehr für mich, als bloß ein Freund...Aibou.  
Eigentlich war ich die meiste Zeit nur alleine... Wenn ich die Zeit mit Chujitsu und seinen Kumpels mal nicht dazu rechne. Wirkliche Freunde waren sie ja nie.  
Mir selbst zustimmend schüttle ich den Kopf.  
Nein, nie.  
Aber jetzt, glaube ich, habe ich richtige Freunde.  
Yugi erwähnte doch schon einmal irgendwann, wie nett die Drei sein sollen. Ich gebe ihm Recht.. Sie scheinen wirklich sehr freundlich zu sein.

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich der Tür meines Klassenzimmers.  
Ich bin froh, bei ihnen zu sein.. sehr sogar.  
Obwohl ich ja auch Yugi hatte, "etwas" hat gefehlt, um die Lücke in meinem Herzen vollständig auszufüllen. Ich glaube es war Freundschaft, die mich nun wirklich geheilt hat.  
Nach dieser Enttäuschung mit Chujitsu..

Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen werden wieder in mir wach, während ich rasch meinen Kopf zur Seite drehe.  
Gott sei Dank ist das jetzt vorbei.. Wie lange hätte ich es wohl noch ausgehalten? In dieser Clique? Bestimmt nicht lange... Wenn ich da zurückdenke, was die Typen alles gemacht haben.  
Etwas erleichtert atme ich aus, widme meine Gedanken wieder dem vorhin Geschehenen.  
Naja, was solls.. jetzt habe ich Freunde, auf die ich mich sicher verlassen kann. Glücklicher kann ich doch gar nicht mehr werden, oder?

"Hm... Nein.."

Grinsend nehme ich die Türklinke in die Hand und drücke sie hinunter. Ein überraschtes "Ja bitte?" ertönt, bevor ich mich die nächsten, wahrscheinlich endlosen, Minuten wieder dem Geschichtsunterricht widme.

Zwei Stunden später sitze ich mit Yugi in unserem Bus, während dieser Joey und dem Rest der Truppe noch einmal aus dem Fenster hinterher winkt.  
Eigentlich schade, dass sie einen anderen Weg als wir haben...

Lächelnd dreht sich mein kleiner Aibou wieder zu mir um und strahlt mir ins Gesicht. "Ach, Yami ich bin echt froh, dass du jetzt bei uns bist! Ich hab mir das ja sooo lange gewünscht..."

Ich grinse zurück und drücke ihm einen leichten Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen. "Ich bin auch froh, Aibou... Aber sag mal.. Hast du am Mittwoch vielleicht etwas Zeit"  
Verwundert sieht er mich mit seinen großen Augen an. "Ich denke schon.. wieso"  
"Naja, mein Vater hat an diesem Tag Geburtstag und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mitzufeiern? Meine Familie geht wahrscheinlich wieder einmal in so ein feines Restaurant... und alleine werd ich das sicher nicht überstehen...", entgegne ich ihm, während ich theatralisch die Augen verdrehe. "Außerdem... wäre es die perfekte Gelegenheit meinen Eltern endlich zu sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, findest du nicht?"

Lächelnd schaue ich zu ihm hinunter, nun will ich keine Reaktion von ihm verpassen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich schlagartig von neugierig zu komplett überrascht. Ein helles Quietschen ist die Antwort, bevor er sich mir freudig um den Hals wirft. "W-wirklich Yami? Ist.. ist das dein Ernst"  
Noch immer breit grinsend, nicke ich.

Seine Augen werden noch größer, soweit das überhaupt möglich ist und seine Wangen nehmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an.  
"Dann... natürlich komme ich mit! Wann beginnt diese Feier? Und muss ich deinem Vater eigentlich ein Geschenk mitbringen? Achja, deine Eltern! Die wol-" "-Ruhig Aibou...Beruhig dich! Lass mich erst einmal erklären"  
Seine Augen strahlen vor Aufregung, ein heftiges Nicken seinerseits ist die Antwort.

"Hm.. wo genau die Feier stattfindet, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, aber ich werde dich sowieso von Zuhause abholen, okay? Also zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen. Und, nein, du musst meinem Vater nichts schenken.. Eigentlich möchte ich meinen Eltern ja auch nur mitteilen, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin.. alles andere ist nicht so wichtig für mich." "Und wann holst du mich ab? Obwohl... kannst du mit dem Verband überhaupt Auto fahren, hast du keine Schmerzen?"

Kurz überlege ich, wende mich dann aber wieder Yugi zu: "So gegen sieben wahrscheinlich, gut? Vorher werden meine Eltern ohnehin nicht wegkommen, denke ich. Und wegen der blöden Hand... Habe am Montag einen Arzttermin - da kommt das dumme Teil endlich ab! Dann kann ich wieder wie normale Menschen beide Hände nutzen"  
Ein weiteres Nicken folgt, während sein Gesichtsausdruck Bände spricht.

Gerade möchte ich noch etwas hinzufügen, als meine Haltestelle ertönt und ich seufzend aufstehe. "Na gut Aibou, wir sehen uns! Bis später.." "Okay, tschüss Koibito.." Schnell beuge ich mich noch einmal zu ihm herunter und küsse ihn flüchtig, bevor der Bus anhält und ich Yugi schließlich lächelnd nachwinke.

Nervös stehe ich vor Yugis Haustüre und klopfe ein drittes Mal auf das stabile Stück Holz, welches sich seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten nicht öffnet.  
Gestresst verlagere ich mein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das Andere. Yugi sollte sich etwas beeilen... wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit! Was macht er eigentlich so lange da drin?

Doch ein lautes "Ich komme schon!" lässt mich aufhorchen, sogleich geht die Tür auf und ein keuchender Yugi steht vor mir. "Entschuldige.. Yami, aber.. ich war gerade im Bad.. Da konnte ich dich leider nicht hören.." Schnell winke ich ab und gebe ihm stattdessen fröhlich einen sanften Kuss, den er auch sofort erwidert.  
"Bist du jetzt fertig, Yu-chan? Wir müssen uns nämlich beeilen, meine Eltern warten bereits im Restaurant auf uns-" "-WAS? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Yami?"

Sofort packt er meine Hand und schlägt mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter uns zu. Verwundert blicke ich ihm hinterher, lasse mich dann aber grinsend zu dem Wagen meines Vaters hinterher zerren.

20 Minuten später, stehen wir keuchend vor dem etwas älteren Lokal, während ich nervös auf die Uhr schaue. "Okay, wir sind noch pünktlich Aibou... Aber lass uns erst einmal reingehen, gut?" Vor Aufregung zitternd, nickt dieser und zusammen betreten wir das kleine Restaurant, welches von Innen eine wunderbare Atmosphäre ausstrahlt.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Yugi alleine hierher kommen?

Schnell schiebe ich den Gedanken beiseite, als ich einen Teil meine Familie auf mich zukommen sehe, die mich stürmisch nacheinander begrüßt und umarmt. Meine Tante scheint besonders an mir zu hängen, da sie es einfach nicht lassen kann, mich mit neunzehn noch immer so zu quälen und mir einen ihrer "kleinen Küsschen" aufzudrücken.

Seufzend lasse ich es über mir ergehen, blicke von der Seite aber zu Yugi, der etwas verloren unter den ganzen Menschen wirkt. Mit einem leichten Stoß, drücke ich meine Tante von mir und gehe zu meinem Aibou, stelle in nach der Reihe der Familie vor. Schüchtern lässt er es zu, ich merke wie nervös er dabei ist.

Erst als wir an dem Tisch meiner Eltern ankommen, die im Moment alleine zusammen sitzen, spüre ich, wie er ängstlich nach meiner Hand greifen will, was ich widerstandslos zulasse.  
Heute werden sie es sowieso erfahren... da kommt es auf diese Geste auch nicht mehr an.

"Hallo Yami! Schön dass du gekommen bist!" begrüßt mich mein Vater freudig, während meine Mutter nur stumm das Geschehen beobachtet. Ich spüre ihren wachen Blick auf den verschlungenen Händen von Yugi und mir ruhen, worauf ich diese noch fester drücke.

"Du musst der Freund von Yami sein, richtig"  
Weiterhin lächelnd, widmet sich mein Vater nun Yugi, der daraufhin sofort meine Hand loslässt und zitternd nickt. "Ja.. Guten Tag."

Ich werfe meiner Mutter einen warnenden Blick zu, ziehe Yugi dann aber neben mich auf die Sitzbank, die gegenüber den Stühlen meiner Eltern steht.  
Dieser reicht meiner Mutter ebenfalls einmal die Hand, bevor er sich nervös ganz hinsetzt.

Ich lasse meine Hände darauf unter den Tisch wandern, suche nach Yugis und werde schließlich auch fündig. Sofort ziehe ich sie zu mir und streiche beruhigend über den Handrücken.

"Erstmal alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Vater.. Und wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei nicht?", ergreife ich leicht lächelnd das Wort. Sofort wird mein Vater hellhörig und starrt mich verwundert an.  
"Ja, danke, du hast Recht... schon wieder ein Jahr vergangen und ich werde älter.. Aber wieso erstmal? Willst du mir denn noch etwas anderes erzählen?"

Ein Nicken von mir, lässt ihn eine Spur gefährlicher schauen.  
Den strafenden Blick meiner Mutter ignorierend, widme ich mich wieder ihm, der abwechselnd zu mir und zu Yugi starrt.  
Innerlich hoffe ich, dass er mich wenigstens heute einmal zu Wort kommen lassen und nicht wie immer bei der Hälfte unterbrechen wird.. Wichtig wäre es mir auf jeden Fall. Sehr sogar.  
"Ja, ich habe dir etwas zu erzählen.. und auch dir, Mutter." Kurz halte ich inne, drücke dabei die Hand von Yugi fester.

"Ich weiß, ihr beiden haltet nicht viel davon, wenn nicht sogar gar nichts, dass ich nicht hetero bin. Genauso wisst ihr aber auch, dass ich mich deswegen jedoch lange nicht ändern werde. Ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin, seht das endlich ein. Aber das tut heute nichts zur Sache"  
Wütend starrt mich meine Mutter an, in ihren Augen kann ich ganz klar Abneigung mir gegenüber sehen. Ich lasse mich aber davon nicht weiter beeindrucken und fahre fort.

"Eigentlich geht es heute nicht nur um mich.. eher um mich und Yugi." "Dich.. und Yugi?" Die Stimme meines Vaters zittert leicht und hat, wie mir scheint, einen etwas drohenden Unterton. "Was soll mit euch beiden sein? Ihr seid Freunde.. oder?"

Noch ein letzter warnender Blick meiner Mutter, doch auch diesen ignoriere ich gekonnt. Soll sie doch machen was sie will.  
"Nein. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich heute mit euch reden möchte und auch warum ich Yugi mitgebracht habe." Wieder übe ich einen sanften Druck auf die schmale Hand in meiner aus.

"Mutter, Vater? Yugi, hier, ist mein neuer fester Freund"  
Schweigen.  
Hastig überlege ich, noch irgendetwas hinzuzufügen... irgendetwas zu sagen, diese erdrückende Stille zu brechen.  
Die Luft wirkt mir plötzlich unheimlich schwer, selbst auf ihr scheint die Anspannung zu lasten.  
Nervös sehe ich zu Yugi, wie er die Situation auffasst - er kann ja zerbrechlich wie Porzellan sein. Und auf der anderen Seite... kann er so viel Trauer in sich hinein fressen, dass ich mich frage wieso er nicht zerspringt...

Erschrocken muss ich feststellen, dass Yugi nicht wie erwartet scheu unter den Tisch sieht - nein, er hält Blickkontakt zu meiner Mutter.  
Starr sieht er ihr in ihre schwarzen Augen - nachtschwarz wie ihre Seele, wie ich für mich öfters den Vergleich ziehe.  
Ein Glück habe ich die Augen meines Vaters.. Wenn auch einen Großteil meiner Haare von ihr.

Yugi sieht ihr weiterhin stumm in die Augen, erwidert ihren Blick.  
Gerade will ich eingreifen, da kommt mir mein Vater zu vor: "War unsere Ahnung also doch richtig"  
Wortlos steht meine Mutter daraufhin auf und verlässt das Restaurant.  
Ihre Schwester, die zusammen mit den anderen Gästen bisher noch im Gang gestanden hatte, eilt ihr hinterher.  
Die ist doch genauso spießig wie meine Frau Mutter...

Tja.. da habe ich mir in Yugis Abwesenheit ja noch einiges anzuhören..

"Herr Atem! Ich bitte Sie... Hören Sie mir doch zu...! Oder wollen Sie nicht das Beste für ihren Sohn"  
Yugi! Nein, hör auf, du machst ja alles nur schlimmer!  
Unterm Tisch versuche ich ihm ein Zeichen zu geben, doch er reagiert nicht.  
Verdammt er unterschätzt meinen Vater! 


	29. Yoake

Yugis Sicht

Ich weiß dass Yami mich stoppen will.. doch wenn uns jetzt etwas rettet, dann nur indem man Herrn Atem, dem scheinbar Toleranteren der beiden, ins Gewissen redet!  
Zu verlieren habe ich jetzt sowieso nichts mehr.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, warum Yami die 12. Stufe jetzt wiederholt"  
Scharf und beißend ist sein Gesichtsausdruck.. er hat genau diesen intensiven Blick wie ich ihn nur zu gut kenne.. Es ist so ungewohnt ihn in anderem Zusammenhang...

„Sicher! Wegen diesem Chujitsu! Yami hing die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen statt zu lernen! Er"  
Wieder dieser Name.. Ignorieren Yugi! Zieh jetzt durch.  
„Und sie denken bei einem Mädchen wäre das anders gewesen"  
Entgeistert sieht er mich an.  
„Yugi...!", zischt mir Yami zu – ich schlucke hart.

Abwertend ruht sein Blick auf mir.  
„Nein... aber es hätte eine Zukunft gehabt. Wenn er sich noch mal Monate lang auf den falschen Weg begibt...", er pausiert kurz, mustert mich kühl, „wird mein Sohn nie erwachsen"  
Endlich nimmt er seine Augen von mir, lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Päckchen Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug, was er gerade aus seiner Hosentasche zieht. Ruhig zieht er sich eine heraus und steckt sie an.  
Uhhmmm... jetzt wird mir klar warum Yami damals so extrem gegen meine neue Angewohnheit war...

„Vater, dazu habe ich dir schon 100-mal etwas gesagt! Versteh doch endlich.. Ich... Ich weiß wirklich langsam nicht mehr weiter Vater, weißt du das? Die Situation in unserer Familie kann doch nicht so bleiben... und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht euretwegen ändern"  
„Yami... Hör zu. Du bist unser einziges Kind, das uns geblieben ist... Wir sind außer diese gewissen Probleme die wir zurzeit mit dir haben, verdammt stolz auf dich! Du bist erwachsen, fast 20 Jahre schon, in denen hast du viel erreicht! Du bist so weit in der Schule gekommen, danach wirst du studieren, du hast Freunde, siehst sogar gut aus und die Mädchen liegen dir zu Füßen! Du könntest sogar bald schon heiraten... Und das mit dem Aussehen kommt nicht von mir, sondern höre ich ständig von deiner Mutter, sie ist stolz auf dich! Wie kannst du es uns also antun, all diese guten Vorraussetzungen in den Wind zu schlagen und einen Jungen zu lieben? Diese perfekte Zukunft einfach in den Wind zu schlagen! Und du schaffst es sogar eine Klasse wiederholen zu müssen.  
Andere würden alles dafür geben so einen Weg gehen zu dürfen! Ich habe es schließlich auch geschafft! Ich bin ein gut verdienender Rechtsanwalt! Ich habe..."

Yamis Sicht

Langsam wird es mir echt zu viel! In welcher Traumwelt lebt er!  
Ich bin gut in der Schule? Kann mich vor Freunden nicht mehr retten? Ich bin perfekt?  
Willkommen in der Realität Vater! Ich könnte ihn... er hat ja keine Ahnung! Ich.Woher sollte er auch... Er hat ja nie hinter meine Fassade gesehen... hatte nie viel Zeit für mich.. Er, der tolle Anwalt. Für andere setzt er sich ein... Und sein eigener Sohn...?

„Nein... Yami ist anders als sie ihn beschreiben. Sie haben zu hohe Erwartungen in ihn. Ich denke das sagen zu können, da ich ihn wohl am allerbesten kenne... Er hat mir zwar nie konkret etwas gesagt.. Aber ich kann es aus seinem Herzen lesen"  
Yugi... Danke...

Ich lächele traurig und erhebe mich schließlich. „Yami, wohin!", fragt mein Engel entsetzt. „Nur zur Toilette"  
Ob die Bezeichnung überhaupt noch passt?  
Früher war er so... zerbrechlich.. er hatte so helle Haut, fast wie Schnee.. Als würde ihn innerlich alles zerfressen. Er war schüchtern, er sprach nicht... lange hat er sich vor mir verschlossen.

Ich gehe an den Tischen vorbei, an denen mittlerweile meine Verwandten väterlicherseits Platz genommen haben und suche mir den Weg zum WC.

Yugi hat sich verändert, sehr sogar. Nicht nur äußerlich, weil seine Haut eine gesunde, dunklere Farbe zurückbekommen hat. Gerade stehe ich im vorderen Bereich der Örtlichkeiten, an den Waschbecken und schaue in den kleinen Spiegel als mir dieser Gedanke kommt. Naja so dunkel wird er zwar nie werden, aber wer ihn kennt sieht sofort, dass es ihm gut geht.

Außer die Sache mit meinen Eltern... das macht ihm wohl genauso Bauchschmerzen. Aber wie er die Initiative ergriffen hat und mit meinem Vater spricht... Ich schätze ich färbe langsam auf ihn ab.

Seufzend ziehe ich mir meinen Kamm aus der hinteren Hosentasche und bändige meine mittlerweile verwüsteten Strähnen. Vor Nervosität bin ich mir wohl wieder zu oft mit den Händen durch die Haare gefahren – ich merk das gar nicht mehr.

Anschließend halte ich meine Hände schalenartig unter den kalten Wasserstrahl und klatsche es mir ins Gesicht. – Wohl darauf bedacht dass meine guten Klamotten trocken bleiben.  
Die Erfrischung tut gut!  
Und endlich kann ich meine Hände wieder sinnvoll nutzen. Es schmerzt zwar noch ein wenig am Gelenk, aber das wird sich auch die Tage wieder legen.

Meine Augen gleiten zur Tür... ich will noch nicht wieder zurück.. Wer weiß, was Yugi meinem Vater alles erzählt hat.. Der Alte rastet noch aus!  
Und auf das Gezeter meiner werten Mutter kann ich auch verzichten.  
Ich lehne mich noch eine Weile gegen die Wand, warte einfach ab. Versuche mich zu beruhigen.  
Nach einigen Minuten schwingt auf einmal die Tür auf und helles Licht aus dem Flur des Restaurants erhellt die eher dunkel gehaltenen Toilettenräume. Ich hätte Licht einschalten können... aber ich wollte nicht..

„Yami?", kommt es leise und zögerlich.  
Schüchtern sieht sich Yugi um und entdeckt mich direkt schräg neben sich an der Wand.  
Verschüchtert öffnen sich seine Augen weiter und er tapst auf mich zu. „Yami-chan, geht es dir nicht gut? Was stehst du da die ganze Zeit im Halbdunkeln?" Habe ich mich doch geirrt?  
Er ist doch nicht selbstbewusster geworden... er ist immer noch mein kleiner, zerbrechlicher Engel.

„Nichts...", kommt es von mir kurz und knapp. „Ja aber –", er steht genau vor mir, hebt seine Hand an und seine Fingerspitzen kreisen leicht über meine linke Wange. „Schhh... Ich wollte einfach etwas Abstand... Was habt ihr noch so gesagt"  
Spielerisch lässt er seine Fingerkuppen über meine Lippen streichen, während ich spreche.  
In dem fahlen Licht sieht er so verführerisch aus... Alles grau in grau... nur das violette, tiefe Funkeln seiner Augen... Ich will dich küssen Aibou... hier sind wir alleine.  
„Warte, ich erzähl es dir am Tisch... komm mit." „Aber mein Va -" „Der sitzt nicht mehr bei uns..." In aller Ruhe zieht er mich am Arm aus dem Herren WC. 

Als wir bei dem Tisch ankommen an dem wir eben zusammen gesessen haben, muss ich feststellen, dass Yugi keine Ausrede genutzt hatte mich zurück zu holen. Alle Stühle sind frei und so setzte ich mich wieder neben meinen Aibou. „Dein Vater ist draußen... Er spricht mit deiner Mutter"  
Ich schlucke angespannt. „Was hast du ihm noch gesagt"  
„Die Wahrheit." „Werd endlich deutlicher, Yugi"  
„Ich habe versucht ihm dein Leben zu schildern, wovon er ein völlig falsches Bild hatte." „Das heißt er weiß von.." „Chujitsus Wandel wegen mir – ja. Ich habe ihm versucht zu verdeutlichen wie du gelitten hast.. wie enttäuscht du warst. Dass auch du Trost suchst und ich habe an seine väterlichen Gefühle appelliert, ihm gesagt, dass sie auf diesem Wege niemals an dich rankommen – und wenn er, wie er sagt, nur das Beste für dich will, deine Eigenheiten akzeptieren sollte..."

„Und das konntest du ihm alles so sagen? Hast du eine Ausbildung zum Psychologen hinter dir?" Meine Stimme klingt ironisch und leicht beißend. Zu groß ist die Anspannung... das drückende Gefühl vor der Situation, dass meine Eltern jeden Moment zurückkommen könnten. Er schüttelt nur sein kleines Köpfchen. Kurz scheint er zu überlegen, dann: „Ich habe heute Mittag mit Großvater gesprochen. Weil ich ihn um Rat für diese Situation gefragt hatte. Einige Argumente und Sätze die ich gesagt habe, sind von ihm.. Was er gesagt hatte klang überzeugend."

Tief seufze ich, er hat ja soooo Recht... Manchmal glaube ich doch, er ist erwachsen und ich noch das Kind... Schützend rücke ich näher an ihn, mache Anstalten meinen Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Er zögert kurz, sieht sich um, lässt mich dann aber gewähren. Sollen meine Eltern uns doch sehen... und die Familie... erfährt eh bald alles... Da kann ich mich jetzt auch an ihn kuscheln. Lächelnd krault er mir den Nacken, er ist halt der Einzige der weiß, wie er mich beruhigen kann.

Ich schrecke erst wieder auf, als sich jemand neben uns auf den Stuhl fallen lässt.  
„Hi Yami!" Fragend hebe ich den Kopf und wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan.  
Auch Yugi sieht verwundert auf das 9-jährige Mädchen neben uns im smaragdgrünen Kleid. „Hallo..?" Yugi reagiert als Erster. „Hi Nadeshiko", murmle ich ihm nach, „wo kommst du denn her?" „Von draußen! Ich hab gelauscht... Deine Eltern sind ja ganz schön fertig! Was hast du angestellt? Und bist du dieser Yugi"  
„Ja, ist er..", greife ich schnell ein, „..und Yugi, dass ist Nadeshiko, meine kleine Cousine."

„Deine Mutter heult wegen dir, Yami"  
W-was? Die lügt doch!  
Automatisch verkrampfe ich mich, weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Mein Koibito scheint dies direkt zu merken – zielstrebig wandert seine Hand in meinen Nacken, schlüpft unter mein Shirt und streichelt beruhigend über meinen Rückenansatz. Allerdings mit dem kleinem Nachteil, dass seine Finger vor Aufregung eiskalt sind. „Du solltest mal zu ihnen gehen...", wirft Nadeshiko ein. Doch das ist eigentlich das Letzte, was ich will.

„Gut, gehen wir Yami...", flüstert mein Aibou und will sich erheben. In mir verkrampft sich alles noch mehr. Aber er hat Recht.. wir sollten alles hier ein für alle mal klären – schwerfällig stehe ich auf. Komme aber nicht weiter, da steht schon der Kellner mit unserem Essen am Tisch.

„Ja... das gehört hier hin...", seufze ich und nehme die vier Teller entgegen. Immerhin haben wir nun einen Scheingrund meine Eltern aufzusuchen.  
Nadeshiko verschwindet von unserem Tisch, taucht in der Menge unter und Yugi folgt mir Richtung Ausgang.

Yugis Sicht

Wie gefroren bleibt Yami im Sichtschutz der Tür stehen, als ich die verweinte Stimme seiner Mutter vernehme: „... nach der Sache damals... Wollte ich wenigstens, dass er ein perfektes Leben führen kann.. Ich wollte nicht wieder denselben Fehler begehen..."

Wovon spricht sie..? Immer diese Andeutungen.. vorhin auch schon von Herrn Atem aus... Ich presse mich näher an Yami, der noch immer regungslos in sich gebannt ist. „Was ist damals passiert..?", ich flüstere es ihm ganz leise, direkt ins Ohr.

Nachdenklich sieht er mich an, beugt sich dann aber zu mir herunter: „Ich... bin nicht das einzige Kind meiner Eltern..." Was? Er hat mir doch immer erzählt, er hätte keine Geschwister!  
Gerade will ich nachhaken, da legt er seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund. Tritt dann einen leisen Schritt vorwärts. Frau Atem klingt unendlich verzweifelt – die sonst so strenge Mutter...

„Yoake... Oh Gott... Ich hätte ihr niemals so viel Freiheit einräumen sollen..." „Ach Nephthys, nun beruhige dich erst mal. Du weißt, wir können da gar nichts für... Ich denke... wir sind dabei einen weiteren Fehler zu machen... wir schließen von damals auf heute. Yoake war vier... Yami ist 19. Ich glaube dieser Yugi hat Recht... er hat eben einen verdammt verständnisvollen Eindruck auf mich gemacht... Mit unserer Strenge kommen wir nicht an ihn heran.. Möchtest du nicht auch, dass sich Yami uns gegenüber wieder öffnet"  
Vor Anspannung halte ich die Luft an. Kann das sein?  
Hatte ich wirklich Erfolg?  
Dafür überrascht mich Yamis nächste Reaktion umso mehr.

„Mutter...", seine Stimme klingt selten tief und... verständnisvoll? – als er um die Ecke tritt und bei seinen Eltern steht. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht... Wovon spricht sie nun dauernd?  
Yoake? Ist das Yamis Schwester?

Ein heftiges Schluchzen folgt.  
Allmählich traue ich mich auch aus meiner Deckung heraus. Bleibe aber in zwei Meter Abstand vor der Familie Atem stehen.  
Frau Atem liegt in den Armen ihres Sohnes, ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und weint bitterlich. Da sie genauso groß wie Yami ist, braucht sie sich nicht mal bücken.

Ein sehr ungewohntes Bild... Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken... Mein Verstand weiß genau, dass er seine Mutter hält... und doch.. ist es jemand anderes als ich, den er an sich drückt.  
Wahrscheinlich stört es mich so, da ich es nicht gewohnt bin, dass er seine Eltern umarmt...

W-was denke ich hier..? Verdammt ich... ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Wir haben andere Probleme!

Plötzlich winkt mich Herr Atem heran, schüchtern stelle ich mich neben ihn. Ich will endlich wissen was mit dieser Yoake los ist? Ob ich fragen soll?  
Nein, das wäre sicher unpassend... die arme Frau ist ja jetzt schon so fertig. Hilflos suche ich den Blickkontakt zu Yami, doch der schaut einfach nur vor sich auf den Boden.

„Mutter? Würdest du bitte endlich aufhören, an mir die Wirkung des Vorfalls von damals auszuleben? Es hat keinen Sinn wenn du ihr nachtrauerst und mein Leben dafür einengst. Ich bin verdammt noch mal erwachsen! Ich kann selbst entscheiden! Und ich habe mich für Yugi entschieden! Also lasst mich endlich!  
Lasst mich meinen Weg gehen... wenn ich merke es ist der Falsche... kann ich immer noch umkehren..."

Seine letzten Worte wirken wie ein Messerstich ins Herz... Darüber habe ich bisher noch nicht nachgedacht – habe nie gewagt über meine Nasenspitze hinaus zu denken. Ich war immer der Ansicht, dass wir immer glücklich zusammen sein werden... Wenn uns an dem jeweils Anderem wirklich so viel liegt – da ist Trennung doch unmöglich!  
Dieser Weg ist der Richtige! Ich weiß es... Rede nicht so Yami... Du machst mir Angst.  
Du weißt es immerhin besser als ich. Du hast all dies mit der ersten Liebe schon einmal durchlebt.. hast gesehen wie schnell Liebe verblasst und letztendlich zu Hass wird. Ist meine Sicht wirklich zu naiv..?

„Ja... Yami... es ist okay.. du musst deine Erfahrungen wohl selbst machen...", seine Mutter löst sich von ihm, sieht mich verweint an. Ich will... dass Yami mich jetzt auch so fest im Arm hält... „Wir wollten im Grunde immer nur, dass du glücklich bist", seufzt auch sein Vater. „Glaubt mir, das bin ich... mehr als wenn ihr mich zu Sachen zwingt die gut gemeint sind, ich aber nicht will..."

„Lasst und wieder reingehen", nickt Herr Atem in die Runde.  
„Ach stimmt ja... Der Kellner war eben da und hat das Essen gebracht. Sicher ist jetzt alles kalt!", fällt es auch mir wieder ein. „So? Dann kommt mit rein... Yugi, du kannst uns am Tisch ja noch etwas über dich erzählen.. Meine Frau und ich möchten mehr wissen über den, dem mein Sohn so unerbittlich sein Herz geschenkt hat"  
„Geht schon vor... ich bin noch nicht hungrig." Yami entfernt sich ein paar Meter von uns, tritt auf den kleinen Innenhof, der hinter dem Restaurant liegt. „W-warte! Ich bleib bei dir Yami!" Ich sehe kurz entschuldigend zu den Atems, stolpere dann verwirrt und hektisch auf Yami zu. Bleibe kurz vor ihm stehen.  
Irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung... das spüre ich doch. Bloß was hat er? Freut er sich nicht über unseren endlich erreichten Erfolg! „Hey Yami... was ist?", frage ich als seine Eltern wieder im Restaurant verschwunden sind.  
Er starrt in den Himmel. „Nichts.. schon gut Aibou. Geh schon wieder rein und kümmere dich um meine Eltern... Ich möchte nur kurz noch frische Luft schnappen"  
Er lächelt mich an wie immer. Seine Stimme klingt überzeugend... Und wer ihn nicht kennt – der wäre jetzt gegangen. 


	30. Final Chap

Yugis Sicht

Entschlossen trete ich neben ihn und schlinge ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren meine Arme um seinen Hals und ziehe ihn zu mir hinunter. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf seine, küsse ihn vertrauensvoll. So sehr ich mich bemühe,  
meine Leidenschaft zurück zu halten, gelingt es mir nicht ganz, ich bin einfach zu glücklich und habe diese samtigen Lippen schon zu lange nicht mehr berührt. Zögernd erwidert Yami, sein Blick trüb, spiegeln die sonst so stolzen, violetten Augen all sein Leid wieder. Ich mache eine Geste zu setzen und mein Koibito kommt der Aufforderung seufzend nach. In dem Moment taucht auch die Sonne hinter den Wolken wieder auf und blendet uns sogar leicht. "Sprich doch mit mir.. Bedrückt dich die Sache mit dieser Yoake? Erzähl mir bitte was da war... Über etwas sprechen hilft meistens schon, statt es einfach zu verdrängen.

"Yoake... die Morgendämmerung...", kommt es endlich von ihm. "Ich weiß was das heißt.. Sie ist deine Schwester?" "War..." "Was ist mit ihr?", langsam macht er mir Angst!  
Er sieht mich nicht an, sondern sammelt einen kleinen Stein vom Boden und kratzt mit ihm über das Kopfsteinpflaster. "Sie wurde lange vor mir geboren..", setzt er endlich wieder an, "Yoake war vier Jahre alt, als sie mit Freunden an den Bahnschienen spielte, aber meine Mutter wusste davon nichts. Sie waren so in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie den sich nähernden Zug erst viel zu spät bemerkten. Die zwei anderen Kinder flüchteten.  
Yoake kam nicht rechtzeitig weg"  
"Oh nein... das... du hast mir ja nie was gesagt Yami! Das tut mir ja so leid..." Ich beginne zu zittern.. das war es also. Was soll ich bloß tun..? Ich fühle mich so hilflos..

"Muss es dir nicht, kleiner Engel", plötzlich ist seine Stimme mit einem Hauch von Wut getränkt, "Ich kannte sie eh nie... Mich kotzt nur die Einstellung meiner Eltern so an"  
"Yami"  
"Genau! So nannten sie mich"  
Was ist denn jetzt wieder? Ich wünschte ich wäre endlich ganz im Bilde!  
Unverständlich sehe ich ihn an, greife nach seiner Hand. Während ich ihm leicht über den Handrücken streiche merke ich, wie er ruhiger wird. "Ach Aibou... du kannst mich nicht verstehen.. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn du genau weißt, dass du nur Ersatz bist... Ersatzkind für deine Schwester, die du nie kanntest und ohne dessen plötzlichen Tod du nie existiert hättest... Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum ich diesen Namen trage"  
"Also... ähm... nicht wirklich"  
"Meine Eltern haben es mir immer zu spüren gegeben, dass ich nur gezeugt wurde,  
um ihnen über Yoakes Verlust hinweg zu helfen... Denn wenn die Morgendämmerung nicht wiederkommt... bleibt es für immer dunkel... Wenn das Licht erlischt.  
bleibt die Finsternis!"

Ich schlucke hart, mein ganzer Körper zieht sich vor Anspannung zusammen. Noch nie habe ich... ihn... so reden gehört.. Er - er ist verrückt geworden! Er redet wie ein Suizidgefährdeter!  
Ob das stimmt...? Heißt er deshalb etwa Yami? Ich kann das nicht glauben!  
"Bist du dir sicher..?" Ich wage es nicht mehr ihn beim Namen zu nennen.  
"Ja sicher... Ich weiß es doch... nicht nur, dass ich lange Zeit nicht zum Spielen raus durfte.. Irgendwann fingen sie an, mich zum Mustersohn erziehen zu wollen... dafür dass Yoake keines mehr hatte, musste mein Leben einfach perfekt sein! Sicher... sie tun mir leid, dass sie ihre Tochter verloren haben... aber können sie nicht mit der Sache abschließen..? So muss ich dauernd in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.. Ich wünschte ich hieße anders.. Ich mag deinen Namen... Yugi.  
Er klingt so fröhlich... und bunt.."

"Ach jeee... och Yami-chan!", ich halte leicht die Luft an, als ich es ausspreche. Ich sollte ihn nennen wie immer.. Ich sollte mir nichts anmerken lassen, dass ich seinen Namen gerade schwer über die Zunge bekomme - sonst denkt er noch ich würde ihn auch nicht mögen, dabei finde ich ihn doch gerade so schön.. "Ich mag deinen Namen.. wirklich - er klingt eindrucksvoll..", flüstere ich ihm ruhig zu und ziehe ihn an den Schultern zu mir. Bereitwillig lässt er es zu, hilft mir sogar in dem er sich letztendlich freiwillig an mich lehnt. Ich hauche ihm ein Küsschen auf die Stirn und kraule ihn beruhigend am Hinterkopf. "Du hast doch gehört, dass sich deine Eltern besser wollen.. hm? Und selbst wenn sie dich lediglich als Ersatz für ihr erstes Kind ansehen... du darfst nie vergessen, für mich bist du der wichtigste Mensch der Welt.  
Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich jetzt ohne dich täte"  
Ich sehe ihn nicken, daraufhin kuschelt er sich näher an mich.

Wir sitzen einfach eine Weile zusammen auf dem Hinterhof, mein Gesicht recke ich in die Sonne und lasse mich schon von den Strahlen wärmen.

"Na komm... gehen wir wieder rein, die anderen warten auf uns..", meine ich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. "Nein, ich will nicht. Ich möchte meine Ruhe, nicht zu der ganzen Familie zurück"  
Wie gut ich ihn verstehe... Tief seufze ich.  
"Na schön, dann sagen wir deinen Eltern Bescheid, dass wir fahren"  
"Neee, das haben die nicht zu wissen! Ich will einfach weg sein"  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach von hier aus direkt abhauen"  
"Stimmt... mein Autoschlüssel liegt noch drinnen"  
Leise lache ich, mein Engel hat also seinen Humor zurück gefunden, das ist bei ihm immer ein gutes Zeichen. "Dann holen wir unsere Sachen und fahren nach Hause ja? Ach, ich möchte so gern auch schon fahren können"  
"Dann fang doch mit dem Führerschein an, alt genug bist du ja... .Ich bringe dich zum Spieleladen, ja? Sei mir nicht böse... aber ich möchte noch etwas alleine sein.. und nachdenken..." Getroffen stehe ich auf und klopfe meine Hose hinten ab. Ohne ihn anzusehen bejahe ich die Frage und mache mich dann mit ihm zusammen auf den Weg zurück zu unserem Tisch.

"Gute Nacht Yami", lächle ich ihm zu, als er vor dem Haus meines Großvaters anhält und greife schon mal zum Türöffner, "Danke noch mal für alles... und... lass es dir besser gehen." Mit einem Klick öffne ich den Gurt und will mich gerade missmutig abwenden.

Unerwartend spüre ich seine Finger an meiner rechten Wange, die sanft darüber streicheln und trotzdem dabei mit Druck meinen Kopf zu ihm wenden. Verunsichert wehre ich mich nicht und halte schon im nächsten Moment angespannt die Luft an, als er seine geschmeidigen Lippen auf meinen platziert und mir einen kurzen, aber sehr zärtlichen Kuss gibt. "Träum schön, Yu-chan", lächelt er und in seinen Augen liegt ein merkwürdiges,  
mir unbekanntes Funkeln. Eine Mischung aus Trauer, Hilflosigkeit und Hoffnung. "Du auch, Aishiteru." Länger halte ich es hier nicht mehr aus. Ich öffne schnell die Autotüre und hüpfe hinaus. Ich beeile mich die letzten Meter zu unserer Haustür zurück zu legen. Dort angekommen drehe ich mich noch einmal um und sehe das schwarze Auto davon fahren. "Du bist stark... Yami"  
Hauche ich wohl eher zu mir selbst und schließe die Tür vor mir auf.

Schneller als ich es wahrnehme ist bereits der nächste Morgen angebrochen und ich komme wieder mal auf meinem Schulgelände an. Suchend sehe ich mich nach den anderen um, vor allem nach Yami. Unsere Clique trifft sich jeden Morgen im Foyer, wo einige Tische und Stühle für die Wartenden aufgestellt sind. Wir sitzen jeden Morgen, wenn es geht, an derselben Stelle.

Und tatsächlich, von weitem grinst mir schon Tea zu. Naja, es ist ja noch sehr früh... Die Anderen werden schon noch eintrödeln. "Guten Morgen Yugi!" "Morgen Tea. Alles klar"  
"Denke schon... Aber was ist mit dir? Du wirkst nicht gerade fit, hast ja ganz schöne Augenringe." Ach hab ich die..? Muss wohl daran liegen dass ich die ganze Nacht über Yamis Worte nachgedacht habe... Er hat mich ja so beunruhigt... Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft in eine Angst hinein zu steigern, er könnte sich etwas antun. Ich weiß, ganz schön weit hergeholt... Aber mich hat diese Sache mit Yoake ganz schön geschockt...

Nervös streife ich mir meine graue Umhängetasche von der Schulter und setze mich ihr gegenüber. "Mir geht's auch ganz gut, ich habe nur die halbe Nacht noch den ganzen Berg Mathehausaufgaben gemacht. Hatte sie vergessen...", lüge ich schnell.  
"Achso... Sag mal, Yuuuugi"  
"Hm?", ich nehme schnell meine Augen wieder von der Eingangstür, die ich die ganze Zeit bestarrt habe. Wehe, Yami kommt heute nicht.  
"Wo wir gerade von Hausaufgaben reden... Wie stehst du eigentlich momentan in Englisch? Du hast doch auch Mr. Asukaze?" "Im LK? Ja sicher.. Hm ja, ganz okay würde ich sagen.. letzte Klausur war 10 Punkte." (Für Unwissende: 2- g )  
"Ihr habt doch auch gerade ,American Dream' als Thema? Ihr habt doch sicher schon dieses dämliche Interview zum analysieren bekommen?" Kurz überlege ich was sie nun schon wieder meint. "Ahjaa... das haben wir letzte Stunde bekommen!  
Unsere Hausaufgabe gewesen"  
"Super, das ist auch unsere! Darf ich abschreiben? Biiitte, du weißt doch, dass ich in dem Fach miserabel bin!" Ich seufze beiläufig, schaue noch einmal zur Türe wo gerade ein neuer Pulk von Schülern auftaucht. Aber nicht der, auf den ich warte... "Also gut..."

Zusammen mit meinen Englischsachen ziehe ich mein altes Päckchen Zigaretten hervor. Tea schnappt sich sofort meine Hausaufgaben, während ich immer panischer auf die ankommenden Schüler schaue. Wieder nichts.  
Nervös ziehe ich mir die letzte Zigarette aus dem Päckchen und zünde sie mir an.

Eigentlich ist das Rauchen ja hier in der Vorhalle verboten... aber es hält sich sowieso keiner daran.

"Yugi? Ich dachte, das hättest du dir abgewöhnt..?" Tea schaut auf und sieht mich misstrauisch an. "Ja... eigentlich schon... aber ich hatte die Packung noch von damals übrig.. die wollte ich nicht wegwerfen"  
Ziemlich miese Ausrede, ich weiß... Aber ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, in welche Panik ich mich hineingesteigert habe. Gestern Abend habe ich erst mal Zwei hintereinander geraucht... Verdammt wo steckt er nur? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen!

Letztendlich schellt es zum Unterrichtsbeginn und ich drücke meine Zigarette mit dem Fuß aus. "Tea, ich habe jetzt Englisch..." "Ich bin eh gerade fertig!  
Danke!" Schnell sammele ich meine Sachen ein und verschwinde in die Klasse.

Der weitere Schultag verläuft ereignislos, außer dass Joey und Tristan erst in der großen Pause auftauchen, da sie verschlafen haben. Ich bin drauf und dran Yami anrufen zu wollen, doch ich will ihm auch seine Ruhe lassen. Die wollte er gestern schließlich.. und wir sollten nicht jeden Tag immer aufeinander rumhocken, Abstand ist wichtig in einer Beziehung.

Den langen Tag über passiert nichts Großartiges mehr in der Schule.. Klausuren werden zurückgegeben und die Noten besprochen. Das Einzig interessante, worüber ich heute belustigt lächeln muss, erfahre ich in der fünfminütigen Pause vor der siebten Stunde. In der folgenden Stunde habe ich noch Mathe LK, doch verbringe ich die Pause mit meiner Clique im Gang des dritten Stocks, wo unsere LKs gleich alle stattfinden. Joey und Tristan hängen am Fenster und machen sich über irgendwelche Leute auf der Straße lustig, während ich niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden sitze, bis sich Tea verstört zu mir kniet.

"Danke noch mal für Englisch Yugi... Es war richtig und fast fehlerfrei... Aber sag, hast du deine Hausaufgaben heute Morgen in deinem Kurs vorgelesen"  
"Ja, ich musste... Ich kam per Zufall dran." Tea wird noch weißer als sie ohnehin schon war. "Achso... oh warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Yugi! Ich habe mich zum freiwilligem Lesen gemeldet, weil... weil ich doch meine Note aufbessern muss! Und ich dachte mit deiner guten Analyse"  
Plötzlich muss ich grinsen: "Ach.. hat der gute Mr. Asukaze heute zwei Mal dasselbe gehört? Was ist passiert!" "Er hat mich vor der Klasse bloß gestellt... Indem er bereits jeden Satz sagen konnte, ehe ich vorlas... Ich musste dann vor allen erklären dass ich es von dir hab... Ach verdammt, statt einen Pluspunkt habe ich einen Minuspunkt kassiert"  
Innerlich bin ich erleichtert dass ich als Erster lesen musste und nicht der jenige sein musste, der Tea hinterher anschwärzen müsste..."Tja...deshalb solltest -" "Da sind sie wieder! Der Bus ist da!", schreit Tristan plötzlich vom Fenster aus und Joey fügt "Mann, sind die pünktlich!", hinzu. Die beiden beugen sich weit vor und winken wie verrückt hinunter zur Straße.

"Wer ist da...?", nuschle ich vor mich her und mache mir nicht mal die Mühe aufzusehen. Dafür steht Tea aber auf und rennt zum Fenster. "Wow, sehen die aus... Alle im Anzug! So sollte unsere Schuluniform sein.. Wo ist Duke"  
Was haben die denn..? "Hab ich was verpasst"  
"Wieso so desinteressiert Yugi?", Joey wendet sich schließlich an mich.  
"Ich dachte du würdest vor Freude in die Luft springen, dass der Kunst LK wieder hier ist. Ist doch dein Yami bei, stimmts? Oder habt ihr euch verkracht..? Bist du deshalb heute so depressiv"  
"W-was? Kunst LK? Ausflug?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich auf.

"Yami hat dir nicht erzählt, dass sein Kurs heute im ,Kaiserlichen Kunstmuseum'  
war? Duke hat doch die letzten Tage nur davon gesprochen, dass er sich noch einen Anzug leihen muss. Das ist doch vorgeschrieben da zu tragen"  
"Da ist Yami!", kreischt Tea begeistert vom Fenster.

Augenblicklich renne ich zum Fenster und drücke die Anderen zur Seite. Tatsächlich. Am Straßenrand hält ein Schulbus und der ganze Kunst LK in Anzügen davor und sich wild durcheinander am unterhalten. Und mitten unter ihnen Yami... er macht von hier oben einen munteren und gesunden Eindruck, während er mit Duke spricht. Ich bin ja sooo erleichtert.  
Mein Herz fühlt sich plötzlich so befreit.  
Selig betrachte ich ihn. Da fällt mir dieser schwarze Anzug genauer ins Auge. Der steht ihm ja wirklich... umwerfend! Sogar mit Krawatte!  
Meine Blicke verschlingen sich nach ihm, mir wird richtig heiß, je länger ich ihn betrachte. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass er wirklich mein Partner ist - mein Koibito.  
Er sieht ja sooo gut aus...

Ehe ich weiter ins Schwärmen geraten kann, klingelt die Glocke und kündigt so das Pausen Ende an. Erst als der Kurs unten, bzw. Yami aus meinem Blickwinkel -  
in das Schulgebäude hinein - verschwunden sind, löse ich mich auch vom Fenster.

"Ich... muss schnell zum... M-Matheraum!", stottere ich, immer noch benebelt von seinem Anblick und verabschiede mich eilig von der Gruppe und suche den Raum am Ende dieses Flures auf.

Ungeduldig warte ich dort auf Yami, während langsam auch meine anderen Mitschüler eintreffen. Ich hibble auf meinem Stuhl hin und her - ich muss doch so dringend mit ihm sprechen!  
Fünf Minuten später steht auch schon unsere Professorin im Raum - warum kann diese korrekte Frau nicht einmal zu spät kommen?  
Oder Yami einmal im Leben früher..?

Dieser erscheint tatsächlich erst nach einem Klopfen, 10 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn. "Ahja... Schön, dass Sie da sind, Yami. Ich sehe schon, Kunst Leistungskurs? Sie sind entschuldigt, setzen Sie sich.", begrüßt unsere Professorin ihn und ich merke schon wie mein Blick sich auf seinem Körper festnagelt. Nickend setzt er sich neben mich.  
"Hi Aibou", flüstert er und lächelt flüchtig. Ein Glück fällt Sport nachher aus... Ich könnte mich wohl nur schwer beherrschen, ihn in der Umkleide nachher nicht diesen Anzug vom Leib zu reißen.  
Ich wäre ihm nur allzu gern beim Umziehen behilflich...

Gott, was denke ich wieder! Ich sollte mich lieber erkundigen, wie es ihm geht!  
Vorhin denke ich noch, dass er sich etwas antut und nun ... kaum sehe ich ihn.  
Verdammt, jetzt kann ich bei unserer strengen Professorin ihn nicht mal ansprechen... Toll, Flächen zwischen Graphen.. das hatten wir doch alles schon!

Endlich, nach unerträglich langer Zeit klingelt es, Yami und ich packen unsere Sachen und machen uns auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Als wir das Schulgelände und die ganze Schülermeute hinter uns gelassen haben,  
spreche ich ihn endlich in Ruhe an. Etwas Unwohl ist mir ja schon..

"Wie geht es dir... Yami-chan"  
Er lehnt sich als Erstes, als wir ankommen, gegen das Haltestellenschild. Er sieht ja so verboten gut aus, am liebsten würde ich mich in seine Arme werfen und ihn stürmisch küssen... Doch ich halte mich wohl besser zurück, seine Laune scheint nicht die Beste.  
"Danke gut. Nur etwas entnervt von meinem Kunstlehrer... Museum war ätzend langweilig... "Achso... Aber sag mal.. Warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?  
Und was hast du gestern noch gemacht?"

Er kommt nicht zum Antworten, da unser Bus schon vorfährt. Um diese späte Zeit sind wir die Einzigen an der Haltestelle, auch im Bus sitzt nur ein älteres Ehepaar. Yami nimmt mich plötzlich an der Hand und zieht mich mit in die letzte Reihe. Wohlig seufze ich auf, als er mich berührt und genieße diese simple Geste. Er wartet kurz und lässt mich an den Fensterplatz rutschen, da er ja früher aussteigen muss. Verträumt kuschle ich mich an ihn, lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Ich habe gestern endlich wieder seit Wochen gezeichnet, Aibou", haucht er mir plötzlich ins Ohr und ich muss für ein paar Sekunden überlegen, wie noch mal meine Frage von eben lautete. "So? Was denn?", entgegne ich neugierig, und genieße dass Kribbeln in meinem Nacken, welches sein Atem ausgelöst hat. "Willst du, glaub ich nicht wissen"  
"Sag schon"  
Plötzlich spüre ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals, die jedoch wegen meinem Halsband kaum Platz finden und so knabbert er zärtlich an meinem Ohrläppchen. Wie ich es genieße... Ich wage nicht den Kopf zu bewegen, also schiele ich zu ihm herüber, verschlinge jede seiner Bewegungen. Er sollte jeden Tag diesen Anzug tragen... oder zumindest etwas Schwarzes... Ich werde total verrückt dadurch!

Leidenschaftlich ziehe ich ihn in einen innigen Zungenkuss. Er erwidert zwar intensiv, aber ich spüre sofort, dass es ihn nicht wirklich entspannt. Irgendwas beschäftigt ihn noch immer.  
Doch so sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann drauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich merke wie mein Verstand verschwindet und einem großen Begehren Platz macht. Viel zu lange habe ich mich bis jetzt zurück gehalten... Intensiv reibe ich meine Zunge weiter an seine und ehe ich realisiere, was ich hier wirklich tue, spüre ich einen plötzlichen Blutstoß in meine Lenden schießen.

Während meine Männlichkeit beginnt sich aufzurichten, versuche ich sie hektisch mit dem überstehenden Teil meiner blauen Schuljacke zu bedecken. Himmel... Yami muss ja denken ich hätte nichts anderes im Kopf! Und das nachdem ich gestern all das von ihm erfahren hab...

"Was hast du nun gezeichnet Yami..?" "Naja... eine zerbrochene Blumenvase.  
Scherben halt.. überall ausgelaufenes Wasser... und ein paar verwelkte Blüten.  
Ich hatte das Motiv plötzlich im Kopf"  
"Und ich mache mir so verdammte Sorgen um dich...", seufze ich und lehne mich entspannt und achtlos nach hinten. Durch diese Bewegung schiebt sich der Stoff meiner Jacke um einiges hoch und gibt freien Ausblick auf meinen Unterleib - was ich zu meinem Scham allerdings zu spät merke.

"Ai-bou..?", verwundert stockt Yami etwas, sieht mich unwissend an. Oh Gott ist das peinlich! Schnell schiebe ich die Jacke wieder runter, mein Puls schnellt sicher auf 200!  
"Sch... ön, dass du... Blu-men gemalt... hast...", bringe ich gepresst hervor und schaue aus dem Fenster. "An was hast du denn wieder gedacht, hm..?", grinst er breit und plötzlich klingt seine Stimme anders. Die Spur von Bedrückung ist verschwunden... Am Besten ignorieren! Mein Gesicht macht sicher gerade einer Tomate Konkurrenz.

Scheiße, wieso musste er es merken!

Ich komme nicht mehr dazu, ein lauteres Keuchen zu unterdrücken, als ich seine geschickten Finger schon über meine Erregung streicheln spüre.  
"Das ist... uhhh.. so gemein Yami...", presse ich erneut zwischen den zusammengebissenen Lippen hervor als er einfach nicht aufhört.

Und schon wird der nächste Halt aufgerufen, Yami muss raus... Böse funkle ich ihn an, das hat er ja toll hingekriegt!  
"Ich hoffe du weißt... was ich gleich zu Hause tun werde...?", flüstere ich ihm vorwurfsvoll zu. Er grinst fies - wie immer sein schelmisches, siegessicheres Lachen, wenn er einen Plan hat. Erneut vertieft er mich in ein Zungenspiel, während er lässig über meine Beule auf der Hose reibt. Was tut er... und da sind doch die anderen Leute!

"Y-Yami! Jetzt hast du deine Haltestelle verpasst!", bringe ich hervor, nachdem ich mich widerwillig von ihm gelöst habe und der Bus einfach weiter fährt.  
"Na und... ich dachte ich komme heute mal wieder zu dir zu Besuch... Aibou,  
haucht er mir erotisch ins Ohr.  
"J-ja... sehr gerne...", stottere ich und sehe ihn dankbar an. Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass er etwas im Schilde führt... Ihm geht es also wieder bestens. Ich sollte ihn wirklich besser kennen...

Und schon ertönt meine Haltestelle. Ich greife aufgeregt nach meiner Tasche und schiebe Yami vor mir her aus dem Bus, um möglichst für die Anderen, wenigen Fahrgäste, einen Sichtschutz zu haben und führe ihn somit zu mir nach Hause. Großvater ist zum Glück noch im Laden und so schleichen wir uns durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite herein.

Küssend landen wir schließlich auf meinem Bett. "Ich liebe dich. Yu-chan..." "Ich dich auch... Yami, mein Engel mit den schwarzen Flügeln..."

FINISHED

Tadaaaaa! Wer hätte es gedacht, aber wir sind durch! Komplett zuende und es wird keine Fortsetzung geben - dass es genau 30 Kapitel sind kam durch Zufall so.

Aber was wir beide, Kagu und ich hier noch mal loswerden müssen:  
Ganz, ganz vielen Dank fürs lesen bis hier hin! (In Word immerhin 156 Seiten .) - Für euer Interesse an der FF und die supervielen und -lieben Kommentare,  
die uns zum Weiterschreiben animiert haben!  
Wir hätten wirklich nie gedacht, dass die FF so ein Erfolg wird -V Wir sind wirklich total happy .

Mit diesem etwas offen gelassenem Ende verabschieden wir uns;  
Liebe Grüße!

Domo Agrigatou sagen Kagu-chan und Polarstern!  
beide verbeugen sich höflich, während der Vorhang zufällt XDD

Schreibzeit Begonnen: 04.04.04 Beendet: 08.07.04 


End file.
